A Mother's Love: Beyond Life and Death
by dracohalo117
Summary: We all know Kushina is Naruto's mother...but what if she wasn't, what if his mother was a Shinigami, and not just any...the one nobody would expect to be capable of motherly affection?
1. The Son is Found

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach

Attention people...this story was made in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness. He and I worked togethor on developing the plot, I am merely writing.

The one who suggested the plot was Agurra of the Darkness...neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...if you wish to compliemtn me you must also compliment him for suggesting the story...

CHALLENGES!!!

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

* * *

In the seireitei, the shinigami were watching the light show in the sky above them. Not even a few minutes ago, the soul society was put on high alert due to an Invasion by a group of Ryoka.

The captains of the 13 court guard squads were watching the spectacle…while one captain…was staring at it…reminded of what happened six years ago…

Soifon stared at the bright light…watching as it sparked and glowed…so much like the technique of a single man so long ago…

She reached and clutched her hand over her heart; "Taicho" Soifon was broken out of her trance, "Taicho…what is wrong?" Omaeda Marechiyo looked at his Taicho in worry…

Soifon blinked several times, "It…it's nothing…nothing at all." Soifon looked at her lieutenant with a steeled expression, "Have all second division troops ready for combat, if those Ryoka get through then we need to capture them quickly; the last thing that we need to deal with at the moment is chaos…NOW!" Marechiyo stood straight…

"Hai Taicho!" Omaeda turned towards the Second Division members next to him, "You heard Soifon Taicho…move out!" they ran off…but suddenly stopped when they saw the massive light split apart into separate directions.

Soifon cursed, 'Damn…new strategy.' she turned to Omaeda, "Follow Eleventh Division, try to locate the Ryoka…now!" the Second division scattered into the four directions towards the place where they saw the lights go…while Soifon let a single tear fall from her eye…

'Minato-kun…' she wiped away her tear, cursing her nostalgic tendencies…and then headed off to locate the Ryoka…

Time Skip…eight hours later

Soifon sighed as her and her squad entered the barracks…they had not found any trace of the Ryoka, and unlike the fourth division, they did not carry energy pills around at all times…so her squad needed rest…and today had been incredibly stressful for her…she had to leave the squad group several times…that light created by the Ryoka brought up so many memories she had tried to suppress for years…and everything she saw after that reminded her so much of things she had hoped to forget…

Marechiyo saw the state his captain was in, "Taicho…are you alright?" she inhaled deeply and spoke in a cold voice…but Marechiyo heard the emotional strain in it…

"Lieutenant…I wish to be alone for a few hours…please let all squad members know that I am to be left alone, should they disturb me…I will kill them personally." she walked away from Omaeda and headed towards her quarters…while Marechiyo thought to himself…

'What the hell is up with the captain?' he sighed to himself and walked towards the sleeping quarters for the rest of the squad to deliver the message…

With Soifon

Soifon walked through the barracks…trying to hold in the coming tears. She swept past every one of her subordinates, and refused to make eye contact with anyone. She saw the entrance to her quarters and sprinted for it…she slammed open the door and closed it shut behind her…and then broke into sobs.

She curled herself into a ball and simply laid there…crying…all the while thinking to herself…

'Minato-kun…my Sochi…why…why did you have to die…I have lost everyone I ever cared for…why did I have to lose you both?' she sobbed into the night…for an hour she just laid there…crying…

When she finally stopped crying she simply lay there, tracing the floor with her index fingers…mumbling to herself questions of why and how…

After an hour of doing this she gently pushed herself up, but because of the physical strain on her body from patrolling and crying, it was rather difficult…she finally managed to push herself up…she looked at her closet and walked towards it, when she got there she reached for her captains Haori, and removed it, gently folding it in even parts. She then removed her Zanpaktou and placed it on her bedside.

She turned towards the mirror in her room and began to remove her Onmitsukido uniform, first she removed the upper portions, and gently began to reveal her skin, and showing a few scars on her body from when she trained with Yoruichi…she revealed her medium sized breasts, both were perking up from the cold in the room. She then removed her lower half of the uniform, revealing a pair of black panties.

She looked at her body…and began to trace the scars on her body…on her upper left shoulder were five slash marks from in animal…Yoruichi had sparred with her in cat form, and accidentally cut too deep…on her back she traced a scar she got from fighting an extremely powerful hollow…she had barely made it out of there alive…and the last scar…the one going across her stomach…the one that was a permanent reminder of what she almost had…

The scar was the result of a Caesarean section…from the one…and only child she ever had. They had to cut out the child, because the strain from the birthing would have killed them both had they not…

She let more tears flow from her face and wiped them away…she reached for the closet and opened it…revealing several night kimono's…she reached for a blue one with see through lace…it was always her favorite…after all…it was the only thing she had left from he husband.

She placed on the kimono and walked over to another door…she sighed and opened it…revealing a shrine…she kneeled down and began to light candles as she prayed…the shrine held a single picture…the picture was of a man with blond spiky hair, electric blue eyes, and a winning smile. He was wearing a white cloak with flames licking the bottom of it, it looked much like her captains Haori…minus a few differences…the man in the photo…was her now deceased husband…Namikaze Minato…

She looked at the picture…and then at the wedding band in front of it…she reached for it and looked at what was engraved on the band, '_To my loving bumblebee…my beautiful wife…I will love you even beyond death'_

Soifon could not take it anymore…she fell over and dropped the wedding band…and let a few tears fall…she did not notice one tear land on the gem of the wedding band…until the gem glowed bright…

Konoha…same time

Konoha was silent tonight…the sky was dark, and there were shooting stars in the sky…if one were to look at it and not hear the screams of pain from one blond haired Jinchuriki…they would think the village was paradise…

But it was not paradise…not for Uzumaki Naruto…not when the blond was running for his life from a mob.

Naruto was cut and bruised…he had been thrown out of the orphanage when he was three, and he had been living on the streets since then. He survived by scrounging around in garbage and trash, trying to find things that would give him some measure of sustenance.

But today he was so hungry, he had not found anything edible in the last three weeks, and he felt so weak that he could barely move…so he took a bold move, and decided that he would try to swipe a piece of bread from a food teller.

He had simply walked past the stand when the problems started…the food teller saw him coming and yelled, "Thief, the demon has stolen my goods, thief." he was then attacked by a small group of villagers…he had managed to avoid the more painful blows…but he was injured enough that it was hard for him to escape.

Naruto turned down an alley and ran to the other side of it…he saw that there was nobody there…he smiled, thinking he was home free…until an ANBU wearing a lizard mask and had black hair landed in front of him…he stopped as the man began to perform hand seals, "Suiton: Suiryuendan no Jutsu" from the nearby puddles on the ground, a dragon of water rose up and charged at Naruto…Naruto was knocked over and slammed into the ground in pain…as he tumbled a necklace was revealed…it was a simple silver chain necklace, and had a hornet as the medallion…the medallion was glowing…

Naruto pushed himself up and tried to run…but found that the mob had finally caught up to him…the leader of the mob shouted, "Excellent work Shisui…thanks to you we can finish off the demon once and for all…" Naruto cowered as the mob advanced on him…unaware that his cries for help…would soon be answered…

Back with Soifon

Soifon saw the glow of her wedding band…and she was quivering, 'Impossible…how…the band would only light up if Minato's…oh god…oh kami-sama' she grabbed the band and spoke a chant…suddenly the ring lit up and she saw something that shocked her to no end…her son…the child born from the love between her and Minato…was in fact…alive.

She saw that Naruto's eyes were wide with fear, 'Sochi…what's wrong…' she then saw a beer bottle smash into his face…cutting it up, 'NO!' she saw the mob advance on him…and her eyes widened with fury…

'How dare they…how dare they…how dare they…HOW DARE THEY HARM MY SOCHI!!!" she released a massive amount of spiritual pressure that was felt through out the barracks…and throughout the seireitei…

Other side of Seireitei

Yoruichi stopped on the roof she was on as she felt the spiritual pressure coming down on top of the entire city, 'This spiritual pressure…its Soifon's…but how did it get so powerful?' she looked in the direction of Second division barracks…as she felt the pressure crushing down around her…

Back with Soifon

Soifon grabbed her Zanpaktou and jumped through the window…not even a second later her squad came running into her room to see her jump out the window.

Omaeda cursed, "Damn it…all units, follow captain Soifon now!" the members of squad two followed Omaeda, who was trying and failing to catch up with Soifon…

Soifon jumped over the buildings, and headed directly for the Senkaimon, 'I will not let them hurt my children ever again.' she ran through hand seals and threw an energy bolt at the controls for the Senkaimon…the gate glowed and Soifon ran through them…

Her squad stopped in front of the gates, one of the squad members ran towards the gates, "WAIT!" the squad member turned around to see Omaeda looking at him, "Soifon Taicho is heading somewhere…and by the feel of her spiritual pressure…we would only be a nuisance to her…" the squad looked at the still open Senkaimon, wondering what was so important that their captain went in…releasing enough reiatsu to be felt all the way to Rukongai…

With Naruto

Naruto had been beaten into unconsciousness…and the mob was surrounding him…a single ninja walked up and poured a vat of gasoline over the blond and then took out a match, "Burn in hell…demon." the shinobi was about to light the match…when a great light shined above their heads…they all looked up to see a paper door open, and a light wash out…and then they saw a woman wearing a katana around her waist, and wearing a partially see-through kimono come through.

The men stared lecherously at the extremely beautiful woman, "Hey looky here boys, it seems Kami-sama has sent us a lovely angel for us to play with for killing the demon…let's not disappoint her…" the man would have continued his tirade had the woman not yelled out…

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" she thrust her palm out and an orb of crimson light that was sparking off massive amounts of spiritual pressure formed in her hand…before she fired it at the mob group…killing all who were hit by it…which included about 20 civilians and three shinobi.

She landed where her attack hit and quickly ripped out her katana, "HEEEAHH" she attacked the civilians brutally and sliced them open, spilling their internal organs over the ground…a shinobi ran at her, but she simply sidestepped him…before grabbing the back of his head, and brutally smashing his face into the concrete wall.

She finished off the last of the mob…before she turned to the profusely bleeding Naruto…she wasted no time and ran over to him, 'My sochi…thank Kami-sama you are alive.' she placed her arms around Naruto and gently lifted him up…

At the end of the alley Sarutobi and a group of ANBU arrived…they were shocked to see the alley littered in blood and dead bodies…but they were even more shocked to see the woman…especially the three ANBU wearing a cat, rat, and snake mask…

"Soifon-sama?" they did not have time to ask as Soifon looked at the still open Senkaimon and jumped towards it, Sarutobi ran to stop her…but he was not as fast as he used to be…

Sarutobi watched as the Senkaimon began to close…but was surprised when it stopped closing, 'Whatever that door is…we need our top forces to go in after Naruto…I will not fail Minato's last wish.' he turned towards his shinobi, "Everyone, locate all members of ANBU unit Museiyoru…have all members ready for S-rank combat…no one is exempt…GO!" a resounding group of Hai's was heard as the ANBU scattered to locate the members via special flare…

The ANBU circled up and went through hand seals…and then slammed their hands onto the ground, "Ninpo: Museiyoru!" a tangent of seals spread out from their palms…and then shot into the sky…the light quickly transformed into the symbol for Museiyoru…a six point star with a single crescent moon in the middle of the star…

All around the village civilians were disappearing and using shunshin to arrive at the place the Hokage was standing…

A woman with crimson red hair saw the Museiyoru symbol and narrowed her green eyes, 'Looks like I can finally let loose after six years.' she disappeared in a whirlpool shunshin and appeared before the Sandaime…

The Sandaime looked at the group, "Attention…an unknown person has kidnapped Uzumaki Naruto…we must go and retrieve him…come on!" Sarutobi tore off his cloak and revealed his battle gear…he jumped up and leapt towards the Senkaimon…his ANBU following close behind…

The red haired woman, who was wearing an Oni mask was stock still, 'Did he say…Uzumaki?' she had no time to ponder this as she jumped into the Senkaimon…Uzumaki Kushina…would get her answers…soon enough…

Back in Seireitei

Over two hours had passed in Seireitei, for some reason, seireitei, the human world, and Hueco Mundo, all had various different time zones to the point where there could be several years difference between the worlds…no one was able to figure it out, so no one was able to get the pattern in…

Omaeda stared at the Senkaimon his captain had gone into, 'What is taking her so long…she should have come out by now.' he was about to keep waiting…when he saw a orange haired girl with an impressive bust wearing clothes…that clearly belonged in the human world.

"Hey, a Ryoka…capture her now!" the squad ran at her…she yelled something into the alley behind her…Omaeda could have sworn he heard something like 'Giru' or 'Meery' or something like that…but he paid it no mind when the girl was brought before him, "Well looky here…it seems our squad has captured a Ryoka…and a rather cute one at that…" he grinned at her, "Oh don't worry, unlike other soul reapers we do not take advantage of our position, so you won't be…humiliated…per se." he reached for her, 'However…I am sure our captain will have fun interrogating you if you…" before he could continue the Senkaimon flashed as Soifon came running out carrying a bundle…

"OUT OF MY WAY!!" she ran through the group, knocking over several of her squad members…she ran towards the center of the Seireitei…not even bothering to look back.

Marechiyo looked at the rest of the squad, "Come one, bring the Ryoka…we have to follow the captain…NOW!" Second division followed the orders and headed after Soifon…while Orihime was carried like a burlap sack by one of the larger members of the squad.

She looked at the Seireitei…it was beautiful…if you didn't see the trail of blood…WHAT?! She looked to see the trail of blood…and saw that it lessened…but she saw the trail of blood coming from whatever it was that Soifon was holding…she suddenly felt something wet on her face…she reached up and felt it…it was a liquid, but it was also thick…she looked at her hand…and nearly wretched…it was blood.

Soifon saw that Naruto's wound was bleeding and tore off a piece of her Kimono…she did not care if it was a gift from Minato…she would forever be turning in her grave if she ever allowed her son to die, regardless of her husband.

She saw that they were near the barracks of the fourth division and crashed right through the doors, knocking over the medics who were in the room.

A woman who had long black braids that crossed over her chest turned around…and her eyes widened at the sight of the person in Soifon's arms, Soifon, what happened, is there…" she was silenced when Soifon ran up to her and shoved Naruto into her arms…staining her Haori with blood…

"Heal him…NOW!" Soifon have Unohanna a look that left no room for argument…

"Soifon…I will heal him…but why are you so…" her question was cut off as Soifon fell to her knees…tears falling from her face…

Soifon barely managed to choke out, "P-please…heal him…s-save my…" she could not continue as she was too overwhelmed to do anything more than cry.

Unohanna sighed, "Isane" a white haired girl that was built very well with a very cute bust came out of a nearby door, "Please bring this child to the medical wing…and hurry." the woman known as Isane saw the state of the child and screamed to the rest of the medics…

"All of you, front and center, we have a level 5 emergency surgery required, all available surgeons follow me!" she grabbed Naruto and headed towards the surgery ward…Soifon sat down on a nearby bench while the rest of her squad entered the barracks…

"Soifon Taicho" one of her subordinates spoke up, "What is going on…who was the young boy you were carrying?" Soifon looked at her subordinate and sighed…

"That boy…the one I carried in my arms…as I should have done so long ago…is my sochi…"

…

…

…

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that Soifon…is a mother?!" everyone turned to see that Omaeda was hyperventilating at the information, "When the hell did this happen?!" Soifon sighed as she looked at the ground…

"It's a long story…it all started when I went to a new world, to locate sudden appearances of hollow energy…you remember…I went missing for four years if you do…"

* * *

I and Agurra of the Darkness will be updating soon...


	2. The Past Revealed

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach

Attention people...this story was made in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness. He and I worked togethor on developing the plot, I am merely writing.

The one who suggested the plot was Agurra of the Darkness...neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...if you wish to compliemtn me you must also compliment him for suggesting this genius...

CHALLENGES

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Soifon ducked to avoid a swipe from the claw of a large hollow. The hollow looked very humanoid, and had a turtle skull shaped mask. _

_The hollow chuckled, __**"Oh, how delightful…some delicious food for me…**__" it jumped at her with its mouth wide open…_

"_Hado 31: Shakkaho!" a red blast of energy came out of her palm and tore into the hollow…dispersing it._

_She fell over and began to pant…she had been tasked by the head captain to explore this world…a place where hollows seemed to be few in number, but were far more powerful…that turtle-like hollow was the third one she has faced…and it parred on Gillian class._

_She got up and groaned, 'Damn it…this is pathetic, I am a member of the Fon family, trained to be an assassin, and I am the captain of the second division…and I am weakened from fighting only three hollows?!' she got up to get moving to her next destination…_

_**GRRRAAAAGGGHH" **__but had to jump out of the way when a massive set of claws tore into the ground around her…_

_She got up and looked at what had attacked her…to find another hollow._

_But…this one…was different. It was clearly not as weak to be considered an average hollow…but, it seemed to be feral like one…_

_But there was no mistaking…this was a true Adjuchas…_

_The Adjuchas was about twice the size of a polar bear in the real world. In place of fur, it had white bone like armor all over its body. The creature's teeth were pure white, with large amounts of crimson and green…most likely leftovers from meals. Its claws were black and sharp. The creature's eyes however…they continuously shifted between yellow and red…_

_It looked at Soifon and roared…it ran at her and slashed at her…she got cut across her chest…it was not a mortal wound, but it sure as hell hurt _

_The hollow snarled at her as it opened its mouth…a brown ball of energy forming._

_Soifon was quick to act and moved out of the way…right as a cero tore through the landscape around her._

_She cringed as the hollow's eyes went from golden to blood crimson…the eyes began to drip a red fluid as it began to stalk over to her…but it stopped and suddenly ran away…_

_Soifon pushed herself up and groaned, 'Damn, that wound was painful…' she looked to where the claws hit…and found that it damaged her personal Senkaimon creation unit, 'Damn…looks like I better call HQ.' she pulled out her soul pager…_

"_Well, well, well" Soifon snapped around to see three men wearing metal headbands with slash marks through tem grinning at her, "Looks like we found another one…looks like we can burn a bit boys." the three grinned as they suddenly began to move their hands in intricate motions…_

_Before she could move she saw them all inhale and made a blowing motion while saying, 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu' she was shocked to see balls of flame coming at her…but she was shocked to see what appeared to be a wall of water appear in front of her._

_Suddenly two individuals…a male with blond spiky hair, a green flak jacket vest, and carrying a knife with three points in each hand…as well as a woman with crimson red hair, a sleek figure, and carrying an extremely dark colored katana…probably from a lack of cleaning off the blood…_

_The man turned in her direction…she was about to turn around to see if someone else was behind her, "Hey lady…with the white Haori" her eyes widened as she looked at the man, "You alright?" she looked at the man…too surprised to answer…_

'_He can see me…how?! Does he have a high amount of spiritual pressure?' she was broken from her thoughts when the woman yelled…_

"_Hey, Minato…get your head in the game and Hiraishin those damn traitors!" the woman began to twirl her katana as the blond aired man, who Soifon assumed was Minato…turned towards the battle field…_

"_Yes, Kushina-sempai." he threw the kunai at the three men…and suddenly a flash of light appeared, and all three men were dead._

_Soifon's eyes widened in shock…the men were there a second ago…and now they were gone…_

_Minato turned to Soifon, So…you alright?" between the shock of someone here being able to see her, and the sight she just saw…she did the last thing anyone who knew Soifon would have done…she fainted…_

_Time Skip_

_Minato was watching Soifon sleep…the steady fall and rise of her chest…he looked at her features…she seemed to be built for combat, if the muscle tone was anything to go by. He reached out and traced the muscles on her arm…_

"_Minato." Minato jumped up from his seat and turned to see Kushina giving him a mock glare, "what have I told you about ogling women you just meet?" Minato looked down and grumbled out…_

"_Don't ogle them until you get a chance to know them…I remember what you said Kushina-sempai." he turned towards Soifon, "So…what do you think that thing she fought was?" Kushina leaned against the wall and sighed…_

"_I am not sure, but in my clan back in Uzu no Kuni there were legends of monsters with white masks that fed on souls…I am not too sure, but this seems to be the case, for some reason, the creatures dissipate when killed…so nobody has ever been able to examine a body." she sighed…_

"_Ugh" the two shinobi turned to see Soifon waking up…Kushina walked over and knelt by her bed._

"_Hey, girl…you alright?" Soifon turned to the two and her eyes widened…_

"_Miss" Minato started, "We would like to know what reason you have for being here…if your uniform is anything to go by, you clearly are not from one of the elemental countries…so who are you?"_

"_And don't bother lying to us…I am the best interrogator in my division…so…start talking." Soifon panicked and reached for her Zanpaktou…to find it missing, "Looking for this?" she turned and saw Kushina holding her Zanpaktou, "You get it back once you answer my questions…so start talking…" Soifon glared at Kushina…and then turned her attention to her Zanpaktou…_

'_What do I do…if I tell them who I really am, things could turn bad…but…I need my Zanpaktou…damn…' Soifon sighed and spoke, "Alright…my name is Soifon, born Fon Shaolin of the Fon family…"_

_Three Hours Later_

"_And that is my story…" she looked up to see the reactions of the two…to see their eyes the size of dinner plates…Kushina looked at her Zanpaktou…_

"_Damn…and I thought my sword was dangerous…here you go." she passed the Zanpaktou to Soifon._

"_Thank you…now…if you will excuse me, I have to get back to Seireitei…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cellphone…Minato and Kushina looked at it in curiosity. Soifon flipped it open…then cursed, DAMN-IT, it's out of power." she placed the phone in her pocket, "Looks like I am stuck here for awhile." she got up and began to stretch…_

_Suddenly the doors were opened and an ANBU came in, "Minato-sempai, Kushina-sempai…the council has been called together for urgent reasons…and they said you are to bring your new friend." the ANBU quickly vanished via shunshin…_

'_They know about her…how…we were the only ones here…unless…' Minato looked around and saw a vent…he walked up to it and removed the grate…he cursed…the vent had traces of what appeared to be rat prints…and if he knew one thing…its that ROOT carried a rat summoning contract, 'How else could they have found out?' he got up and headed towards the door, "Come on…we mustn't keep the council waiting."_

_The three walked out of the tent…Soifon was at the ready in case she needed to fight, 'This is the worst time to have no power in my soul pager…'_

_Council Room_

_Minato, Kushina, and Soifon entered the council room to see all the clan heads, the lead civilian merchants, and the elders all sitting around a large table._

_Sarutobi looked up, "Ah, Minato, Kushina…I see that the three of you have arrived…I am sure you are wondering why we have called you here." _

"_Actually yes…we would also like to know how exactly you all found out about Soifon so damn quickly, when I made sure that no one has seen her!" Minato released a small amount if Killing Intent that actually scared most of the clan elders._

_Danzo stood up, "Mind your tongue Minato, do not forget that we as the council have privileges…ones that allow us to do as we please so long as it is for the good of the village." Kushina ripped out her Katana and pointed it at Danzo's throat._

"_Keep talking old man…or I will cut off what is left of your body…" she released some killing intent to make her point…_

"_Anyways" everybody turned to Tsume; "Now that all of us are here, we can start the meeting." everybody nodded as Minato took his place in the Namikaze seat._

"_Namikaze Minato…we of the council have read through various reports on your success' and have found that you are quite possibly the most able shinobi to date…as such…we wish to name you…our new Yondaime."_

…

…

…

"_WHAT?!" Minato stood up and yelled, "A-are, y-you s-s-serious…I…am…the Yondaime?!" everybody nodded their heads, "YES? Alright…ok yeah, oh yeah." Minato began dancing in his seat…causing everyone in the room to sweat drop…_

"_Anyways…the next order of business…is what to do with young Ms. Soifon here." everybody saw the woman edge her hand closer to her Zanpaktou._

_Danzo stood up, "I propose that she be placed in my division; surely a being with such power could…" Danzo was silenced by a roar from Minato…_

"_Oh no Danzo, no way in HELL am I going to let you use her to your sick ends!" Minato pulled out a tri-pronged kunai…Fugaku stood up…_

"_Why not…at the very least she could be capable of breeding powerful soldiers." he leered at Soifon who began to unconsciously shiver…_

"_Fugaku…if you ever make a comment like that again, I will skin Jyuuken you so badly, that your grandchildren will feel it!" Hyuuga Hiashi stood and yelled at the Uchiha clan head._

"_This is getting nowhere…Sandaime-sama; I believe that it would be best if she were simply put on probation for the time she is here…as soon as she is able to contact her allies she will be leaving." Sarutobi nodded his head…_

"_Very well…Soifon will be kept under protection…meanwhile…Minato; you will be inaugurated as the Yondaime in three years time…" Sarutobi stood up and spoke, "This council is adjourned." the council stood and headed towards the exit…_

_Minato, Kushina, and Soifon were the only ones left in the council room, "Well…I guess we better get you someplace to stay…I know" Kushina yelled, "You can stay at my place…" she grabbed Soifon's hand and dragged her out of the council room, Minato followed suit…grasping his head while groaning…_

'_Grrn…this is perfect.' he sighed and walked out of the council chambers…_

_Later on_

_Kushina, Minato, and Soifon were sitting in a ramen stand…and all three of them had about ten bowls next to them._

_A Young Teuchi was grinning like a mad-man, 'With this much money, I will be able to start my own restaurant…YES!' he continued to stir the broth and noodles as Kushina and Soifon conversed._

"_So, you are the last in your clan…and you are the head of your division?" she began to chew down on some more ramen while Soifon answered._

"_Pretty much…man…this stuff is good." she gobbled down another bowl of ramen._

"_Yep…when me and Mina-chan here" she said while pinching Minato's cheek, "First met we had a ramen eating contest…I kicked his ass…and ever since then he has called me sempai." Soifon looked at Minato with a raised eyebrow._

"_Is this true?" Minato nodded his head as his mouth was full of ramen noodles._

"_Yep, it's true…ever since we have been great friends…although…the rumors going around that he and I are dating are extremely annoying." she huffed as she glared at a nearby civilian who seemed to be talking about them…_

_Soifon giggled…she may be stuck here for awhile…but after what she has seen…it can't be all that bad._

_Time Skip…eight months later_

_Kushina, Minato, and Soifon were at a beach after they had secured a victory for Konoha in Kirigakure. They had managed to defeat the Sandaime Mizukage, and had instated Yagura, the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi to lead. _

_Soifon was wearing a one piece bathing suit that perfectly complimented her features. Kushina was wearing a green two-piece…and Minato was wearing a simple bathing suit._

_The three were throwing a Frisbee around…albeit poorly…especially since Soifon and Minato were ogling each other when the other was not looking. Over the last three months, the two have grown fond of each other…Kushina was grinning off to the side, 'Time for plan…matchmaker.' she walked past Soifon who was ogling Minato…and 'accidentally' tripped her._

_She fell over as Minato was turning around…and the two crashed into each other in a very compromising condition…_

_Soifon was straddling Minato while Minato had his arms around her waits when he tried to catch himself…the two looked at each other and proceeded to blush like tomatos._

_Minato stuttered, "Soifon-chan I…" he was silenced when Soifon did something he never expected her to do…she kissed him right on the lips!_

_Minato's eyes widened as Soifon connected her lips with his…she separated for breath and placed her hand on Minato's face, "Minato-kun…I…" she rested her head on his chest and said, "I…I love you…" _

_Minato looked at Soifon in shock…but it quickly turned to happiness, "Soifon-chan…I love you too." he pulled her chin up to face him and their lips connected._

_Kushina was off on the side grinning, 'Operation matchmaker…success.'_

_Time skip…2 years and four months later_

_Minato stood on top of the Hokage tower wearing his new uniform, with his wife…Soifon at his side. The two had gotten married a week ago with only a few people attending, due to the fact that they wanted to keep it secret._

_He walked towards the balcony and spoke up, "People of Konohagakure no Sato…I am pleased to announce that I…Namikaze Minato, have been named your Yondaime Hokage." The crow cheered as they threw many objects in the air, ranging from streamers to their own hats._

_Minato smiled and returned inside…Kushina was at the side grinning, "Well Mina-chan, it seems you finally got your dream."_

_Minato smiled at Kushina and walked over to his wife, "Yes…I got my dream" and kissed Soifon's head, "And more." he kissed Soifon as she grabbed the back of his head…_

_Kushina rolled her eyes, 'Oh boy.'_

_Time Skip_

_Kushina was babbling incoherently as she heard what Minato said, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Minato and Soifon smiled as the Shinigami captain patted her belly, which was noticeably a bit bigger,_

"_Yes, I am serious Kushina…in six months me and Soifon will have a child…and we want you to be the godmother…Jiraiya has already been nominated as the godfather…and we believe you would be the best influence on our child." Kushina began to stammer while Soifon smiled._

"_Yes…I could not think of a better person to be the godmother…so please Kushina…will you accept?"_

_Kushina sighed as she looked at Minato, "You two are going to keep asking me until I agree…aren't you?" the two nodded, causing her to smirk, "Alright… will keep an eye on your little cherub." _

_The three continued with conversations as to when the baby would be born and other things…_

_Soifon smiled…when she first came here, she could not wait to go home…and now…she doesn't want to leave._

_She looked at her belly and smiled, 'My little Naru-chan…you have made mommy so happy…' she sighed to herself as she placed her head on her husbands shoulder, smiling…_

_Six months later_

_Soifon was screaming in pain as she was giving birth, she was losing blood and fast._

_The doctor in charge cursed, "Son of a bitch, if we don't do something both of them will be dead…we need to perform a caesarian section now!" he pulled out a scalpel and looked at Soifon, "Soifon-sama, I am sorry but we need to perform a caesarian section…this will hurt." before Soifon could say anything the doctor placed the scalpel in her flesh and proceeded to open a entrance to her womb._

_Soifon screamed in pain…why of all days did the Kyuubi have to attack TODAY on the DAY of her child's birth._

_The doctor finally removed the scalpel and gently used medical jutsu to keep Soifon alive. He sighed as he gently pulled out a crying blond haired baby._

_Soifon was panting and cringing in pain…the other med-nins immediately began to heal up her wound. She looked to the side and grabbed a small chain with an amulet on the end and said, "M-my baby…g-give me my baby." the doctor complied and placed Naruto gently in her arms. She smiled as she placed the necklace around his neck, 'You will never have to take this necklace off…it will grow as you do my son.' she nuzzled her suns cheek and sighed…_

_Minato appeared in a golden flash, "Soifon……I am so sorry." he fell over and began to cry._

_Soifon pushed herself up, the med-nins had managed to heal all her wounds, but she was still tired, "What is wrong?" Minato wrapped Soifon in a hug… _

"_Kyuubi…he is too strong…I" he sobbed even harder, "I have to seal him…and…our son is the only one who can contain him…I am so sorry!" he cried as he held onto Soifon tighter._

_Soifon caressed the back of his head, "Minato-kun…I…I don't care if the Kyuubi is sealed inside our son…I will always protect him…no matter what." Minato picked himself up and took Naruto from her…whispering apologies._

_He jumped out the window and headed towards the battle…Soifon was about to get back in bed…_

"_AAGGHH" but stopped when she heard the splatter of blood and the slashing of flesh from outside. She grabbed her Zanpaktou and broke down the door…she was appalled at the sight. The entire floor was caked in blood and dead bodies._

_She looked around, __**"GRAAAGGGHHH"**__ she turned to where she heard the noise and saw a doctor get bitten in half…but it was what bit the doctor in half that shocked her…_

_It was the same hollow she fought just before Minato saved her life…_

_She snarled as she saw the bear-like hollow look at her…_

_She quickly pulled out her Zanpaktou, "Sting all Enemies to death: Suzumebachi" her Zanpaktou glowed a golden color as it wrapped around her hand, forming into a golden gauntlet with a long 'stinger' on her middle finger._

_The bear Adjuchas roared loudly and attacked Soifon…she was grabbed by the Adjuchas in its jaws, but she managed to reinforce chakra around her body to avoid being impaled._

_She slashed Suzumebachi across the Adjuchas' eye. The bear hollow quickly let go of her and grabbed its eye. A butterfly-like tattoo revealed itself and began to bleed a bit._

_Soifon fell to the ground and cringed, 'Oh yeah, fighting an Adjuchas right after giving birth, yeah…not my best idea.' she jumped away from a claw strike coming towards her by the bear hollow._

_She jumped back and delivered a kick directly to the hollows chin and sent its head careening backwards. She delivered a kick to the hollow's throat and slashed across it with Suzumebachi._

_The hollow roared in anger and pain as its eyes began to glow like crimson fire as blood seemed to pour from them. It opened its mouth and let loose a massive crimson cero that tore apart the halls and part of the building._

_Soifon jumped out of the way and avoided the strike…but she did not expect the Adjuchas to swing around wildly attacking and dismantling everything in sight while firing Cero after Cero from its mouth, 'What is with this thing, Kenpachi is less destructive than this thing.' she jumped out and ran at the Adjuchas, "DIE!" she was about to hit one of the death marks…when it suddenly disappeared, 'Damn…those stupid marks only stay on for a few minutes still…shit!' she was about to try and make another death mark, but was swatted away by the giant Adjuchas…_

_Soifon tried to get up…but collapsed as she heard the cries of a babies screams…as she heard the tearing of flesh…_

End Flashback

"After that, I scowered the village…I discovered my husband had died sealing the demon into our son…and when I went to ask Sarutobi, he told me that my son had died by some giant white monster…I left after I was able to open a Senkaimon…ever since then I had become what I am now…cold, ruthless…completely without emotions…" Omaeda wiped away his tears, along with a good portion of the squad…how could they not cry from that story…Omaeda looked at Soifon…

"Taicho…we understand…but" Soifon looked at Omaeda, "If Sarutobi lied to you…then I assure you he is going to pay." Soifon smiled as the rest of her squad nodded…

Orihime was silently crying to herself, 'Her son was taken from her…and she finds him bleeding and brutalized…this must be painful for her.' she looked up at Soifon…but everyone turned their heads as the door to the medical wing opened, with Isane stepping out…a forlorn expression on her face.

Soifon jumped from her chair and ran towards Isane, "So…can I see my son now…when can I take him home…can he eat my cooking?" Isane placed her hand on Soifon's shoulder and let out a coked sob.

"Soifon Taicho…I…I am afraid that…your son…won't last the night."

…

…

…

Soifon's eyes widened…before she began to chuckle, "HAHA…ok…enough with the joking…so how is my son?" Isane grabbed Soifon's shoulders and said…

"Taicho…I am not joking…I am sorry…but by midnight tonight, your son is most likely going to be dead."

…

…

…

Soifon collapsed…Isane was known for one thing…and that was when she delivered news, and she placed both her hands on their shoulders…she was not joking…ever.

Soifon began to whimper, "No…oh Kami no…" she reared her head back and screamed, "NOOOOOO…I just got him back…I can't lose him again…no…no…no…NO" Soifon began to twitch and spasm, the rest of the squad had to grab her as she began to thrash around…

Orihime saw the distress…and then she remembered her powers, 'It's the only shot we have.' Orihime broke free of the second division member and ran towards Isane, "Miss…I might be able to save him…please…give me a chance." Isane looked at Orihime…she sighed…

"Alright…but…I doubt that there is anything you can do." Isane said while she slowly cried…

Orihime ran into the room…Soifon saw this and stopped struggling…watching in anticipation as Orihime brought her hands in front of her…

"Shun Shun Rikka" her hairpins lit up and began to fly around…six little fairy like individuals formed…

The six fairy like beings flew around…a feminine blond haired one wearing a red piece of clothing came forwards with a smile on its face, "Orihime…what can we do for you" Orihime pointed towards Naruto…when the six saw the condition his body was in they gasped…his body was torn open, his blood was flowing everywhere, and it looked like parts of his body were being attached by the stitching alone.

"We need to heal him…quickly." the blond haired sprite nodded and turned to a sprite that was wearing an abnormally large dress with flower-like markings on it.

"Ayame…ready?" the sprite nodded her head.

Orihime sighed, "Soten Kisshun: I reject" the two created a field of energy and hovered over the blond…

Everyone watched as Orihime had a look of determination on her face…Soifon was looking with so much vigor that she refused to close or blink.

Orihime growled to herself, 'I will not stop…not until he is safe.' she focused on the wounds more.

Isane was about to tell her to stop, that she was wasting her efforts…when her eyes widened at what was happening.

Naruto's wounds…even the massive gash in his body was beginning to heal and close up. Everyone edged closer, not believing what they were seeing.

Soifon was crying as she prayed, 'Please don't leave me…oh Kami please don't take him from me again.' Orihime focused completely on the wound…and the wound finally closed.

She fell backwards, but managed to keep herself from falling over…Isane managed to catch her before she completely fell over. Unohanna had watched the spectacle and was astounded, 'Amazing…not even I could have healed those wounds.' she looked at Orihime with pride, 'Such a magnificent healer.'

Soifon was released from the holds of the other squad members…she slowly walked towards her son…she looked at him and began to trace the whisker marks…she turned to Orihime.

Orihime watched as Soifon walked towards her…and jumped towards her, wrapping her in a hug as she sobbed into her shoulder, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Soifon continued this as she tightened the hug. Orihime rubbed the distraught Shinigami's back.

Meanwhile the rest of the squads of both fourth and second division smiled…after all…it wasn't every day you saw a Shinigami mother and child reunite.

"CRASH" everybody suddenly turned their heads towards where they heard the crash…they saw a young shinigami member of the fourth division, he seemed rather small, but Unohanna knew him as Yamada Hanataro, seventh seat of the fourth division.

He panted as he stopped in front of Unohanna, "Unohanna Taicho, Fukutaicho Sasakibe Chojiro of the first division has arrived with two more seated officers…he says he is under orders from the Sotaicho himself." Hanataro was shoved out of the way when a member of the first division came up from behind him…

"Out of our way, we have orders from the Sotaicho…" the first division member looked up at Unohanna, "By orders of the Sotaicho; the Ryoka in this building is to be brought before him immediately." Unohanna was about to reply…when Soifon answered for her

"Tell the old geezer that she is under my protection…" she turned back to her son…

"YOU BITCH…how dare you insult the Sotaicho, especially when he was gracious enough to allow your son to live?!"

…

…

…

Soifon slowly turned towards the Shinigami, "What…did you just say?" the shinigami was either really brave or really stupid…as he chose to answer her.

"Are you deaf…I just said, that the Sotaicho was gracious enough to allow your son to live, when he could have simply killed it and protected seireitei from an enemy!" he smirked, thinking he had broken her will…misinterpreting her bodies shakes.

"So…you mean to tell me…that the Sotaicho knew my son was alive…and he never told me?"

The man snorted as Sasakibe Chojiro and one more member of first division came around the corner…their eyes widening in horror…

"No you damn fool." Chojiro was too late as Soifon held up her Zanpaktou…

"Sting all enemies to death: Suzumebachi!" her Zanpaktou became a shikai so quickly no one could see it…

She rammed the stinger towards the shinigami…and buried the stinger in his heart…killing him instantly.

Soifon turned towards the first division members…and released massive amounts of both killing intent, and spiritual pressure…

The two first division members were crushed by the force as she walked towards them…Chojiro was trembling at the feeling, 'this…this is so powerful…not even…not even the Sotaicho can do this.'

Soifon grabbed Chojiro's throat and began to squeeze, "Where…is Yamamoto…NOW!?" Chojiro began to choke as he answered…

"The-the…So-taicho…he…is in the meeting hall…with-t-the other captains." Soifon threw Chojiro to the ground and walked towards the exit…

The moment she got outside she released all of her spiritual pressure and killing intent, 'You will suffer for this betrayal…Yamamoto!' she leaped over the buildings and headed straight for the council chambers…

Other side of Seireitei

Yoruichi suddenly stopped…and turned her attention towards the middle of Seireitei…feeling an aura that rivaled the head captains, 'How…this…this is so familiar…but how can Soifon have this much power?' Yoruichi turned towards the direction she felt the pressure…and headed straight towards it…

The Senkaimon Gate

The Senkaimon was wide open…anyone could get through it…so it was no surprise really when over 20 masked individuals came through being led by an old man in battle armor. The old man turned towards the group, "Everyone fan out and find Naruto…once you locate him, bring him back here…GO!" a resounding Hai was heard before everyone sped off…

Uzumaki Kushina sped off towards the center building in the middle of the city…if they were holding Naruto prisoner, then that was the likely place they would be…and if her assumptions were correct…then Sarutobi might be 'retiring' sooner than expected…

* * *

Read, review, PM...seriously, we cannot improve unless you tell us what is wrong...


	3. The Family is United

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach

Attention people...this story was made in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness. He and I worked togethor on developing the plot, I am merely writing.

The one who suggested the plot was Agurra of the Darkness...neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...if you wish to compliemtn me you must also compliment him for suggesting the story...

CHALLENGES!!!

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

* * *

Sotaicho Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni was a very old member of the Seireitei and Soul Society…after he had taken command of the Shinigami corps he had made a name for himself. He was known to be brilliant, ruthless, and abides by the laws of Soul Society, and showed no mercy to those who broke those rules…

This was why at the moment, he was twitching with aggravation that not one, but TWO of his captains were late for the captains meeting that always occurred right after crisis was made known…and Soifon and Unohanna Retsu were late. He turned towards the captains, "It would seem that the captains of the second and fourth divisions are late…I want you to find them and bring them here…Kaname…Sajin." the two nodded their heads and turned to leave the room…

"Sotaicho" Yamamoto turned his head towards the speaker…Aizen Sosuke…captain of the fifth division, "Perhaps we should give them a few minutes, they must be working incredibly hard…surely you can spare a few minutes?" Yamamoto looked at Aizen.

"Aizen, if I gave a few minutes to one captain because they were busy, then all of my captains would be requesting extra time…I will not allow them a second's extra because of simple matters."

"But Sotaicho…" Aizen was cut off by Byakuya…

"They must follow the law…that is the only way our society can prosper, for without law there is only chaos…and if we are to have others abide by our laws…we must first abide by them ourselves." Byakuya looked at Aizen who sighed…

"I understand that, but in a crisis situation we must consider the workload that occurs from such an occurrence, I only ask to give them a few more minutes to…" Aizen was cut off again…this time by Yamamoto…

"I do not care if it is a crisis situation, the fact of the matter is that they are late, and in their position as Taicho's, they are expected to be here on time…not a second late…I will not condone such actions from any of my captains…am I clear Aizen Taicho?" Aizen sighed…

"Now…Kaname, Sajin, bring Soifon Taicho and Unohanna Taicho here…if they put up resistance then they are to be…" Yamamoto stopped as an immense spiritual pressure, and an unknown force crushed down on top of them.

Kaname and Sajin were pushed down to their knees, along with every other captain…Kenpachi, Jushiro, Shunsui, and Yamamoto were the only ones able to remain standing…if only barely. Sajin forced himself up, and wobbled a bit…but he was frozen as he felt the pressure…

Yamamoto was grunting as he tried to keep himself standing…and his cane was barely helping, 'Such spiritual pressure…how?'

Suddenly the spiritual pressure spiked as they heard a loud feminine yell on the other side of the door to the captains meeting, "YAMAMOTO!!!" the doors were hit with such force that they were thrown off of their hinges…the doors went flying towards the captains, who had just enough ability to move to avoid being crushed by them…

Everyone looked to see the large cloud of smoke created by the door's destruction…as it dissipated it revealed a feminine figure…the person was Soifon…and she was pissed.

She glared at Yamamoto and pulled up her Zanpaktou, "Sting all enemies to Death: Suzumebachi!" her Zanpaktou changed into Shikai, "DIE!" she ran towards Yamamoto…fully intending on running the stinger of her shikai into his ancient heart.

Yamamoto was so shocked by the spiritual pressure and the unknown energy, that he was not able to move, 'I…I can't…move.' Soifon ran right at him, and as soon as she hit the center of the room, she kicked the floor with enough force to send spiderweb cracks through it…

Soifon snarled as she shot her Shikai out…and aimed it for Yamamoto's heart…

She was only a meter away from Yamamoto, "WHOOSH…SCHING…CLANG" and was not more than an inch away from him when her arm's were grabbed by Sajin and her sword was stopped by Kenpachi…

She growled in anger as she saw she was only an inch away from killing Yamamoto, 'No…this man will die for what he did to me…he will pay for denying me my son' she began to push herself forwards to try and at least put a death mark on him.

Sajin was struggling, 'No…I cannot allow her to kill Yamamoto…UURGH, damn…she is strong.' Sajin was struggling to hold back the enraged mother…

Kenpachi was having no more ease, 'How…how can a weakling from the Second division be putting up this much of a fight…oh…she would be fun to fight.' he grinned murderously as he applied more pressure to push Soifon back…

Soifon finally shouted, "OUT F MY WAY…Yamamoto will pay for what he has done to me!" she directed a kick to Sajin's head, cracking it up the middle…she then used her spare hand and grabbed Kenpachi's sword…Kenpachi was about to slice through her hand…when she used it to break his blade in half.

Kenpachi was so shocked he did not see her foot coming at him until he felt it careen in between his eyes.

She turned her attention to Yamamoto, "DIE!" and tackled him to the ground…once he was lying on his back she brought Suzumebachi up as she grabbed him by his throat, "Kuroi Ken (Black Stinger) the stinger on her hand instantly turned black…and began to release a dark reiatsu, "Be honored…you are the first person I have ever used this on…DIE YOU BASTARD!!!" she threw her arm forward right towards Yamamoto's throat…

Yamamoto saw her throw the hand forward and closed his eyes awaiting for the piercing of flesh…CLANG…but opened his eyes to see Shunsui, Ukitake, and Kaname stopping her 'Kuroi Ken' from running into his throat.

Shunsui grabbed Soifon's arms and pulled her off the head captain, "Now Soifon…if the Sotaicho was caught taking nude photos of you I am sure we can dissolve this civilly." Soifon kicked Shunsui in the balls for that comment…making his voice turn soprano, "Or…maybe not." he fell over clutching his 'round tables' as Soifon turned towards Ukitake and Kaname who were joined with Sajin and Kenpachi in getting in between her and the Sotaicho…

"Get out of my way!" she pulled out Kuroi Ken once again and began to walk towards them. All four of them got out their Zanpaktou…Ukitake chose to be the voice of reason.

"Soifon, I do not know why you wish to kill the head captain, but you are committing treason!" Soifon glared at Ukitake and before anyone could even blink he was in the air being held by the front of his shirt…

"I will commit treason a thousand times over if it means making that man pay…for keeping my son away from me!"

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" every last captain in the room screamed…

The reactions of each captain varied…Toshiro was babbling like a drunken fool, Gin's eyes popped out of his sockets…revealing that they were red…Kaname's mouth hung wide open…Kenpachi was stuttering and repeatedly saying, "Wha…who…he…han…"…Byakuya was so wide eyed that one would think they would soon fall out…Aizen let his glasses fall…Jushiro began to twitch...Shunsui snapped his fingers for not being able to 'tap that'…and Sajin must have had some sort of reaction because he was slumped over, trying to keep his balance

"What…Soifon…I did not know you had a son…he must be quite…interesting." everyone turned their heads to Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Taicho of the Twelfth, who was twiddling his fingers while having that same mad expression on his face, showing he had a few experiments in mind, "Perhaps you can send him to me to see his natural inborn reiatsu. Perhaps he could have developed some unique traits, especially since he was born a Shinigami's child." Soifon let go of Ukitake and pointed her Kuroi Ken at Mayuri and snarled out…

"If you even THINK about laying a hand on my son for your twisted experiments…I will kill you extremely painfully." she turned her attention back to the group blocking her from killing Yamamoto, "Now move…or I will send you all to hell with him." she began to release reiatsu and KI to make her point.

Yamamoto stood, "Soifon…I kept your child away from you for legitimate reasons." Soifon snarled at him…

"Then tell me what those reasons are…and I may decide to let you live." she got into a stance, ready to attack the Sotaicho at any moment…

"I do not need to divulge the reasons to…" Soifon threw him back with the force of the spiritual pressure…

"Talk…now…" she focused her reiatsu into the stinger and began to walk forwards.

Yamamoto groaned as he got up, "Fine…" he stood up and looked at Soifon, "I kept your son from you because he was a half-breed…we have no knowledge of what a half-breed could do to the Seireitei, and so I and the central 46 chose to keep him hidden from you." this only seemed to anger Soifon…and shocked Komamura.

'He…he kept her son from her…because he was…different.' Sajin immediately began to think back to how he was treated when he was a child…the hate…the glares…the loneliness…all because he was different.

"You kept my son from me…because the man I fell in love with…was a human?!" she walked forwards with more fervor, "After Kyuubi attacked Konoha I went mad thinking he was dead." Sajin gasped when he heard the word Kyuubi come out of Soifon's mouth…

'It...can't…be…' he looked at Soifon as she snarled at the head captain…

"He was also a Jinchuriki for that demon…that creature is stronger than a hundred Vasto Lorde's, what do you think would happen if the Kyuubi got free?!" Soifon glared at Yamamoto and snarled…

"Frankly, I don't give a shit…he is MY son…and I will make you suffer for keeping him away from me" Soifon was about to shoot herself towards Yamamoto and finish him…

"WAIT!" she stopped as Sajin yelled, "P-please…I…I wish to meet your son." Soifon looked confused; "If what you say is true…and that Kyuubi is sealed inside of your son…then…" he looked down and began to clench his fists…

Soifon let her anger fall a bit…and began to feel dizzy. Aizen and Gin managed to catch her before she fell over…her eyes were swirling from the power surge, "Ooh look…kittens with pretty bee wings…so cute." Soifon began to babble out as she finally cut off the enormous amount of power.

Gin looked at the rest of the captains with that same creepy smile, "Oh don't be alarmed, she is merely suffering from a Reiatsu surge…she should be fine in a few minutes."

Three minutes later and Soifon was speaking coherently again…albeit she was having trouble standing…but she was alright, "Thank you Gin Taicho, Aizen Taicho." Aizen smiled…

"Not a problem…"

"SOTAICH!" the captains looked towards where he doors…well…used to be…and saw several Shinigami standing there, "Sotaicho…a larger group of Ryoka have infiltrated the Seireitei, they are wearing white masks…but…they are not hollows…they fight like a Shinigami would, and they are throwing the elements around as if it was nothing…they are being led by an elderly man with an outfit similar to ours!" Soifon's eyes widened…

'ANBU…and Sarutobi…what are they doing here?' she turned towards Sajin, "Looks like we have to wait for you to meet my son…" Sajin nodded his head as he walked out of the chambers, along with the rest of the captains…leaving only Soifon and Yamamoto, "Yamamoto…once this crisis is finished…I am going to be having a few words with you." she walked out of the chambers, leaving the Sotaicho…he collapsed on the floor and began to pant.

'I guess the old saying his true…hell hath no fury…like a woman scorned.'

In the Seireitei

Kushina ducked as a member of the eleventh division slashed at her with his Zanpaktou. She back flipped and kicked him in the chin, sending him careening into three more Shinigami coming up the alley.

She jumped on top of the building and performed hand signs, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" she opened a canteen that had various seals inscribed on it and opened the cap, spilling out gallons of water…the water quickly turned into a dragon of the substance and charged towards the upcoming Shinigami.

She looked around and saw her fellow ANBU Museiyoru attacking other Shinigami…although…in her mind…they were the enemy.

She jumped down and turned towards the giant building in the center, 'That is where I will receive my answers.' she jumped onto the wall and ran towards it…passing by an ANBU creating wood from the ground around him…

Tenzo or Yamato as most people nicknamed him…was attacking a rather large Shinigami from the eleventh division. He quickly performed a Mokuton jutsu that created a wall of wood between him and the Shinigami…the Shinigami quickly cut though it and hacked at Tenzo.

Tenzo ducked under the strike and delivered a sweeping leg kick to the giant of a man and sent him toppling backwards.

Tenzo jumped on the wall…and saw Museiyoru Oni heading towards the giant building in the distance, 'This is going to be interesting.' he ran towards his fellow Museiyoru…

Kushina saw the rest of the Museiyoru surround her flanks and grinned, 'This is going to be one hell of a fight.' she then saw Sarutobi attacking a dozen Shinigami…the Sandaime quickly finished them and joined their group.

"Museiyoru Oni…what is our group's status?" Kushina quickly answered.

"No casualties, three injured with D-rank injuries…can still continue." the Sandaime nodded his head.

"Good…now…lets find Naruto and get out of here." he jumped forward and performed hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." a puff of smoke later…and Enma was at his side…

"Sarutobi…what is it" Hiruzen looked at Enma

"We are on a search and rescue mission Enma…and we need your help." Enma snorted in a happy way…

"Well…that's great, I have needed the exercise." he transformed into a long bo-staff.

The group of 21 hardened Shinobi jumped over a wall…and went stock still at the sight over it.

Standing in front of them was over a hundred Shinigami, all of them ready for combat…

Kushina pulled out her katana and roared, "Museiyoru attack!" the ANBU attacked while Sarutobi went through a set of hand signs, "Katon: Karyu Endan: he breathed out of his mouth and sent a massive dragon of fire from it. They dragon flew in tha air and then went hurtling towards the awaiting Shinigami. They scattered off to avoid the blast…but were not expecting flames firing off from the impact.

The Museiyoru attacked the confused Shinigami and managed to take down several of them rather quickly…

Kushina sliced at one…but was shocked when a long pole arm came in front of her and stopped the blade.

"Well look at what we have here…it seems we get to fight another Ryoka…eh, Yumichika." Kushina turned her head to see a bald man with red markings around his eyes standing next to a very effeminate black haired…male she assumed.

Oh yes Ikkaku, and I think we can defeat this one" he pulled out a scythe that quickly turned into several curved scythes, "Beautifully!" the effeminate male sliced at Kushina, slicing off her mask…

Ikkaku ran at her with his long spear and ran it towards her direction…she slashed at the end of the spear and ran at Ikkaku. Ikkaku managed to dodge out of the way and punched her…but was shocked when she was replaced with a log, 'What?!' and suddenly felt immense pain when Kushina kicked him in the back of the head.

Yumichika looked at Kushina, "My…you are truly beautiful…but…can you defeat me beautifully?" he attacked her with his Zanpaktou and managed to trim a few hairs, "Hmmm…I don't think the removal of a few strands of hair ruins our beauty…albeit…you need to be more accurate with your strikes, I would hate to scar such a beautiful face." Kushina sweat dropped at him…

"There are beauty models back home that are less feminine than you…and that is saying something." she jumped back to avoid Yumichika's weapon.

"Oh… might like to see your homes beauty…if it is anything like you it must be quite extravagant." Kushina grew a tick mark in her forehead…

"Are you hitting on me?!" Yumichika looked confused at this statement…

"Hitting on you…why would I do that? I am merely stating your beauty as compared to the ugliness of others…although I must say your beauty far outshines the Ryoka I fought today…such an ugly pig." in his remembrance of the fight from earlier he did not managed to avoid Kushina kicking him in the chin…several tick marks on her face…

"Would you knock that off…the village lunatic is not as creepy as you…!"

Back in Konoha

"ACHOO…oh my…someone must be talking about me…IN GRATITUDE FOR INCLUDING ME IN THEIR CONVERSATION, I WILL RUN A HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA, AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I WILL DO THREE THOUSAND PUSHUPS WHILE MAKING DANGO…AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GAI!" Gai stopped his ranting when his fellow shinobi all ganged up and yelled at him…

Back to Seireitei

Yumichika was frozen…he felt a trickle down his cheek…he touched where he felt the trickle was…and found blood, "You…you…you scratched my face…" Kushina snorted…

"Well no shit dumbass, don't you think you would get scratched in your line of work?"

"You…SCRATCHED my face…" Yumichika began to tremble…Ikkaku began to take steps back…

"Uhm…you might want to run…" Ikkaku scurried back faster as the rest of squad 11 backed off along with him…

"Uhm…prissy boy…you ok…?" she was about to ask again…when Yumichika looked at her with a crazed look in his eyes and was foaming at the mouth…

"YOU FUCKING BITCH…YOU FUCKING SCRATCHED MY BEAUTIFUL FUCKING FACE…I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SO BADLY THAT YOUR DEATH WILL MAKE EVEN ONE AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU LOOK UGLY!!!!!!" he pulled up his Zanpaktou, "RURI'IRO KUJAKU!" his sickle-like Zanpaktou extended into vines of pure reiatsu…shocking all in the 11th division…

Ikkaku looked at the Zanpaktou, 'He has…a kido based Zanpaktou?' he looked at Yumichika, whose eyes were widened with raw fury…

Yumichika snarled at Kushina, "DIE OH BEAUTIFUL BITCH!" he swung his Zanpaktou and sent the vines towards Kushina. Kushina sliced the vines, but was shocked when they grew back twice as fast…

Yumichika was foaming at the mouth while his eyes got a crazed look in them, "WHY DO YOU NOT ACCEPT THE BEAUTY OF YOUR INEVITABLE DEFEAT OH LOVELY BITCH?!"

Kushina jumped away from the vines as they smashed into the ground…Yumichika ran at her and swung his Zanpaktou at her…Kushina pulled out her katana and began to charge chakra through it…

Yumichika snarled at her as he yelled out, "Nenshou Kujaku!" the vines caught aflame as they wisped around like a twirling of violent snakes…

Kushina charged her chakra through her katana, "Kaze no Yaiba" and the blade was covered in wind chakra…

The two swung their blades at each other…Yumichika's eyes were lit with fury…clearly not knowing exactly what he was doing…Kushina was focused on her opponent, and nothing else…just as their blades were about to hit, "CLANG" both of them were stopped by someone wearing a man wearing a pink cloak, and a man with a white haori…

Jushiro was stopping Yumichika from continuing his attack…and Shunsui was preventing Kushina from cutting Yumichika to bits…

Jushiro grabbed Yumichika's shoulder and yelled, "Ayasegawa…snap out of it now!" the blind fury in the effeminate mans eyes disappeared…and was replaced by a confused glance…

"Wha-what happened" he looked at his hand…and his eyes widened with terror, "No…no…did…?" he looked up…and his unasked question was answered…the entire eleventh squad was watching him hold his true Shikai…a Kido based Zanpaktou…

Yumichika backed off and began looking around frantically, "No…NO!" he turned towards the nearest wall and jumped over it…

Ikkaku saw Yumichika jump over the wall, Yumichika wait!" he was about to jump after him…

"Ikkaku!" the bald 3rd seat turned his attention towards the speaker…and found his captain looking where Yumichika had ran, "Leave him be." Ikkaku growled…

"But Taicho…Yumichika…" Kenpachi looked at Ikkaku and snapped…

"Can handle himself…I will speak to him later Ikkaku…" he turned his attention back to the Museiyoru in the area, "Now…which one of you is the strongest?" he got a murderous grin on his face as the Museiyoru got ready…

"NO WAIT!" Kenpachi turned to see Soifon coming towards them with Sajin, Gin, Aizen, Kaname, Mayuri, Toshiro, Retsu, and Byakuya jump into the area, "They are not our enemies!" Kenpachi growled before he reluctantly put his sword away…

Soifon turned towards the group…and her eyes widened at who she saw, "Kushina?"

Kushina was slack jawed when she saw Soifon, "Soifon?"

The two females walked towards each other…and Kushina shouted, "Soifon where the fuck have you been, after you disappeared six years ago I thought you were dead!" Soifon looked at Kushina…

"I am sorry, but after Hiruzen told me that my son had died I…" Sarutobi interrupted them…

"I never told you he was dead, I went to look for you after the sealing and I found you missing." Soifon looked at Sarutobi.

"But you came to my room when I was injured and told me straight to my face that my son was dead!" the three began to argue…until Toshiro lost it…

"QUIET!" everyone looked at the young captain as he sighed, "Now…clearly something is going on here, and I think that we need to figure it out…but arguing with each other will not solve anything!" the two shinobi and one taicho looked down and grumbled…

"So" everybody looked at Gin, "Since all of us are here, why don't we go meet your son?" Soifon quirked and eye and sighed…

"I…I guess we should…BUT!" she looked at all the Shinigami, "If even one of you tries to pull a fast one and hurt my son…I will kill you myself." Soifon turned towards the direction of the fourth division…

"TAICHO!" but turned around when she heard a loud call…and saw all the lieutenants…minus her own, Retsu's and Yamamoto's…

Renji ran up to Byakuya, "Kuchiki Taicho, had I known you were in a fight I would have come earlier."

Kiyone and Sentaro ran up to Jushiro, "Taicho…we apologize for being late, we will punish ourselves accordingly!" the two then began to argue with each other to see who was more devoted to the captain…

Momo panted as she got to Aizen, "Taicho…forgive me…I was…delayed." Aizen smiled and patted her head, letting her know it was OK.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan…sowy, but I got lost!" Yachiru began to crawl up Kenpachi's Haori and rested on his shoulder.

Nanao walked calmly towards her captain, "Forgive me Taicho; I was unaware of the new attack…"

Shuhei stood before Kaname and saluted…

Tetsuzaemon began to spout apolgies and asked to be allowed to kill himself…to which Sajin sighed in slight annoyance…

Nemu bowed before Mayuri, "Mayuri-sama, forgive me…I was delayed." Mayuri huffed and said he expected her to be on time from now on…

Rangiku ran towards Toshiro, "Taicho" and glomped him between her breasts…

Izuru walked towards Gin, "Taicho, forgive me for being delayed…had I known …" Gin cut him off letting him know it was perfectly alright.

Soifon grumbled to herself before she yelled, "Hey…if all of you wish to continue talking fine…but I am going to check up on my son…"

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" the lieutenants had all yelled out at the announcement…

Renji was slack jawed and stammering, Kiyone and Sentaro stopped their argument mid pose…making them look like ballerinas, Momo began to sputter nonsense in random tangents, Nanao actually cursed, "What the fuck?!" and began sputtering, Shuhei began to twitch like crazy, Tetsuzaemon jumped so high his glasses fell off, Nemu showed actual emotion with a wide eyed expression and an open mouthed while making simple, "Ah" noises, Rangiku stopped Hugging her captain and simply stared at Soifon…a blank look in her eyes, and Izuru fell over…unconscious…

Soifon quirked and eyebrow at the group, "What…is it so surprising I have a kid?" the lieutenants, captains, and assorted Shinigami looked away, not wanting to make eye contact, "Bastards." she turned towards the fourth division, "Come on!" she quickly jumped up and ran towards the building…

Ikkaku was about to follow here, "Ikkaku." he turned towards his Taicho, 'o check up on Yumichika…Kami knows he needs it." he jumped towards the fourth division while Yachiru yelled out, 'Good luck baldy.' for once…he did not snap at her…he turned towards the direction Yumichika went and sprinted right for him…

Toshiro was about to jump off…when he noticed Rangiku was still staring into space, "Rangiku" he began to wave his hand in front of her face, "Rangiku…" he poked her forehead…she fell backwards a little…and fell right towards the captain, "OH GOD NOMMHPPHH!" the rest of his sentence was muffled out as Rangiku's impressive Bosom began to suffocate him…

Gin looked at Izuru and sighed, "Perhaps…I should think about better preparing him for such shocks." He grabbed Izuru and began to jump towards the fourth division…

Meanwhile

Yoruichi made it to the steps of the center of Seireitei…she was shocked to find that only Yamamoto was in the building, along with a few low class Shinigami…

Yoruichi looked around, trying to sense the reiatsu of the other captains…she finally found it…heading right towards her, 'Oh shit.' she jumped away and headed off to find Ichigo and the others as Soifon and the rest of the captains and their lieutenants arrived along with her…

She ran towards the direction of the fourth division barracks and ran up the path towards it…the rest of the captains and lieutenants followed her quickly…

She kicked open the door to the fourth division barracks, forcing several nurses to run out of the way.

She ran towards her son's room where Isane, Orihime, Omaeda, and the rest of her squad was waiting…she ran towards her son, who was steadily breathing.

The rest of the group ran in…they all filed in quickly, wanting to see the son of Seireitei's golden hornet…

Sarutobi, Kushina, Tenzo, and the rest of the Museiyoru ran in and began panting room trying to keep up with the Shinigami…Sarutobi and Kushina pushed past the other Shinigami and entered the room…

Soifon began to caress her son's cheeks and cry…she whispered, "My baby…my precious child…I am so sorry…" she ran her fingers through his hair and sighed to herself…

Isane looked at Soifon, "Soifon taicho…I just want to let you know that he could be asleep for a few days… am not sure when he will awaken but…"

"Grrn" Isane stopped talking as a groan came from Naruto's lips…he moved his hands to his eyes and began to rub at them…he opened his eyes to see all the Shinigami surrounding him…with swords…

Isane was at a loss for words…the injuries Naruto sustained would have kept a Taicho in bed for a week…and he just woke up from them in an hour…

Soifon looked at her son, "My so…"

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto jumped off the bed and fell onto his back…he began to creep away from them, "No…s-stay away…I didn't do it please don't hurt me again!" he hit the wall and began to panic…his eyes widened with terror…

Soifon got up and walked over to Naruto, "Naruto…we are not going to hurt you…we just…" Naruto screamed as he ran for the corner of the room…

"Lies…you going to hurt me like all the others!" Soifon's eyes widened…and then turned to look at Sarutobi who looked down in shame…

Soifon began to tear up as she tried to walk over to her son, "Naruto…please…we aren't going to hurt you…" she reached out towards Naruto…

Naruto saw the window and shot towards it…but Soifon managed to grab his shirt and wrapped him in her arms, preventing him from escaping, "No…let me go…I want my Oji-san!" he began to thrash and panic, trying to get out of her grip…

The captains looked at this in shock…how bad was this kid's life that he reacts like this? Even Mayuri found himself wincing…

Soifon began to sob uncontrollably, 'My baby…please don't leave me…please don't leave me…' she was sobbing so badly she never noticed Sarutobi walk up to them and kneel in front of Naruto…

Naruto continued to thrash, tears spilling from his eyes, "Naruto" Naruto's eyes snapped open…and saw his Oji-san in front of them…

"O-oji-san" Sarutobi saw Naruto still continue to struggle…

"Naruto…please…let me explain." Naruto continued to thrash as Soifon whimpered from emotional pain, "When you were born…we thought that both of your parents had died…but…it seems that your mother was deceived into thinking you were dead…" Naruto's eyes widened…his mother was alive, "Your mother Naruto…is the woman holding you in her arms."

…

…

…

Naruto's eyes widened as he slowly stopped his thrashing ad began looking between Soifon and Sarutobi…he finally looked down and slowly looked up at Soifon, "Kaa-chan?"

Soifon stopped her crying as her eyes opened…tears were still flowing from her face…she heard her son ask her…was she his Kaa-chan? She nodded her head…

"Kaa-chan?" Soifon nodded again…tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes, "K-Kaa-c-chan?" Soifon whimpered as she nodded her head…

"KAA-CHAN!" Naruto wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder…Soifon openly cried as she caressed her sons back…

"Naruto…my Naruto…!" the two merely held each other in their arms…mother and son…were finally reunited…

The rest of the captains and lieutenants were looking at this…each having various reactions…

Kenpachi smiled…thinking back on how alone he was…and how alone this kid had to have been…Yachiru was actually sniffling and using Kenpachi's Haori as a handkerchief…

Byakuya looked away…being too reminded of the day he lost his beloved Hisana…and Renji was pushing away some tears…

Retsu was smiling as a single tear fell from her eyes…Isane was trying…and failing to hold her tears in…

Shunsui was smiling…while Nanao was whimpering and crying a bit…Shunsui patted her shoulder to show that everything was alright…

Sajin was smiling under his mask as he sniffed…Tetsuzaemon was crying…and trying to look manly at the same time…

Shuhei was smiling as he looked at the two…a few bits of tears at the corner of his eyes…

Toshiro was looking away…trying to hide his tears…while Rangiku grabbed the back of his Haori and used it as a handkerchief…

Mayuri was… a mix of emotions…on one hand he saw potential in experimenting on the blond…one the other hand his natural inborn nature said it was touching…Nemu was smiling as she looked away to hide the happy tears…

Jushiro was smiling as he wiped away the coming tears…while Kiyone and Sentaro were openly crying…

Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were having their thoughts…rather tha showing their emotions…

'Hmmm…he might prove useful in my war against the Seireitei.'

'Ah…quite interesting…Aizen-sama will probably want to use him…'

'He…is so young…and so…scared…' Kaname looked at the family of two and wondered, 'what paths have you walked…Naruto…?'

Naruto and Soifon finally stopped sobbing and simply held each other in their arms…they slowly began to drift off…Sajin and Kenpachi assisted in picking up the two of them and placed them on a bed…Retsu tucked the two of them in and patted both of their heads…

The group left and allowed the mother and her child to sleep…for once…in each others arms…

* * *

Review, PM, and tell us what is wrong...please do so...

Oh right, before you all go whining and complaing about Soifon easily taking on Yamamoto...let me tell you something...THE LAST THING YOU EVER WANT TO SEE IS AN ANGRY MOTHER PROTECTING HER CHILDREN...I SWEAR TO ANY AND ALL KAMI'S THERE IS NOTHING LIKE IT...!!!!!!!


	4. Judgement

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach

Attention people...this story was made in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness. He and I worked togethor on developing the plot, I am merely writing.

The one who suggested the plot was Agurra of the Darkness...neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...if you wish to compliemtn me you must also compliment him for suggesting the story...

CHALLENGES!!!

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

Also, please check out my Forums and challenges...seriously man I would love it if more people checked those out...seriously...

* * *

Room in the Fourth Division

Naruto and Soifon were cuddled up next to each other. Naruto was clinging to his mother as tightly as he could, and Soifon was wrapping her arms around him in a way that warned all that came by not to even attempt to separate them…anyone who saw this would be shocked that the ice queen of seireitei would show any sort of motherly affection for anyone.

Naruto began to stir, slowly opening his cerulean blue eyes. He looked to see a dark haired woman holding him in a warm embrace, at first he panicked…but then the events of last night came back to him, and he looked at the woman…his mother, 'Was…last night…real?' he got his answer when the woman cuddled closer to him and mutter, 'My sochi…' Naruto smiled…after so many years of wondering if he had a mother…he finally has one. He smiled as he nuzzled into her chest…savoring the warmth of her embrace, "GURGLE" but he blushed when he heard his stomach grumbling…

He had not had anything to eat the last few days, what with all the mobs breaking into his house and stealing all the money he saved up for food. For the last three days he has been trying to find a small semblance of food in the garbage cans…to find absolutely nothing.

He gently wriggled his way from his mother's grip and slid off the bed with a small, 'oomph' he rubbed his backside and got up, looking around for a place that may carry food. He saw the sliding paper door and walked over to it…he gently pushed it to the side and saw a garbage can…he smiled and ran towards it, hoping he could find some crackers or some crumbs perhaps.

He pulled out several bandage wrappers, a few used tongs, a few broken needles, and a bloody wrap…he got out of the garbage can and moved to look for another one. He saw another one right next to a door that had the kanji for four on it…not that he could tell, seeing as he could not read kanji…even at his age. He reached into the garbage can and looked around…finding nothing he went to another can…

Isane opened the door to the medical wings, hoping to check in on Naruto and Soifon. She walked past the garbage cans, not seeing Naruto inside one of them, and walked into Soifon's room. She pulled out a clipboard, "Ok, I will just wake them up and…AAAGGGHHHH!!!!" she saw that Naruto was not there…Soifon jumped out of her bed and pulled out her Zanpaktou…

"Isane what is it…Naruto are you…OH MY KAMI…WHERE IS MY BABY?!?!" Soifon jumped off the bed and looked around the room, throwing over the beds, she slammed open the closet…once she did not find him in any place in the room she snapped towards Isane, radiating killing intent, "WHERE IS HE?!" Isane quivered as she tried to speak…

"I…I d-don't k-know, I c-came in h-here to ch-check up on you t-two…and…he w-wasn't h-here." Soifon was about to shout again…when both of them heard a crash outside of the hospital room…Soifon smashed open the paper doors…to find Naruto headfirst in a garbage can. Soifon breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to Naruto…

"Ooh, look…food…" Soifon stopped mid-step when she heard what Naruto said…as Naruto came out of the garbage can he was holding a bad sandwich…he was about to take a bite into it…

"NARUTO!" Naruto stopped mid bite and turned towards Soifon, she quickly snatched the sandwich out of his hand, "What do you think you are doing, eating from the garbage can?!" Naruto began to quiver at her hard tone, a few tears came out of his eyes…Soifon suddenly saw this and wanted to take back her tone…

"I…I was hungry, and t-this is how I us-usually eat…" Soifon and Isane gasped…Naruto ate by going through garbage cans?

Isane quivered as she asked, "W-when was t-the last time you ate?" Naruto looked at Isane and said…

"I t-think...f-four days ago…"

Soifon grabbed Naruto and wrapped her arms around him…all the while crying, "I am so sorry Naruto…if…if I had just stayed behind…just so I could be sure you were dead…you wouldn't have…oh my Kami please forgive me!" Soifon sobbed into Naruto's shoulder…Isane meanwhile was thinking to herself…

'How could I have been so stupid…I saw how thin he was, I thought it was just from over bleeding…Kami I am an idiot!' she mentally beat herself up…

Naruto began to stroke his Kaa-chans back, all the while whispering, "It's okay Kaa-chan…it's okay…I forgive you…" Soifon clutched Naruto tighter to herself…she stopped sobbing after five minutes and took in deep breaths.

Soifon looked at the clock, "Well…looks like today is the first time." She picked up Naruto and headed out the door…followed closely by Isane…going to the last place she would ever be expected to be…

The seated officer's breakfast buffet…

Elsewhere

Yumichika was sitting on the edge of the Rukongai district…right at the place where he and Ikkaku decided to become Shinigami under Kenpachi's command. Back then he and Ikkaku would go around picking fights, until one day, Ikkaku was defeated by Kenpachi…

Afterwards, they chose to become Shinigami under Kenpachi's command…the two could not be happier.

But Yumichika hid a secret from all of them…his Zanpaktou…his TRUE Zanpaktou…was not suited for a pure combat division…it was a Kido Zanpaktou. Granted it was not the fact that he was not proper for the squad that he always hid this fact…it was the fact that he was afraid he would lose the only true friend he had ever made in life…

Yumichika grit his teeth as he clutched his Zanpaktou, 'Damn…if I wasn't so damn obsessed with my beauty…I would not have flipped out and overreacted because that woman kicked me in the face.' he looked at his Zanpaktou in contempt, "DAMN YOU!" and threw it as far away from him as he could. He stood up and began to smash his fists into the tree…each hit felt like it was cutting into his knuckles…"CRACK" Yumichika winced in pain as he felt his knuckles break…but he did not care…he kept attacking the tree, "DAMN!" and hit the tree with so much force on the last strike that he tore it from its roots and sent it flying into the other trees…

Yumichika fell to the ground and looked at his mangled hands…he cursed as he slammed his broken hands into the ground, 'Damn you…you worthless piece of…' Yumichika suddenly felt tapping on his shoulder, he snapped around…and was shocked to find Ikkaku holding Rur'iro Kujaku…

"Hey…Yumichika…you dropped this…" he gently placed the sword into Yumichika's hands…he then sat down in front of him and pulled out a bottle of Sake, "So…why don't we just talk…and this time…don't hide anything from me…"

Yumichika was shocked at Ikkaku's attitude…he did not care that he had a Kido Zanpaktou…? Yumichika smiled a genuine smile as he took the sake bottle, "Alright…for you…my friend…" He chugged down a bit of the sake…happy he could open up for once in his life…

With Soifon

Soifon was walking through the seireitei towards the captains building. It was where all captains, lieutenants, and seated officers went for the important meetings. She was heading there with Naruto being held in her arms…much like one would a baby.

Naruto did not care…he was just happy to be in his mother's embrace at last…

She looked around, trying to remember where the building was. She had only ever gone to a seated officer's breakfast once, and then she stopped when so many people started to try and get food. She felt more comfortable going to a restaurant, but since none were usually open during a crisis situation, she had to make due with the seated officers breakfast.

Soifon walked towards the dining hall of the captains building…she gently put Naruto down and grabbed his hand. Naruto inched closer to her and grabbed her leg. Soifon looked at how he snuggled into her leg and smiled, 'Looks like he is in the 'clingy to mommy' stage…but…I am not complaining.' She opened the door and walked inside…difficultly with Naruto still clinging to her leg.

She saw that all the captains and seated officers were here…well…all except for squad one…but that was not surprising with how they basically had all meals brought to them…she was however surprised that the 3rd and 5th seat of squad ten were not here…

Everyone turned to where the door opened and saw Soifon with Naruto clinging to her leg. They watched as Soifon walked over to the table and sat down…placing Naruto on her lap.

Aizen smiled as he spoke, "A Soifon, it's so good to see you here." he turned his attention to Naruto, "So…what would your son like to eat?" he gave a kind smile…Naruto was about to answer…

"KAWAII!!!" but he was glomped by Momo, Rangiku, Nanao, and Kiyone.

Soifon was giggling as the lieutenant girls began to hug him like they would a teddy bear.

Momo picked up Naruto and giggled, "Oh, he is so cute…just look at those whisker marks." she said as she pinched his cheeks.

Rangiku took Naruto from her arms, "Although he seems a little small…guess he did not get his milk when he was a baby." she hugged him to her chest, "Aw don't worry, Matsumoto Oba-san will make sure you get lots of milk."

Rangiku would have continued…had Soifon not started releasing killing intent at her, "You had better not be implying what think you are…I would hate to kill Tenth division's lieutenant because I suspected her of being a pedophile!"

Rangiku was sweating bullets as she quickly shook her head, "NO, no, no, no, no…I meant nothing of that sort…I swear!" Soifon smirked as he reduced the craziest female shinigami in history to a scared child…

She was about to take Naruto back when Toshiro grabbed her shoulders and began to scream, "HOW, you managed to do in five seconds what I have been trying to do for 500 years…PLEASE TELL ME…HOW DID YOU GET RANGIKU TO CALM DOWN!?!?" Everyone sweat dropped at the Taicho of the tenth division…

Naruto meanwhile was being looked over by Nanao, "Hmmm…if we just gave him a bit more extra weight he would like an adorable kitten." she smiled, "Lets get you some cinnamon buns."

Naruto tilted his head in a way that was incredibly cute, "What's a cinnamon bun?"

…

…

…

Nanao's eyes popped out of their sockets as she began to stutter, "Y-you don't k-know what cinnamon b-buns are?" Naruto shook his head no, "Bacon?" No, "Crumpets?" No "…what about cereal?" Nanao expected yes…but once again she got a no…

Soifon was gritting her teeth…her son was so malnourished that he did not even know what types of food people ate?

Nanao was about to continue asking when Kiyone snatched Naruto from her hands, 'Nanao, don't be rude…at the very least give little Naru-chan here some time to adjust." Kiyone smiled at Naruto, "I am sorry, Nanao does not know how to handle children…" Kiyone continued jabbering on and on, making Naruto begin to twitch as she continued jabbering on about how she would be a much better auntie than Nanao…

Soifon finally had enough, "GOD DAMN IT, CAN I HAVE MY SON BACK NOW?!?!" Kiyone gently gave Naruto back to Soifon and backed off as Soifon adjusted him to sit on her lap.

Soifon looked at Naruto, "So…Naru-chan…how about we start you off with something small…perhaps some toast?" Naruto watched as Soifon buttered up a few slices of bread and placed it in front of him. He grabbed the piece of toast and looked at it…he then began to sniff it…

The captains looked at Naruto in curiosity…most kids his age would eat first ask questions later…and yet he was sniffing it as if it were…

Naruto looked up at Soifon, "Kaa-chan…is it poisoned?"

…

…

…

Soifon's eyes widened in shock, "Naruto…why would you ask that question?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders…

"It's happened before…once or twice." Naruto sniffed the toast again, "Seems ok…aaaahhhhh…munch" Naruto bit into the toast and began to chew on the buttered bread.

The captains meanwhile were staring at Naruto…he has been poisoned before…and he speaks about it so nonchalantly?

Soifon held in her tears and gently adjusted so she could place Naruto on the seat, "Naru-chan…Kaa-chan will be back in a few minutes." Naruto nodded his head and continued to eat the toast. Soifon walked over to Mayuri and said, "Mayuri…I need to have a word with you…alone." she walked towards the door leading outside while Mayuri walked behind her.

Once the two were outside Soifon spoke, "Look…I am not going to mince words with you, I do not trust you, and I think it was a mistake having you inaugurated as a member of the Shinigami corps…however, I do know that you are successful in your field…which is why I am asking you this…under extreme protest!"

Mayuri looked at Soifon and crossed his arms, "Hmmm, and what is it you would like me to do…Soifon?"

Soifon sighed as she began to massage her forehead, "I want you to construct a memory device…I want to know EXACTLY what my son went through…do you think you are capable of doing that?" Mayuri huffed as he looked away from her…

"Of course I can, it would be a trivial matter to use a reiatsu charged set of neural readers to transmit brainwaves over a viewing screen…honestly, do you believe me incompetent?" Soifon looked at Mayuri with a raised eyebrow…

"Do you honestly…HONESTLY…want me to answer that question?" Mayuri snarled at Soifon and walked back inside…Soifon sighed as she followed the 12th division's captain inside.

Naruto was still eating toast…while the other captains and seated officers were trying to get Naruto to try something else…only for him to refuse and stick to his toast.

Omaeda sighed…he saw Soifon come in and spoke, "Taicho…I don't know why, but your son refuses to eat anything besides the toast." Soifon quirked an eyebrow…but then sighed as she smiled. She grabbed a cinnamon bun from the plate and walked over to where Nanao was trying to get him to eat a cinnamon bun.

"Come on Naruto, it tastes really good." Naruto shook his head no as he continued to munch on his toast. Nanao was about to try again when Soifon placed a cinnamon bun on his plate and gave him a happy smile…

"Go on sweety…" Naruto looked at the cinnamon bun and picked it up…he began to sniff it like before…and then bit into it. He smiled at the taste and continued to eat.

She looked at the captains and seated officers who were shocked by this and giggled, "Oh come on...do you honestly think he is going to accept food from strangers?" The captains sighed…now knowing why he did not accept food from others except for those he knew…

Soifon smiled and sat next to Naruto, wiping the sugar off of his face.

Nemu found herself giggling as she saw Naruto move around in his seat to avoid the 'motherly hanky of death'. She went back to eating her meal…all the while watching Naruto…

Meanwhile in Konoha

The Council of Konoha was a complicated one. It was made up of the clan heads from each of the respected clans in the village. Occasionally one clan would be removed from power and a new family would take its place. The council was also made up of civilian merchants who held a high amount of power in Konoha's economy.

The job of the council was to advise the Hokage…however, when the Yondaime died, they used the opportunity to gain more power, essentially making the Hokage a figurehead. Since then the council has had control over all sayings in the village…

Normally the council chambers were a place of peaceful conflict, debate, and compromise…today…was not one of those days…

"CRASH" Danzo smashed into the council walls, clutching his ribcage. He was about to try and get up when Fugaku slammed into him, Danzo's eye widened as he coughed up large blobs of blood…

On the other side of the room, Sarutobi Hiruzen…the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato was in his battle uniform, holding Enma in staff form, "You have overstepped your boundaries Danzo…Fugaku…" Hiruzen stepped forward…and before anyone could blink he slammed the end of his staff into Fugaku's ribcage…

Fugaku coughed up blood as his ribs were crushed and broken. Hiruzen swung his staff upwards, bringing Fugaku up with him…he swung it downwards into the council chamber…smashing Fugaku in the torso, and breaking the table into splinters down the middle.

Fugaku was clutching his chest, not being able to breathe…

Homura and Koharu were trying to calm their old teammate, "Now Hiruzen…I know your upset, but they were thinking about Kono…AAGGHHH" the old man was silenced as Hiruzen buried his fist into his chest, breaking every rib…and sending him into the wall behind him…leaving spiderweb cracks…

His female teammate began to tremble in fear as she looked at Hiruzen…she was reminded of when he fought against an army of a hundred Iwa troops during the second Shinobi war…and how he did not even lose a man…he had slaughtered and butchered every last Shinobi…all except for the current Tsuchikage…

Hiruzen turned towards his female teammate, his eyes lighting with a fire that looked as if it could burn through ones soul, "Anything else…Koharu?!" Koharu trembled at the look he was giving her…but persevered…

"H-Hiru-kun…please…t-they were looking for the v-villages best interests…if that woman had known he was alive, we would have lost the Namikaze clan!" she was grabbed by the throat and hoisted up into the air, she tried to grasp Hiruzen's hand to try and remove it…to no avail…

Hiruzen snarled at Koharu as he made her look at him in the eyes, "They…and apparently you and Homura…have committed treason…no matter what the circumstances…treason is punished" his eyes glowed with such ferocity it rivaled Kyuubi's own, "BY DEATH!!!" he threw her towards the wall and shot his staff forward…impaling her through her body, pinning her to the wall…

He then turned his attention towards Fugaku who was still moving…he grabbed Fugaku's neck, "Such a pity…SNAP!" and snapped his neck…killing him instantly…

Homura tried to get up…but fell back down when Hiruzen crashed his foot onto his spine…snapping it and all the nerves in it…Homura tried to move…but Hiruzen quickly smashed his foot onto Homura's neck…

Hiruzen turned his attention towards Danzo, who was trying to push himself back up. Hiruzen walked over to him as he pulled his staff out of the wall, "I have been waiting a long time for this…" he roughly grabbed Danzo by his hair and slammed him face-first into the wall, breaking all the bone in his face.

He then threw Danzo into the splinters of the council table and spoke, "Danzo…you have been charged with treason…your sentence is death." He walked towards Danzo, who even with a broken jaw managed to talk…

"Hiruzen you damned fool…if you had just let me take him he could have been a weapon for us…and now because of your compassion we have lost that weapon…I did the right thing…Konoha would have prospered without that whore of the Yondaime!" Danzo was kicked straight in the jaw, snapping it in half down the middle…

Hiruzen snarled, "See you in hell…Danzo!" and smashed his staff over Danzo's head, splattering the council chambers with blood and brains…

The rest of the council was frozen with fear…nobody dared to make a move…the clan heads were shivering, afraid of how brutal their leader has become…and the civilians had either passed out from shock, or soiled themselves…some of them did both…

Hiruzen turned to the council and calmly spoke, "Now…I am going to be very frank with all of you…and explain why I executed them." he walked to the middle of the council, "These four, committed treason, against not one, but two Hokage's…the Yondaime, and myself. Their crime against the Yondaime, was deceiving his wife, and dishonoring the clan acts brought up by the Shodaime, and denying the birth rights given to his son…their crimes to me, were lying about ANBU missions right to my face, and absorbing funds belonging to the Yondaime and his clan…now…since I have explained this to you, I will make sure that every last one of you completely understands this…if any…and mean ANY of you are found to be treasonous on ANY LEVEL…I will publicly execute you…disgracing your clans and families forever…do I make myself clear?!"

The clan heads and civilians nodded their heads as quickly as they could…Hiruzen smiled as he looked at them, "Good…now…if you will excuse me, I have some paperwork to do." he walked out of the room smiling as if nothing happened…

The rest of the civilians fell over and fainted…while the Clan heads turned towards each other…Hiashi was the first to speak, "I think…that we need to go speak to our clans…"

Tsume spoke up, "Yeah…let's do that…"

The clan heads stood up…the only clan head that stayed behind was Haruno Suzuri…a dark expression on her face, 'Hmmm…so…Minato's child still lives. It seems that I can use this to my advantage…I must report this to Orochimaru-sama.' the Haruno left the room and headed towards her home…ready to report to her master…

Back in Seireitei

Soifon was holding a spoon and holding Naruto in her lap, 'Open up the tunnel…here comes the choo-choo…" she began to make raspberry noises with her mouth as Naruto opened up his own mouth, allowing the food to enter his mouth.

Naruto munched on the food and smiled, "Arigato Kaa-chan…" he reached for the toast again…

"TAICHO'S!" the door to the mess hall was slammed open revealing a messenger from the Senkaimon, "Taicho's, we have just received word that four souls have passed through the Senkaimon in chains…they were executed by Sarutobi Hiruzen not more than three minutes ago…I am sure you all know what this means." the captains narrowed their eyes and stood, the lieutenants and seated officers ate the last of the food on their plates and followed.

Soifon snarled in anger, 'So…the bastards are here…' she turned towards her son, "Naruto-kun…I am going to have to be somewhere for a little bit…for now I will leave you with a nice woman I met yesterday. She is the one that healed your wounds." Soifon smiled, "Also…your godmother will be looking after you as well…come one." Soifon picked up Naruto and disappeared via Shunpo…

The rest of the captains and seated officers all headed out of the mess hall towards the judgment hall…to decide the fate of the ones just brought here in chains…

Elsewhere

Kushina and Orihime were sitting in Soifon's house. She had long since moved out of the Fon clan's compound and had purchased a house in one of the better area's of the Rukon district.

The two fiery haired women sat in the living room…changing the channels on the television. Kushina sighed in annoyance and boredom, "Oh Kami, I am so freaking bored, and there isn't even anything to watch on TV…what is wrong with these people?" Orihime smiled at Kushina…

"Oh don't worry…I know what we can do…LETS BAKE A CAKE!!!" Orihime was about to run to the kitchen when Kushina jumped on her back and started pleading with her…

"Please no, I beg you not to make anymore of your demon possessed food…I was over the toilet for hours barfing from that sandwich you made!" Kushina started to cry waterfall tears…

The two would have continued had Soifon not suddenly appeared in the middle of the apartment…she smiled at Kushina, "Hey Kushi-chan, I am glad you could stay behind to watch Naruto for me. I certainly hope that Hiruzen makes those bastards who hurt my son pay." she set Naruto on the ground and turned him to face her, "Now…Naru-chan, I want you to behave for your godmother and Hime-chan…ok?"

Naruto smiled at Soifon, "Hai…Kaa-chan…I will be good." Soifon kissed his forehead and ruffled up his hair.

"Good boy." she looked at the two women, "see you later." and disappeared in a Shunpo.

Back to the captains

Soifon appeared in a seat in the chamber of the judged…it was a chamber that held seats for the thirteen captains, 13 lieutenants, and a mass bench for the seated officers…

The court was only convened when someone had committed a great sin…committing an act against a shinigami.

In the middle of the room were four individuals…Uchiha Fugaku, Danzo, Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura…

Unlike most other systems in soul society, the Gotei court was not commanded in any way shape or form by the central 46. Rather it was up to the captains, lieutenants, and seated officers to decide whether those brought before the court were innocent, or guilty.

However, since Yamamoto's reign, he has allowed the central 46 to influence his decisions on the council. And since he holds a large amount of sway on the other shinigami…they usually follow his lead.

Soifon stood and addressed the shinigami in the room, "Attention…the Gotei court has been convened to address the issue of these four humans. In life they have committed a great sin…by committing an act against a Shinigami." one of the seated officers of the 1st division arrogantly spoke…

"And what were their crimes…Soifon Taicho?" Soifon looked at the man…

heir crimes…include lying to a Shinigami, impersonating an ally of a Shinigami to commit the lie, and making the child of the Shinigami a scapegoat…MY CHILD!!!" the ones who were not aware of this fact were shocked…

The rest of the captains turned to the four, "How do you four plead?" Toshiro asked the four…

"Not guilty." all four of them responded.

Soifon stood and spoke, "The court is now convened…should you be found guilty by this council…your souls will be banished to the lowest reaches of hell…"

The four began to sweat bullets as they saw the hateful look in Soifon's eyes…

Back in Konoha

Mikoto sobbed to herself as she was delivered the news that her husband had been executed, 'Why…why did he have to die…why…no…my Fugaku-kun.' she sobbed to herself as she curled into a ball…

The ANBU who delivered the news disappeared from the Uchiha compound…

Meanwhile the elder council were fuming in rage…their leader had been executed simply because of them deceiving an outsider, even if she was the Hokage's wife, she was just an outsider.

The elder council made a decision then and there…they would do as Madara originally asked…and make Konoha theirs…

* * *

CHALLENGES!!!

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

Also, please check out my Forums and challenges...seriously man I would love it if more people checked those out...seriously...


	5. Trial and Invasion

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach

Attention people...this story was made in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness. He and I worked togethor on developing the plot, I am merely writing.

The one who suggested the plot was Agurra of the Darkness...neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...if you wish to compliemtn me you must also compliment him for suggesting the story...

CHALLENGES!!!

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

* * *

Genryusai turned towards Fugaku "The Shinigami court calls up Uchiha Fugaku to defend himself in court…" Fugaku snarled in hatred…but kept his mouth shut…knowing he was in no position to say or do anything to provoke these people. He stepped forward and sat in the chair that came out of the ground. His locks and braces were removed as the chair seemed to scatter and reform underneath him…before he could move long white locks wrapped around his arms and legs.

Fugaku looked at the chains, and then back at the Shinigami, "What is the meaning of this?!" Byakuya was the one who spoke…

"Those chains…are meant to keep you alive…because each strike we land on you will be painful enough to completely obliterate your soul. But you can avoid those strikes…if you simply tell the truth."

Fugaku snarled, "What the fuck do you bastards mean…I don't need these to tell the truth." suddenly a light appeared above the chair, beeping red…

Jushiro pulled out his Zanpaktou, "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning Strike now and Become my Blade…Sogyo no Kotowari." Jushiro pulled out his Zanpaktou, and in a flash the Zanpaktou slowly became two with a segmented charm chain connecting the hilt of both…he dashed forward and in an instant cut through Fugaku…who screamed in unearthly pain…

The chair sent reiatsu through the chains and into Fugaku…his wounds instantly healed, while he hyperventilated…

Danzo was actually quivering at the sight, 'This…how…he should have died from that strike…'

Fugaku looked back at the shinigami…and saw Mayuri chuckling, "Ah… see you have already experienced that chairs design…when one lies, it releases a sound showing such…and once you lie, one of us captains will cut you down…the order for each cut down goes 13, 12, 11, 10, 9…and so on…but once we reach the end…we will then allow our lieutenants to cut you down…followed by third seats, fourth seats, fifth seats, and so on…normally, the first strike from a captains shikai would be enough to kill someone, but I managed to find a way around that…the entire chair is filled with a healing reiatsu that Unohanna Taicho was kind enough to help us supply…so essentially…we can cut you down over and over again, until we either run out of medical reiatsu…or you finally fess up and tell us the truth…so how about we start the trial…Ne?"

Fugaku snarled at Mayuri, 'This guy…he is more twisted than Orochimaru was…'

Shunsui spoke up, "Now that the type of pain you will feel has been covered…you may begin your defense…now answer us…why did you help in the conspiracy to keep the child of a shinigami away from its parent…?"

The…deceased Uchiha clan head snorted in disgust, "That wench, chose instead of giving herself to a clan that would have made her child worthy gold, to instead have the child with a member of the practically extinct Namikaze clan. I decided to help get payback against her by separating her from that bastard child of hers…" Soifon wanted to drop down there and tear Fugaku to pieces, "I could have then found a way to woo her, but instead she fled after he beloved husbands death…so…for the last few years, I have made sure that the little spawn that her and that bastard Yondaime…the one who took the title that should have been mine…suffered immensely!" Fugaku shouted with a pride that not even the most arrogant shinigami in soul society could compare to…

Shunsui looked at Fugaku in disgust…he admitted that he in fact was a pervert…but to go so far as to separate a mother from her child…it was utterly despicable.

Fugaku smirked as he looked at Soifon, "And I so enjoyed making that little brat suffer…I remember the day I led an armed mob to his home on his birthday…I so enjoyed making him scream as I and my little group of friends tortured him in every possible way…"

Soifon smashed her fist into the table, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" she grabbed her Zanpaktou, but was held back by Jushiro, Shunsui, and Kaname…Jushiro spoke up…

"Soifon stop it…if we kill him before the trial is finished and his verdict decided…he will be let off scot free…and there is no way in all of the afterlife, that I am going to allow something like him go free." Soifon finally relented…but sent a glare at Fugaku that would scare Kyuubi…

"Fine…" she sat back down as Kaname used his sensory abilities to find Fugaku…

'Justice…this is something you will experience…Uchiha Fugaku…' he went back to his seat as Yamamoto called forth Koharu…

Gin gave his usual creepy smile as he looked at the elder, "Now…how about you tell us why you separated Naruto from his mother…and don't lie to us, we have no patience for that…" he indicated to his sword for reference…

Koharu swallowed as she answered, "We felt that…it was a necessity, Soifon was too young to be a mother and…" BEEP…before Koharu could move Mayuri had his Zanpaktou out…

"Rip…Ashisogi Jizo." his Zanpaktou became a trident-like weapon and shot towards Koharu…driving the shikai blade into her stomach…she coughed up blood as the sword was violently ripped out…

Gin smirked at the woman, "Now, now…didn't I just ask you not to lie to us?"

Koharu let her head fall over as she began to pant for breath, while the seat she was in healed her from the strike…

Gin smiled at Koharu and lightly revealed his crimson orbs, "Now…I will ask again…why did you separate Naruto and Soifon…?"

Koharu swallowed hard, "We…wanted to make sure that her power remained in the village…if we had told her he was alive, we feared she would take Naruto from Konoha, and the Namikaze clan with her. We were not willing to risk one of the five founding clans removal from Konoha…we still won't allow it!" Koharu looked defiantly at the shinigami, "That is why we made sure he had nothing, and that he did not know of his heritage, so that he would have no reason to turn on us and leave the village!"

Unohanna spoke up, "And having him be abused was not going to push him away…are you stupid?!" Koharu turned to the head of squad four…

"That was to make sure he was submissive, we could not risk someone with such power to be with his own free will…in a few years he would have submitted to the point he would give his life for the village in a heartbeat…the perfect guardian of Konoha!"

Soifon wanted to go and impale the woman…but she calmed herself knowing that after this trial they would receive a fate that nobody would ever desire…eternal suffering in hell…

Aizen nodded his head as Homura was placed in a seat, "Now…as for you…why did you go behind the Sandaimes back and attempt to make young Naruto's life nothing more than a pawn in your silly game of chess?"

Homura hmphed as he turned away, "I have no need…nor desire, to say anything to you." his eyes widened when he heard the sound of a sword leaving its sheath…he turned his head and saw the large man…Zaraki Kenpachi jump down…he was suddenly impaled through his chest as the jagged blade was twisted around in his body…then suddenly ripped out with such force that it sent a spray of blood all over the floor…

Kenpachi have Homura a murderous grin and swung his blade over his shoulders, "Now…how about you answer us…hmmm…or am I going to have to cut you down again and again?"

Homura felt his wounds heal and he began to babble out in fear, "We felt that our teammate was being foolish, we could not allow the demon brat to become powerful unless he was being controlled…it was a risk to Konoha and it was not something we could risk…but the Sandaime chose to let the demon live outside of our control, so we had to find some way to make it submissive!"

Hitsugaya Toshiro's eyes widened in fury…these…monsters…would treat a child like an abomination…simply because he had a power they wanted under their thumb…it was disgusting!

Soifon was already channeling Reiatsu into her Zanpaktou as Homura continued…

"That creature…it should have been killed the moment it was sealed, we would be seen as heroes for killing the Kyuubi no Yoko…our prestige would make us the most powerful nation in the world!"

The old man was silenced when Kenpachi buried his fist in the mans chest, a look of hateful rage on his face…and then twisted it with such force that it completely shattered the front of the ribcage…

Kenpachi snarled, "You fools…I like killing…slaughtering…and crushing my enemies…but you…would abuse and kill children, because you feel they are a threat to your own POWER?!" Kenpachi pulled back his Zanpaktou…ready to cleave the old man in half…

"Kenpachi…that is enough!" said Taicho turned his head and snarled at Yamamoto…

"Why should I…these bastards deserve complete and utter destruction for what they have done…I say we throw them into the pits of hell right now!"

Yamamoto released his spiritual pressure, "Zaraki Kenpachi…as your Sotaicho I am ordering you to stand down…or I will cut you down for treason!" Kenpachi steadily reached for his eye patch…when he suddenly saw a flash of black…and saw Soifon's Kuroi Ken…at Genryusai's throat…

"I suggest you let up the spiritual pressure…and if anyone should die for treason…it's you…old man!" Soifon used Shunpo to get back to her seat…all the while glaring at Yamamoto…

Homura was roughly grabbed by his throat by Kenpachi…who was releasing so much spiritual pressure it was suffocating, "Pray…that neither I nor Soifon…are the ones who carry out your sentence when this is over!" Kenpachi shoved the mans head into the chair board behind him and walked back to his seat…

Danzo walked forward with as much pride as he could and sat down in the chair…the restraints locked in on him…

Kaname was the one who stood this time, "Danzo…you are to answer us, and tell us everything that you did to harm Naruto, and don't even think about lying to us…or denying us the information."

Danzo looked at Kaname, "I bow down to nobody…not you…not the Sandaime…and not anyone else…I will tell you nothing!" Danzo glared at the group…

Toshiro pulled out his Zanpaktou, "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens…Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro's Zanpaktou lengthened as a crescent shaped moon blade appeared at the end of the hilt…he dove towards Danzo and sent the blade into Danzo's body…Danzo cringed, but refused to scream out in pain…

Mayuri looked at Danzo, 'Hmmm…interesting, he seems to have been able to resist the pain…I wonder how that is possible…perhaps I can convince Soifon to allow me to perform research on him.'

Toshiro ripped Hyorinmaru out of Danzo's body and snarled, "I suggest you talk…and soon…because each strike will only hurt more than the last." Toshiro used Shunpo to return to his seat, all the while staring at Danzo as if her were a target to be cut down…

Danzo coughed up blood, "I will not surrender any information…nothing you can do will make me!"

Kaname pulled out his Zanpaktou, "Cry…Suzumushi…" Kaname's Zanpaktou began to rapidly vibrate, "Benihiko…Suzumushi Nishiki" he swung his blade as a trail of long blades appeared before him…and then flew towards Danzo…

Danzo took several of them in his body, he winced very badly as he coughed up larger globs of blood…he looked defiantly up at the shinigami, "I….w-will n-ever…s-s-submit…"

Shunsui sighed as he reached for his Zanpaktou…

Byakuya was looking at Danzo…incredibly curious, 'He has taken strikes from not one…but two captain class shinigami shikai…how is it possible that he has managed to even survive up till now? It is impossible…'

Shunsui pulled out his Zanpaktou and called its name, "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer…Katen Kyokotsu!" his blades glowed with a bright aura…when the flash died down it revealed two massive scimitars of Chinese origin…

Shunsui appeared in front of Danzo…and with extreme precision forced the blades through his ribs and into each individual lung…

Danzo actually screamed in pain as he tried to struggle as blood began to form in his mouth, "I…won't…SUBMIT!!!" he said the last part as loudly as he could, his mouth bubbling from all the blood in it…

Shunsui sighed, 'He truly is stubborn…' he turned towards the Taicho of the seventh division, "Alright Sajin…it's all yours…" Shunsui chose to walk back to his seat…while Sajin walked down as well…

Sajin stood in front of Danzo…and reached for his Zanpaktou, "I will make sure this hurts…Roar…Tenken!" Sajin punches at Danzo…and out of nowhere a massive fist of iron collides into the war hawk…Sajin pulls his arm back, and the arm disappears…

Danzo is so wounded that the reiatsu healing chair is barely able to heal his wounds…

Sajin grabs Danzo by his front, "Now…we will say it again, what did you do to harm Naruto?" Sajin tightened the grip on his sword for emphasis…

Danzo looked at Sajin, "Never…" and spat in the captain's eyehole…

Sajin let go of Danzo and clutched onto the eyehole…inadvertently enlarging the crack…the helmet he was wearing was now barely holding together…and his eyes were revealed to be very…animalistic…

Sajin snarled at Danzo, "Very well…Byakuya…do as you need…" Sajin walked back to his seat…chips of his helmet falling from the crack…

Kaname heard the chips hitting the ground, 'This isn't good…Sajin is self conscious about how he looks because of how he was treated…but…maybe if the others accept him…he will be less self conscious…' he looked at the captains, 'I hope they do…but…for now…I must focus on the path of justice…starting with these men who will soon face justice.'

Byakuya stood and walked forwards…elegantly drawing his Zanpaktou, "Allow me to show you…our power…Scatter…Senbonzakura…" his Zanpaktou scattered in a swirl of cherry blossoms, leaving only a hilt…the cherry blossoms swirled around and began to cut up Danzo mercilessly…

Danzo has screaming in pain as each individual blade sliced through his body…his blood was flowing across the floor as Reiatsu was pouring into him, keeping him alive…

The cherry blossoms returned to the hilt and reformed the katana…

Danzo was coughing up large globs of blood as he was panting…

Byakuya looked at Danzo, "Now…will you talk, and face our law?" Danzo did not reply…but shook his head…Byakuya closed his eyes, "Fair enough…Aizen…make sure he talks." he turned back towards his seat as Aizen readied his Zanpaktou…

'What do I do…I can't let them know its true abilities, and I have not had time to cast the illusion yet…damn…' as if Kami herself was answering his call…a voice erupted over the speakers…

"Attention, all Shinigami corps, ready yourself, we have a Ryoka attack on the west compound of squad seven, the north side of squad elevens compound, and at the Senzaikyu!"

Shunsui, Kenpachi, and Byakuya turned towards the loudspeaker…

Yamamoto stood, "This trial will be completed later…for now…we have an attack to deal with." Yamamoto disappeared via Shunpo…along with the other captains…

Soifon looked down and snarled at the four weary old bastards being taken away by the first division, 'This isn't over you old bastards…not by a long shot.'

Naruto, same time as trial began

Naruto looked at Kushina and Orihime…and nervously waved, "H-hi…I am N-Naruto…Uzumaki N-Naruto…' Orihime quickly smiled and grabbed Naruto…pulling him into a hug screaming…

"KAWAII!" she was so preoccupied with hugging him that she did not notice he was pressed in between her impressive bust.

Naruto suddenly began to quiver…remembering something like this happening before…right before he was beaten…

Naruto began to whimper, breaking Orihime out of her Kawaii hormone induced trance. She looked down at Naruto, who was shaking, and his eyes widened with fear. He suddenly tore himself from her grip and crawled backwards…shaking with fear, "No…no hurt…please no…" Naruto began to tear up as he continued to quiver…

Kushina saw this and frowned, 'Why is he acting like this, I heard rumors about a kid being abused, but since I was always busy with missions I never got the chance to check out these rumors…was my godson beaten?' she clutched her katana tightly, 'If he was…I am going to be cutting some people up…painfully.'

Orihime saw Naruto quiver and reached for him, "Naruto?" he wasted no time and bolted towards the door, "NARUTO!" Naruto crashed open the door and ran towards the seireitei…

Kushina jumped up and ran after him…but she was knocked over by an incoming person…

"Hey, watch where you are going lady!" Kushina looked up to see who it was…it was a woman with scraggly black hair with bandages wrapped around it, she was wearing a red sleeveless dress and a very short pair of shorts…she had a bust that rivaled that of Tsunade…but what caught Kushina's attention was that she had no right arm, instead having a prosthetic limb.

Kushina got up and was about to head in the direction she saw Naruto run, "Hey" her shoulder was grabbed as she was forcefully turned around, "You just ran in to me…I suggest you apologize!" the people in the street began to whisper…

'Is that girl insane that is Shiba Kukaku she just ran in to.'

'If she doesn't apologize, she is doomed.'

'Man, cat-fight'

The conversations continued while the now known Kukaku simply glared at Kushina, "Well?" she awaited for Kushina to up and apologize like the rest of the people that crossed her path…SCHING…but instead found the point of a katana grazing her throat.

Kushina released killing intent while she snarled in Kukaku's ear, "Try to stop me…or piss me off again…and I will give you another hole to breathe out of." she removed the katana as Orihime came out of the house…

Kushina turned towards Orihime, "Come one…lets find Naruto." the two fire headed women ran in the direction Naruto went…while Kukaku snorted with a smirk…

"Well…at least they have backbone…" but inwardly she was thinking something entirely different, 'I didn't even see that woman move, and I know she is not a Shinigami, so…who is she? And what the hell is she doing with that orange haired girl that came with Yoruichi?' deciding standing there and thinking would not solve anything she began to chase after them…

Naruto

Naruto ran through the crowd, fear evident on his face. He was remembering how once he was beaten after a woman crushed his head in between her breasts…a mob had seen the woman hugging him and attempted to kill him…

His eyes watered at the memory…but he kept running…hoping he could find his mommy…

Suddenly Naruto turned a corner and ended up running into a person around his height…the two fell into a nearby storm drain…or…at least it looked like a storm drain…

The two screamed as they were suddenly pulled by whatever was in the storm drain…the two began to twist inside the pipe as they began to pick up speed. The two saw a light at the end of the drain and screamed as loud as they could as they shot out of it. The two landed in a pile of garbage and groaned, 'Ow…that hurts…' Naruto pushed himself as he looked at the person he knocked into, "Hey…you alright?" the boy sat up and groaned.

"Owie…yeah…I am alright." the young boy had brown hair, and a simple set of ragged clothes. Naruto helped the boy up and dusted off the banana peel stuck to his clothes…

Naruto smiled at the boy and held out his hand, "Hi…I am Uzumaki Naruto…and you?"

The boy smiled as he grasped Naruto's hand, "My name is Shibata Yuichi…so…why were you running so fast?" Yuichi noticed Naruto wince…he was about to ask when Naruto sat down on the pile of garbage…

"Well…you see…I, didn't exactly grow up a charmed life…" Naruto proceeded to tell Yuichi about how he was beaten and humiliated on a daily basis back at home, and how he finally found his mother…

Yuichi sniffled but held a smile, "Well…at least now…you have your Kaa-chan" Yuichi kept rubbing at his eyes…Naruto saw this and asked him why he was crying…Yuichi explained how his mother was murdered, and how he spent three months trapped inside a parakeet, trying to bring his mother back to life…

Naruto grasped Yuichi's shoulder and yelled out, "Then I promise you Yuichi…I will do whatever I can to help you find your Kaa-chan…Dattebayo!" Yuichi looked at Naruto in shock…then smiled as he latched on to Naruto…

"Thank you…thank you…" Yuichi let go…and then took a look at their surroundings, "Uhm…where are we?" Naruto too looked around…and realized they were in a pile of garbage…they looked up to see that there was a steady stream coming out of a pipe about 20 feet above them…while they were sitting in a large pit…

Naruto looked around and saw a ladder, "Hey look…a way out." Naruto got up and was about to drag Yuichi…but found that the young soul was tired. Naruto picked Yuichi up and placed him on his back, he then began to climb up out of the garbage pit…

Naruto reached the top and looked around…by the looks of it, the area they were in was a large city…there were several buildings that seemed to be of similar design, but they seemed to grow taller like a staircase…and in the middle there was a large tower.

Naruto set Yuichi down and looked around, 'Wow…this is huge…' Naruto began to walk around…but suddenly heard screams of pain. He turned in the direction he heard the from, and saw a large tower with weird slits in it…completely forgetting he had come here with someone, only knowing that someone was in pain, he ran with full speed to the tower…

The Senzaikyu

Ganju was knocked down as two Shinigami kicked him in his chest. Quickly performing a few movements he yelled, "Seppa" slamming his palm into the bridge, turning the bridge partially into sand… sending the two shinigami to their deaths.

Meanwhile Hanataro was picking Rukia up on her feet…he had been passing by to head back towards the fourth division when he saw Ganju running for the Senzaikyu…he came by in time to see him use his sand palm to open the door to the Senzaikyu…

He managed to stop Ganju from taking his anger out on Rukia when two shinigami showed up…

Ganju sighed as he took in deep breaths, 'Damn…Kukaku is going to be pissed if I fail here.' he turned towards Rukia, 'But…that…shinigami killed Kaien…our Aniki…I can't allow her to get away with such a crime.' he was about to turn and attack Rukia…

"Well, well, well…three little insects, breaking the laws of our society." Rukia's eyes widened in terror as she looked up to see Kuchiki Byakuya walking towards them…ready to draw his sword…

Ganju stood his ground, "Who the hell are you?

Byakuya drew out his Zanpaktou, "I am Kuchiki Byakuya, Taicho of squad six…and head of the Kuchiki clan…now move." he tried to step past Ganju and head directly for Rukia…but Ganju tried to slice at him with his blade…

"Sorry…but I have no intention of backing down." he jumped back and readied to use his Seppa.

Byakuya looked at Ganju, "I must request that you back away…I do not desire to waste my time with an insect like you." Ganju snorted as he pulled out a large explosive…

"Really…well you may not know this…being from the aristocratic Kuchiki clan, but we Shiba men don't ever back down from a fight…"

Byakuya' eyes slightly widened…before he retrieved his stoic demeanor, "I see…so you are of the Shiba clan…then I apologize for holding back…" he held up his Zanpaktou, "Scatter" Rukia's eyes widened as she broke free of Hanataro's grip, "Senbonzakura."

His Zanpaktou shattered into hundreds of Sakura petals and traveled towards Ganju…Ganju tried slicing at them, only to find it was useless…before he suddenly felt sharp pains all over his body…and then a spray of blood coated the area of the bridge he was on as he collapsed to the ground.

Rukia tried to run towards Ganju…but Hanataro held her back, "No…I have to stop him, or the Shiba clan will lose another one!"

Byakuya walked towards the fallen Shiba…as his Zanpaktou reformed itself, "I must say I am impressed, very few are capable of surviving the strikes of Senbonzakura…as a token of mercy, I will end your life quickly…" he raised his Zanpaktou, about to drive it into the last male Shiba…

"HEY YOU!" Byakuya turned around in time to see a rock before it collided with his face. He clutched his nose as it began to leak out a bit of blood from the contact.

He opened his eyes and saw Naruto standing over Ganju, "Leave him alone…why are you hurting him…he is defenseless…how can you attack an unarmed opponent?!"

Byakuya turned towards Naruto and stoically spoke, "I am following the law…now move."

Naruto tightened his defense of Ganju, "No…I will not let you hurt him girly-man!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the insult…but spoke, "I will not say it again…move now…"

Naruto stood in place and got into a fighting stance, I won't let you hurt him!" Byakuya looked at Naruto's eyes…the determination was there…it was completely unmistakable…he had seen that look in many a Zaraki squad member…a desire to stand up for what they believed in, while all others would be defeated…

Byakuya closed his eyes and raised his Zanpaktou, "Very well…you leave me no choice…Scatter…Senbonzakura." his blade scattered into sakura blossoms and headed towards the blond…

Rukia saw this, "NO!" and kicked Hanataro in the shin, forcing him to let go, running towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at the incoming cherry blossoms, 'I won't lose…' he reached for Ganju's meat cleaver…but suddenly found a woman with dark hair and wearing a red collar with a white dress standing in front of him…

Rukia stood her ground and aimed to protect the blond from Byakuya's strikes, 'At least I can save one person…before I die.'

The sakura blossoms began to circle around Rukia and Naruto…Rukia made sure she was in a stance so she would receive the front…the cherry blossoms began to close in…

But out of nowhere the cherry blossoms were shattered to bits…

Rukia's eyes widened…not believing what had happened…while Naruto was looking at the pink dust bits floating in the air…

Suddenly Byakuya found himself keeling over as he coughed up several globs of blood…he was then shot into the wall behind him…clutching his ribcage in pain…he then felt a tight grip around his throat, and found that he was being held in the air.

He opened his eyes…and found himself actually shivering…for the person who was holding him by his throat…and giving him a look that would terrify any sane human being…was one very pissed off Soifon…mother of Uzumaki Naruto…and taicho of the second division…

* * *

Dun-Dun-DUUUUUN...very bad karma...alright then, i hope you all have enjoyed this latest chapter, please review and PM me and Agurra of the darkness, as he was the one who came up with most of the idea's in the story.

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach

Attention people...this story was made in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness. He and I worked togethor on developing the plot, I am merely writing.

The one who suggested the plot was Agurra of the Darkness...neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...if you wish to compliemtn me you must also compliment him for suggesting the story...

CHALLENGES!!!

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**


	6. A Mother's Rage

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach

Attention people...this story was made in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness. He and I worked togethor on developing the plot, I am merely writing.

The one who suggested the plot was Agurra of the Darkness...neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...if you wish to compliemtn me you must also compliment him for suggesting the story...

CHALLENGES!!!

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

**"hello":** hollow/demon speach

**'hello':** hollow/demon thoughts

"Hello": human, arrancar, bount, etc speach

'Hello": human, arrancar, bount, etc, speach

* * *

Byakuya was kicked in the stomach as Soifon pulled him downwards, increasing the strength of the blow. He was then thrown into the ground as Soifon buried her foot in his stomach.

Byakuya began to cough and sputter out blood as Soifon grabbed his hair, and yanked him up so she could speak in his ear, "Do you want to tell me as to WHY you used a Shikai while my sochi was in its direct path…WELL?!" Byakuya began to shiver…

"The Ryoka…y-your Sochi was protecting the Ryoka and…our law states that all intruders m-must die."

Soifon tightened the grip on Byakuya's hair as she looked at the Ryoka Byakuya indicated, "So…you were so threatened by a wounded man, who probably does not have enough movement in his body to raise a finger, that you were willing to kill my SON…JUST SO THE RYOKA WOULD DIE?!?!" Soifon smashed Byakuya's face into the bridges bar and then yanked him up in the air.

Rukia saw Soifon attacking her brother…she heard her say that the boy behind her was her son…and Soifon was kicking the shit out of Byakuya…actually showing emotion…all this, plus the fact that the Senzaikyu had basically eaten away at almost all of her reiatsu…she did the thing most people would do in this situation…pass out…

Hanataro saw Rukia fall over and grabbed her, Naruto looked at Rukia and then at Hanataro, "Excuse me…is she going to be alright…and what about him?" he indicated to the man lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Hanataro smiled at Naruto, "Oh, don't worry, I am pretty sure he will be alright" he then frowned as he looked at Ganju, "But if we don't heal his wounds soon…he may die." Hanataro pulled out his Zanpaktou and brought it up…

"Hey wait what are you doing?!" Hanataro sliced downwards and hit Ganju's wounds…causing them to sizzle and close up. Hanataro kept on doing that as the bar on his Zanpaktou continued to rise up as red came up.

Hanataro stopped as soon as it was about to hit the top, "Alright…his wounds are now healed enough that he shouldn't be in any real danger…for now at least…"

Soifon lifted Byakuya…

He was definitely not in the best of conditions. His left eye was so swollen it couldn't even open, his lip was split open so wide you could see his teeth, his eye that wasn't swollen was black, and he had enough scars on his face to baffle a surgeon.

She snarled as she tightened the grip her hand had on Byakuya's Haori, "Let me make myself…PERFECTLY clear…I you ever raise a hand in any way to hurt my sochi… am going to skin you alive, and dip you in a vat of SALT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?!" Byakuya could only nod…as he was in too much pain to do much else…Soifon dropped him to the ground and ran to Naruto…

Hanataro watched as Soifon picked up Naruto and squeezed him against her, "Oh my wittle Naru-chan…I am so sowwy for letting the bad men hurt you…wait a minute…HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET BACK IN THE SEIREITEI…I thought you were with Auntie Kushina." Soifon looked at her son…a myriad of emotions blasting out of her.

Naruto looked at Soifon and then turned away, "When the orange haired lady hugged me…I…had a bad memory come up…" Soifon's eyes softened as Naruto spoke, "I ran out of the house and tried to find a safe place…then I ran into…OH MY Kami…WHERE IS YUICHI?!" Naruto jumped from his Kaa-chans arms and ran towards the direction of the streets, "Yuichi!"

Soifon was about to run after him…when Jushiro suddenly appeared in front of Naruto…

Jushiro smiled, "Hey Soifon, Naruto…I…OOPH!" Jushiro's eyes turned to dinner plates when Naruto rammed his head into his groin. Naruto fell backwards as Jushiro fell to the ground in pain…

Soifon saw this…a slight twitch came to her lips…another twitch…finally her eyes began to water…and the damn broke…

"HAHAHAAHAAHAAH…OH KAMI…OH KAMI…THAT WAS SO…HAHAHAHA…OH MAN THAT WAS FUNNY AS HELL……" Meanwhile Naruto was pushing himself back up…he saw Jushiro on the ground, clutching an area in between his legs.

"Hey mister…are you ok?" Jushiro looked at Naruto with a strained smile…

"Oh…don't worry…I'm fine…I just have severe pain in my…" Jushiro was silenced by a dose of killing intent from Soifon who snarled out…

"If you so much as make a single joke about that area of your body in front of my son Jushiro…I am going to make you wish it was your tuberculosis that killed you after I am done with you…got it?"

Jushiro quickly nodded his head as Naruto jumped over him, "Yuichi!"

Soifon sighed, 'Man…I never realized being a mother could be this hard' she looked at Naruto…and her eyes widened, 'wait a minute…' she narrowed her eyes as she noticed several black squiggles on the back of his neck…

Her eyes widened as she noticed what it was…a genjutsu seal…

With Kushina and Orihime

Kushina was going nuts…she just found her godson, and now she lost him…oh yeah…she was doing amazing.

Orihime was knocking down people and yelling out, "Naruto…Naruto!" she ran into a persons stall and sent all their goods spreading over the streets.

Kushina stopped running around and shouted, "Kami damn it where the fuck is he?!?!"

Orihime ran down an alley and began to shout, "Naruto…where are you Naruto?!"

Kushina ran down an alley and looked in every trash can, hoping to find him…

The two both turned around and ended up standing right in front of each other, "Find him?" Kushina sighed as she shook her head.

Orihime was about to run back into the streets and find him, "Hey…you two!" the two fire headed women turned around to see the same woman from earlier standing at the end of the alley, "Just who the hell are you two looking for?"

Kushina looked the other way, "It's none of your business who we are looking for." she was about to walk away…but Orihime grabbed her shoulder.

"Kushina…come on, if we continue looking for him as we are now we are never going to find him…" Kushina gritted her teeth…but let out a sigh of annoyance as she clutched her forehead.

"Alright, alright…sigh…" she turned to the woman, "First off…I would like to know your name." the dark haired woman smirked as she pointed to herself.

"Shiba Kukaku…at your service."

Squad 7 west compound

Sado Yasutora ducked the slice of one of the shinigami and delivered a punch to the mans jaw. The shinigami fell backwards as he had to dodge the strike of another shinigami.

Sado…or Chad as most people called him…got sliced across his right arm…but luckily…he had his Brazo Derecho de Gigante activated…otherwise his arm would have flown right off…his arm was black with red markings, and it was unnaturally larger than any human arm.

He grabbed the incoming blade by another shinigami, "You know…it's not polite to attack and opponent from behind." he then used his other arm to deliver a strong punch to his face.

Chad began to pant as his Brazo Derecho de Gigante receded, 'Man…that takes a lot out of me.' he stood up and looked towards the central tower, 'I better get going, Ichigo may need my help.' Chad began to run towards the center of the seireitei…when he suddenly felt a massive spiritual pressure come down on him. He turned in the direction he felt it and saw a man wearing a pink woman's kimono draped over his shoulders, a straw hat, and had two Zanpaktou sheathed at his side…next to the man was a woman wearing a black woman's Hakama, glasses, and had her hair neatly tied into a bun…

The man looked at Chad and reached behind him, Chad got ready to fight, thinking that the man was going to pull out a weapon…but instead pulled out a canteen.

The man looked at Chad, "Fine day isn't it?" the man uncorked the top and began to drink…Chad sniffed the air and smelt Sake.

"I am sorry…but I need to get past you, my friends could be in danger." the man looked at Chad and sighed…

"Are you sure you don't wish to partake in the elixir that is Sake?" Chad quirked an eyebrow.

"I am underage…so no…" he began to walk towards them…but the man suddenly pulled out his Zanpaktou.

"I want to let you know that I really don't want to do this…but…you did invade the soul society…so we have to capture and detain you."

Chad readied his Brazo Derecho de Gigante and began to charge reiatsu into the arm…

The man smiled, "By the name…I would like to know the name of my opponent…if you don't mind?"

Chad looked at the man, "Sado Yasutora…and yours?"

"The name is Kyoraku Shunsui…Taicho of the eighth division…"

The two charged at each other as they readied their strikes…

Eleventh Division

Kurosaki Ichigo sliced at a large shinigami before he used a back kick and struck the one coming at him from behind. He quickly readjusted his foot and swung it at another shinigami.

He then slammed his blade point first into the ground and used it to jump over three Shinigami before he struck each one of them in the face.

Once he landed he turned to block and strike from three Shinigami…

He snarled at them, "Get out of my way!" and swung his Zanpaktou with enough force to send all three of them flying into the incoming shinigami.

Ichigo began to pant as he clutched a wound on his shoulder, 'Damn it…I need to get moving, now.' he began to walk away…when he was stopped in his tracks by a massive spiritual pressure.

He slowly turned his head and saw a large figure walking down the path towards him…the man was certainly a giant…his hair was set up into eleven spikes with weird objects at the end of each spike. He had an eye patch over his right eye…and he had a psychotic grin on his face…

"Well, well, well…so that was your spiritual pressure I felt…and look at what you did here…" he looked at all the downed Shinigami, "You managed to take down a HUGE portion of my squad" his grin only seemed to get bigger as he looked at Ichigo, "I think I am going to enjoy fighting you!" the man ripped out his Zanpaktou and charged at Ichigo…said substitute Shinigami barely had enough time to block the strike with his own Zanpaktou…

The large giant pulled back his Zanpaktou, "Come one…lets see how strong you are!" he struck at Ichigo with his sword…

With Soifon

Soifon ran up to Naruto and grabbed the back of his shirt; she brushed away the hair and looked closer at the seal.

Naruto looked at his mother, "Kaa-chan…what are you doing?" Soifon looked at Naruto…

"Naru-chan, did you know that you had a genjutsu seal on you?" Naruto seemed to freeze and wince as he turned away, Soifon was curious, "Sochi…what's wrong?" Naruto turned away…but gently made him look at her, "Sochi…what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at the ground as he began to twiddle his right foot, "I…I asked Oji-san to…to put the seal on me." Soifon was shocked…why would he ask the Sandaime to apply a seal to him?

"Naru-chan…why did you ask him to put the seal on you?" Naruto's eyes began to water a bit as he unconsciously clutched his body. Soifon saw this, 'What happened to him?' she looked at Naruto and spoke, "Naru-chan…I am going to remove the seal…hold still." Soifon reached to push her reiatsu into the seal and remove it…but her hand was caught by a trembling Naruto.

"Kaa-chan please…don't take it off, I don't want you to look at me." his tears were starting to stream down his face. Soifon caressed his cheek and looked at him with gentle eyes.

"Naru-chan…I won't think any less of you…please…let me remove the seal…" Naruto slowly let go of her hand…

"Promise?" Soifon smiled.

"I promise…" Naruto let go of her arm as she reached towards the seal and charged her reiatsu into it, "Kai" the seal shattered…in a few moments the seals effects began to disappear as a mirage went over the blond.

Rukia had woken up from her shock and saw the mirage…Jushiro was getting up from his little injury…and Hanataro was curious as to what these 'seals' were…

Soifon watched the fading effects of the genjutsu…when it finally cleared she was at first stoic…then her eyes widened in mortified horror as her eyes brimmed with tears.

When Rukia saw the effects she immediately began to quiver at the sight…and began to feel very sick…

Jushiro did the exact same thing…but he actually began to cough up blood…

Hanataro had never seen such things on a human being…and began to waver where he stood…

Soifon grasped Naruto's shoulders as she looked at Naruto, "Oh Kami-sama…what happened to you?"

Naruto's body was littered in scars…he had several diagonal scars going across his chest and back. His arms looked like they had been burnt and then quickly frozen if the cracks in the flesh were anything to go by; his left eye had a vertical scar going across it, and his cheeks seemed to have jagged marks where his whisker marks were.

His ribs were clearly visible…even more so then what they had seen back at the fourth division headquarters. In fact every bone in his body was visible.

His sockets were sunken from hunger and dehydration, and his eyes looked bloodshot.

His fingers were partially deformed, but one could see that it was not a natural deformity…rather the bones were intentionally placed in the wrong spot.

Naruto looked away…not wanting his mother to see his hideous form…he looked to see his mothers mortified expression and expected to be hurt…but instead he found himself embraced in a hug as his mother cried into his shoulder.

"Oh sochi…I'm so sorry…if I had just stayed I…" Naruto hugged his mother and stroked her back…crying as well…

"Don't worry Kaa-chan…it's not your fault." Soifon cried into her sons shoulder for another minute…once she finally calmed down she stood up…determination in her eyes…she snapped her fingers and several members of the punishment corps appeared before her.

"Soifon Taicho…what do you wish of us?" she looked at the group before her…

"I want you to locate all captains, lieutenants, and seated officers…except for those of the first division…and have them all head to the projection room…and the one who locates Mayuri can relay this message...exactly as I say it, 'Kurotsuchi Mayuri…Soifon wants you to have that memory viewing machine done in the next two hours or less…or she is going to use him for target practice for the punishment corps…am I clear? Also, I want you to locate Inoue Orihime and Uzumaki Kushina…they will be in the Rukon district…NOW MOVE!!!" the punishment corps quickly disappeared to their respective duties…

Soifon picked Naruto up in her arms, "Come one sweetie…lets go find out how many people in Konoha I need to kill…" she was about to leave…but suddenly turned around, Hey…you four come with me…that includes you too Kuchiki." Rukia looked at Soifon in shock, "Since you were willing to risk your life to protect my son…I will make sure to do everything I can to make sure you aren't condemned to the Sokyoku…I promise." she began to walk away as Jushiro finally pulled himself together…

Rukia stared after Soifon, 'She…wants to help me?'

The three shinigami could do nothing, as Soifon disappeared in a Shunpo…and grabbed Ganju so they could take him to the medical ward…

With Ichigo

Ichigo was about to block another strike from the large man before him…but suddenly a smaller man appeared next to them, "Zaraki Taicho…Soifon Taicho has asked that all captains, lieutenants, and seated officers minus the first division be present in the projection room now…"

Kenpachi sighed as he regrettably sheathed his sword, "Damn…oh well…best not to keep her waiting." Kenpachi was about to walk away…

"Hey wait a minute, what the hell is going on, you were so adamant on fighting me a minute ago, and now you are just walking away…what the hell?!" the man that appeared before turned towards Ichigo…

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo correct?" Ichigo was confused that the man knew his name

"Yeah…what of it?" the man lightly bowed…

"Inoue-san speaks highly of you." Ichigo' eyes widened…how did this man know Orihime?

"You know Orihime…what have you done to her?!" the man waved his hands in front of him.

"Don't worry she is safe and sound, our captain has insisted upon her being protected, saying that she owes her a debt she can never repay." Ichigo was confused at this…what debt…but that didn't matter at the moment…

"Where is Orihime?!"

"I can take you to her if you like…the captain has also requested that she be brought to the place we are heading as well…"

Ichigo quirked an eye, but shrugged it off…the look in the mans eyes told him he wasn't lying…besides…it's not like he had that many other options…wait…

"Hold on, what about Rukia?!" the man sighed…

"Our Taicho is likely going to place her under protection as well…after all…she did defend her son."

Ichigo sighed in relief…but kept a close eye on the man…he did not know if this guy was telling the truth or not…but this may be his only chance to rescue Rukia…

With Kushina and Orihime

The two fire haired girls were talking with Kukaku…who was now a bit confused, "Hold on a minute…you are telling me, that you are looking for the child of Soifon, a member of the Fon family…he has blond hair and blue eyes…and whisker marks. His skin is tan, and he is very boisterous…" she began to massage her forehead as the information came to her, "Whoa…that's an odd series of events if I ever heard one…"

Kushina was a bit confused, "Why?"

Kukaku sighed, "Well…most members of the Fon family have really dark hair, pale complexions, and are a bit…how do I say this…reserved." the two girls nodded in understanding…

Before the three could continue their discussion…a man from the punishment corps appeared before them, "Inoue-san…Uzumaki-san…Soifon Taicho wishes for the two of you to come to the projection room immediately…"

Orihime was shocked, "Wait, we need to find her son…if we don't he could…" Orihime's speech was cut off by the man.

"Don't worry…she already found him…but, she is probably going to have a little chat with you when you arrive." the two gulped…knowing full well the wrath of an angry mother…

With Soifon…one hour later

Soifon was sitting in the projection room while her son was sitting in her lap. She had such a tight grip on him that I would probably take her entire squad to separate the two…at least before Soifon kills them all for doing such a thing.

She has been stroking Naruto's hair for the last hour, all the while whimpering as she examined the scars…some looked like they had been inflicted with barbed wire, others looked like they had been placed there by jagged katana's…others looked like the aftermath of some hemotoxic poisons she had seen before.

Naruto looked up at his mother, "Kaa-chan…what are we doing here?" Soifon looked at Naruto and said as gently as she could without breaking down…

"Sochi…I asked a colleague of mine to make a device so we could see what your life has been like." Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly began to struggle.

"NO…I don't want Kaa-chan to see…I don't want you to cry…" he tried to struggle out of Soifon's grip…but she held on and spoke sternly to him…

"Uzumaki Fon Naruto! I am your mother, and I want to know who hurt you…afterwards I am going to show them what happens when you mess with a Shinigami's child…am I clear?!" Naruto nodded…slightly afraid…Soifon saw this and gently hugged him, "Sochi…I just want to know what happened…that's all."

Naruto nodded his head…as he gently nuzzled into his mothers warm figure.

Soifon stroked his hair as she thought to herself, 'I promise my Sochi…I will never let anyone hurt you again…if I can help it.'

The door opened and people began to pour in…

The captains all sat at in the same area Soifon was sitting, the lieutenants sat in the area near them, and the seated officers sat wherever was left.

Soifon saw Byakuya enter with a limp and lightly snarled at him…

The doors opened and Kurosaki Ichigo came in with Kenpachi carrying him like a sack of potatoes.

The door opened again as Kyoraku Shunsui came in helping Chad walk as he seemed to have injured his leg…

Soifon saw that the two captains did not see them as a threat…but kept her eyes on them, 'Like I will let another person harm my sochi ever again.'

She was about to continue looking around…when the doors opened and two of her squad members walked through with Orihime and Kushina walking behind them. She gestured for them to walk over where they began to sputter out apologies…Soifon stopped them before it got out of control, "It's alright…I'm not mad at you two." the two girls sighed in relief as Soifon looked at them, "Naruto told me he ran out because when Orihime hugged him, it triggered a bad memory. It's not your fault…"

Orihime looked at Naruto…and her eyes widened when she saw the scars, "-what h-happ-ppened t-to him?" Kushina looked at Naruto…and felt like she was going to wretch.

Soifon looked at the projection screen, "Once Mayuri gets here with his memory viewing machine…we'll find out."

Orihime wanted to ask more…but before she could ask, "Orihime!" she turned around to see Ichigo running towards her. Before she could move she was wrapped up in a hug, "Orihime…you are alright, are you hurt…did anything happen?!" Ichigo would have continued his ran had he not noticed Rukia standing behind Soifon, "RUKIA?!" Ichigo let go of Orihime and ran over to Rukia…

Orihime inwardly cursed that Ichigo had let go of her…Kushina did not miss the sad look on her face as Ichigo let go of her, 'So…it seems somebody has a little crush.'

Soifon was about to address the captains when the doors swung open as Kurotsuchi Mayuri along with his 'daughter' came into the room, dragging an object that seemed incredibly complex.

Mayuri turned to Soifon with a smirk, but one could notice a light twitch in his eyes, "Why hello…Soifon Taicho…I finished that memory viewing machine you asked for…but was it REALLY necessary to have your little soldiers threaten me to get it done?!" Soifon smirked at Mayuri.

"If I didn't, you might not have finished it as quickly, or as efficiently." Mayuri grumbled as he began to set up his machine…he pulled out what looked to be something people used in salons to place on their heads…he walked over to Soifon and placed it in her hands…

"Alright…that little device will use reiatsu to scan his brainwaves, it will then collect the energy that reflects off the brainwaves, allowing us to view it once I plug this machine in…just set the date you want to start viewing and when you want them to stop."

Soifon nodded as she looked at Naruto, "Sochi…I am going to put this on your head…we are going to use it to see your memories…ok?" Naruto nodded his head…unaware of the many people looking at him in shock…

Yumichika and Ikkaku…who had finally returned after their little talk…felt like they were going to throw up at the sight of Naruto's scars…Ikkaku was thinking, 'What the hell happened to this kid?'

Yumichika was thinking, 'How ugly…who did such a thing to a boy who could possibly become quite beautiful?'

Ichigo was holding his stomach, having a very hard time keeping himself from puking.

The reactions continued until Soifon looked at the captains and all the Shinigami she had requested to be here, "Alright everyone…I called you all here because you are most likely going to see more evidence to support the decision to have Uchiha Fugaku, Danzo, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu sent to hell…for the Ryoka, and those who do not know this, you are welcome to leave." she saw that nobody stood…

Ichigo leaned near Orihime, "Orihime…what is going on?"

Orihime looked down and clutched her frame, "Ichigo…do you see the boy down there…the one with the scars?" Ichigo nodded…how could he not have seen him, "Well…the woman up there is his mother…and the people she is talking about, abused her son immeasurably. She found him broken, beaten, and bloody…I managed to save his life…" Ichigo's eyes widened…he turned to look at the kid who was sitting there twiddling in his seat, "Had I not healed him…" Ichigo looked at his classmate, "He would have been dead by now."

Ichigo looked down…understanding what she meant. He decided to stay…wondering just what the hell the kid did to possibly deserve such a fate…and what he had to deal with…

Soifon began to adjust the machine and then kissed the top of Naruto's forehead, which was just barely visible.

The projection screen suddenly lit up…and started with the first memory Naruto ever had…the attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko…

Central 46

Central 46, the meeting place of 40 wise men and 6 judges; they were the supreme leaders of the soul society outside of the king of the Shinigami himself. They were highest law…whenever a decision was made by the central 46…nobody could challenge it…

But the central 46…for all its apparent power…was essentially defenseless on their own, as not one member of the central 46 had ever received combat training.

Hence the reason, why the central 46…was now utterly destroyed…their blood coating the floors.

In the middle of the room was a humanoid figure sitting in a relaxed position…the figure had distinct spiky protrusions coming from his arms, and he appeared to be very slim, but still muscular at the same time.

Suddenly the persons eyes opened…revealing pure crimson orbs…it looked to its left and spoke out with little emotion, **"So…what is it that Aizen wants?"** the mans voice was split…almost as if two vices were talking at once. One voice sounded as if it were echoing down a hallway…the other sounded as if it was a whisper from a killer…out of the shadows a hollow crawled out. The hollow seemed to shiver in the beings presence…but it spoke up.

"**My Lord…Aizen-sama has asked m-me to inform you of a ch-change of plans…"** the man that hollow was addressing turned his head…

"**Go on then…"** the hollow seemed to back away as it looked behind itself…

"**Aizen-s-sama has requested th-that you return to Hueco Mundo…to receive full det-tails."** the man sighed as he stood up…the light in the chamber shining on him…

The man…was no man…he was a hollow…a Vasto Lorde.

The mans face was in a word terrifying…his face was a mask with slightly longer fangs than normal. There was a tattered hood over his head along with a tattered black cloak that went down his back. But that wasn't the only thing…it appeared as if there were feathers on his back…almost like wings…

This man was no man; it was a hollow…a Vasto Lorde…

The Vasto Lorde turned to the shadows, **"Yuu…"** a pair of golden eyes with red tints surrounding it opened as a light growl permeated the air, **"Stay here…I will be back soon." **the Vasto Lorde turned to leave with the hollow…but suddenly stopped, **"And Yuu…be calm…"**

The Vasto Lorde seemed to melt into the shadows as the eyes slowly closed before a light growl permeated the air, **"As you wish…Makura-sama…"**

* * *

Ok, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, me and Agurra of the Darkness spent a good portion of time working on this. So Please be kind...review...Pm...flame...just...check it out...

Oh, and I would really...REALLY be happy if some of you will take the challenges suggested at the top AN's...

Seriously...people...take the challenges...

Anyways...next chapter...Naruto's memories will be viewed, what will the reaction of the captains be, what will become of the soul society...what is going on...stay tuned...


	7. Past Revealed and Enemies Return

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach

Attention people...this story was made in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness. He and I worked togethor on developing the plot, I am merely writing.

The one who suggested the plot was Agurra of the Darkness...neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...if you wish to compliemtn me you must also compliment him for suggesting the story...

CHALLENGES!!!

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

**"hello":** hollow/demon speach

**'hello':** hollow/demon thoughts

"Hello": human, arrancar, bount, etc speach

'Hello": human, arrancar, bount, etc, speach

Attention to all readers/reviewers...I would really, really appreciate it if you left some more things for Agurra of the Darkness

* * *

Uryu Ishida ran through an alley as he held on to his right arm. Looking down he saw the light trickle of blood coming down it, 'Damn…I put too much reiatsu into that arrow.' he had just finished fighting against several shinigami from multiple divisions. Apparently the entire eleventh division, if what that one Shinigami said was true, was taken down by the spiky haired Ryoka.

He knew it had to be Ichigo…he was the only one in their group that had such a hairstyle.

Uryu tightened the grip he had on his arm and tore off part of his clothing, quickly wrapping it around the bleeding part in the arm.

Satisfied with the quick first aid, he turned his attention to the center of the Seireitei…it would be a while before he could get there…unless…

Uryu quickly checked his reserves and nodded his head, 'I have enough leftover reiatsu that I can use Hirenkyaku for a few miles…that should cut the distance I have to walk or run in half…but…I will need to avoid conflict with any Shinigami I may come in contact with.' Uryu sighed as he looked in the direction of the Seireitei, 'Not like I have much choice.'

Quickly charging reiatsu into his feet he began to flash towards the city…

Meanwhile a black cat with golden eyes was darting through the alleys closer to the Seireitei…Yoruichi had not been to the Soul Society in over a hundred years, and a few things had changed in the central area, 'Hmmm…now do I take a left here…or was I supposed to take a right back there?'

Yoruichi was trying to find the headquarters of the central 46…hoping she can possibly revoke their decision in regards to Rukia.

Deciding to take a left she continued onwards…

Projection Room

The Seated officers, lieutenants, captains, and the Ryoka were sitting as the projection screen came up…revealing Naruto's Memories…

His first memory was just the sealing…but what happened next shocked the viewers…

Three days old

_Naruto was laying in his crib, no more than a few days after the Kyuubi attack. He was wide awake and was viewing his surroundings…suddenly the door to the nursery opened…revealing a young nurse with a scalpel in her hand._

_She walked over to Naruto's crib and sneered, "Demon…I am going to enjoy this so very much." she placed the scalpel against his cheek and began to carve in his whisker marks…_

_Naruto screamed as he began to thrash about in his crib…the nurse smacked him across the face, "Quiet Demon…you deserve no less!" she dug deeper into his cheeks with the scalpel and spun it in her hands…a murderous grin on her face, "Time to die…demon!" she brought the scalpel down…about to drive it into Naruto's heart when the doors were slammed open as a man with white hair and a white dog mask and a man with spiked brown hair and a bear mask grabbed her arms._

_The nurse yelled, "Let me go…the demon has to die!" the woman was struck in her left temple as she was dragged out of the room. Not even a minute later a woman with brown hair and square purple marks ran into the room…her eyes widened as she yelled out to the two men, "Kakashi, Tenzo…get me some coagulants now…we need to stop his bleeding." she looked at Naruto and pulled out some cotton balls and began to dab at the scars…his eyes closed as the pain became too much to stay awake with…_

Everyone in the room was disgusted and mortified…how could a nurse do such a thing…

Isane had her hands at her mouth as her eyes were watering with tears…while Yasoshika began to sob, 'Heartless humans…how dare they.'

Unohanna clutched her Zanpaktou…and attempted to hold in her tears…and failed, 'How could a nurse do such a thing?'

A year old

_Naruto was sitting in a closet…clutching a blanket to himself. He was no more than a year old…and he was living in the dampest part of the orphanage…the basement._

_He had not been given any food in several days, and was incredibly hungry._

_He suddenly heard something fall over…and saw a small rat climb over a fallen barrel of bolts._

_Naruto felt his stomach growl…he looked at the rat, and without a moments hesitation he used the movement he had in his legs and ran for the rat. The rat jumped onto the ground and ran for a hole in the wall. _

_Naruto managed to grab the rats tail…the rodent quickly rounded on him and bit his flesh. Naruto wanted to cry out…but instead grabbed the rat by his neck and squeezed, 'CRACK' the rat fell limp in his hands as Naruto looked at it._

_He swallowed…and then bit into the rats head. It tasted absolutely disgusting, but he was too hungry to care in the slightest. He continued to eat the raw flesh and felt it slide down his throat…he felt the bones prick against his stomach, but didn't care._

_When all that was left of the rat was the tail…he placed it in his mouth and like a piece of spaghetti slurped it in._

_He coughed up a bit of fur that had lodged itself into his throat and crawled back to his blanket…there were moth holes in it, and it was so thin it might as well be paper._

_Naruto curled up in the corner of the room as he began to try and sleep…_

Everyone in the room felt as if they were going to vomit from disgust…the fact that Naruto was so hungry he would eat a raw diseased rat and not care was mortifying in itself.

Jushiro grabbed his stomach as he tried to keep himself from vomiting right there…but ended up having to run to a nearby trash can as he also coughed up some blood, 'And I thought Tuberculosis was bad.'

Kiyone and Sentaro wasted no time and ran to the trash bin as well…the two ended up puking right on the edges…Kiyone fell to the ground into a ball as she began to whimper…Sentaro was barely holding himself up as his eyes began to water.

Two and a Half Years old

_Naruto sat outside…waiting to be let back in. He had been thrown outside for the day and was expected to stay in that spot until the caretaker allowed him in._

_The door opened…and the caretaker came out with a smile on her face, "Hello Naruto-kun…how are you doing?" Naruto looked at her with slightly scared eyes._

"_O-O-K-K" the woman knelt down and smiled…but one with training could obviously see the evil glint in her eyes._

"_That's good…now look" she sat down next to him and placed her arm on his shoulder, "I want to apologize for being so cruel to you over the years…I had no excuse for that." she smiled at Naruto who was incredibly confused…_

"_B-but…" Naruto was silenced as the girl patted his head…_

"_Oh don't worry…" before Naruto could think he was wrapped in a hug by the woman…Naruto at first was shocked…but the hug was so warm, that he just melted into it._

_He never noticed the woman smirk, "Die demon…" before she buried a rusty knife in his chest…_

_Naruto screamed in pain as he fell over backwards and tried to pull the dagger out. The woman grabbed his arm and snapped the wrist before he could, "Please…I can't believe you actually fell for that, why would I be sorry for giving you exactly what you deserve?!" she grabbed the dagger and twisted it in his chest, forcing him to scream in pain as the blood began to crawl across his chest._

_She then began to kick him in the side, all the while laughing with glee…but her laughter was cut short as a woman came out of the orphanage and punched her square in the mouth…_

"_YOU BITCH!!!" the woman attacked the caretaker and knocked her out cold by smashing her face into a nearby wall…she turned towards Naruto in shock and grabbed him…her pink hair flopping against her body, "Oh Naruto…I am so sorry…" his eyes closed as he passed out from blood-loss._

The women in the room began to sob uncontrollably as the men began to grip their Zanpaktou…

Orihime latched onto Ichigo's chest and sobbed into it…Rukia grabbed Renji and used him to keep herself from falling over.

Ichigo was snarling in absolute hatred as he mentally snarled, 'That fucking bitch…that whore is dead if I ever see her!'

Renji was thinking along the same lines, 'Goddamn cunt…I can't believe she would pull such a dirty trick.'

Byakuya felt absolutely sick…how could a woman…most likely old enough to be a mother hurt someone so callously…and so scornfully, 'How dare that wench…that…monster.' he looked at Rukia as she cried into Renji's side, 'Hisana…what would you do…?'

Three years old

_Naruto was no older than three as he was thrown into a cage, fox ears and nine fox tails sewn and stapled into his body…outside there were over fifty people with torches and pitchforks laughing at him as they all started placing bids for his head._

"_5000 ryo…6000 ryo…10,000 ryo!' the bids continued as the one holding an iron rod in a flame was smirking, "Alright everybody…let the fox hunt begin!" the cage was opened as the man placed the tip of the iron rod…which had the kanji for murderer in it onto his bare flesh…_

"_EEP" Naruto ran out of the cage down the streets as the mob chased after him with knives, torches, and pitchforks._

_Naruto ran down an alleyway as by standing civilians threw rotten food at him. He ran down the alley until he came to a fork in the road…he quickly turned left and ended up in the clan district._

_The mob followed after him…not knowing that they were in the last place they wanted to be at the moment…out in front of the Inuzuka compound…_

_Naruto was about to take another turn when he tripped and fell on a rock…he skidded face-first in the gravel, cutting up his face incredibly badly._

_The mob quickly surrounded him, "KILL HIM!" and proceeded to beat and burn him continuously…_

_The leader of the mob…one Shippo Inuzuka took out a large pipe, "Now…we will show you what happens to fox demons in our village!" he swung the pipe down…aiming to splatter Naruto's head across the street…_

_Only to get kicked right in the face by one Tsume Inuzuka…she looked at her husband in utter disgust, "Shippo…you disgusting bastard…how dare you do such a thing?!" he claws lengthened as Shippo began to quiver at the sight of his wife._

"_Ts-Tsume-ch-chan…I was just removing a threat to our children." Tsume slashed Shippo across the face as a dozen Inuzuka swarmed behind her…their dogs snarling at the mob._

"_Our children don't need to be threatened by an innocent child…It was a mistake marrying you!" she looked at the rest of the Inuzuka's behind her, "GET THEM!!!" within moments the mob had scattered as the Inuzuka's brutally attacked the mob…while Tsume grabbed the now fleeing Shippo, "You on the other hand…are going to be punished by me…personally!"_

_Shippo screamed as Tsume dug her claws into his stomach and tore it open before she threw him to the ground…she turned to the forest and whistled…in an instant there were dozens of beetles swarming over Shippo as an Aburame stepped out of the trees._

_Tsume turned towards the Aburame, "Thanks Shibi…I owe you one." she quickly picked up Naruto and gently examined him, "Shit…we have to get him to a hospital…stat!" she began to run towards the hospital with her Ninken Kuromaru behind her._

Sajin fell backwards on his ass as he clutched his chest…snarling in anger…but sobbing in total anguish. He had endured hell because of his looks, and Naruto had endured a hell far worse than anyone could possibly imagine…and the ironic thing…Kyuubi was the source of both of their problems, 'Damn you to hell Kyuubi…'

Tetsuzaemon broke his manly façade and sobbed away as he clutched his glasses…unintentionally breaking them in the process, 'This kid is more of a man than I could ever be.'

Chad was looking at the screen…and for the first time in years…since the death of his Abuelo…he felt unadulterated rage, 'I am sorry Abuelo…but they don't deserve to be treated kindly.'

Three and a Half years old

_Naruto was strapped to a table in the hospital…needles digging into his flesh, connected to tubes filled with chemicals he had no knowledge about. The door was slammed open by a doctor with a crazed grin on his face, "I must say I never would have thought the demon could possibly be useful. But here you are…perfect for my studies and experimentation." he went to the tubes and squeezed one of the packs, "This little demon, is a nice little chemical I whipped up, it is an amazing steroid for chakra. However, I have yet to put it through any living trials, and I have no intention on using on another human being yet. So, I decided to use it on you" he squeezed the bag, forcing the chemical to flow through the tube._

_As it entered Naruto's blood stream, the veins and chakra network began to stretch and convulse, causing him immense pain, "AAAGGGHHH"_

_The doctor began to jot down notes as he smirked, "How interesting…it seems your chakra stores are skyrocketing beyond measure. With this we could create an army of the finest…" his eyes widened in horror as the meters began to blink red, "Wait…what…no…No…NO…NOOOOO…damn this, this shouldn't have happened."_

_Naruto was screaming in pain as red and blue chakra thrashed around the room…_

_The doctor screamed as the lab was caught on fire by some residual chakra that had created some sparks…the fire covered the room as Naruto screamed from pain as his body began to burn…_

Nemu…a being made to be completely emotionless…was crying a river as she clutched her form 'What is this feeling?'

Mayuri had to look away, he admitted, he did some twisted shit to his subjects…but to do such a thing to a CHILD…it was beyond disgusting! 'Vile beasts…I will enjoy dissecting them when they finally die.

Three years and seven months old

_Naruto was running from a mob who was screaming things like 'demon' and 'hell spawn'. He tried to run into a store…only for more people to come out screaming insults at him._

_He turned around to see that the mob had completely surrounded him…the one up front yelled, "Kill the demon" in moments he had been swarmed by the dozens of people, they were beating and bludgeoning him as another member of the mob yelled out, "Hey…I have something we can try!" he pulled out a harpoon launcher and told a couple people to hold up the blond._

_Naruto was hoisted off the ground as the men began to cackle like idiots, "FIRE!!!" the harpoon was launched directly into Naruto's stomach, just barely missing anything vital…Naruto screamed in pain as another member of the mob threw a bunch of kunai at him._

_He was then pinned to the ground as a woman walked up with a cat of nine tails, "I am sure you are going to like this nine-tailed whip…string him up!" a bunch of people from the mob grabbed Naruto and held him in place, tearing off the back of his shirt._

_She grinned, "Take this…CRACK" the nine whips slashed against Naruto's flesh, leaving nine deep slashes in his back. His screams cut through the air as the mob began to laugh at his misfortune, "CRACK" the whip cut into his flesh again…_

_The mob continued to do this until someone yelled out, "Hey, shinobi are coming this way…let's get out of here!" the mob scattered and left Naruto to bleed in the street._

Gin was so shocked and disgusted that his 'eternal smile' fell into a frown of sadness and disgust…tears brimming at his eyes, 'My, my…I wonder which one of them I should cut up first.'

Izuru had to look away as he broke down into sobs, 'Wabisuke…we are going to be doing quite a bit of cutting.'

Three years and eleven months old

_Naruto's door was kicked open by two men wearing shinobi attire, "Well looky what we have here, a little demon all by himself…hey…how about we have some fun?" the man looked at Naruto as he pulled out a hammer, "Pin him down!" Naruto tried to run but the men were too fast._

_Naruto was thrown to the ground as the men pinned his arms down…_

_The man with the hammer walked over to Naruto, "Hmmm…so the little demon wants to become a ninja…lets see how he becomes one after all his fingers have been destroyed!" the man smashed the hammer down on Naruto's pinky finger._

"_AAAGGHHH" the man continued with the rest of his fingers…smashing the hammer down on each one until it broke into several pieces._

"_Well, looks like he won't be taking up our career now will he?!" Naruto was whimpering as he tried to struggle, "Oh shut up!" the man smashed the hammer into Naruto's jaw…breaking it in three places, and knocking him unconscious._

Kenpachi was fingering his sword and snarling in absolute hatred…tears were brimming at his eyes as he watched Naruto's life, 'Forget fun…I am going to butcher them.'

Yachiru was whimpering and crying as she hid her face away…afraid of what could happen next, 'Ken-chan…'

Ikkaku was snarling in absolute rage as he felt like saying, 'Fuck this' and using his Bankai on every last one of the bastards, 'Fuck secrecy… am going to kill them.;

Yumichika ran out of the room and barfed all over the floor before he curled up into a ball and began to sob, 'That was beyond ugly…it was absolutely mortifying…the scum-bags.'

Four Years old

_Naruto was walking down the street on his way home…he was about to turn an alley, "AAH, get away from me!" Naruto looked back and saw a woman being dragged into an alley. He ran to the alley and saw the two men ripping off her clothes while simultaneously fondling her._

"_Oh don't worry girl…this is going to feel great!" he grabbed her panties and was about to pull down his pants…_

"_HEY YOU…LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" he turned to see a blond haired blue eyed kid run at them with a chair…before they could figure out what had happened, Naruto had smashed them in the face with the chair._

_The two men quickly yelled, "The demon is attacking us…AAHHH" and quickly ran down the alley._

_Naruto turned to the woman with a smile, "Hi there…I don't think that they will…" Naruto was kicked in the face by the woman who screamed._

"_Help, the demon is going to rape me!" a bunch of people saw the woman's state of dress at the end of the alley and saw Naruto on the ground._

"_Hey, get the demon now!" Naruto tried to run, only for the woman to trip him and begin stomping on his knee._

_The mob began to beat him when the woman pulled up a trashcan, "TAKE THIS DEMON!!!" and smashed it over his head…_

_Naruto remained conscious as the blood began to pour from the top of his head…_

Momo fell over and curled into a ball as she whimpered with fear and disgust, 'Why did he have to hurt so much?'

Aizen tried his hardest to hold in his emotions…but missed a large trail of tears flowing down his face, 'This is why I must become a god.'

Four Years and Three months old

_Naruto was running away from a mob of drunken civilians and shinobi and was trying…and failing…to avoid a menagerie of throwing weapons. _

_One finally hit the back of his leg as the drunken mob started to beat him with broken bottles and nearby scrap metals._

_One mob member kicked Naruto in the face, dislodging his jawbone and broke his sake bottle, "Trak thsss…deeeemooonnnn" and shoved the broken piece into Naruto's mouth, then kicked him in the jaw, forcing him to bite into it._

Matsumoto turned away and began to sob uncontrollably as she fell to her knees, 'Sake…really does that to people?'

Toshiro felt like spewing up what little he had eaten since the emergency, 'This is one of the few times I have seen Rangiku cry.'

Five Years old

_Naruto was thrown into a pit as a bunch of civilians began to pour the water from their latrines and gasoline into it. _

_One of the civilians began to laugh, "Oh, how do you like this…burning in a pile of shit, a degrading way for a demon to die!" he lit a match, "So long!" _

_Naruto looked around and prayed he could find a way out…when he saw a hole in the wall of the pit…he ran towards it just as the match hit the sewage and gas._

_Naruto crawled through the hole but got stuck…his entire lower body was set ablaze, "AAAGGGHHHH" Naruto used what strength he had in his upper body and pulled himself through the rest of the way._

_He quickly began to roll around in the dirt and cried as he tried to put out the fire…_

_The mob began to cheer about, 'The demons death' and slowly began to leave._

_Naruto stayed in the hole, as his legs were so burned that he could barely use them properly._

_He curled himself into a corner and began to sing to himself, 'Happy Birthd-day…t-to me…Happy B-Birthday to me…'_

Shunsui grabbed his pink Kimono and used it to wipe away the tears and the slight amount of puke he had not been able to force back down, 'Inhumane…does not even begin to describe that.'

Kaname grabbed his glasses and threw them to the ground as he fell to the floor and began to slam his fists into it…tears of anguish and anger flowing down his face, 'They will suffer justice when Aizen-sama becomes a god.'

Hisagi dropped his Zanpaktou and had to keep himself from falling over, 'Maybe I shoulder consider Kazeshini's offer to reap a few dozen people…'

Nanao cried so hard that her eyes became swollen and puffy 'Disgusting bastards.'

Six Years old

_Naruto was sitting in his apartment alone…hungry…watching the other kids playing with their parents._

_He crawled into a nearby corner and curled into a ball…whimpering as he tried to hold in his tears…_

"_Kaa-chan…Tou-san…where did you go…" he tightened the ball he was in and sobbed, "I want my Kaa-chan…I want my Tou-san…where are you?"_

_Naruto sobbed into the night…an orphan on his own…at only six years old…_

Marechiyo broke down into sobs…but steeled himself as he looked towards his captain, 'Those bastards incited the Taicho's wrath…I have no pity upon them.'

Soifon stared at the screen…a blank look on her face…but hundreds of emotions running through her eyes. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears as she slowly walked towards her son who was taking off the weird helmet.

He looked up to see his mother standing over him, "Kaa-chan?" before he could even move, Soifon had grabbed him in her arms and had squeezed him against her…her eyes letting off a new stream of tears that did not seem to end.

Naruto tried to comfort his mother…but her choked sobbing basically deafened her to the world around her.

Orihime cried as she held on to Ichigo, who was also crying for the blond. Renji held Rukia as she also cried for the young Jinchuriki. Byakuya was standing against the wall…clutching his sword so tightly that it was cutting into his palms. Toshiro was comforting a sobbing Rangiku…while trying to hold in his tears. Shunsui was looking at the ground while rubbing Nanao's back. Jushiro, Kiyone, and Sentaro were holding each other up as the three sobbed. Mayuri was twiddling his fingers…a torn look in his eyes as his 'daughter' fell to the floor in a fetal position and began to rock back and forth…not used to the new emotions. Gin could not bring a single smile to his own face…and Izuru was looking incredibly emo as his tears dragged down his face along with his hair going across his eyes. Kenpachi was holding Yachiru like one would an infant as she cried into his chest…Ikkaku was thumbing his Zanpaktou while he cried…Yumichika came back into the room…looking worse for the wear.

Momo was clutching onto Aizen who was stroking her hair like a parent would a child…while he himself was crying a bit. Isane was using her Zanpaktou to hold herself up while simultaneously clutching her stomach…Hanataro had fainted, while Yasoshika had thrown his glasses and clutched his eyes…Unohanna was about to keel over from the myriad of emotions she was feeling. Kaname pushed himself off the ground and use his reiatsu sight to look in Naruto's direction…while Hisagi bandaged his wound from clutching his fist for so long. Chad had already left the room…and people heard loud roars of anger as several things seemed to collapse…he came back in as Sajin began to cry…and he could have sworn he heard an animal whimper…while Tetsuzaemon broke down all his 'manly' walls.

Soifon held Naruto tighter to her, "My baby…my little Naru-chan…I promise never to let anyone hurt you again…"

"BOOOOOOM" everyone turned around to see that the doors to the projection room had been blown off…

Everyone got into combat positions as several figures moved through the cloud…

Once the cloud dissipated it revealed Yamamoto and his entire squad…

The first to speak up was surprisingly Sajin, "Sotaicho…what are you doing here?" Yamamoto looked at Sajin…then turned his attention to the rest of the Shinigami in the room.

"By order of the central 46…Rukia Kuchiki is to be immediately executed for her crimes against the seireitei." the room quickly went silent as everyone processed what he had just said, "The Ryoka are also to be placed in Detention until further notice" Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad tensed up as they backed away from the old captain…

The Sotaicho then turned his attention to Naruto, "And that…creature…is to be returned back to where it belongs…and all Senkaimon to that place will be destroyed forever."

Aizen's eyes widened in fury, 'I never sent out any orders to destroy the Senkaimon…what is going on here?'

Soifon snarled at Yamamoto and stood protectively in front of her son, "Like I will allow you to lay a finger on my son, the Ryoka who saved him…or Rukia for protecting him!"

Yamamoto pulled out a piece of paper, "By order of the central 46 five years ago, if anyone from the elemental nations were to somehow gain passage to the seireitei, then the gates are to be destroyed entirely. For some reason those of the elemental nations are capable of seeing us, thus they are a threat to our society, and it is for that purpose that the gates must be destroyed so as to prevent a possible contamination."

Soifon pulled out her Zanpaktou, "You will have to go through me to get to him."

Yamamoto got ready to pull out his Zanpaktou…when all the other captains, lieutenants, and seated officers got in front of Naruto and drew their own Zanpaktou…

Shunsui stepped forward, "Sorry about this old man…but it looks like your order just got vetoed." Yamamoto's eyes quirked.

"What do you mean?" Jushiro stepped up…

"Surely you remember the one thing you had basically hammered into our heads…according to law set down by the Shinigami king, and act given by the central 46 can be vetoed if eight or more of the Gotei 13 vote against it…"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes…and quickly drew his Zanpaktou, "You also seem to forget that it can only be done for two actions by central 46…so…which one are you going to choose?"

The captains got ready to engage their Shikai…but Rukia stepped forward…

"Leave the Ryoka and Soifon-sama's son alone…I will go." she looked down as everyone's eyes widened.

"Rukia…you can't…" Rukia walked forward as two members of the first division cuffed her. They quickly disappeared via Shunpo…their destination and mission…the Sokyoku…to execute Rukia Kuchiki.

Soifon's eyes widened in fury as she looked at the captains, "Watch my son for me…try to hold off the execution!" she jumped out the window that had been created by Chad's fist…her destination and mission…central 46…to make them revoke their decision.

Omaeda turned towards his squad, "You heard Soifon Taicho…stop that execution!" a resounding set of Hai's followed.

Kushina…grabbed Kenpachi's arm, "Come one big guy…lets kick their asses!" she used Shunshin to attempt to follow after the Onmitsukido…while Kenpachi was grinning.

'Finally…someone as crazy as I am…'

The other captains and seated officers scattered to assist in Soifon's orders,

Chad engaged his Brazo Derecho de Gigante and charged as much Reiatsu as he could into the fist…Ichigo got his Zanpaktou at the ready to do some damage…and for some reason it began to slightly shift…but nobody really noticed…and Orihime had all her Shun Shun Rikka activated…

All of them had one thought in their heads, 'Stop the Sokyoku.'

With Soifon

Soifon kicked down the doors to the central 46 and ran at the front gates. She did not bother to check around if there was anything wrong going on…she was too damn pissed to do that.

She kicked open the front gates and went straight towards the central chambers.

Once the door was in sight she ran at it with full speed and with a reiatsu charged punch…courtesy of Tsunade's teachings…she sent the door flying into the opposite wall…

What she found inside was not what she was expecting…the central 46 had been butchered like animals…and no part of the room was without bloodstains.

She walked in and looked around…quickly engaging her Zanpaktou's shikai…

"**GRRRNNN" **Soifon snapped around to the direction she heard the growling to see a five toed paw with giant black claws come out of the shadows, followed by another paw. The form began to grow out of the shadow as it was revealed to be a bear-like Adjuchas…

Soifon was about to attack it…but then her eyes focused on the scratches across the beast's eye…as well as the beast's massive size…her eyes widened in shock, and her hands began to tremble as she looked at what was in front of her…

It was the exact same hollow she fought when she first went to the elemental nations…almost ten years ago…

* * *

Yes...cliffie...You have a problem with it...too bad. Anyways, me and Agurra will update this story as soon as possible. I...dracohalo117...am incredibly busy, as is Agurra, so we might be a bit delayed at times.

We apologize for any inconveniences.

CHALLENGES!!!

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation**

**Assorted story ideas on dracohalo117 profile**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPEKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**


	8. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach

Attention people...this story was made in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness. He and I worked togethor on developing the plot, I am merely writing.

The one who suggested the plot was Agurra of the Darkness...neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...if you wish to compliemtn me you must also compliment him for suggesting the story...

CHALLENGES!!!

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HaryyPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPUKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

**"hello":** hollow/demon speach

**'hello':** hollow/demon thoughts

"Hello": human, arrancar, bount, etc speach

'Hello": human, arrancar, bount, etc, speach

_"Possessed speech"_

Attention to all readers/reviewers...I would really, really appreciate it if you left some more things for Agurra of the Darkness

* * *

Soifon stared at the bear Adjuchas…she could not believe her eyes. It was rare for a Shinigami to fight the same hollow more than once…and it was even rarer that a hollow survived that many encounters…but this Adjuchas…had survived her twice.

She grabbed the hilt of her Zanpaktou, 'There won't be a third time.' she charged reiatsu into her Zanpaktou, "Sting All Enemies to Death…Suzumebachi!"

The bear Adjuchas roared a guttural roar that sent waves of reiatsu through the air before it leapt at her. She had barely managed to transform her Zanpaktou when the hollow slashed at her. She ducked under the beasts strike and ran to the other side of the room.

The beats turned towards her…its eyes flashing red for a moment.

Soifon faced her palm out, "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" her fingers arced with reiatsu…the energy then shot from her fingertips and smashed into the side of the Adjuchas.

Soifon jumped down…expecting the Adjuchas to be dead…

"**GRAAAAAGGHHH"** but had to jump out of the way when black claws lined with a brownish reiatsu slashed in her direction.

The cloud dissipated revealing that she had only singed the Adjuchas.

'Damn…this is bad… need to finish this quickly.' she pulled her arms up, "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" she fired off a blast of red reiatsu at the Adjuchas.

The bear quickly jumped out of the way as its eyes flashed red again. It then opened its mouth and fired off a brown cero.

Soifon jumped out of the way just in time…

The bear Adjuchas opened its jaws ready to fire another cero…when it suddenly snapped its head to its side…before Soifon could tell what had happened the Adjuchas had crashed through the wall of the chambers and ran towards the exit.

Soifon stood up…confused beyond hell, 'What just happened…that Adjuchas…why was it here…wait a minute.' she looked at the blood in the room, 'This blood id weeks old…and Rukia was only captured last week…so that means.' her eyes widened in realization, 'Oh Kami no…' not wasting anymore time she ran to the exit, 'I have to stop that execution!'

She jumped onto the rooftops and headed towards the Sokyoku.

Sokyoku

The Entire first division appeared in front of the Sokyoku…Rukia was quickly thrown onto the device as Yamamoto spoke, "Rukia Kuchiki…you have been charged with high treason by the governing body of the Soul Society…you will suffer the ultimate punishment…have you anything to say?"

Rukia looked down, "No Sotaicho…I have nothing to say to _you_." she spoke with utter disdain towards the Sotaicho

Yamamoto nodded his head, "Very well…release the Sokyoku." Rukia was then hoisted up in the air by three metallic blocks up to the cross of the Sokyoku.

His lieutenant Chojiro moved to activate the Sokyoku, "Crush…Gegetsuburi !" he turned his head in time to see a large flail heading in his direction…jumping out of the way he managed to avoid a strike from the spiked Zanpaktou.

Not even a second later Marechiyo Omaeda, along with the entire Onmitsukido landed in front of the Sokyoku, "We aren't letting you activate the Sokyoku Sotaicho…Soifon Taicho's orders." they quickly readied themselves in battle formation as Yamamoto turned to them.

"You all wish to commit treason to stop the true justice of the world. You all will be punished severely for your sins!" the first division charged at the second division…

Omaeda turned to the Onmitsukido, "Show these punks what you can do!" the Onmitsukido attacked the 1st division with everything they had.

Chojiro ran straight for Omaeda and pulled out his Zanpaktou, "Bite…Gonryomaru." his Zanpaktou went from a katana to a rapier as he thrust it at Omaeda…Omaeda grabbed the chain of his Zanpaktou and used it to catch the Zanpaktou in between the links.

Marechiyo grinned at the shocked Chojiro, "I ain't a lieutenant for nothing…" Marechiyo kicked Sasakibe in the chest and released the 1st division lieutenants Zanpaktou, "Take this!" he punched the back of his Zanpaktou and sent it flying at Chojiro.

Sasakibe used his Zanpaktou to block the incoming strike…but was pushed back by the force.

A group of the Onmitsukido struck at three first division shinigami and sent them to the ground.

Yamamoto looked at the scene before him and frowned, 'It is a sad day when a simple matter escalates to an all out war…' his cane dissipated as he grabbed his Zanpaktou, "I must end this now…All Things in the Universe Turn to Ashes …Ryujin…" his call was stopped when he had to jump out of the way of two Hado's almost hitting him.

He ducked as two Zanpaktou went to slice him…he used his Zanpaktou to stop them and looked to see who were his opponents.

"Hey old man…" Shunsui looked at his former teachers…

"Looks like you are having some trouble" Jushiro spoke to the person he once looked up to as a father…

"My old students…so…it comes to this."

Soifon

Soifon leapt over the streets of the seireitei…heading towards the Sokyoku…

She was about to leap over a large courtyard…when she was suddenly tackled by an orange, black, and purple blur.

The two flew through the air and crashed into the projection room tower.

Naruto

Naruto was walking down the stairs with Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime when he felt the rumbling from upstairs. He was about to run down the stairs…when he felt an increase in spiritual pressure…one he recognized, 'Kaa-chan.' he quickly turned and ran up the stairs…

"No Naruto stop!" Orihime tried to make a grab for him, but he was too fast.

Ichigo turned to Orihime and Chad, "Come on…" the three ran up the stairs to try and catch the blond haired half shinigami…

Soifon

Soifon pushed the rubble off of her and looked around…

The rubble next to her exploded as a woman came out of it wearing an orange sweater and tight black pants, along with her purple hair tied into a ponytail. Her skin was a dark color and her eyes were slitted like a cat.

Soifon's eyes widened in shock, "Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi grinned at Soifon, "Hey…Soifon, how have you been?" she got into a fighting stance as Soifon brushed some of the remaining debris off of her Haori.

"I really don't have time for this milady…I need to get to the Sokyoku." Soifon suddenly had to duck as Yoruichi used Shunpo to get behind her to deliver a kick.

"That's precisely why I am here…you aren't getting to the Sokyoku." Yoruichi did a flip and sent three punches at Soifon which she quickly blocked with her forearms. Soifon back flipped and sent a thrust kicks right at Yoruichi, which she blocked by crossing her arms across her chest.

Yoruichi then grabbed Soifon's leg and swung her up towards the ceiling. Soifon flipped in the air and using the ceiling as a springboard, shot herself at Yoruichi, "Sting All Enemies to Death…Suzumebachi!" she then charged reiatsu into her Zanpaktou…making it turn black, "Kuroi Ken!"

Yoruichi moved out of the way…barely avoiding the strike by her old student.

Soifon's stinger slammed into the ground…at first nothing happened…

"CRACK" but in an instant the entire floor had spiderweb cracks running through it.

Yoruichi jumped back as Soifon looked at her, "You like it…I spent years working on it."

Yoruichi was shocked by this new ability, "What was that?" Soifon chuckled as she held up her now black Suzumebachi.

"Kuroi Ken…black sting…I trade off my Suzumebachi's Nigeki Kessatsu for a single powerful strike. No matter how lightly I tap something with Kuroi Ken, it will send out a wave of reiatsu with enough force to punch a hole through the front gates of the seireitei."

Yoruichi grinned, "Well…you certainly have gotten stronger since we last met Soifon…but" she disappeared in an instant and delivered a strike to Soifon's back, "But…so have I."

Soifon sailed through the air and smashed into the opposite wall. She pushed off the debris and hissed in pain as she pushed herself up. She looked at Yoruichi, "Guess I have no choice…time to show off my trump card." Soifon tore off her Haori, revealing her Onmitsukido uniform underneath.

Yoruichi looked at Soifon…then her eyes widened as she felt the sudden increase in reiatsu…Soifon's reiatsu spiked as a white aura surrounded her.

"You like…I based this technique off of Kido and hand to hand combat. This technique is of my own creation…as of yet I have not given it a name."

Yoruichi sighed as she got into a fighting stance, "No…it has a name" her eyes snapped open as her reiatsu also spiked, "It's called Shunko…the reason that your uniform is the way it is…it's so that when one activates the technique, there is nothing there to restrict the reiatsu flow as the spiritual energy coats the shoulders and upper back." Yoruichi's clothing seemed to shred and tear as her spiritual energy cut into them…

The two suddenly flashed in front of each other and caught each other's punches. Soifon sent a kick to Yoruichi and then out of the blue pulled back the kick and sent a thrusting knife strike towards her chest. Yoruichi slapped the arms out of the way and sent a punch to Soifon, who quickly caught it in her own hand.

Yoruichi flipped over Soifon and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the air with her. Soifon twisted in the air and kicked Yoruichi straight in the stomach.

The two Shinigami departed from each other and landed on their feet.

Soifon fell to one knee…not being used to the Shunko's abilities, and the fact she had been physically and emotionally drained from crying so much not even ten minutes ago.

Yoruichi pulled back her fist and charged reiatsu into it…running towards Soifon she pulled back her fist…

Soifon tried to get up, but the strain on her body was making it difficult for her to move…she watched as Yoruichi charged at her with reiatsu lightly streaming off her fist.

Yoruichi swung her fist at Soifon…CRACK…and her eyes widened at who she hit…

Soifon could only stare in shock at who had taken the blow…

Her son…Naruto Fon-Uzumaki…had taken the blow…

With Yamamoto, Jushiro, and Shunsui

Yamamoto was blocking strikes coming from his two old students, while at the same time attempting to release his Zanpaktou's shikai. But Jushiro and Shunsui were doing a perfect job in making it near impossible for him to activate it.

Yamamoto grabbed his arm after Jushiro sliced into it, "I must admit…you two have certainly become strong in the last thousand years. The two of you on your own not even 300 years ago could not even make me break a sweat…and you two together could barely do better…but now." he looked at Jushiro, "You on our own are strong enough to put me on the defensive…and with Shunsui you have actually managed to cut me." he looked at Shunsui, "And you have kept me from even getting close to releasing my Zanpaktou…a feat that few have ever been able to accomplish…and with Jushiro…you nearly managed to make me drop my Zanpaktou."

Jushiro readied his blade, "I don't know whether to care or not what you think of us…on one hand you trained us to be what we are…on the other hand…we finally realize just how heartless you can be. To separate a mother from her child" Jushiro's eyes lit with fury, "It is sickening!" he charged at Yamamoto as Shunsui used Shunpo to get behind the Sotaicho.

Yamamoto swung his Zanpaktou at Shunsui and used what little flexibility he had left to kick up a piece of rubble to block Jushiro's assault.

Shunsui slashed at Yamamoto until the two were at a stand-still, "You know old man…you often tell me I need to be more serious…that I need to act more professional." his grip around his Zanpaktou tightened, "Well how do you like me now?" with as much force as he could he brought his Zanpaktou up and slashed downwards at Yamamoto.

Jushiro used Shunpo and got right above Yamamoto, "Take this!" the two captains swung their swords towards Yamamoto…who used his own Zanpaktou to block both strikes…sending a shockwave of Spiritual pressure throughout the area thy were fighting in.

On the Steps of the Sokyoku Hill

Uryu was running up the steps…ready to fight as soon as possible…but when he felt a shockwave of Spiritual pressure he stopped in his tracks, 'Damn…this is not good…I may need to release the Sanrei glove if I want to have a chance at surviving this' he looked at the sky, 'Forgive me grandfather…I may have no other choice.'

Uryu continued to run up the steps as he prayed it would not come to that…

Up at the top of the Sokyoku

Kushina sliced at a member of the first division and turned around, "Hey Kenpachi…I'm on 13!"

Kenpachi grinned and turned to her, "I'm on seventeen!" he blocked a strike from another shinigami.

Kushina grinned, "Keep it up…or I'm going to beat you big guy!" she ducked and kicked another Shinigami in the stomach.

Soifon, Yoruichi, and Naruto

Time seemed to freeze as Soifon watched Yoruichi's fist smash into Naruto's face…she heard an audible crack as the fist connected with his jaw…

Naruto flew through the air and smashed head first into the wall and fell onto a pile of rubble.

Yoruichi looked at what she had done…

Soifon looked at Naruto's prone unmoving form as blood from a crack in his skull flowed down the rocks.

She got up and walked a bit in Naruto's direction…fresh tears brimming at her eyes…

Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad…who had just arrived moments ago saw what happened…and were frozen in place…

They all saw Naruto's form and thought the same thing, 'He is dead…'

Soifon slowly turned around…her hair blocking the view of her eyes, "Yoruichi" she spoke in such a dead tone that it shocked Yoruichi, "When you left me here…all by myself…I resented you, I hated you." she slowly lifted her head up, "But…deep down in my heart…I forgave you…but" Soifon's aura spiked as he hands clenched, "or taking my son from me…when I just got him back…"

Soifon shot her head up…revealing eyes filled with anger and rage, "I will never forgive you for that!!!"

She buried her fist in Yoruichi's stomach…forcing her to cough up blood. She then kicked her in the chin and sent her flying in the air.

Soifon vanished then reappeared right in the path of Yoruichi and delivered a spinning heel drop to her stomach…sending her crashing into the floor.

Before Yoruichi could move…Soifon buried her foot into her stomach and engaged her Kuroi Ken…

Yoruichi looked into Soifon's tear stained eyes, "Time to die…Yoruichi Shihoin!!!" she sent her Kuroi Ken towards her head…

With Yamamoto, Jushiro, and Shunsui

The three were at a standstill…their swords clashing against each other…sending sparks flying everywhere.

The three separated from each other and released a substantial amount of reiatsu each.

"I am through playing with you two…this ends now!" he held up his Zanpaktou as the other two shot at him…

On the Sokyoku

Kushina punched a 1st division member in the face…while Kenpachi was blocking seven sword strikes.

Ikkaku was using his Shikai and knocking down large amounts of Shinigami.

Sajin was simply blocking strikes as he began to walk towards the Sokyoku cross…

Unohanna was healing any shinigami she could…

Toshiro was blocking several 1st division members…

The landscape of the battlefield had turned into an all out brawl…

Omaeda threw his Zanpaktou at Chojiro, "Take this you white haired bastard!" and suddenly pulled it back…sending it on a direct path towards Chojiro.

Soifon

Soifon's strike was shot away by a bladed ring; "She did not mean to hurt him Soifon…" she turned to see Kaname standing there with her son's 'corpse' in his arms…

Yamamoto, Jushiro, and Shunsui

Their blows were blocked by an incredibly long blade that came out of nowhere, "Now is that any way for family to fight?"

The three turned to see Gin standing there with a blank look on his face.

Sokyoku

All of the Shinigami fell over as blood suddenly shot out of their wounds…the only ones left standing were Kushina and Byakuya…who had arrived only a minute ago to assist.

Kushina turned to see that she was the last one still standing from that strike, "Why hello Kushina…"

Kushina turned around to see Aizen standing there with Rukia at his side…

Soifon

Soifon looked at Kaname, "What the hell are you doing with my son?!" she was about to attack Kaname…her son had died, how dare he desecrate his corpse by holding him so carelessly…

"Relax…your son is alive…the demon that his father sealed inside of him is keeping him from dying. From what I can guess, nothing short of a direct attack from a hollow's cero is going to keep him down for more than a week."

Soifon's eyes widened, "He…he is alive…GIVE HIM TO ME!!!" she practically shouted as she removed her foot from Yoruichi's stomach.

"I am afraid I cannot do that Soifon…he is too important to Aizen-sama's plans."

"What do you mean you can't do that…Aizen-sama?!" Soifon looked at him in shock, "How can you separate me from him" she looked at him…hurt evident in her eyes, "You are one of the kindest and gentlest of the Shinigami…how could you do such a thing?!"

Kaname looked down as tears began to flow down his face, "I am sorry Soifon…I don't want to separate you two…truly I don't" Kaname looks at Soifon, "if things were different…I would have liked to train and raise the boy…but" he looked at Soifon, "…but I must do this…to ensure what happens to your child, never happens to anyone else." Kaname disappeared in a white flash…leaving Soifon in the room…

Soifon could only stare…and then she screamed, "NOOOO…I WON'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!!!" she cut open her hand and then used the blood to draw a circle on the ground, "Bakudo 58: Kakushitsujiaku!" the circle lit up as hundreds of numbers appeared before her…

She kept looking at each number, 'Work…please work…' suddenly the numbers stopped, 'There you are!' without a moments hesitation, Soifon jumped out of the window and used Shunpo…heading straight towards the Sokyoku…

Yoruichi saw where she was going. Using her right arm she pushed herself up…but not before coughing up a few globs of blood, she looked towards where Soifon was going and noticed the amount of Spiritual pressure thanks to her hundred years of training, and she knew that things were going to be bad, "She might need my help…" she saw Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad, "Hey guys…grab my arm now!" he three ran over and did as they were told, "This is going to be a bumpy ride…" she disappeared via Shunpo and followed after Soifon…

Sokyoku hill

Aizen was standing with his hand transformed, shoved into Rukia's chest as he tore out a pink gem-like object, "Hmm…the Hogyoku…such a small thing." he threw Rukia to the ground as he blocked a strike from Byakuya…who had murder in his eyes.

Gin blocked several strikes coming from Jushiro, Shunsui, and Yamamoto…

Kaname suddenly appeared with Naruto under his arms, "Aizen-sama…we have the boy…"

Aizen grinned as he kicked Byakuya away, "Good…we shall now depart." the sky seemed to split open as a black maw opened…out of the black maw came several white faced beings with black bodies and pointed noses…Gillians…

The three traitors were surrounded with a golden light as the ground beneath them seemed to tear from the surface.

Yamamoto sighed, "It's too late…there is no way to stop them now."

Aizen grinned as he swept his hair back and broke his glasses, "Goodbye Shinigami…when next we meet…it will not be so pleasant." just as they were about to be pulled into the garganta…

"AIZEN!!!!!" they all looked to see the ground shatter as Soifon suddenly appeared via Shunpo…she ran towards the Sokyoku and used her Kuroi ken…shattering the weapon to pieces…

"Soifon what are you doing?!" Unohanna watched as Soifon grabbed a large fragment of the Sokyoku and raised it up…

"You aren't taking my son from me Aizen…SQUELCH…AAAGGGHHH" Soifon shoved the shard of the Sokyoku into her Suzumebachi that was still on her arm…

Her spiritual pressure suddenly skyrocketed as she pointed Suzumebachi at Aizen, "BANKAI!!!"

The ground shattered under the sheer force of her spiritual pressure…sending large fragments of earth and debris everywhere.

"Time to die Aizen!" the cloud created by her sudden spiritual release cleared…and she stood there with her Bankai activated, she had a long missile launcher on her arm, and a set of armor that covered her right side of the body and extended over her shoulder as a face mask, "Jakuho Raikoben!" the missile pod launched off of her and went straight for the Garganta…

Before anyone could say anything, she had already used Shunpo…but nobody saw where she went…

The missile hit the Garganta straight on, "BOOOOOOM" and with enough force to distort the atmosphere…the garganta was destroyed.

Aizen, Kaname, and Gin fell through the sky as their protective beams dispelled.

Soifon made a grab for Naruto and took him from Kaname's arms…but not before she kicked the man in the face for trying to take her son in the first place.

She turned around to get back to ground…SQUELCH…but stopped as she felt a searing pain run through her body…

Blood exploded from her form as she too fell to earth.

Aizen, Gin, and Kaname managed to land on their feet and thus avoided such a painful fate…

It was at that time that Naruto chose to wake up…he groggily rubbed at his eyes. Once he opened them he was met with the face of his mother…and her blood splattered form, "KAA-CHAN!!!" he grabbed her face and looked at it, "Kaa-chan wake up…wake up Kaa-chan" tears began to fall from his face as he began to quiver, "Kaa-chan wake up…"

When no motion came from Soifon he fell backwards, "No…I just got you back Kaa-chan…I don't want to be alone again…please…don't let me be alone…NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Naruto slammed his face into his mother's body as Aizen walked behind him…

"I am sorry it had to come to this Naruto, but you are too valuable to our cause to allow her to raise you amongst the Shinigami." Naruto seemed to stiffen as he explained, "Fear not…for when I ascend to godhood and crush all oppression in this world…I will be able to bring your mother back" he reached for Naruto, "Now come…"

Naruto began to process what he just heard…this man…killed his mother…all so he could become a god?

Naruto's eyes turned crimson and his pupils became slits…

Aizen was about to grab Naruto and bring him with them…when the blond suddenly snapped his head around…his whisker marks were deeper and more defined, his eyes now burned with a crimson fire, and his nails were lengthening and sharpening into claws, "_I'm going to kill you_!" before Aizen could react, Naruto had slashed him across the face. He jumped backwards as Naruto began to shout, "_You bastard…you killed her…you took the only family I had…I…I…_" Naruto screamed in pain as crimson energy began to shoot out of his body.

On the other side of the field, Uryu had finally gotten through the trees in time to see Naruto release his crimson aura, 'What is this…?' not a moment later, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad appeared next to him, "Ichigo, Orihime, Chad…who are you?" he said while pointing at Yoruichi…

Yoruichi turned to Uryu, "I'll explain later…for now…AAAGGGHHHHH" she turned her head to see Naruto's red aura begin to form tails, 'Oh Kami…what is this power.'

Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo were all trembling…realizing what it was, 'Kyuubi…'

Naruto's skin began to peel off as the crimson chakra made him undergo a hideous transformation…his legs and arms lengthened as his ears turned sharp as they shot towards the back. His teeth sharpened into fangs as his eyes glowed a demonic red.

Naruto snapped his head to the sky and released a demonic roar, GRAAA**AAAGGGHHHH!!!!!"** and in an instant a shockwave of energy passed over the landscape…sending rock and debris everywhere.

Aizen was thrown back by the shockwave of pure raw chakra. He had to cover his eyes to stop the fragments from getting in them.

Where Naruto was, there was a massive smoke cloud…as the smoke cleared…there was something standing where Naruto used to be…

Aizen's eyes widened in shock and terror at what was before him…and the malicious aura that came with it.

Standing on four legs was a monster…it had crimson skin that seemed to scatter and shift…almost as if it was hundreds of thousands of nerve endings. Each limb had a set of claws that looked sharp enough to cut through a Zanpaktou. Its eyes were pure white…but it was like looking into a white void. Behind the creature were fur tails with sharp ends that looked like they could pierce.

The beast seemed to release a low guttural growl…and then opened its jaws, **"RAAAAGGHHHH!!!"** before Aizen could think, the creature was right in front of him, and had slashed across his chest.

He jumped back to avoid it biting down on him.

Gin jumped in front of Aizen, "Shoot to Kill…Shinso" his Zanpaktou extended and shot towards the beast…but it did not even pierce the flesh.

Gin was about to pull back his blade…when the monster grabbed his sword and broke it in its claws.

Gin was so shocked he did not notice the backhand coming at him until he felt the burning pain hit him.

Aizen saw Gin fly into the air and smash into the ground before the demon before him grabbed his arms and slammed him into the ground.

The beast roared in Aizen's face…and then it seemed to shake as its surface skin began to convulse. Suddenly hundreds of red and blue balls shot out of the creature and began to attach to each other.

The beast suddenly grew another tail as parts of its flesh began to shift as sharp spikes came out of it…revealing white bone.

Realization dawned upon Aizen…this beast…was Naruto…using Kyuubi's chakra, 'This can't be the end.'

The ball of energy formed in front of Naruto…his jaws widened as he made a motion to swallow the object…

When suddenly Naruto turned around and directed his attention to the place behind him. Everyone watching was confused as to why he would suddenly change his focus…until they felt it…a spiritual pressure that felt…empty…dark…

Suddenly the area Naruto was looking at seemed to tear and morph…suddenly the air split open…into a massive Garganta…large enough to swallow up Sokyoku hill itself.

Uryu's eyes widened in terror…a single statement running through his head…one of the last things his grandfather had told him…

"_When the air around you feels empty…and a feeling of nothingness passes over you…the air will split…and form a void large enough to swallow a city…the abyss.'_

Uryu shook his head, "No…it can't be…it was only a legend."

Everyone watched in terror as they looked at the Garganta…it was large enough to summon forth an army of Gillians. The Shinigami all readied their Zanpaktou…ready to fight whatever came out of there.

"CLACK" everyone waited as they heard footsteps coming towards them, "CLACK" the sound was getting closer, "CLACK…CLACK…CLACK" there was more than one set of footsteps…

Everyone watched as they saw five forms walking out of the Garganta…three were standing straight up, presumably bipedal…while the other two seemed to be quadruped.

Suddenly a taloned foot came out of the garganta, followed by another taloned foot…following those two were four reptilian feet along with a sliding tail…four clawed feet belonging to a bulky beast…two clawed feet that seemed to be meant for climbing…and two more gentle steps fit for a princess.

Five Hollows had come out of the Garganta…

The one to the far right was a large crocodile Adjuchas. It had to be at least 30 feet long, and it seemed to be carry scars all over its body. Its eyes were golden and in the form of a crocodile, and its teeth were all plainly visible. It had a green crescent moon mark under its left eye.

The one to the far left was a bear-like Adjuchas…twice the size of a polar bear. It had a deep scar across one of its eyes…and its own eyes seemed to glow red at times.

The one to the close right was a tall bipedal hollow. It was taller than Shunsui and each arm had three sharpened claws on it. But coming from it back were four spider-like legs. Its mask had a set of mandibles and fangs…the hollow looked like a humanoid spider.

The one to the close left was slim…it had long white hair and had a gentle figure…making it seem incredibly feminine. Its eyes seemed to have a tint of blue to them. It was also holding a handmade harp in one arm.

But the one in the middle…looked like a being of darkness taken straight from the bible…

The being was tall and slender, but still muscular in some places. He had sharpened claws on each hand along with torn cloth as a cloak over his shoulders that he wore like a hood. His hollow mask was pure white and had longer fangs than normal, and its eyes glowed crimson…but what was truly horrifying were the two tattered black wings on its back. In one hand was a large black scythe that glowed with a menacing aura as black miasma seemed to trail off of the blade.

The center hollow looked around…but stopped when its eyes landed on Yamamoto, **"Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto"** the hollow spoke in a split voice with one sounding like an echo while the other sounded like a murderous whisper, **"It's been awhile…"**

Uryu was terrified…scratch that he was mortified beyond all possible reason…standing before him was the one thing his grandfather told him about that he feared more than death, "Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds."

* * *

The Five Hollows in the chapter were created by Agurra of the Darkness...he does not own Bleach

And to those of you who do not yet realize, but the hollow with the wings and the black scythe was the same one in thhe central 46 chambers in chapter six.

Translations...to all of you people who want to know

Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds: German for 'Lord of the Endless Abyss'

Kuroi Ken: Black Sting

We will update soon...so please be patient with me and Agurra, we promise to update soon.


	9. The Guardian of Hueco Mundo

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach

Attention people...this story was made in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness. He and I worked togethor on developing the plot, I am merely writing.

The one who suggested the plot was Agurra of the Darkness...neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...if you wish to compliemtn me you must also compliment him for suggesting the story...

CHALLENGES!!!

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HarryPotterNaruto challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation**

**CHECK OUT THE ABOVE CHALLEMGES OR I WILL COMMIT SEPPUKU...GOT IT!!!!!!!**

**"hello":** hollow/demon speach

**'hello':** hollow/demon thoughts

"Hello": human, arrancar, bount, etc speach

'Hello": human, arrancar, bount, etc, speach

_"Possessed speech"_

Attention to all readers/reviewers...I would really, really appreciate it if you left some more things for Agurra of the Darkness

* * *

The winged hollow looked at the Shinigami and snorted, **"Pitiful…even more pathetic then the last time I saw them."** he turned his head towards Aizen and spoke in his split voice, **"Aizen…it seems your plans…are having some difficulty…why am I not surprised"** he swung his scythe over his shoulder and began to walk forward…

"**GRAAAAAGGHHH!!!"** the hollow snapped his head to the side to see a red blast head towards him…

"**BOOOOOOOM!!!"** the red beam hit and sent a massive cloud of dust and chakra all over the place.

The Gobi formed Naruto snarled in satisfaction and turned its attention towards Aizen, **"Little whelp…" **and suddenly found a white claw hand shoved through his back and out through his chest. Naruto looked at the claw…blinking a few times…suddenly the crimson chakra began to recede…

The hollow tore his arm out of Naruto's chest as the transformation was completing…letting Naruto's body fall to the ground.

Time seemed to slow as everyone watched Naruto's prone for fall to the ground…pat of Naruto's face was finally revealed…showing a lifeless eye…

The hollow turned its head towards the Shinigami, **"Pitiful…" **he turned his head back towards the other four hollow, **"Tane…Gihen…"** the two humanoid hollows straightened themselves and looked at Makura, **"Get Aizen and his little pets out of here…"**

The feminine hollow bowed; **"As you wish…Makura-sama."** her voice sounded like an angel's…a symphonic voice that let a harmonious sound escape into the air.

The spider-like hollow nodded, **"Yes Makura…"** the hollow spoke in a wizened tone…

Tane disappeared with a small boom and appeared next to Aizen and Gin…before she quickly used the same technique to get back in front of the portal…Gihen simply walked over to Kaname's body and hoisted him over his shoulders as he walked back to the group of hollows.

The hollow…now known as Makura spoke again, **"Hm…now…as for you Shinigami-scum…"** he was cut off by a sudden blast of spiritual pressure and a loud shout…

"GEBIETER DES ENDLOSEN ABGRUNDS!!!" Makura froze at the name…turning around he saw all the Shinigami part as they looked at who had shouted…

Uryu Ishida was standing there with a crazed look in his eyes as his clothes took a new form. He now wore a white set of chest and shoulder armor pieces and had the Quincy cross on several parts of his body…along with a large trail of reiatsu that took a wing-like form.

Uryu grabbed his bow and pulled back as he screamed, "Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds…by the honor of the Quincy's…I am going to destroy you…YOU DAMN MONSTER!!!" Uryu began to absorb a massive amount of spiritual pressure from the surrounding landscape…whole pieces of earth turned into spirit particles that formed into Uryu's arrow…

Makura narrowed his eyes, **'Monster…'**

Uryu yelled as he released the arrow, "DIE!!!" once the arrow was released it sent out a wave of spiritual pressure that knocked down the unprepared Shinigami…

"BOOOOOOM!!!" the arrow hit Makura point blank in the chest…setting off an explosion that sent out a massive cloud of dust…

Uryu fell to one knee, 'I did it…I…killed him…' Uryu smiled as he looked at his now deteriorating bow, 'I may lose my Quincy powers…but it was well worth it…'

Yamamoto's eyes had not dropped from their terrified form…not in the slightest…

Byakuya saw this…and then turned his attention to the other hollows…who seemed…calm, 'How can they be calm at a time like this…their master is dead…'

"**Congratulations Quincy…"** everyone's eyes widened as they heard the same split voice coming from the dust cloud, **"That strike you hit me with actually tickled…"** Uryu's eyes widened in terror as the cloud dissipated, revealing Makura completely unharmed.

The crocodile Adjuchas snorted, **"As if such an attack could harm Makura-sama…especially an attack fro a disgusting Quincy. Why can't Makura-sama let me into the fight…it would be so much more fun" **The Adjuchas had an outgoing tone to his voice…

Gihen looked at the Crocodile Adjuchas, **"Calm yourself Sobou, don't forget what Makura taught you."** the spider-like hollow sighed, **"Why can't you be more like Yuu?"** he said pointing to the bear-like Adjuchas.

Sobou snarled, **"Shut it Gihen…or so help me I'll…"**

Renji could not hold his temper anymore, "What the hell kind of monsters are you?!"

…

…

…

Makura turned his head towards Renji, **"Monster…Monster…MONSTER!!!" **Makura shouted as he released a pillar of black spiritual pressure surrounded him…absolutely suffocating the shinigami, **"You shinigami dare to call US Monsters…how dare you…" **Makura drops the spiritual pressure as he speaks, **"You Shinigami…you hunt us down and kill us without provocation…you view us hollows as demons, and creatures worthy of extermination. And yet you have the gall to call us Monsters…"** he turned his attention towards Uryu, **"And you Quincy…your wretched race is even worse...completely destroying us, turning our souls into naught but reiatsu. Do you realize how many innocent lives your race has destroyed?!"**

Ikkaku spoke up, "Innocent…what the hell are you talking about! Everyone knows that hollows are formed from souls that give in to their darkness!" Makura snarled at Ikkaku…

"**No…you are wrong…hollows are formed from ore than just those who give in to their darkness. They are also formed from loneliness…fear…sadness. Emotions that anyone would feel after death…if you bothered to LISTEN, you would hear our cries."**

Jushiro's eyes widened, "Cries…what do you mean cries?"

Makura sighed, **"We hollows…before we can go into our ore advanced stages of Adjuchas…or like me…a Vasto Lorde. We constantly cry for help…as when we become hollows, we feel emptiness…an emptiness that is unbearable to live with. So we feed on souls…hoping to fill that empty void inside us…but alas, it is not to be. Only when we become one of the two higher stages, does that painful emptiness subside, and our thoughts, our words…it can finally be heard…but YOU…"** he pointed at the Shinigami, **"You can hear us…but because you have blinded yourself to the truth, all you hear come from our mouths are violent roars…you Shinigami disgust me…"**

The Shinigami got into fighting stances as Kenpachi yelled out, "OH…so we Shinigami disgust you…well, doesn't matter to me…but" Kenpachi tore off his eye patch…sending a massive wave of golden reiatsu out, "For what you have done…you are going to DIE!!!" Kenpachi charged at Makura, his sword held ready to strike.

As the sword came down, Makura simply caught it in between his fingers…

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru were shocked…the hollow had just stopped a strike that came from Kenpachi while he wasn't wearing his eye patch…

Makura looked at Kenpachi with absolute disgust, **"Kenpachi Zaraki…you are one of the Shinigami that I find the most despicable…"** Kenpachi swung back his sword and brought it back down, but the hollow simply stopped it with the back of his wrist. Kenpachi continued to swing at him, while Makura merely blocked the strikes as if they were nothing, **"You fight for no other reason than to fight…you kill when there is no need. You are a pathetic worm unworthy of the power you have been given…"** Kenpachi swung at Makura again…but he had simply disappeared, **"And that is why…you must die!"** Kenpachi felt a strong blunt strike to his chest as he flew through the air…

Makura held his foot out as if he was doing a roundhouse kick before he rechambered the kick and placed his foot down.

Renji yelled, "GET THEM!!!" the shinigami yelled as they charged at the five hollows…

Makura turned towards the four standing behind them, **"I will deal with them myself…but if they attack you…don't hold back."** The four hollows nodded as Makura turned towards the group charging towards the…

Renji tore out his Zanpaktou, "Roar…Zabimaru…!" his blade became a broadsword with breaks in the blade…

Ikkaku pulled out his own Zanpaktou, "Extend…Hozukimaru!" his blade became a long Naginata with two breaks in the pole…

The two swung their strikes at Makura who simply grabbed their weapons and shoved them back…Ikkaku spun his weapon around and thrust the blade forward, while Renji swung his blade as the links clicked, allowing the blade to extend forwards…

Makura flicked away renji's blade as he caught Ikkaku's Naginata before he snapped the blade…

Renji tried to swing again, only for Ikkaku to slam back into him after Makura shoved his Hozukimaru into his stomach.

Toshiro stepped back as he pulled out his Zanpaktou…Matsumoto did the same…

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens…Hyorinmaru!" he charged at Makura as Matsumoto called out…

"Growl…Haineko!" the blade of her Zanpaktou turned into a cloud of ash that went straight towards Makura…

Toshiro swung his sword…causing a dragon made of ice to come out of it…the dragon charged at Makura as the ash from Haineko followed behind…

Makura saw it coming and simply raised his hand, **"Pathetic…"** and caught the dragon of ice before it could strike him…then swing it on top of the ash with such force that it scattered the Shikai…

Toshiro turned towards Matsumoto, "Rangiku, get out of here…now!" he held out his Zanpaktou, "Bankai!" a large flash occurred as the ground froze…

Makura simply quirked an eyebrow and watched as the icy fog dissipated…

Once the cloud was gone, Toshiro stood there with wings made of ice, a long icy tail, dragon talons made of ice, and three four point stars floating behind him, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Makura raised an eyebrow, **'Hmmm…one so young can do Bankai…impressive…'**

Toshiro charged at him with his sword pointed forwards…Makura simply curled his finger back in a flicking motion…and before Toshiro could even get to Makura; his Bankai was dispelled…before he was shot back with a massive invisible force.

Makura snorted, **'But not good enough…'**

Mayuri and Sajin turned to each other, and nodded their heads…

Both pulled out their Zanpaktou and yelled, "Bankai!"

A massive flash of light engulfed both of them as their Bankai's were revealed…

Sajin stood underneath a massive golem carrying a broadsword, "Kokujo Tengen Myo'o"

Mayuri stood in front of a massive insect-like creature with a baby head and arms, "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo"

Makura closed his eyes and sighed as the two Bankai's charged at him…

Mayuri's Bankai spat out a purple miasma and sent large blades out from its chest…while Sajin's Bankai simply swung its fist at Makura.

Makura was about to be crushed and impaled…when he snapped open his eyes and with a speed that could rival a Shunpo, grabbed the incoming attacks…

There was silence as everyone watched him hold off two attacks from massive Bankai, **"Two captains using Bankai at the same time…and still not one of you can lay a hit on me."**

"TAKE THIS!!!" Makura looked down as he saw a fist come towards him…CRACK…and smash into the side of his face…

…

…

…

There was silence as everyone saw Yoruichi Shihoin deliver a strike on a hollow that they could not even touch.

Makura's face was turned another direction as Yoruichi's fist was still in the place it hit…Suddenly Makura turned his eyes toward Yoruichi with an amused scoff, **"Is that all you've got…Yoruichi Shihoin?"**

Yoruichi was about to strike again…when Makura kicked her in the stomach…sending her flying back into the crowd of Shinigami behind her…

Makura then turned his attention to the two Bankai he was stopping with a single hand each, **"As for you two…"** he swung Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo and then slammed it into the ground…sending a spray of body parts everywhere…and then he twisted the wrist of the hand that he held the giant armored golem with…and sent a blast of reiatsu that shattered the Bankai into dust.

Sajin and Mayuri stared in shock…both of their Bankai's had just been crushed as if they were nothing…

Makura looked t the Shinigami…then snapped his head to the still terrified Yamamoto, **"I must say I am disappointed in you Yamamoto…your little subordinates are weaker then I thought. I don't even need to use a fraction of my strength to crush these fools."**

"**H**U**R**A**G**G**H…" **Makura turned his head…and his eyes widened considerably…

Naruto was using his arm and was pushing himself up…but what shocked him was that one of his eyes was glowing yellow…while the other half of his body was still partially transformed into his demonic state…the right side of his body was starting to disintegrate, much like what happens to a soul before they become a hollow…and his eyes…it was glowing such an intense yellow, and was filled with blind fury.

Naruto opened his mouth…showing his sharpened canines…and a crimson and black orb began to develop in front of his jaw.

Tane saw the orb and trembled, **'What is it…it has the feeling of a cero…but it is so much more…chaotic.'**

Naruto's jaw cracked…and it widened even more as the cero fired out, **"H**U**R**A**G**G**H" **the cero sent out a shockwave as it shot at Makura with such great speed that he couldn't even dodge it.

Makura saw it coming and moved slightly out of the way…but it managed to graze his arm…doing some damage to him.

Makura's eyes widened, **'What in the hell was that thing?'**

Naruto tried to get up…but his eyes widened as he began to scream in a warped and split voice…

Makura looked over the wound, **"Hn…so…one of you damned Shinigami actually managed to scratch me…I am impressed. Though I am surprised you would create such a thing…and still keep it living, especially when your kind is so well known for butchering the very things you create…" **the shinigami were confused by this statement as Makura turned away, **"Be thankful that my orders were not to destroy you…but…"** he turned around and raised his arm, pointing it at the repentance tower…

A black energy began to arc on the tips of his fingers…as a black orb developed, **"Cero…" **his black orb shot at the repentance tower…

"BOOOOOOM" when it hit it sent a shockwave that created hurricane force winds…while the repentance tower began to crack and crumble down towards the Seireitei beneath it…

Everyone watched in horror as a single hollow turned a tower made out of Seki Seki rock…into a pile of dust…

Makura snorted as he turned back towards the Garganta while Tane and Gihen carried the Shinigami, Sobou and Yuu followed behind…he turned back towards the Shinigami and spoke, **"You were lucky Shinigami, but that luck has run out, for the next time I come to the Soul Society…I will burn it to the ground."**

The Garganta began to close as that threat hung in the air…nobody noticing the malicious specter with four fox-like tails go through it before it closed…

Next to Naruto…Soifon's eyes fluttered open. She tried to push herself up and managed to get into a standing position, "What the hell hit me…" she was about to try and move…

**A**RR**RR**AA**GG**HH**H**H**!!!" **Soifon snapped her head to where she heard the noise…and her eyes widened in shock and terror…

"NARUTO!!!" she ran over to his convulsing and prone form, "Naruto…please, no…damn it!" she started looking around and yelled, "HELP…MEDIC!!!"

Unohanna and Isane, along with Hanataro and Yasoshika ran over and began assembling a stretcher…but they were blow back by the fluctuating spiritual pressure.

Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo managed to run over…while Uryu limped from behind them…

Ichigo saw what was happening to him, 'Shit…he is going through hollowfication…damn…' looking at Soifon, "Lady, your kids is becoming a hollow…is there anyway to stop this process…anybody?!"

Soifon began to shake…trying to think of some way to help her son…her eyes widened, "Mayuri…" she turned towards the captain of the twelfth division, "Mayuri…get over here and help me…slow the hollowfication process!!!"

Mayuri ran over and looked him over, 'Let's see…his hollowfication seems to be unstable, and by the looks of it his demonic aura is keeping it partially under control…damn…the best I can do at this point is keep the hollowfication from spreading, "Mayuri pulled out a vial with a goldish serum in it, 'This ought to do the trick…now where to inject it…' he looked over which parts of Naruto's body seemed to be having the hardest time resisting the hollowfication…and found it was at the conjunction between his neck and shoulder, right at a primary artery, 'Perfect…' quickly injecting he serum…the chemical reaction took place immediately, the body stopped trying to dissipate…but there seemed to be a white substance that was pouring out of the parts that had dissipated, 'I have never seen anything like this…'

Turning towards Soifon, "I believe tha serum shall last a few hours…but if we don't do something soon, the serum will be useless, as his hollowfication will return ten-fold." Soifon cursed as she looked at Mayuri…

"Is there anything we can do…please…" she grabbed Mayuri's Haori and began to cry, "Kami-damn it please…tell me there is something we can do!!!"

Mayuri looked down and thought, 'There has to be a way…but the only person who could possibly help us is…' Mayuri's eyes widened, 'Of course…damn…I really don't want to work with him, but it's our only shot.' he looked at Soifon, "Yes…Kisuke Urahara should be able to help us…but…I have no idea where he is…"

Soifon broke down and began to cry, "It's not fair…why does everything have to be taken from me so cruelly?!"

Soifon continued to sob…unaware that Yoruichi was right behind her, "I can take you to him…" Soifon stopped her crying and turned towards Yoruichi, "I know where he is…and I can take you there…"

Soifon jumped up, "Please…please Yoruichi-sama!!!" Yoruichi smiled as she grabbed Soifon's hand…

"Come on…" the two ran towards the Seireitei…their destination…the Senkaimon…

Unohanna and Mayuri started giving out orders…

"Somebody get the stretcher equipped…get some medics over here fast…"

"Find me more serum…get a set of reiatsu seals and a reiatsu scanner…"

Naruto continued his screaming as the fourth and twelfth division carried him to a secure location…

Urahara Shop

Ururu and Jinta were outside sweeping…Ururu saw Jinta horsing around, "Jinta, you shouldn't be horsing around…Mr. Urahara and Tessai won't like it."

Jinta turned towards Ururu and scowled, "Quiet you, I am practicing for when I get to kick some hollow but, so shut-up!" he ran over to the dark haired girl and began to grind his knuckles into the side of her head…

"Ow…Jinta stop it that hurts!"

"BOOOOOOM!!!" Jinta looked up and saw a Senkaimon suddenly open in the sky…since it was so sudden it sent out a huge wave of reiatsu…

He looked closer and saw two figures falling out of the sky…he recognized one as Yoruichi…and the other…

Jinta's eyes widened…it was Soifon, "DAMN…we got to get the hell out of here!" he was about to run inside to get Kisuke and Tessai…but the two Shinigami slammed into the ground in front of the shop. Soifon quickly ran inside while Yoruichi stood there. Jinta looked at Yoruichi and yelled, "Yoruichi what the hell are you thinking…Soifon is going to kill Mr. Urahara!!!"

Yoruichi turned towards Jinta, "No…she isn't…not when she needs his help."

Jinta and Ururu were confused…why would Soifon need Kisuke's help…?

Inside the Shop

Tessai and Kisuke were enjoying a nice cup of tea…when the door to the room they were in was thrown off and turned into splinters. The two looked up to see Soifon standing there…a panicked look on her face. Kisuke pulled out his signature fan, "What can I do for you Ms. Fon…we have a wide selection of…" before he could finish, Soifon interrupted him…

"Kisuke, I need you to come to the Soul Society with me…its urgent!"

Kisuke looked at Soifon, "You know that I am a wanted criminal there…if I so much as set a single foot in the Soul Society I'll be…" Soifon fell to her knees and began to cry…she bowed her head and whimpered…

"P-please K-Kisuke…I n-n-need your help…please…you are the only one who can save my son at this point…PLEASE!!!"

Kisuke's eyes widened…and Tessai's glasses fell a bit…

Ururu and Jinta…who had come inside to check on Kisuke had shocked expressions on their faces…

Kisuke flipped his fan closed, "Very well…Tessai, Ururu, Jinta…let's go." Kisuke grabbed his cane and walked up to Soifon…

Outside Yoruichi was preparing to open a Senkaimon. She had just finished with the final preparations when Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu came out of the shop, "Alright…everybody get ready." the gate opened…a bright white light shining through.

They quickly ran through the Senkaimon…and towards Soifon's son…Naruto Fon Uzumaki…

In the Seireitei

Mayuri was using the serums to keep Naruto's hollowfication under control. The serum wore off much faster than he had anticipated; apparently the Kyuubi's Youki destroyed any and all foreign substances in ones body. He had managed to keep the hollowfication from processing too far…but so far things were not looking well…

Naruto's right arm has completely hollowfied along with his right shoulder, and the upper part of the right side of Naruto's face…

Mayuri pulled out a reiatsu restraining cuff, 'Not very scientific…but I haven't got anything else to work with!' he placed the reiatsu cuff around Naruto's upper shoulder. The cuff seemed to slow down the hollowfication…but the cuff would not last long, if the cracks developing in it were any indication…

Orihime and Retsu Unohanna were trying to keep the other portions of Naruto's body from undergoing hollowfication…and so far the endeavor was proving only partially successful…

Nemu was holding down the hollowfied arm…as it was trying to thrash around and strike at everything near it…

Mayuri shouted as he lost his patience, "Damn-it…where is that bastard Urahara?!?!"

"Right here Mayuri…" Mayuri turned around…and in fact behind him was Kisuke Urahara, "Now…step back, I got this." he walked up to Naruto and looked him over, 'This is bad…but I think I can stabilize it…' Urahara reached into his pocket and pulled out a three pronged needle filled with a black serum, "Soifon…" Soifon looked at Kisuke, "This serum will keep your son from undergoing anymore hollowfication…however, the result will be that Naruto and his hollow side can never be separated. I am not sure of the full spectrum of what will happen…but this is our best bet."

Soifon looked at Kisuke, "Please…save my son…"

Kisuke nodded his head as he took out a cotton ball and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He dabbed the cotton ball into the alcohol. He then dabbed away at a primary artery in Naruto's neck…he revved up the needle, allowing several clicks and whirs to take place, "Here goes nothing…" and shoved the needle into his artery…

Naruto inhaled deeply as the black liquid traveled into his bloodstream…

Kisuke looked as the black liquid became visible through his skin as it traveled through his veins…

Naruto's breath began to steady itself…Mayuri and Unohanna watched as the hollow parts adhered to his flesh, becoming a part of him. While his whisker marks remained the same.

Kisuke sighed as he sat down, "Now all we can do is wait…and see what happens."

Everyone in the room sat down and watched Naruto's sleeping form…waiting for him to wake up…

Mindscape

Naruto's eyes opened and groaned from pain and exhaustion. He used his arm and pushed himself up and blinked back the sleep in his eyes.

Looking up…he saw a sight that absolutely shocked him…

He was standing in front of a massive cave, and on either side of the cave were two dragon statues…one had a white gem in the middle of its forehead, and seemed to be more peaceful…while the other had a black gem, and seemed to be more aggressive.

Naruto looked around, "Where am I…?" he expected his question to go unanswered…

"_We're in your mindscape…or should I say our mindscape…brother…"_ Naruto turned towards the direction he heard the voice…and found a deathly pale version of him…with golden yellow eyes with black where the whites would be. He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing, but it was in a white and black color scheme. His hair was also white.

Naruto looked at him in shock, "Whoa re you?"

The other him grinned, _"Not quite sure…brother, perhaps you would be kind enough to name me? Or maybe we should leave that to our mother…I believe that works better, don't you agree?"_

Naruto stepped back into a fighting stance and glared at the being in front of him, "Stay the hell away from my mother!" the being sighed as he scratched his head…

"_Don't you get it…we are one and the same, so she is MY mother too. Though I am not surprised by your reaction…hell, we just found her, and I highly doubt that you want to lose her…well guess what brother, neither the hell do I!" _He began to walk forward, _"So…I am going to tell you a little something before you leave…I will let you have control of our body, but if there is even the slightest chance that our mother could get hurt because of it…I am taking over. Do we have a deal?" _The being held out his hand…

Naruto looked at his hand…and reached out his own hand, "We have a deal…brother…"

Naruto disappeared in a flash of black light…leaving the other Naruto to himself, _"Looks like my brother is heading back…" _he began to walk back towards the cave, _'Remember Naruto…if our mother gets hurt…I am coming out. And I assure you, that if she dies…I will throw you to the ground, stomp on your skull and crush it like and egg! I have no intention of losing our mother because of you…brother.'_

Outside of Mindscape

Naruto snapped his eyes open and shot up…panting as if he had lost his breath. Finally taking in some deep calming breaths, he managed to calm down, 'Man…I feel like I got run over by an angry mob…with clubs and pitchforks.'

Naruto grabbed his face with his right arm…but when he touched his face he noticed something odd.

His right arm seemed, smoother, yet harder. Along with that, his fingers felt as if they had sharp points on them. He was about to look at his hand, when it brushed against his right eye. There were smooth yet jagged grooves over his eyebrow, and on top of that, there seemed to be a smooth piece surrounding his eye.

He looked towards his arm with his right eye…but all he could see was several rushing streams of glowing energy inside of it. He closed his eye and looked at it with his left eye…and his eye widened in horror…

His right arm had become completely white, and it looked like he had a set of organic armor covering it like a beetles. He looked down the arm and to his hand, and found that the fingers now sported a set of serrated claws, and along the arm there were a few intricate markings in a blue color…

Jumping out of bed he ran towards a mirror and looked inside…and he almost fainted from the sight.

His hair was spiky on one side, much like it used to be, and it was smoothed down on the other side…the side that was spiky still was his left side, while on his right side it smoothed down like silk.

He looked at his right eye to find that a jagged white piece of bone-like structure was attached to his face. Along with that, the part above the eyebrow had three curved spike protrusions.

Naruto opened both of his eyes and examined them…his right eye was a golden color…while his left eye was cerulean blue with a red outline around the eyes edging…

Naruto looked at himself several times over…and did the first thing that came to mind, "AHHHHHHHHHH…WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!?!?!"

The doors were slammed open as Soifon, Kisuke, Orihime, Ichigo, Chad, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Mayuri, and Nemu barged in…

Naruto looked at them…between the shock of what has happened to him…and the sudden crowds…he did the most logical thing he could think of at the moment…he fainted…

Orihime and Soifon ran to him and checked him over…

Kisuke turned to Mayuri, "So…how we going to explain it to him when he wakes up?"

Mayuri sighed as he began to massage his head, "Honestly…you stupid bastard…I have no idea."

* * *

Done...the next chapter will come soon, but until then, I will be updating my other stories so that I am not neglecting them...

Also, Makura, Tane, Gihen, Yuu, and Sobou were creations by Agurra of the Darkness...

Hollow classes...

Makura: Vasto Lorde

Gihen: ?

Tane: ?

Sobou: Adjuchas

Yuu: Adjuchas

Agurra and I will be deliberating on the story until our next update, also...pairings have...mostly been decided, Naruto girls are decided, and most of the bleach girls are decided, we will consider...note the word 'CONSIDER' your oairings suggestions as far as the Bleach girls...

The girls that will not happen are Orihime, Rukia, and Soifon for sure...leave suggestions for the other girls, and we will consider them...

Beyond that...please enjoy this latest chapter...AND CHECK OUT THE CHALLENGES IN THE TOP OF THIS CHAPTER'S AUTHOR'S NOTES...SERIOUSLY, AT LEAST LOOK AT THEM...GOSH...


	10. Memories from the Dark

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach

Attention people...this story was made in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness. He and I worked togethor on developing the plot, I am merely writing.

The one who suggested the plot was Agurra of the Darkness...neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...if you wish to compliemtn me you must also compliment him for suggesting the story...

The challenge from a fellow author for this update is...

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**: Basically means what it says, a crossover with Prototype and Naruto, the full details are on the profile page of Voice of Mars...he does not own Naruto or Prototype.

Also people, the next few chapters will be talking about the hollows for a little while. Agurra and I assure you that once we finish talking about each of his four OC hollows, then we will get back to Naruto.

Agurra of the Darkness does not own Naruto or Bleach, he came up with the following hollows for this story...

Makura: Fallen Angel-like Vasto Lorde

Sobou: Large Crcodile-like Adjuchas

Gihen: Spider-like hollow...hollow class will be revealed soon

Tane: Feminine humanoid hollow...hollow class will be revealed soon

Yuu: Large Bear-like Adjuchas

* * *

The White sands of Hueco Mundo wisped about as the light winds of the hollow world sent them about. If one were to look closely, they could see small critters running around vaguely similar to hollows, but far too small to be of any genuine threat.

A small lizard-like hollow, no larger than a 12 inch ruler scuttled across the sand and randomly snapped at the air around it. The lizard crawled up a tall expanse of rock as it gently settled down. The Lizard blinked several times…then snapped its head up to look at the sky above it.

The sky seemed to twist and snap for a moment…before a split began to open up in the sky. The split started off small…then it began to grow larger and larger…until it was so large, it blocked out the very sky of Hueco Mundo, casting a dark cloud over the sands surface.

At the front of the Garganta's entrance…was Makura. He surveyed the land and inhaled deeply, **"Hueco Mundo…it's good to be back."** several figures followed up behind him.

Tane was carrying Gin Ichimaru, while Sosuke Aizen limped beside her.

Gihen carried Kaname over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he too looked over the land.

Yuu and Sobou lumbered up behind as they admired the view of their long called home…Hueco Mundo.

Makura gazed across the landscape, as if he was trying to look for something. His eyes suddenly stopped as he seemed to try and focus in on an area far away from them.

Makura chuckled softly in his split voice, **"There it is…come on."** Makura leapt from the garganta, to the deep sands of Hueco Mundo a hundred feet below them. Tane and Gihen leapt after them, While Sobou and Yuu followed after that. Aizen looked at the ground before he sighed and leapt off himself…he would have used Shunpo, but his reiatsu levels were much lower than what was possible to use Shunpo.

Makura landed, sending a large cloud of sand all around as his fellow hollows did the same. Aizen barely managed to land without hurting himself.

Makura looked towards the group following him, **"Let's go…we have to get these…**_**shinigami**_**...some medical attention."** Makura turned back towards the expanse of desert in front of him and began to walk.

Tane and Gihen adjusted the Shinigami they were carrying…hoping to make it easier to carry them, while Sobou and Yuu simply trudged along.

Aizen quickly followed as they headed in the direction of their new base of operations…Las Noches.

Had they bothered to wait a little longer for the Garganta to close, they would have noticed a red aura leap out of the garganta and gaze upon the sands before it. The spectral aura had a corporeal form of a fox, and had four tail-like protrusions behind it.

The specter snarled as it looked at itself, **'Damn, I was hoping to get more of my power…damn, now I am stuck with just four tails. How am I going to get my power back now?'** the specter laid down on the sand and snarled, **'I will figure it out later…for the moment…I must rest. Tearing my way out of that…boy…put more pressure on me than I thought.'** and so the fox-like specter rested in the sands of Hueco Mundo.

Las Noches, after Makura arrives

Makura kicks open the doors to a room that held a massive throne in it, and a large court area. He stepped aside as Aizen walked past him and headed towards the throne. The former captain barely made it to the first step before he collapsed, "It is good that you showed up when you did Makura…however" Aizen leveled a stern glance at Makura, "I requested that you assist me in bring Naruto here alive…not kill him."

Makura snorted in annoyance as he looked at his claws, **"First of all…I would not have needed to kill him had you not been so stupid as to strike down his mother. You knew the power that boy contained, and yet you struck at the one thing he cared about. Truly a foolish endeavor if you ask me. Secondly…the boy is still alive…"** Aizen's eyes widened as he stood up.

"He is alive…" Aizen smirked, "Good…this makes our future plans that much easier…Makura" the Vasto Lorde turned towards Aizen, "Go retrieve Naruto and bring him here…with his power we can…" Aizen was cut off by Makura.

"**No, I am not going to waste my time on a worthless Shinigami's child, especially when we have more than enough power on our own to crush the soul society, which I really believe we should do at this point...beyond that, the boy is inconsequential to me, and I refuse to waste my time with such an inferior creature."** Makura turned away as he began to walk out the door…

Aizen shouted, "Makura, I am not asking you, I am ordering you to go get him! He could prove invaluable to our efforts to crush the Shinigami, and open a gate to the Kings dimension!"

Makura turned towards Aizen and scoffed, **"My answer stands…I will not waste my time…if you want him so bad, you go get him."** Makura was about to walk through the door as Aizen pulled out his Zanpaktou.

"Shatter…Kyoka Sui…" Before Aizen could finish Makura had his clawed hand around Aizen's throat as he lifted him off the ground.

Makura snarled as he tightened the grip he had on Aizen's throat, **"Pathetic, do you honestly think your pitiful excuse of a Zanpaktou can injure me. You seem to forget that I serve you on a whim…or have your forgotten…?"**

Aizen coughed as he looked at Makura…those eyes…it was the same eyes he had seen when he tried to recruit the Vasto Lorde…so full of power.

Flashback

_Sosuke Aizen walked through the deep forests of Hueco Mundo. At his side were the Espada…the original Espada. They were hollows who not only became Arrancar, but also managed to become a complete Arrancar by sheer force of will. They were not incredible…but they were strong enough to give him a run for his money if they all attacked him at once._

_But they would not be enough to secure a win in the battle against the soul society…no. The strongest of the Espada were merely Adjuchas, and the strongest of them was barely mid class Adjuchas…no. What he needed to secure his victory with the Soul society, was a Vasto Lorde…and not just any Vasto Lorde. The most powerful, and oldest of them all…a Hollow so famed and revered, that even the other Vasto Lorde kneel before his might and power, trembling at his feet. This Vasto Lorde was known by many titles…but one title stuck out…and was known by all…Shinigami, and Hollow alike…_

_The Guardian of Hueco Mundo…_

_Aizen had come here with all ten of the Espada…if he could not convince this hollow to join him…he would have to force him. Luckily he had ten Espada, and himself. No matter how powerful this being was, he was sure to fall._

_Aizen had asked around…often times using force to get the information, and had finally found the place where 'The Guardian of Hueco Mundo' resided. It was the deepest part of the Menos forest, the area seemed to dig even deeper into the confines of Hueco Mundo, tunneling underneath like a deep cavern. The walls were lined with carvings that seemed to have been cut in with the sharpest of objects. _

_At the end of the chasm…there was a bright light. The Espada all pulled out their Zanpaktou as they readied to fight._

_Aizen continued to walk forwards…but kept his hand on his Zanpaktou…just in case._

_When they reached the end of the tunnel they looked inside…and were shocked at the spectacle before them._

_The inner cavern was completely different from the outside. There were luscious trees growing, grass covering the ground, even a small stream of what appeared to be water flowing into a massive pool in the shape of some sort of bird._

_Aizen looked around…and found four individuals in the area._

_At the edge of the pond was a feminine hollow with long white hair, sitting on her knees as she gently plucked the strings of a harp…her eyes were golden colored like any other hollow…but there was a light tint of blue surrounding the outer part of the golden pupil._

_Lying on the grass under a tree was a bear-like Adjuchas. It was about twice the size of a polar bear...the hollow opened its eyes, which flashed between gold and red._

_Lying near the edge of the pond was a large crocodile Adjuchas, it was about 30 feet long, and underneath its left eye was a green crescent moon shaped mark. The Adjuchas was covered in scars, scratches, and burns, suggesting it had seen many battles._

_Sitting on a large rock was a humanoid spider-like hollow. It had four spider-like legs coming out of its back, and it had three clawed hands, with spines covering his legs much like a spiders hair…and his spiritual pressure was strong…equal to Kenpachi's by the feel of it._

_Aizen walked forward and smirked, "Excuse me…I am looking for 'The Guardian of Hueco Mundo' by any chance is the one sitting on the rock him?"_

_The hollows all turned towards Aizen…the spider-like hollow stood and turned towards Aizen, __**"Makura-sama is not here…now get out of his domain." **__Aizen smirked as he continued to walk forward._

"_I came here to speak to 'The Guardian of Hueco Mundo…and I am not leaving until I do." The hollows all stood and began to release a small portion of reiatsu…_

"_**Stand down…"**__ the hollows froze as a split voice went through the air; they quickly stood back as they looked towards Aizen._

_Aizen looked around, "Who are you…show yourself." There was silence as the air seemed to grow thicker._

"_**I bow to no Shinigami's will…but I want you to leave my domain, so I will indulge you your wish…for now." **__Aizen snapped his head to look behind him towards a shadow as a figure began to melt from the walls shadow. The figure was clearly humanoid…and his spiritual aura was absolutely suffocating._

_The figure completely tore itself out of the wall, revealing a hollow with a pair of black feathered wings that seemed to glow with darkness, a large scythe in his hand was slung over his shoulder…the being turned its head towards Aizen as he walked into the field, __**"What is it you want Shinigami, I have little patience for your damned race…so speak now or leave." **__The hollow sat down on a stump as he placed his scythe down…looking at Aizen._

_Aizen smiled gently as he spoke, "'The Guardian of Hueco Mundo' I presume…" the hollow shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the Espada in battle positions behind Aizen._

"_**That is a name my fellow hollows…and you bastard Shinigami have given me. But that is not the name I truly go by…my name is Makura. Now…I will ask again, what is it you want…Shinigami?" **__Aizen walked forward and held out his hand._

"_I wish for you to join me, together we could be an unstoppable force." The hollow snorted as he stood up, walking towards the other four hollows in the clearing._

"_**No…" **__Aizen smirked as he sighed._

"_I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this…but you force my hand." He turned towards the Espada behind him, "Restrain him…" the Espada ran at Makura with their Zanpaktou drawn._

_Makura simply turned as they all swung their swords at him and batted the blades away as if they were nothing. One managed to get in and slashed across his chest…but the blade slid off like a bar of soap on a wet tile floor._

_Makura snorted and grabbed the Espada who had struck him by his orange afro, __**"Is this the best you have Aizen…low ranking Adjuchas who have gained Shinigami powers? Is that the strength of your army?" **__he kicked the Arrancar in his chest and sent him flying back towards the other Espada._

_Aizen snarled as he yelled, "Espada…capture him now! _

_The Espada nodded their heads as they reached for their Zanpaktou, but Makura tore his scythe from the ground and swung it…sending a massive wave at the other Espada, sending them flying even further backwards. _

_Aizen clutched his Zanpaktou, "Let's see how you like my Zanpaktou…Shatter…Kyoka Suigetsu…"_

_Aizen waited for his ultimate illusion to envelop Makura…only for the hollow to look at him quizzically, __**"What was that supposed to do…I felt a slight breeze of reiatsu…and that's about it." **_

_Aizen's eyes widened as he looked at his Zanpaktou, 'What…why didn't it work?' he looked back at Makura, "How did you escape Kyoka Suigetsu's shikai…you should be in my illusion by now."_

_Makura chuckled as he looked at Aizen, __**"I assume that your Zanpaktou…is light based. Not surprising, as illusions are little more than refractions of light." **__Makura stepped forward and looked at his blade…how it seemed to absorb all the light around it, __**"No light based Zanpaktou can hurt me…nor can it destroy me. My power is over darkness…and you know the old saying…without darkness…there cannot be light." **_

_Aizen was confused by this, "What are you babbling about?"_

_Makura sighed as he looked at Aizen, __**"I don't expect a child to know what I am talking about…especially a Shinigami."**_

_Aizen snarled, "I don't need to understand…Espada…get him!" The Espada stood and pulled out their Zanpaktou…and quickly engaged their resurreccions. Makura only watched as they unleashed a torrent of reiatsu over the field as they began to change back into their original hollow forms._

_The Espada finished with their resurreccions and launched themselves at Makura, who simply stood there._

_The Espada were only a foot or so away from him…when they were suddenly blown back by an immense spiritual pressure._

_The Espada were thrown back…but three Espada managed to land on their own feet._

_The first one had a large orange afro and had a dark skin color…his resurreccion made him look like a giant armadillo with dragon heads for fists._

_The second was a woman with long purple hair…her resurreccion made her look like a giant moth._

_The final one was clearly of Spanish origin, and he had massive wind snakes surrounding him._

_The orange haired Espada slammed his fists together, "I am Gantenbainne Mosqueda, pleased to meet you," in front of his slammed fists he began to charge up a strike, "Ryu Cero!" the cero fired out and took the form of a dragon…_

_Makura merely side-stepped it as he ducked to avoid a strike coming from the Octava Espada._

_She landed on her feet and snarled, "You bastard, I am going to enjoy kicking your ass!" she extended her wings, and the large blade-like parts began to emit a loud humming sound._

_She flapped her wings down, "Take this you ruffled bastard!" the blade parts of her wings flew off towards Makura at a high speed, too fast to dodge._

_Makura sighed, __**"Oh please…"**__ and raised his hand…catching the blade as one would a Frisbee…then snapped it into a thousand shards with a single flick of his wrist as if it were nothing but a fragile piece of glass._

_The girl began to tremble, "Im-impossible…how would you crack Golondrina so effortlessly?" the girl was about to step backwards…when the Spanish Espada jumped in front of her…_

"_Fear not Cirucci Sanderwicci...for I…Dordonii Alessandro Del Soracchio, shall defeat this hollow with my Zanpaktou!" he leapt up in the air as several tornados with bird-like heads, "Let's go Giralda!" the three tornados charged at Makura, who was looking around as if Dordonii was unimportant…severely angering the Spanish Espada._

_The three tornado's were about to strike him…when he adjusted his hand into a knife strike and swung upwards…tearing the tornado's to bits._

_The other Espada got up and were about to attack…when Makura spoke up in his split voice…and emotionless tone in it, __**"My turn…"**__ the tips of Makura's fingers began to glow as a black energy leaked from them…forming into several black orbs, __**"Die…traitors…"**__ the black orbs split into several parts and shot into the Espada…_

_Cirucci fell backwards and clutched her form as she began to bleed, Dordonii crashed into the ground screaming in pain, and Gantenbainne slammed into a wall…shattering his armor like glass._

_Makura turned towards Aizen, __**"Now…get out. Or I will make sure this world has one less Shinigami to deal with."**__ Makura raised his arm as a black aura surrounded his forearm…while Aizen was sweating with absolute fear._

'_Damn…the Espada were no match for him, even in their released states. This hollow…is beyond anything the soul society has ever produced. I need him on my side, or this war shall fail…but how?' Aizen began to think on the rumors he had been told…how this hollow had been around long before many great civilizations, and how he had seen the fall and rise of empires…how there was only two things in existence he hated beyond all others, 'That's it…'_

_Makura was about to fire off the cero he was forming…when Aizen spoke up._

"_You hate the Shinigami…right? And you would love nothing more than to wipe their entire society from existence…right?" Makura looked at Aizen quizzically._

"_**What are you getting at?"**__ Aizen walked forward as he spoke…_

"_I know you hate my kind…I realize that, but think of the possibility of us working together." Aizen continued to walk forward, "I have knowledge of a large portion of the Soul Society, I know who the strongest of the captains are…even some of their weakness'…I also know how you can get into the soul society" _

_Makura's eyes lightly widened…there was a way for him to get into the Soul Society? He had been trying to find a way in there for years…but Shinigami were very good at keeping themselves out of Hueco Mundo, and he did not feel like putting forth the effort to go and capture a lone shinigami guardsman to interrogate them. He had sent several hollows to find a way into the soul society…but they only managed to get there from leftover Senkaimon paths…nowhere near enough to be able to get his power through._

_Makura lowered his arm and looked at Aizen, __**"And what could you…as well as I possibly gain out of this…partnership?"**_

_Aizen deeply swallowed as he answered, "I could gain the power to change this world for the better…I would be free to do as I like. And you…could wipe the Shinigami from the face of existence…even get your revenge on a certain captain…" Aizen saw Makura's eyes narrow as he saw him tighten the grip of his fists, "Oh yes…I know your hatred of a certain captain, and I know he has escaped your claws on several occasions. But now…you have the chance to catch him off guard, take the fight to him, instead of meeting by coincidence…finish him once and for all."_

_Makura looked at Aizen…and spoke with a calm demeanor, __**"What did you have in mind?"**_

End Flashback

The result was Makura agreeing to follow him…so long as Aizen did not try anything foolish. The four other hollows…who were later revealed to be the only true comrades Makura had, agreed to follow as well. In the battle…he had lost seven Espada…leaving Cirucci, Dordonii, and Gantenbainne left alive from the original Espada.

Since then, Makura has followed him…as long as Makura decided to. It was a good thing Makura hated the central 46 even more than he hated the Shinigami themselves. So it was no real worry to ask him to kill them…and he did it without mercy.

Aizen swallowed as he nodded his head, "No…I have not forgotten about that day…Makura." Aizen was dropped as he fell onto his ass.

"**Good…it is a very good thing that you remember that day Aizen. Because I assure you, I merely follow you on a whim…and I can easily direct that whim to ending your life. So don't piss me off." **Makura turned around and headed out the room…the four hollows that came with him, following close behind.

Aizen sighed as he walked over to the now conscious Gin and Kaname…

Kaname looked down as he whispered to himself, "I am sorry…I am so sorry…" Aizen looked at Kaname and patted him on the shoulder.

"It isn't your fault Kaname, nobody expected for Naruto to…" Kaname stopped Aizen as he continued his speech.

"Had I known…had I known how brief your life would be…I would have let you spent every last second of it with your mother Naruto…please forgive me."

Aizen sighed, "Kaname…Naruto is not dead." the blind Taicho shot his head up in the direction he felt Aizen's presence…and lightly smiled.

"G-good…I…thought the worst." he looked back down as he stroked his sword, thinking to himself.

Gin stood up and brushed himself off, "My, my…that boy certainly is strong. My Shinso did not even pierce his flesh. It really is a shame we could not get him on our side."

Aizen seemingly ignored Gin as he walked back to his throne…nobody noticed the lone tear that fell down his face, 'Yes…it is a shame.'

With Makura

Makura walked through the halls of Las Noches, irritated more than usual. Tane was trying to play peace keeper and attempted to calm Makura down, **"Makura-sama, please…you must be calm, otherwise you may lose your temper…remember what happened the last time you lost your temper?"** she spoke in a light scolding tone.

Sobou snorted and gave everyone a very crocodile-like grin, **"Yeah, even I have to admit you went a bit out of control there."**

Gihen walked up to Makura, **"Remember your old saying…be calm with your allies…and release your stress upon the enemy."**

Yuu growled and nodded his head in agreement…as usual, trying to keep from speaking too much,

Makura sighed and tried to calm himself down…Tane had a point, the last time he went berserk he turned eighteen square miles of Hueco Mundo into a sheet of glass.

Makura turned towards Tane, **"Thank you Tane, Sobou, Gihen…Yuu…but I can't help it…that Shinigami irritates me so easily."** the Vasto Lorde sighed as he continued walking, **"The only reason I serve him is so I can burn the Soul Society to the ground."**

"**I would expect nothing less from you…"** Makura froze in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice, **"My old friend."** Makura slowly turned around to see who it was that spoke…

Standing…or rather, floating behind him…was a hollow with a bulbous lower body in the shape of some sort of sea urchin or pumpkin shape, his upper body was slightly bulky, but had a slim form to it. His hands were generally normal like a human, but he had long black nails on each one. His Hollow mask was a skull…minus a lower jaw…with only a single eye in the center, with two more eyes just above the main one. There was also a set of spikes that went along the middle part of his head in the form of a Mohawk. He also had spike-like protrusions around his neck, much like a necklace.

But what truly intrigued him was the fifty or so other eyes covering the rest of his body. Each one a pure golden color, and the ones surrounding his lower body had a single eyed mask for each eye.

Makura narrowed his eyes, felling the hollows spiritual pressure…before his eyes widened, as he seemed to smile underneath his hollow mask…if the light curve in his eyes were anything to go by,** "Zommari Leroux…it's been awhile."**

The now named Zommari lightly laughed as he seemed to float towards Makura, **"Indeed it has my good friend…I see you too have joined Aizen-sama's crusade."** Makura sighed as he walked over to Zommari.

"**Yes…but he provided me with a chance I was not about to pass up."** Makura stroked the chin of his mask as he looked at Zommari, **"And what of you…why did you join him?"**

Zommari slammed his fist into his chest, **"I did it to crush the Shinigami…who murder us as if it is their birthright…who seek to annihilate us, all because we are what we are…how dare they persecute us?!" **Zommari began to grow angry as his eyes began to flicker…Makura grabbed Leroux's shoulder and shook him out of it.

"**Calm down Zommari…they will meet their end soon enough."** Makura stepped back as he looked over Zommari, **"So…you finally became an Adjuchas. The last time I saw you, you were nothing more than a hollow in the shape of a bubble, you certainly became strong in such a short period of time."**

Zommari seemed to puff out his chest in pride, **"Yes…it was difficult, but I managed to devour a few humans with an incredibly high amount of spiritual pressure…along with a few Gillians." **Makura chuckled lightly as he walked with Zommari.

"**Yes…it always is difficult to become an Adjuchas…just make sure not to ignore your hunger for hollows…or you will revert to being nothing more than an idiotic Gillian."** Zommari nodded his head as he lightly bowed to Makura…

"**I will…Makura…so besides that, how long do you think it will take before the Shinigami attempt to invade Hueco Mundo?"** Makura shrugged his shoulders as he hoisted his scythe over his right shoulder.

"**Not quite sure, don't forget that here…everything is timeless. We could possibly be here for over a thousand years, and the Shinigami will think it is only a week."**

Zommari chuckled, **"Yes…by the time the Shinigami figure it out, it will already be too late."** Zommari turned towards Makura, **"Especially with the Guardian of Hueco Mundo on our side."**

Makura and Zommari continued to talk as the other four hollows just watched.

Sobou turned towards the group, **"Well…I'll be seeing you all around later. I am going to go find a sparring partner."** Sobou said in his usual excited voice before he simply crashed through one of the walls…

Gihen sighed as he crossed his arms as his spider-like limbs folded onto his back, **"That guy…well, at least he isn't as bad as he used to be."**

Yuu seemed to chuckle a bit, **"Yeah…before, he would have torn down the entire wall just for the hell of it." **Yuu turned around and began to walk back up, **"I am going to go and find a place to meditate…I will see you all later."** Yuu began to trot up the stairs as Gihen turned towards Tane.

"**I have some things to do as well…I will meet you and Makura back at our chambers."** the spider-like hollow leapt up to the ceiling and began to swiftly crawl over it…leaving Tane to herself.

The feminine hollow looked at Makura as he spoke with Zommari and sighed, looking at him now…she was reminded of the kindness he showed her…so many years ago.

* * *

Ok then people, me and Agurra of the Darkness know it is a cliffhanger, but that will not last forevor.

Agurra of the Darkness came up with the five OC hollows, he does not own Naruto or Bleach in any way shape or form.

Please give Agurra of the Darkness some credit, as we are partners in this fanfic. Neither one of us own Naruto or Bleach

W do not own Zommari Leroux in any way shape or form, his Adjuchas form in this chapter is merely what Agurra of the Darkness and I interpreted for his Adjuchas form. He does not own Zommari or any other Bleach characters in any way shape or form.


	11. Siren and the Spider

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the darkness own Bleach or Naruto in any way shape or form.

The OC's however were created by Agurra of the darkness

The challenge from an author for this update is...

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation:** Naruto's parents are reincarnated as two of his friends...the rest of the details are on lone wolf of the storm's profile...he does not own Naruto in any way shape or form

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto: **Naruto is a member of the Hatke family, or he has the iron sand bloodline...check nirvana12's profile for the full details...he does not own Naruto in any way shape or form

Please check out the following stories...NOW

Hope of Flames by Agurra of the Darkness

Love Thy Name is Misery by thymistacles_

* * *

_

Tane ran through the Menos forest, trying to avoid the swarm of hollows following close behind her. She ducked under a tree and closed her eyes…she sighed as she began to hum to herself.

_The hollows ran towards the tree and looked around…they heard a snapping twig behind them and tuned around, shooting in the direction of the sound._

_Pulling herself from under the tree she landed on her feet…she had a slender form, long white hair that hung at the back, and most of her body was a bluish color. Her eyes were golden like regular hollows, but there was a tint of blue surrounding the edge. She was rather petite for a hollow, as she was about the same size as a human…something rarely seen._

_She looked around and sighed in satisfaction, __**'Finally…I managed to get away from those guys.'**__ Tane loved her ability to manipulate sound, she could hide wherever she wanted, and was able to throw her pursuers off. _

_She went through this same routine day after day for over ten years…_

_Tane was about to head towards a new safe area of the forest, hoping to find some peace and quiet where she could possibly enjoy her own music, __**"Well look at what we have here…"**__ Tane snapped around as she heard the voice…and her eyes widened in terror. In front of her was a human sized hollow with incredibly thick arms, it had long black hair in the form of long silky wisps. The creatures mask was reptilian, and it had a tattered sail going down its back._

_Tane stepped backward and tried to run…only to find the area in front of her explode from an invisible force. _

_The hollow chuckled, __**"Did you honestly think you could escape ME a Vasto Lorde? You truly are a foolish one…however; your powers would make me incredibly powerful. I can just imagine the possibilities…"**__ the Vasto Lorde stepped forward and reached out to grab the young hollow._

_Tane covered herself with her arms…awaiting the end…_

"_**You disgust me…SQUELCH…"**__ Tane heard the sound of piercing flesh and slowly opened her eyes. She saw the Vasto Lorde that was attempting to devour her standing there, his eyes widened with absolute shock…and a clawed arm piercing through his back, and out of his chest._

_Tane's eyes widened as she looked at the being behind the Vasto Lorde. It was a man with stone gray skin covering his whole body, along with red vine-like markings covering his form, and had a pair of black feathered wings behind him. On his back, a large scythe was absorbing all the light that hit it._

_The hollow revealed his face…showing a mask with an open mouth and slightly elongated canines, and glowing red eyes._

_The Vasto Lorde turned his head towards the one who had impaled him…and his eyes widened in terror, __**"T-the guardian of H-Hueco M-M-Mundo?"**__ the Vasto Lorde fell limp in the hollows arm…disappearing in a scatter of spirit particles._

_The hollow cracked his fingers as he moved them…then turned his attention towards Tane. _

_Tane quickly began to scurry backwards as the hollow began to walk towards her. She got up and ran…but slammed right into a tree that was right behind her. She looked up to see the hollow just staring at her…before it snorted and turned away…and headed in the opposite direction._

_Tane watched the hollow begin to leave, his black wings trailing behind him…she didn't know what possessed her to do so, but she got up and began to walk after the hollow._

_The hollow turned its head and saw Tane following him, he stopped in his tracks, __**"Would you please stop following me?" **__the hollow continued to walk away…and Tane continued to follow._

_This continued for over an hour…finally the hollow turned completely towards Tane, who quickly ducked behind a tree while poking her head out, __**"Why do you follow me? Clearly you can see this is the most dangerous part of this forest, and yet you still follow me…why?"**__ Tane walked out from behind the tree and meekly replied as she fiddled her feet uncomfortably._

"_**I w-wanted to say t-thank you…for…saving me back there."**__ Tane continued to twiddle her feet as the hollow looked at her quizzically. Sighing, her savior walked towards her, Tane immediately looked around for a way to escape…when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Looking up she found the hollows piercing red eyes looking directly at her with a gentle gaze._

"_**It's not safe for you here…you may accompany me to my home, you will be safe there." **__the hollow turned around and began to walk in the direction he was going before. He stopped and turned back towards Tane, __**"Come…"**__ Tane quickly began to follow after him, feeling she had no other options anyways._

_Tane looked at the hollow and asked, __**"My name is Tane…what is your name Mr.?"**__ the hollow looked at Tane…before he turned back towards the path._

"_**Makura…"**_

_The two hollows walked through the Menos forest, simply walking past hollows as if they were just scenery. An Adjuchas attempted to attack Tane…but it was crushed by Makura with the sheer force of his spiritual pressure, and scared away all of the other hollows. They continued towards the darkest depths of the Menos forest, where a long cavern led to a tint of light at the end._

_Tane followed Makura as he passed through the light at the end of the tunnel. Having not seen light for many years, she covered her eyes as she adjusted to the light. Once she felt her eyes had adjusted she removed the cover of her eyes…and they widened as she looked at the beautiful place before her._

"_THUMP" Tane jumped as the arm of a dead hollow landed in front of her. She looked up to see Makura holding the rest of the hollow, looking at her expectantly, __**"Go on…eat."**__ Makura bit into the body of the hollow and tore off the flesh as he devoured it. _

_Tane looked apprehensively at the limb…she sighed as she thought, __**'Oh well…bottoms up.' **__biting into the arm she consumed it, at first she chewed slowly, having not eaten a hollow before…and then she gobbled down the arm as quickly as it could._

_Makura shook his head as he looked at Tane __**'Seems it was the first time she has consumed another hollow, she probably hasn't even consumed a human soul. No wonder she acts so feral.'**__ Makura got up and walked over to Tane, who was licking her fingers, trying to get the last remaining bits of taste off. Makura grabbed her shoulder, __**"Tane…calm down…NOW!"**__ he added a bit of spiritual pressure to make his point, breaking Tane out of her reiatsu induced drunkenness._

_She looked at her fingers and saw the blood, immediately panicking, __**"B-blood!"**__ she looked around and saw the pond in the cavern and ran over to it, trying to wash the blood off. Makura grabbed her shoulder and made her face him._

"_**Tane, I know you may not like it, but you need to consume souls and hollows to survive and grow stronger. If you don't, you will eventually become prey to the other hollows in the forest…I can protect you some of the time, but you WILL need to learn to defend yourself."**__ Makura let go of Tane as he walked back to the hollow corpse, __**"Until I believe you are ready to do so, I will hunt and gather food for you…but"**__ Makura tore off an arm and threw it to Tane as he spoke, __**"When that time comes…I EXPECT you to fight…am I clear?"**_

_Tane looked at Makura…and then at the arm lying in front of her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she grabbed the severed arm and looked at Makura, __**"Yes…Makura…sama."**__ she bit into the hollow arm as Makura sat down, tearing off the hollows head._

"_**Good…"**_

_Time Skip…five years later_

_Makura and Tane were walking through the Menos forest…well, more so Makura was walking, while Tane was limping from the pain she was in from the training sessions. For the last ten years she had consumed hollow after hollow, as well as the occasional soul should they have adequate spiritual energy. True to Makura's word, he had hunted the hollows for her while she trained. But today…she would take the next step._

_Makura backhanded a tree out of the way and looked at the clearing in front of him, __**"Tane…come."**__ the young hollow walked up to Makura and looked at the clearing in front of her…her eyes widening in shock._

_The field before her was a battleground; hundreds of hollows were fighting each other, blood was flying as hollow parts were torn to bits. They were all tearing at each other as if it were a feeding frenzy._

_Tane looked at Makura, __**"Makura-sama, what are we doing here?"**__ Makura looked at Tane and spoke in his split voice._

"_**The next stage of your training Tane, you must fight off the rest of the hollows in there until they finally conjoin together to form a Menos."**__ Makura placed his hand on Tane's shoulder, __**"Once that occurs, you must achieve dominance over the others, you must not let them become the supreme mind…if you fail…then that's the end of it for you."**_

_Tane shuddered as she looked at the hollows, __**"B-but Makura-sama…I…I'm not ready, I can't even fend for myself without you."**__ Tane was silenced as Makura narrowed his eyes at her._

"_**The next hollow conglomeration will not occur for some time…by then, you will succumb to your baser instincts, thus you will never be able to come out on top…it's now, or never. Make your choice…"**_

_Tane looked at the hollows…and then back at Makura. This was her only chance to become powerful? To make her training efforts worth something…_

_She looked down as a single fact came to her…this was her last chance._

_Jumping into the fray she used her makeshift tools of nearby sticks and some of the fighting skills Makura had taught her and fought her way into the middle of the group. _

_Finally reaching the middle she slashed and bit into hollows, taking down as many o the competition as she could while increasing her own power. Finally there was a crushing aura as the hollows surrounding her began to disperse…finally she felt herself disperse as the hollow group crushed together._

_Makura looked as the process of a group of hollows becoming a Menos began, __**'You either survive this Tane…or not at all.'**_

_Tane opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a great black void with hundreds of hollows that were just floating around. She looked around…and felt a pull towards a great light above her. She saw about three other hollows heading towards it as well. _

_Quickly taking action, she flew towards the light at incredible speeds, matching the other hollows. They saw her and quickly began firing off attacks. Tane nimbly dodged them…but suddenly the hollows swarmed at her and began to attack her with their physical bodies._

_Tane looked up to find that the light was dimming…if that light went out…it was over for her._

_A hollow covered in wreathing black tendrils shot towards her and wrapped its tendrils around as it began to drag her down. Tane struggled in the hollows grip as they chuckled at her expense._

"_**If we are going to have our lives end here…"**_

"_**Then you will join us…"**_

_Tane continued to thrash around as the hollows began to completely disperse behind her. She looked at the light, __**'No…I can't end here…I can't fail Makura-sama…I CAN'T!!!'**__ Tane tore herself out of the tendrils and shot herself towards the light. The light was barely open as she tore through it._

_Makura watched as the Gillian fully formed. The usual Gillian body formed first, but the feet were more feminine. The hands also had a more smooth quality to them. As the mask formed, it showed a trail of white hair as the smooth mask was formed. The hollow revealed its eyes…golden, with a tint of blue around the edges._

_Makura walked up to the newly formed Gillian, __**"So…how does it feel…Tane?"**__ the Gillian looked at Makura and opened its mouth._

"_**It feels good…Makura-sama."**__ in the same voice of Tane, Tane had succeeded, she was finally a Menos._

_Makura nodded his head, __**"Good…now"**__ Makura shoved his arm through the ground and pulled out a hollow, __**"We must begin the next stage…in your evolution."**_

_End Flashback_

Tane sighed as she looked at Zommari and Makura talk. She hadn't heard all that much about Zommari, but from what she did hear, he and Makura had been great friends for quite many years…a bit longer than she had known Makura.

Turning towards the hall behind her, Tane began to walk away.

Zommari saw her walking and turned to Makura, **"I must know Makura…how long has that young hollow been at your side?"** Makura looked at Zommari and sighed.

"**She has been with me for so long I can't even remember…I remember it was about a decade after you and I first met…you do remember that day right?"** Zommari chuckled lightly as he turned away from Makura and began to leave.

"**How could I forget…my old friend?"** Zommari used Sonido and vanished.

Sighing, the Vasto Lorde turned around, **"You're right old friend…how could I forget?"**

With Tane

Tane walked down the hallways of Las Noches, admiring the palace structure. The palace was well built and quite fortified…but it seemed a bit too large for it to be defended properly. The palace was larger than any city she had ever seen in her life.

She walked down the hall towards the training room, where the loud sounds of sword clashing against sword were easily heard. Entering the room she saw three hollows in the ring.

The one in the middle with long beautiful green hair was a centaur-like Adjuchas. The upper portion was clearly feminine, and its mask was that of a bull skull with horns curving to the front.

The one charging from one side of her was a tall humanoid praying mantis Adjuchas. It had six arms and a massive sickle on each one. It also had a crescent moon shaped protrusion on the top of its head. The hollow seemed to be in the later stages of evolution, as it was becoming more humanoid.

The last one was a…odd looking hollow to be frank. The hollow had the spiritual pressure clearly found in an Adjuchas, but it looked like some sort of parasite. Its lower body was mostly a set of purple tendrils that reminded her of a sea anemone, and its upper body was very worm like. There were several gray tendrils coming out of his back with many drop-like objects coming off of them.

The Centaur blocked the praying mantis' strike and threw him away, while the odd parasite creature merely chuckled.

"**My, my Neliel…you certainly showed up Nnoitra…again."** the parasite chuckled again as the centaur, now known as Neliel walked away from the field as the praying mantis got up.

"**You bitch! I ain't done with you yet!"** The mantis…now known as Nnoitra runs at her, arms poised to slice her apart…when he is kicked right in the stomach by Neliel.

Neliel looks at the parasite-like hollow, **"Your friend needs to control his temper…Szayel."** Neliel walks off as Tane begins to walk down the stairs. She walks up to Neliel…who stops to look at her. A gentle gaze comes from Neliel's eyes, **"Why hello there…it's nice to meet you. My name is Neliel tu Oderschvank. What's your name?" **

Tane bows, **"My name is Tane."** Neliel looks at Tane quizzically.

"**What…no surname?"** Tane looks down as she twiddles her foot.

"**N-no…I forgot what it was when I became a hollow."** Neliel seemed sad at that…but the kind look in her eyes returned as she patted Tane's head.

"**It's alright…it isn't really a big deal."** Tane looked back up at Neliel…and a light glow came to her eyes.

"**NEL-SAMA!!!"** Tane looked behind her to find two hollows running towards them…one looked like an Easter island mask placed on somebody's body, while the other looked like a cross between a skeleton and an insect. The two stopped in front of Neliel and began to yell, **"Nel-sama, we're so glad you are ok, that Adjuchas almost skewered you back there!"**

Nel giggled as she looked at the two hollows, **"Pesche, Dondochakka…you know I can kick Nnoitra's but left, right, and sideways anytime. The guy is just too damn cocky for his own good."** Neliel turned towards Nnoitra, who was digging himself out of the wall, **"Isn't that right…Nnoitra?"**

The Adjuchas snarled at Neliel…he scoffed as he leapt out of the room.

Szayel looked at Neliel, **"Well…it certainly was fun to see the two of you spar…again. But I really must get back to my research."** Szayel began to slink off…leaving a trail of slime behind him.

Neliel shivered as she saw the Adjuchas slink away, **"That guy will never cease to creep me out."**

"**Agreed…" **the insect-like hollow answered

"**Pretty much…don cha know." **came from the tiki hollow.

Tane had to mentally agree, that hollow creeped her out, not just in a physical sense, but his aura absolutely reeked of dark intentions.

Tane looked at Neliel and bowed, **"Goodbye, I must be going…Makura-sama will be worried if I do not return home on time." **as Tane walked away…she never noticed the widened eyes of the three hollows in the room.

"**Wow…that little lady serves under 'he Guardian of Hueco Mundo' man…she is one lucky girl."** Pesche then turned towards Neliel, **"Not that serving under you isn't great." **Nel waved it off and looked at the retreating form of Tane.

"**Yeah, she has got to be really powerful don cha know."**

As the two hollows conversed…Neliel found herself staring after Tane, wondering just how powerful the young hollow was.

With Gihen

Gihen jumped off the ceiling and landed on the hallways as he began to casually walk about the fortress. Looking around he began to think back on the days before he met Makura, when he was but a wandering hollow.

"**Come one…fight me Ulquiorra!"** Gihen stopped and turned around, finding the voices were coming down another hallway. He walked towards the hall and looked inside…to find quite a sight.

Two hollows were in the hallway…and both of them were exhibiting a high amount of spiritual pressure.

One was a panther-like Adjuchas with light blue eyes, as well as green outlines under its eyes.

The other was an Adjuchas in the final stages of going from an Adjuchas to a Vasto Lorde. He seemed to be at the peak of that stage…a few more hollows and he very well could begin the lower stages of being a Vasto Lorde. He stood upright and had large bat-like wings, along with a long pointed tail, he had black fur on his arms and legs, and he had a stoic expression on his face.

The Adjuchas barring Vasto Lorde looked at the panther-like Adjuchas, **"Grimmjow…for the last time, I have no intention of fighting you today, perhaps another time."** Ulquiorra began to walk away when the Panther-like Adjuchas attacked him out of nowhere.

Gihen sighed as he was reminded of how often he was challenged by other hollows because of what he was…a Vasto Lorde.

Flashback

_Gihen was walking through the Menos forest, trying to be as discreet as possible. After many centuries of devouring hollows, he finally managed to become a Vasto Lorde. He felt powerful, near unstoppable…and it was annoying as hell._

_Ever since he became a Vasto Lorde he has been challenged by every hollow there was…low ranking ones that had not even become a Menos, Gillians that established a dominant personality, Adjuchas, even a single Vasto Lorde. It seriously tore on his nerves._

_Gihen was about to take a right turn, __**"Hey you!" **__sighing, the arachnid Vasto Lorde turned around to find three Adjuchas releasing spiritual pressure as they poised themselves to attack. Their spiritual pressure told him they were low-ranking Adjuchas…they were stronger than a Gillian…but not by much._

"_**What do you three want?" **__Gihen asked in a wizened tone._

_The leader of the group snarled out, __**"We want to challenge you…if we defeat you, we will be feared and awed by the other unworthy hollows!"**_

_Gihen sighed as he slapped his forehead, __**'Great, another group of upstarts trying to prove themselves.'**_

_The three Adjuchas attacked Gihen…who simply backhanded them away, sending them flying into trees as he walked away._

End Flashback

Events like those happened quite often. Every hollow he met either cowered in fear of his power, or challenged him to a fight. To those that feared him, it made finding a comrade amongst the expanses of Hueco Mundo extremely difficult…to those that challenged him, it left him with a never ending strain on his nerves…

However…there was one incident where neither scenario happened…when he first met The Guardian of Hueco Mundo…his lord…Makura.

Flashback

_Gihen walked through the forests of Hueco Mundo, trying to find a place he could hide. It wasn't because he was scared…hell he was a Vasto Lorde, so he was strong enough to crush any Adjuchas, Gillian, or lower hollow without a second glance…it's just that he would like some peace and quiet for once in his centuries of life._

_He walked past a large tree…and his eyes widened at the sight before him._

_There was a massive field, with a Gillian…who clearly was not like the others, and a smaller figure standing next to it._

_Gihen took a closer look at the figure…he had two dark feathered wings that trailed behind his figure. He had stone gray skin, and his hollow mask had an open mouth, with elongated canines. He carried a pitch black scythe on his back…and it seemed to absorb all light that hit it._

_He leaned in closer to get a better look…but suddenly found the ground beneath him crumbling as he toppled over the hill. He crashed into the ground, a part of his mask breaking off._

_The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him…was the man sized hollow standing above him…_

…

…

…

_Hours later, Gihen opened his eyes…he was laying in the middle of the forest, he turned his head to find a small fire burning…and the hollow from before sitting in front of it. The hollow turned towards him…revealing a pair of glowing red eyes, __**"I see you're awake…"**__ Gihen trembled at the sound of his voice…it was like a split between a soft echo, and the whisper of a murderer._

_Gihen pushed himself up, __**"What happened?"**__ the hollow stood and walked over to a seat across from Gihen._

"_**You fell down a hill headfirst…"**__ he pointed to a place on Gihen's head, __**"And cracked your mask."**_

_Gihen reached up to the place the hollow pointed to…and found he was in fact missing a part of his mask. He sighed as he sat back, __**"So…I guess I ain't getting any stronger." **__he looked up at the hollow…why did this hollow help him. Surely he could have devoured him at any second as he slept._

_Gihen narrowed his eyes as he looked at the hollow…this hollow probably wanted a fight…that's the only reason he would have let him live while he was so vulnerable. He wanted a challenge, not some easy meal._

_Gihen jumped up and got into a fighting stance as he began to charge up a cero in both hands, and at the tip of each of his spider-like limbs._

_The hollow looked at Gihen, __**"What are you doing?"**_

_Gihen snorted as his cero's started to spark, __**"You want to fight me right? Well come on…fight me so I can leave already."**_

_The hollow sighed as he stood up, __**"Now why would I want to fight you?"**_

…

…

…

_Gihen looked at the hollow, __**"What do you mean…why else would you help me out? The only ones who ever help me want a fight out of it."**_

_The hollow chuckled as he sat down and reached into the fire, __**"Then they are all fools…"**__ he pulled out a singed hollow limb, __**"Want some?"**_

_Gihen slowly let the cero's dissipate…he looked into the hollows crimson orbs. The hollow was telling the truth…he let his cero's completely dissipate, but kept his reiatsu at the ready just in case he needed to charge one up. He took the hollow limb and looked at the hollow, __**"Why?"**_

_The hollow looked at him as he bit into the leg of a hollow, __**"Why what?"**_

_Gihen sighed as he also bit into his food, __**"I mean…why did you help me…surely you could have had an easy meal."**_

_The hollow shrugged his shoulders, __**"Don't know…I saw you injured while I was training my pupil, and I felt the need to help you."**_

_Gihen quirked an eye, __**"Pupil?"**__ as if the very word was a trigger…the ground began to rumble as a Gillian stepped out from behind the tree. The hollow had a soft smooth mask, and had elegant smooth limbs. The hollows eyes were the usual gold…but there was a tint of blue just surrounding them._

_The Gillian looked at the hollow, __**"Makura-sama…I found some more food."**__ she flicked her wrist and threw a large hollow in front of the fire…clearly dead…if the mangled form of its body was anything to go by._

_Gihen's eyes however widened…he had lived for centuries, and had only heard the name Makura in reference to a single individual, __**"The Guardian of Hueco Mundo…?"**__ he snapped his head towards the hollow…now known as Makura._

_Makura nodded his head, __**"Yes…my fellow hollows know me by that name."**_

_The three sat and ate as they talked to each other…finally after what seemed to be hours, Gihen stood up and began to walk away._

_Tane looked at Gihen, __**"Gihen-san…where are you going?"**_

_The Vasto Lorde looked back at the Gillian, __**"I…prefer to be alone…"**_

_Makura sighed as he laid back and looked at the sky, __**"That's how I used to be…until I met Tane of course."**__ Gihen looked back at the great Vasto Lorde, __**"But when Tane came into my life…I began to look at it a bit more than just battle after battle. I found something to enjoy."**__ he turned to look at Gihen, __**"You know…since we never age…and thus are doomed to walk the white sands of Hueco Mundo for eternity…or until we are done in, there is only one thing that has the possibility to remain with us."**_

_Gihen turned completely towards Makura, __**"And just what is that thing might I ask?"**_

_Makura turned back to the sky, __**"Companionship…"**_

_Gihen looked down as he thought, __**'Companionship…'**__ he turned to look back at Tane and Makura, and saw how happy the two were, __**'Perhaps…you are right.'**_

End Flashback

In the end, Gihen had decided to follow Makura, and became close friends with him. He even had the honor of watching Tane transform into an Adjuchas.

He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of Las Noches…apparently Aizen was doing some construction on the place…

He sighed as he continued walking, **"I wonder how the others are doing."**

Sobou

The Crocodile Adjuchas tore through the hallways of Las Noches, hoping he could find a good opponent.

He was about to run a corner, **"Well, well, well…"** Sobou turned around to see a large hamster-like hollow with bird-like feet, and what seemed to be a large tentacle coming from his forehead, **"It's been awhile…Sobou."**

The Crocodile Adjuchas snarled at the hollow, **"Long time no see…grand fisher."** Sobou stalked up to the hollow, **"I see that you are still a low ranking hollow…then again, you spent more time killing women than you did getting stronger." **Sobou turned around as Grand Fisher began to chuckle.

"**This coming from YOU of all hollows Sobou…YOU, who at one time was such a brute that it made Kenpachi Zaraki look like a pacifist."**

Sobou stopped suddenly…those words echoing in his head, '_**YOU, who at one time was such a brute that it made Kenpachi Zaraki look like a pacifist**_…

"**GRAAAGH!"** Sobou swung his tail quicker than fisher could react sending the hollow into a nearby wall. As he tried to get up, Sobou smashed his body against him, pinning him to the wall as he snapped, **"How dare you compare me to that scum?! That bastard kills for the fun of it…I only kill to survive!"** Sobou smashed grand fisher into the wall a second time…delivering his point, and then turned and walked away.

As Sobou walked through the castle of Las Noches…he thought back to how he was before. He couldn't help but agree…back in the old days, centuries ago…he was one of the most brutal and bloodthirsty hollows this side of Las Noches. He probably would have stayed that way…had he not met Makura…

* * *

Me and Agurra of the Darkness hope that you have enjoyed this update...here are his Oc's and their current classes.

Makura: Vasto Lorde

Tane: Adjuchas

Gihen: Vasto Lorde

Sobou: Adjuchas

Yuu: Adjuchas

Please check out the following stories...NOW

Hope of Flames by Agurra of the Darkness

Love Thy Name is Misery by thymistacles


	12. Decisions and Changes

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach in any way shape or form.

This Fic was created in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness, neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach.

Please check out the following stories

Hope of Flames by Agurra of the Darkness

Love Thy Name is Misery by thymistacles

Challenges I hope you all check out...

**thymistacles: ****Bleach challenge...and a NarutoXChibiVampire challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HarryPotterNaruto challenge**

Also, on my main profile page, there is a section called **Ideas not Likely to get to...but will let others take...: **I hope you looked at them and possibly take up one of them...

I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, or any other anime in existance in any way shape or form.

* * *

Naruto's eyes began to flutter open, and he immediately covered them as he saw a bright light, 'Ugh…what happened?' he pushed himself into a sitting position, 'I had the weirdest dream…I thought my arm had…' Naruto looked at his right arm…and saw that it was the same as it was before.

He swallowed as he saw a mirror at the bedside, quickly grasping it; he slowly looked at himself…to find that he had the same curved spike protrusions on his head…

Dropping the mirror, he suddenly began to cry, "It…it wasn't…a dream?" it was said more as a statement, rather than a question. He looked at his limbs…and broke into sobs, 'I'm a monster…I'm a monster…I'm a monster…'

Meanwhile

Mayuri Kurotsuchi stared through the glass as Soifon tried to get out the door, only to be blocked by Nemu, "I am sorry Taicho, but until we understand what has fully happened to Naruto-kun we will not be able to allow you contact with him."

Soifon tried to break past Nemu, but the artificial Shinigami was much stronger than she thought, "Let me go…I need to see my son!"

Mayuri sighed as he turned towards Soifon, "Soifon…your son displays hollow-like abilities add that with the fact he is a Jinchuriki, has Shinigami blood in his veins, and if what you told me about his father is correct, MASSIVE chakra stores. We need to keep him under surveillance for now, and in a controlled environment, otherwise there is a high possibility that the variables could be altered."

Soifon continued to struggle in Nemu's grip as she screamed, "Fuck you…fuck your experiments…and fuck your stupid artificial Shinigami!!!" she tried kicking Nemu, only for her to wince, "OW, that hurt…"

Mayuri sighed, "Honestly Soifon, you must learn patience, we have no idea what could possibly occur with…" Mayuri stopped as he heard whimpering coming from the other side of the glass. He increased the speaker volume as he listened to Naruto talking.

"_I'm a monster…the villagers were right…I really am a demon.' _Naruto curled up as he continued to cry, _"Kaa-chan will abandon me…why…why do I have to lose everything I gain? Why can't I be happy?!"_ Naruto screamed as he began to punch the bed he was on.

Soifon struggled in Nemu's grip even more, "LET ME GO!!!" she kicked Nemu with as much force as she could, making the artificial Shinigami loosen her grip on Soifon.

Soifon capitalized on this and tore herself out of Nemu's grip and ran out the door.

"DAMN-IT SOIFON…WAIT!!!" Mayuri cursed as he followed after Soifon.

Soifon kicked open the doors to the room where Naruto was…startling the blond. As soon as he saw Soifon he whimpered and began to inch away, "S-stay aw-way f-f-from me Kaa-ch-chan…" he whimpered as he curled away even further, "I'm a monster…" he gripped his hair as he curled into himself, "I'm a monster…"

Soifon gently reached and tried to pull Naruto into a hug…only for him to wince away and crawl further back. Soifon inched closer and whispered, "Sochi…" Naruto flinched as he heard her kind voice, "Sochi…please…" she opened her arms as she began to cry a bit, "Please…don't do this Sochi…come to kaa-chan."

Naruto looked up to see Soifon looking at him with teary eyes, and her arms wide open, as if expecting a hug. Naruto looked into her eyes…to find nothing but love.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and gently edged over to Soifon…Soifon in turn edged closer to Naruto. The two finally were close enough for Naruto to rest his head in her lap, while she wrapped her arms around him.

Naruto whimpered as he indicated to his right arm, "B-but…I'm a…" Soifon placed a single finger to his lips as she smiled.

"No sweetie…you are not a monster." she tightened the hug she had on him as she kissed the top of his head, "You are my precious baby…and nothing will ever change that."

Naruto looked at his mother…tears welling up in his eyes. He smashed his face into his mothers form and cried as Soifon comforted him.

Mayuri was almost to the door…when he was stopped by a wooden cane cutting off his path. He looked at the canes owner and snarled, "Kisuke you bastard, what are you doing?!"

Mayuri expected Kisuke to joke around…but instead was met with an INCREDIBLY hard look…one that spoke 'Keep your mouth shut'

Kisuke removed the cane, "Tests can wait…right now that boy needs his mother more than anything…if the tapes I saw are anything to go by."

Mayuri had taken to taping Naruto's memories, for the simple fact he would like to know the face of every person who ever harmed the kid. Mayuri may be a sadistic bastard…but what Konoha did to Naruto was low even to his standards.

The Taicho of squad 12 sighed, "Alright…but we need to now how this transformation affected him…we haven't the slightest idea what has occurred with his body."

Kisuke grinned as he took off his cap and pulled out a balloon, "Why do you think I carry this?"

Mayuri sighed at Kisuke…the former captain had a really bad tendency to form a good portion of his inventions into INCREDIBLY odd items.

Mayuri suddenly twitched as he felt a hell butterfly land on his shoulder…and the obvious voice of captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto blared off, _"Attention…all captains are to report for a captains meeting immediately, no exceptions!"_

Kisuke sighed as he turned towards Mayuri, "I will get Soifon, you head on over."

Mayuri snorted as he turned away; "As if I need you of all people telling me that." he walked away with his lieutenant following close behind.

Kisuke walked into the room where Soifon was and walked over to her. He gently kneeled down, "Hey…Soifon…" she looked up to see Kisuke standing just behind her, "The Sotaicho has ordered a captains meeting…no exceptions."

The Shinigami snarled as she stood up, "That man has the worst possible timing."

She walked out of the room…carrying Naruto extremely close to her chest…while Kisuke followed close behind.

Ten Minutes Later, Captains Hall

The rest of the captains had shown up, while their lieutenants waited outside. Soifon stood in front of the captain's hall with Naruto in her arms…with Orihime, Kushina, and the other Ryoka in surgery still, she was reluctant to leave her son…hell she would be reluctant to leave him even if they were here.

Naruto saw the distressed look on his mothers face, "Kaa-chan" she looked at her son, "I'll be fine Kaa-chan…after all…you know how long I have been alone."

Soifon winced as she tightened her hug, "I know sweetie…it's just…" Naruto pushed himself up and gave his mother a peck on the cheek as he hugged her.

"I'll be fine Kaa-chan…I promise…"

Soifon smiled as she gave Naruto a kiss on the head, "Alright Sochi…be good…"

On the other side of the room, Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai were watching the exchange…Jinta chuckled as he looked at the blond, "Man, what a momma's boy!"

Tessai looked at Jinta, he opened his mouth to scold him…only for Jinta to crash into the wall, a fist shaped bruise on his face.

Tessai looked to who had hit him…and found Ururu with her arm outstretched in a fist, with the fist being right where Jinta's face was.

Ururu lowered her fist, "Ano…Jinta, be nice to him."

Soifon giggled at the exchange as she set Naruto down and walked into the captain's hall. As she walked in, she saw each of the captains standing in their respective positions, with Yamamoto taking up the main seat.

He looked up at Soifon, "Soifon, I am glad you are here. For we have much to discuss…"

Soifon narrowed her eyes at the Sotaicho…knowing things were about to get ugly.

With Naruto

Naruto watched as he doors closed and then turned to look at the lieutenants…to find three of them extremely upset.

A man with the number 69 on his face and spiky purple hair…a blond haired man who had a hairstyle like one of the minor clans…and the last one was a girl with a bun, who was sobbing off to the side.

Naruto noticed that the two boys were holding themselves together…but the girl was extremely upset. He walked over to her, "Ano…" she looked up, tears still flowing down her face, "Why are you crying?"

Momo sniffled as she turned away, "It's…it's a long story…" Momo sniffled…but was confused as Naruto sat next to her and leaned into her shoulder.

Naruto gently smiled as he scooted closer to her, "I like long stories."

Momo's heart practically melted at the look on Naruto's face…it was so innocent, so caring…just looking at him, she wanted to wrap him up, hug him to her chest and scream 'KAWAII'.

Momo sighed as she scooted closer to Naruto, "Well…first off, my name is Momo Hinamori."

Naruto grinned; "Momo is a pretty name" Momo lightly blushed from the praise, "My name is Naruto Fon Uzumaki."

Momo nodded her head…and took in a deep breath, "Well…when I was a kid, I lived in the Rukon district. I always looked out for people, but I wanted to do so much more with my life. I decided to become a Shinigami…" she sighed as she leaned back, "I trained constantly…trying to learn everything I could. I was an expert in Kido, my sword skills weren't bad either…but…I just couldn't find enough motivation to go further along."

Naruto looked at Momo and asked, "Then how did you get to where you are now?"

Momo smiled as she looked at the ceiling, "One day, one of the captains in the Gotei 13 came to the academy to test the last year students to see if any of them can join one of Gotei 13 squads." She smiled as a tear fell down her face, "When I looked at him, it was like I was looking at a higher being…it felt exhilarating. I wanted to become that great…to achieve what he had done." She turned towards Naruto, "The captain…was Sosuke Aizen, the one who betrayed us."

Naruto leaned in closer, "So, you admired him?"

Momo nodded while lightly chuckling, "Sometimes I wonder if I deified him, I was obsessed with pleasing him, doing anything I could to make him acknowledge me…and now…" Momo began to cry as she curled back into a ball, "He betrayed us…I don't know what to do. He was everything to me!" Momo continued to cry…

"He is an asshole!" Momo's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto, who was sternly looking at her, "Anyone who would do something like that, and betray somebody who valued them so highly is an asshole!" he looked at Momo, "Believe me…you are better than he will ever be. He is a traitor, you are loyal."

Momo looked at Naruto…that look in his eyes, it was so fierce. Naruto was only a few years old, he should have had eyes like that…eyes like those belonged in the sockets of a battle hardened warrior…not a six year old child.

Naruto hugged her, "Momo-chan…if you ever need somebody to talk to…my ears are open."

Momo couldn't help but smile…he may have fierce eyes, but he had a child's heart.

Meanwhile, Izuru and Shuhei were watching the exchange. The blond haired lieutenant turned towards Shuhei, "That kid is something else…eh Shuhei?"

The purple haired lieutenant chuckled, "That he is Izuru…that he is…"

"WHAT?!?!" the lieutenants turned towards the captains chambers as they heard a loud yell come from behind it.

In the Captains Chambers, Same time

Soifon narrowed her eyes at the Sotaicho…knowing things were about to get ugly…she walked to her normal place in the room and stood before the Sotaicho.

Yamamoto nodded his head, "Very well…the first order of business, is the betrayal of not one, but three Taicho's of the Gotei 13, all of them holding secrets and knowledge about the soul society that would prove detrimental to us should they be able to organize the hollows. As such we need to increase our security measures by grand margins, alter codes, and prepare ourselves for the incoming onslaught."

Mayuri stepped forward, "I can guarantee that the codes and security access programs will be altered by the end of the day, I will have my division working on it immediately Yamamoto-sotaicho."

Kenpachi stepped up, "Squad eleven will be at full battle ready alert from morning until night, and we will increase our training regiments by a huge amount so our officers and subordinates can better fight stronger opponents."

Soifon stepped forward, "Squad two will increase patrols around key points and other possible entrances to the soul society, and the seireitei."

Yamamoto nodded, "Good, with the central 46 gone, all primary decisions fall under me. Until we can reapply the central 46, all decisions will be made by myself." he looked towards Soifon with a stern look.

Soifon narrowed her eyes, 'Why is he looking at me like that?'

Yamamoto turned towards the rest of the captains; "The next order of business…is to what we do with Naruto." the captains all looked at Yamamoto, wondering what he was thinking.

Byakuya stepped up, "Sotaicho, for what reason do we need to concern ourselves with young Naruto…he is but a child, and falls under his parents jurisdiction…Soifon."

Yamamoto snapped his head towards Byakuya, "That would be the case under normal circumstances…but due to events that have unfolded, I have made the decision that Naruto Fon Uzumaki…must be terminated."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!?!" the room was flooded with spiritual pressure and killing intent coming from Soifon, who broke from her standard formation and tore out her Zanpaktou and pointed it at Yamamoto, "What reason could you possibly have to terminate an innocent child?!"

Yamamoto turned his gaze towards Soifon, "Naruto Fon Uzumaki has developed a structure similar to a hollows, couple that with the demon sealed inside of him, he is nothing more than a danger to the soul society…along with that, while he is still only half Shinigami, he is still a shinigami by blood…thus he has broken one of the laws of the soul society prohibiting a shinigami to obtain hollow-like powers."

Unohanna scowled as she stepped forward, "Naruto had no choice in his hollowfication! He never asked for it!"

Yamamoto stood up and stated sternly, "Be that as it may…he is an abomination that must be removed from existence, and the Senkaimon to the elemental nations destroyed once and for all!"

Soifon was about to charge at Yamamoto, "Is that right…" she turned around to see Kenpachi break rank and walk beside her, "If that's the case…." he pulled out his sword and pointed it at the Sotaicho, "Then I guess I will just have to kill you…no way in hell am I going to let you kill that kid."

Unohanna stepped forward, "I may not like to fight…but I think this time I will make an exception." she reached for her Zanpaktou as Mayuri stepped up.

"I may be twisted…but I would never even THINK of killing a child." he grasped his Zanpaktou and reached up to his ear.

Jushiro, Toshiro, Sajin, and Byakuya stepped forward, grasping their Zanpaktou in a threatening manner.

Yamamoto scowled, "You all would deny the justice of the world?!"

Sajin snarled as he glared at Yamamoto, "What is the justice in killing a CHILD for something he never had any choice in?"

Jushiro coughed and glared at Yamamoto, "What is the justice in separating a mother from her child?"

Toshiro pulled out Hyorinmaru and held it in front of him, "Especially when that child has been forced to endure hell that would give the most bloodthirsty murderers nightmares?"

Genryusai crashed his staff into the ground, forcing it to shift into his Zanpaktou, "Very well…if I must discipline you to make my point" he grasped his Zanpaktou's hilt, "Then I shall…"

"Now hold on a second…" everyone turned towards Shunsui, who was stroking his chin, "I just remember something…a law that you taught me and Jushiro when we were your students." Shunsui looked up at Yamamoto, "The law you told us about…was the captains law…if a majority of the Gotei 13 disapprove of the actions of the Sotaicho, or wish for his decisions to be null…then if a majority is reached, the Sotaicho's decision is vetoed, end of discussion."

He looked at his fellow captains, "And by the looks of it…we have that majority, but just to be politically correct, all against the Sotaicho's decision raise your hands." immediately every one of the captains, except for Yamamoto himself raised their hands, "All those for?" Yamamoto was the only one to raise his hand.

Jushiro smiled, "Well, I guess that makes this decision unanimous…Naruto will remain alive, and will NOT be terminated."

Yamamoto sighed as he sealed up his Zanpaktou, "Very well…dismissed!" the old captain turned away and walked towards his quarters.

Soifon and the others left the captains chamber…and were met with an adorable sight.

Naruto was lying on Momo's lap, purring as Momo stroked his hair, Momo herself was giggling as Naruto kicked in his sleep as he purred like a little fox kit.

Soifon quickly took out a camera and snapped a photo of it before she quickly put it away. As she was putting it away…a mischievous grin graced her features, 'Time for a bit of fun.'

Momo giggled as she kept stroking Naruto's hair, 'He is so Kawaii, I just want to take him away and cuddle him like a teddy bear.' Hinamori continued to pet Naruto, and the blond rolled onto his back and snuggled closer to Momo, she proceeded to scratch him on his belly, completely forgetting that he was not a kitten to be pet.

"Oh Hinamori Fukutaicho." Momo immediately stopped petting Naruto, causing the young blond to whine in displeasure in his sleep. She slowly looked up to see Soifon looking at her, "Just what do you think you are doing to my son?" Momo looked confused, until Soifon pointed to the hand she used to scratch Naruto, "You wouldn't be trying to molest him…would you?"

Momo looked at her hand…and noticed it was a little too close to his waist, "EEEP!!!" she quickly took her hand and away from him and started, "Gomen…Gomen…Gomen!!!" she kept bowing and repeatedly apologizing…until Soifon exploded with laughter.

"Oh man, that was just too rich…Haahahahaahaahaaaa!!!" Momo looked up to see Soifon clutching her sides…along with the rest of the lieutenants and captains.

Toshiro snorted in laughter as he tried to speak, "Oh man I didn't know Momo-chan liked that kind of stuff!!!"

Momo blushed a bright red as she started screaming like a child, "You are so mean Shiro-chan…it was an accident!!!" she began to cry anime ears as she got an amusing pout on her face…causing everyone to laugh even more.

Soifon chuckled as she patted Momo on the head, "Ah don't worry about it…maybe in a couple years when my son is older you two can date…" Soifon snapped her eyes open and got a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, "But…no intimacy until marriage!"

Momo only proceeded to blush even more as she turned away from Soifon.

The second division captain leaned over and picked up Naruto, who was still snoozing quite soundly, 'Oh boy…just like his father.' she carried Naruto off to her apartment…

That Night, Squad Twelve

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was in his laboratory, while Nemu was on a table, completely naked. There were some visible scarring on her from the fight with Aizen, and she needed repairs.

He pulled out a set of tools, which looked incredibly painful, he then took out several sets of syringes as he walked over to Nemu, "Now, we will start with sealing up those wounds." Mayuri took out an odd looking device that had several sets of needles with a black thread on it.

He was about to start the operation…when his mind suddenly flashed to some of the things that were done to Naruto…

Flashback

_Naruto laid in his hospital bed, bound by restraints, completely naked. A doctor looked over him with a sick expression as he examined the wounds on Naruto's body, "It seems that the demon isn't healing him at the moment…oh well" he picked up a set of sewing needles, "This just means I can do more to him." he sat next to the blond and shoved the cold needles into his flesh._

"_AAGGHHH!!!" Naruto shouted in pain as he tried to squirm, only for the doctor to backhand him._

"_Shut your mouth demon…be glad I am healing your wounds you filthy monster!" he continued to forcibly shove the needles into his sensitive flesh, until one of the gaping wounds was sealed shut._

_The doctor grinned as he pulled out some more thread, "One down…ten to go…"_

End Flashback

Mayuri slowly put down the device and walked over to a nearby medicine cabinet; he looked through it and found a clean syringe and a vial of tranquilizer. He shoved the syringe in the fluid and pulled out a precise amount. He then walked back to Nemu, who was looking at him curiously.

"Mayuri-sama…what are you doing?" Mayuri looked at Nemu as he placed the needle were he placed her primary artery.

"Just relax Nemu…" he injected the fluid into her bloodstream…and watched as she fell asleep.

Sighing in content he picked up the device he placed down before, and began to seal up her wounds.

Squad Eleven

Kenpachi sat in his room, looking at his blade…why did it feel different now? Why did it feel so…close?

He decided to ignore it and was about to go to sleep…but stopped as he heard light whimpering. Wondering what it was he got up and followed the noise to Yachiru's room. He opened the door and looked inside, to see the young Fukutaicho tossing in her sleep, whimpering as a few tears fell from her face.

On normal days, he would wake her up and tell her to suck it up…but the way she tossed and turned, the whimpering…it reminded him of one of Naruto's memories.

Flashback

_Naruto sat in the corner of his room in the orphanage, today there would be several people coming to adopt one of the children, and he was forced to stay in his room, the matrons saying that he does not deserve to be amongst such 'noble' and 'kind' people, and that he should just die in a ditch like the trash he is._

_As Naruto sat in the corner…the only matron worker who cared for him, a pink haired woman with a small chest, but the most beautiful kind aura entered with a small tray of food. She snuck in and placed the food in front of Naruto. She then quickly ran out the room, sending a remorseful look at Naruto._

_Naruto smiled as he grabbed the plate of food…the pink haired woman may not help him all the time, but she did whatever she could to help him…to him, it was more than enough._

End Flashback

Kenpachi looked down…after looking at Naruto's life, and how rarely he got kindness, he realized just how important Yachiru was to him.

Kenpachi gently opened the door and walked inside, and sat on the edge of the bed with Yachiru. Gently using his large arms, he picked her up and walked out of the room, and headed towards his own.

He set her down on his bed and placed the covers on her, "Goodnight…Yachiru…" he gave her a light pat on the head, which seemed to calm her down a lot more.

Kenpachi got up and grabbed a spare blanket and sat in a nearby chair, and watched Yachiru as she slept.

Tenth Division

Matsumoto sat in the office of the tenth division, doing paperwork. She had not been able to sleep at all, having nightmares of what she had seen with Naruto's life.

She reached for the next document…and ended up knocking over a vial of red ink used for crossing out mistakes…she went to pick it up…but stopped as she saw the ink travel across the floor like…

Blood…

Quickly running towards a trash can, she released the contents of her stomach as she began to hyperventilate. She ran back to the desk and pulled open a secret compartment, pulling out a bottle of sake.

She uncorked the top and was about to drink it…but stopped remembering one of Naruto's assaults.

Flashback

_Naruto was running for his life. It was October 10__th__, his birthday, and he was only four years old. Behind him, was a mob of drunken civilians, and a few tipsy shinobi._

_He turned down an alley…only to run into a large man with a sake bottle in his mouth. He spilled the sake all over himself as he fell backwards._

_He looked to see Naruto, and immediately made a grab for him, "Heey yoush deeemoon, gret brack…burp…hearr!"_

_Naruto was about to run out of the alley…when the mob cornered him and forced him back in the alley. The large man grabbed Naruto and slammed him against the wall._

_A shinobi, who was partially buzzed, "Get the demon!" he shattered his Sake bottle and stabbed Naruto in the chest, while other members of the mob stabbed in the stomach, face, back, and anywhere else they could get a hit in._

_By the end of it, Naruto had puncture wounds all over his body, his face was so cut up, the flesh might as well be held on by a thread, the rest of his body looked like it had been put through a meat grinder._

_The last member of the mob poured a bottle of sake over him and pulled out a match, "Bye-bye…demon brat!" he dropped the match…and caught the blond on fire._

_Only part of him was burning, but it still hurt like hell. Naruto screamed in pain as he rolled on the ground, trying to put out the fire. The mob just laughed as one of the men grabbed the singed blond and tossed him into a small trash can, before he threw all the broken bottles in with him._

End Flashback

Rangiku dropped the bottle and fell backwards, quivering and sobbing at the memory.

The door to the office was slammed open a few minutes later as Toshiro walked in, Rangiku, I heard a crash! I something…wrong?" he stopped as he saw Rangiku quivering in a corner.

He ran over to her and knelt down, "Rangiku…are you alright?" the woman did not respond. He pulled out a bottle of Sake he kept in his pocket for certain occasions, "Here…drink this…" as he put it in front of her, he expected her to snatch it away and guzzle it down. But when Rangiku saw the bottle she screamed.

"Get that away from me!" and smacked it out of his hands, shattering it on the desk on impact. She sobbed even harder as she grabbed Toshiro, "I can't…Naruto…Sake…pain!"

Toshiro tried to calm Rangiku down, but she continued to sputter out random things that were hardly making any sense.

"They hurt him…drunk…I don't want to hurt anyone…no…no…no…" Rangiku kept sobbing as she began to rock in Toshio's embrace.

The young captain stroked her back as he held her tightly, "It's alright Rangiku…just calm down…breath in…breath out." Rangiku slowly calmed down, until finally she fell asleep in Toshiro's arms. The two stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Next Day

Naruto groggily opened his eyes as he stretched out on his mother's bed. She had taken him to bed, not wanting him to be far away from him. Naruto looked at his mother's sleeping form, and saw how peacefully she was sleeping.

Deciding not to wake her up, he gently crept out of bed and replaced his body with a pillow.

Once he had finished with that endeavor, he walked out of the room, to find an interesting sight.

Orihime was sleeping on Ichigo's chest, cuddled up next to him. Chad was lying on the floor, snoring so loudly it was a wonder anyone got to sleep. Uryu was lying down with a sewing needle in hand, sewing what appeared to be clothing…he seemed to make very feminine clothes. And Kushina was lying on the sofa, gently stroking her katana as she mumbled in her sleep about 'stupid morons' and 'idiotic Iwa shitheads.'

He slowly walked past them and went towards the window in the living room. He looked outside to find a beautiful view of the entire Soul Society, he sighed in content as he laid himself out and propped a pillow as he gazed at the soul society.

* * *

If any of you wish to address something in this chapter, please state what you wish to address via review, PM, or another fashion. Agurra of the Darkness and I cannot improve our stories if none of you say anything.

Oh, and BTW, for all of you flamers who are liley going to flame the part between Naruto and Momo being pedophilic, or too early for romance...guess what, not a single part of that is intended for romance, and NO we are not accepting pairing suggestions, as the pairing ahs already been decided...will we tell you who is in the pairing...NO WE WILL NOT!!!!!

Besides that point, me and Agurra of the Darkness hope you have enjoyed this latest update...thank you.


	13. A New Day

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the darkness own Naruto or Bleach in any way shape or form.

Please check out the following

Hope of Flames by Agurra of the Darkness

Love Thy Name is Misery by thymistacles

also, please check out Agurra of the Darkness story ideas on his profile...he does not own Naruto, Bleach, or any other anime or manga in any shape or fashion...but he does own his Oc's.

* * *

After the rest of the group had woken up, they all sat down to a nice breakfast. Naruto sat on Soifon's lap, while she fed him some cereal. He was a bit cautious to eat it at first, being reminded of the food the rest of the matron gave him, which usually made him cough up blood, but after some reassuring from Soifon, he was happily eating it.

Ichigo turned towards Orihime, "So Orihime, what exactly did you do for the kid?"

Orihime looked at Naruto and smiled, "When I first met him…he was so…injured, brutalized…that he would not have lasted the night. I couldn't stand to see someone like him die so young, or to see his mother cry. So I used my powers and saved his life."

Chad looked at Naruto, "How could people be so cruel to do such things to a child?"

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "The human psyche will try to find ways to handle situations of depression or distress, sometimes this will result in a person becoming increasingly violent towards others. The things they fear will become objects of hate…and this would be the result."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Uryu, "Are you saying what happened to the kid was justified?"

Uryu turned towards Ichigo, "Far from it, I am merely stating to Chad a complex fact of the human psyche. That does not mean I justify what happened to the kid in any way shape or form. In fact I abhor the fact that one so young was placed in such an environment."

Soifon looked up at the Ryoka, "Well…I have to head to work, we will be deciding the fate of my sons most adamant abusers today. Even though we have lost three of our captains, they are assured to get the ultimate punishment for what they did to my baby." Soifon gently removed Naruto from her lap, causing the blond to pout.

When Orihime saw the pout she wanted to glomp him and scream, 'KAWAII' but held it in…barely.

Naruto looked up at Soifon, "Kaa-chan, what am I going to do today?"

Soifon smiled as she kneeled down and placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders, "Well sweetie, for the moment I am going to leave you with these nice Ryoka. I have to go do some things for a few hours…I want you to stay with them at all times. I don't want you getting lost in Rukongai; believe it or not, this isn't the best place to live. I choose to live here because I didn't want to live back in the clan home. But once they hear that I have an heir…you, they are likely going to arrange a meeting soon. Besides that fact…later on today we have to go to Mayuri-baka's lab to see exactly what has changed in your body, that way we know how to handle it in the future."

"OH SOIFON!!!" Soifon grabbed her ears as Kushina suddenly appeared behind her and shouted, "How are you doing my gimai?"

Soifon grumbled as she stood up, "Kushina, we aren't gimai's."

Kushina pouted, "But I saw Minato was my little Otouto…and since you are his wife, you are my baby gimai."

Soifon raised an eyebrow, "Baby…I am 153 years older than you for Kami's sake!!!"

Kushina gave Soifon a look reserved for a sibling scolding their younger sibling, "Now Soifon…what did I tell you, age doesn't matter to me."

Soifon threw her arms up in the air as Naruto giggled, "Kushina-daibo is funny Kaa-chan."

Soifon looked at Naruto and couldn't help but giggle at the cute look on his face, "That she is sweetie, that she is." she picked up Naruto and gave him a swift peck on the cheek, "Be good for your daibo and the nice Ryoka, I will be back in about six hours tops…" she set Naruto down and waved as she used Shunpo to get to her destination.

Naruto turned towards the Ryoka and stared at them…they simply stood there as Naruto looked at them, almost as if he was taking in all their features.

Orihime giggled nervously, "Well…how about we properly introduce ourselves…uhm…I'll go first." Orihime pointed to herself, "My name is Orihime Inoue."

Ichigo smiled, "The names Ichigo Kurosaki."

Chad stepped forward and leaned down to Naruto's height, "Yasutora Sado…"

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "Uryu Ishida."

Naruto looked at Kushina…who smiled and did a mock salute, "The name is Kushina Uzumaki, your Daibo!"

Naruto smiled as he pointed to himself, "My name is Naruto Fon Uzumaki…at least, that's what my Kaa-chan says." Naruto looked down, a thoughtful expression on his face. He turned towards Kushina, "Hey…since I have Uzumaki in my name, does that mean my Tou-san was your otouto?"

Kushina smiled, "Well…not exactly, but I thought of him as a little brother. Your dads name was Minato Namikaze; he was the leader of my village."

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Kushina, "My Tou-san was Hokage…?"

Ichigo quirked an eye, "Uhm…what's a Hokage?"

Kushina looked at Ichigo, "I'll explain it later…but yes Naruto, your Tou-san was Hokage. In fact he was probably the strongest Hokage to ever live."

Naruto was silent for a minute, "COOL…my daddy was a badass!!!"

…

…

…

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard the language come out of Naruto's mouth. Kushina sighed as she palmed her face, 'Soifon, looks like we have some things to work on.'

Ichigo coughed, "Uhm…how about we all go out for some fresh air, I'm sure Naruto would like to know more about the soul society, no?"

Uryu seemed to think and shrug his shoulders, "Why not…we could all use some fresh air."

Kushina smiled, "Alright then, let's go!" she grabbed Naruto and picked him up as they headed for the doors.

Two Hours Later…Soifon

The Gotei 13…or…what was left of them anyways, walked out of the court chambers. It had been a unanimous decision…well, not counting the 1st division bastards. Fugaku, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo were banished to the lowest pits of hell to suffer for their crimes.

She sighed as she went to head out the door, "Soifon-Taicho…" but turned around to see Kisuke walk up to her, "I believe you might want to see what Mayuri and I managed to gather from the limited data he retrieved from scanning Naruto."

Soifon looked at Kisuke, "Urahara, can't this wait, I have to go check up on my son."

Kisuke placed his hand on her shoulder, "Your son will be fine, I am sure the Ryoka he is with are keeping him safe. This is incredibly important."

Soifon wanted to argue against it…but then she remembered her son's condition. He had partially hollowfied, and add that to the demonic Youki in his body, there was no telling what could happen to him. She relented and looked up at Kisuke, "Alright…but as soon as we are finished I am going to check up on my son, understand?" she grabbed her Zanpaktou for reference.

Kisuke nodded, "Of course…come" he walked in the direction of Mayuri's lab, followed closely by Soifon.

With Naruto

Naruto, Kushina, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were walking through the Rukon district. Naruto was taking in all of the scenery…when he noticed a young woman near the wall crying. He wiggled away from Kushina's grip and ran over to the woman.

Kushina went to grab Naruto's hand…when he noticed where he was going.

Naruto stopped in front of the woman, "Ano…what's wrong?"

The woman looked up, "I c-can't f-fi-find my son. I h-have be-been looking for h-hi-him for m-months."

Naruto looked down, "What does he look like?"

She wiped her eyes, "H-he has b-brown hair, and ha-hazel eyes."

Naruto smiled, "Ok, I already made a promise to help somebody find his mother…but I promise I will also help you find your son" he stuck his hand out, "My name is Naruto Fon Uzumaki."

The woman gently smiled as she grasped his hand, "Nana Shibata."

…

…

…

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard her surname, "Shibata…did you say Shibata?"

Nana nodded, "Yes, my name is Nana Shibata."

Naruto looked at her, "By any chance is your sons name Yuichi?" Nana's eyes widened as she swiftly nodded her head, "AWESOME!!! Your son is up there…" he pointed to the seireitei…

Nana's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto, then at the seireitei, "M-my ba-baby is up…there?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, he got injured and a nice lady took care of him. He is currently sleeping in a hospital room."

Nana got up and went to run towards the seireitei, "Hold on lady!" Kushina got in front of her, "Calm down…your son is going to be ok. Naruto's mother is a Taicho of the Gotei 13, once she gets back from her meeting, she can bring you to see your son…ok?"

Nana slowly nodded her head, "A-alright…"

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry…Yuichi will be ok. Just you wait, you two will be together in no time…" he was about to turn around…when his stomach grumbled, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

Orihime giggled, "Looks like somebody's hungry…I know, let's go grab some groceries and we can enjoy some tasty treats!"

Naruto giggled at Orihime's happy disposition, "Orihime Neesan is silly."

Orihime's eyes widened, "W-what did you call me…?"

Naruto instantly stopped giggling and looked down, "Uhm…Neesan…" he looked up at Orihime, "If you don't want me to call you that then…" Orihime leaned down and wrapped Naruto in a hug.

She smiled at Naruto, "I always wanted an otouto…"

Naruto seemed to perk up, "Does that mean I can call you Neesan?"

Orihime smiled as she poked him on the nose, "Of course you can silly. Now come on…let's go shopping!" she ran towards a nearby grocery store, while the rest of the group followed close behind.

Soifon

Soifon walked into Mayuri's lab, and saw the estranged Taicho sitting at his odd computer, which was made in the fashion of an organ, much like the ones one would play in church. On the screen was a full scale diagram of what appeared to be a humanoid figure.

Kisuke and Soifon walked up to Mayuri, "Hey Mayuri, how have those diagrams been going?"

The Taicho of the twelfth division spun around in his seat, a large smile on his face, "Never before have I seen a specimen so unique, Naruto truly is a one of a kind creature. His body is a mixture of four different energies and along with that…"

Kisuke slammed his cane into the ground, "The diagrams Mayuri, what of the diagrams?"

Mayuri grumbled as he turned back around, "Fine, fine…here it is." the image on the screen altered as it showed a full scale diagram of Naruto, "As you can see, this is what the surface area of Naruto's body looks like. His right arm and part of his side have hollowfied. Along with that, it appears as though his left side has taken up traits of the first level of a Jinchuriki's release of their sealed demons power. But if one were to look at him through a reiatsu scanner" he typed in several codes, "You would get this." the screen changed to show a reiatsu diagram.

Naruto's entire right arm and the part of his head that underwent hollowfication had a hollow's reiatsu running through it. While the non hollowfied parts had a red energy running through it. It was clearly not a hollows, but it acted in a similar manner as it coursed through Naruto's body. There was also Shinigami reiatsu fighting back the hollow energy, and the unknown red energy. And underneath all of that, was what Soifon knew was a chakra network…but by the looks of it…there was something else going on.

Mayuri saw Soifon look closer at the diagram…he knew what she was looking at, "Ah, so you do see it…I'll bet you are wondering what it is."

Soifon turned to Mayuri, "Yes…do you know what it is?"

Mayuri typed in several more codes and had it focus in on the point Soifon was examining. They looked closer…and discovered it was a pathway.

The hollow energy was already forming a new reiatsu network so it could properly circulate. They took another look to find that the other energy…which they assumed was Kyuubi's Youki was also forming a network so it could properly flow. The shinigami reiatsu also began to form into coils…but what they found off was the small connectors between the various energy sources.

Mayuri tapped his chin, "Hmmm…intriguing, it seems as though the various energies have made specialized connectors…but there are more connectors to one energy than there are to others in some cases…I wonder why."

Soifon looked at the clock…and noticed that it had been four hours since she left Naruto with the others, "Crap, I have to go!" she quickly ran to the exit while Kisuke and Mayuri watched her run.

"Hmmm, she is much faster than she used to be." Kisuke chuckled, causing Mayuri to frown at him.

"Of course she's faster, she has the right motivation…sigh…I better go and get the reiatsu scanners up and running, there is still the matter of what exactly has changed in young Naruto." he began typing in codes while Kisuke left the lab.

Naruto

Naruto walked out of the store, carrying several bags with various ingredients in it. They had bought a variety of different foods, as well as picked up a few cook books.

Orihime was reading through the cook book, "Let's see…one ounce of sugar, two pints of moose, and a teaspoon of caramel….seems simple enough."

They continued walking towards Soifon's home with Nana in tow; she had offered to help with groceries, which they agreed almost instantly, especially with how much food they bought.

Naruto looked around to see that most of the people there were giving him odd looks. It wasn't looks of hatred like back home…they were more looks of curiosity. It wasn't all that surprising, given his new form. It was pretty obvious he wasn't like everybody else here.

They finally arrived at Soifon's apartment after walking a large distance with several shopping bags. Naruto opened the door to the apartment slowly and placed the groceries on the kitchen floor.

Orihime quickly went to making the food…and for once following the cooking directions with Ichigo's suggestion.

After several minutes of everyone getting everything in order, the door opened to reveal Soifon walking in, "Kaa-chan!" Naruto ran towards Soifon and tackled her leg in a hug, "How was your day Kaa-chan?"

Soifon laughed softly as she picked Naruto up, "Hello Naruto, my day was good…and how about yours?"

Naruto smiled, "It was good…oh wait" he turned towards the kitchen, "Nana, my Kaa-chan is here." a woman quickly rounded the corner and ran towards Soifon, panting.

"Hello, my name is Nana Shibata, I was told my son, Yuichi Shibata is in the Seireitei at the moment…please…I request to be allowed to go to the seireitei and see him. I have been searching for him for months on end. Please…I will do anything if it means I can see my son…"

Soifon placed her hand on the frantic woman, "Ok, ok…calm down…look, I can take you to visit him later tonight, he is still being looked over by the fourth division. He spent a little too much time near sekki sekki rock, and lost a considerable amount of his reiatsu. He should be fine…but until he has fully healed, he needs to remain in the fourth division chambers…he will be fine, I promise."

Nana slowly nodded her head as she sat down, sighing as she tried to calm herself. She would have to wait a little while to see her son…but it would be worth it.

Orihime walked out of the kitchen, "Lunch is ready." and brought tray with several dishes on it. Meat loaf, grilled fish, seasoned acorns, and shredded walnuts. She also brought out a plate of cinnamon rolls for desert. Naruto quickly grabbed the meat loaf as Soifon placed it on his plate and gobbled it down.

They all sat and ate the meal that Orihime had cooked…surprisingly, as compared to her usual dishes, this was extremely good.

Ichigo almost went for seconds…when Orihime smacked his hand with the spoon, "Ow, Orihime, what was that for?!"

Orihime gave him a stern look, "Wait until everyone has had their share before you take seconds."

Ichigo looked away with his usual look…unbeknownst to him; Orihime was blushing as she finished up.

Soifon sighed in content, "Ah that was good" she clapped her hands together, "Alright then…come on Naruto, Nana, let's get going. Kushina, try not to wreck the place."

Kushina scratched the back of her head nervously as she waved her hand, "Oh don't worry, the place will be just as good as the way you left it."

Soifon smirked, "I expect it to…alright then" she picked up Naruto and grasped Nana's shoulder, "See you all later…" she vanished in a Shunpo…not noticing the grin on Kushina's face when she left.

Mayuri's Laboratory

Mayuri was setting up the final scanner as he prepared the table. He had removed all the objects in one room and turned the room into one big reiatsu scanner. It would scan every last bit of reiatsu in a specific object down to the last iota.

Mayuri chuckled as he examined his work, "Finally…now, time to test it out." he pulled out his Zanpaktou and placed it on the place where he would be scanning Naruto's body.

After setting it in exact accordance and assuring his own reiatsu was not still lingering in the room, he walked out of the room and behind the viewing window. He typed in several codes as he began to throw out orders to his researchers, "Nemu, ready the reiatsu scanners, Rin, activate the reiatsu filtering scanners, Hiyosu, read the data for any changes in reiatsu fluctuation, Akon, assist Rin."

He typed in the last few bits of data, "Let the test begin!" he pressed a single button, causing the scanners to flare to life. Several lasers of reiatsu went across Ashisogi Jizo and began to scan each reiatsu particle making up its framework.

Hiyosu was examining the data coming in from the scanners, "Taicho, the scanners are fluctuating normally, there appears to be no change in Zanpaktou structure."

Mayuri smiled, "Excellent…now…onto phase two." he flicked several switches and pulled down a lever, activating another set of scanners as well as charging a specific amount of reiatsu into the sword.

The Zanpaktou glowed as a purple miasma surrounded it, the blade then began to shift until it had completely changed form into Mayuri's Shikai.

Rin checked over the data running across his screen, "The activation of Mayuri-Taicho's Shikai has proven successful, the reiatsu is fluctuating into separate parts forming the severing reiatsu, and the light miasma. The Zanpaktou has also changed reiatsu density."

Mayuri's smirk grew beyond natural proportions, "Excellent…now for the final touch." Mayuri flicked a few switches and a small porthole opened. He placed his hand inside and flicked several switches and pressing in quick codes. Several dozen needles shot out of the porthole side and into his arm "Bankai…"

The Zanpaktou seemed to explode in spiritual pressure as it shifted and grew. The walls quickly opened, revealing several dozen other scanners.

The purple Miasma began to clear thanks to several special filter vents, revealing Mayuri's Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo.

Nemu turned towards Mayuri, "Mayuri-sama, Bankai levels are at norm, neural pathways are shifting accordingly. Poison emitted by your Bankai is precise and properly charged. Bankai levels are increasing as reiatsu is applied and absorbed."

Mayuri sighed in content, "Ah, finally…the scanner is up and running." he flicked back several switches and shifted his arm, allowing the needles to return to their portholes. He cracked his arm and wrist bones as he pulled his arm out of the porthole, allowing it to fully close.

Mayuri turned towards the researchers, "Test run…success."

Meanwhile

Soifon appeared in front of the 4th division with Naruto and Nana, who was twitching extremely badly. Soifon let go of Nana, "Check up with the woman at the front desk, she should know."

Nana nodded and quickly bowed, "Thank you…Shinigami-sama." Soifon chuckled as she placed her hand on Nana's shoulder.

"Just call me Soifon…"

Nana smiled, "Thank you…Soifon." she turned around and ran up the steps towards the fourth division desk, while Soifon readjusted her grip on Naruto, "Come on sweetie, let's get going." they vanished in another Shunpo and appeared right in front of Mayuri's laboratory.

The doors to the lab opened, revealing Mayuri's Fukutaicho and artificial daughter Nemu Kurotsuchi, "This way Soifon Taicho." Soifon followed after Nemu as Naruto looked around. The laboratory reminded him a lot of the hospital rooms where the mean people would always hurt him.

He unconsciously tightened his grip on Soifon and whimpered, causing her to hold him a bit closer to her. As they continued to walk through the laboratory they noticed the dozens of specimen vials of various sizes. Some of them contained hollows, while others contained shinigami he had done research on. Others were simply left alone, seemingly reserved for certain cases.

Nemu stopped in front of a door and turned towards Naruto and Soifon, "This is the laboratory where Naruto's reiatsu composition will be scanned. Mayuri-sama has requested that neither of you touch anything, as the instruments are incredibly sensitive." Naruto and Soifon nodded as Nemu opened the doors to the laboratory.

They walked inside to see Mayuri adjusting the scanning instruments. He turned around, "Oh, Soifon, and her young child…I am pleased you could come so soon. Now, I must request that Naruto strip down and put on that outfit right there…" he pointed to a pure black jumpsuit that looked like it would be uncomfortable, "It allows his body to be properly covered, and for his reiatsu to not be deterred in any manner. This will make scanning his body's reiatsu composition much easier."

Naruto looked at his mother, "Kaa-chan…is it safe?"

Soifon kneeled down to Naruto's height, "Well…I know Mayuri may not seem to be the greatest guy…but when it comes down to things like these, he makes sure everything goes accordingly…so I am sure it is safe." she looked up at Mayuri, "But just to be on the safe side…I believe I should step in first."

Mayuri looked at Soifon, "Taicho, I guarantee you that Naruto will be fine, besides, all the instruments have been set to his basic structure and what I managed to gather from the first scan. It will take me a bit of time to readjust them so…" Mayuri shut his mouth as Soifon suddenly pointed her Zanpaktou at his face.

"I said, I am stepping in first…understand?"

Mayuri swallowed the lump that developed in his throat, "Uhm…of course taicho…one second." he quickly went about altering the settings so it was more appropriate for Soifon. Finally after five minutes he turned towards Soifon, "Please step into the scan room so we can assure you that it is safe…but first" he handed her a larger version of the black jumpsuit, "I must request that you put this on."

Soifon grumbled to herself as she put it on. Once she finished her figure was perfectly complimented by the suit. It showed off every curve and each muscle. Akon found himself ogling her figure…making Naruto glare and growl at the researcher.

Soifon stepped into the scanner and laid on the table. The reiatsu scanners sprung to life as Mayuri began barking orders at the other researchers.

Finally after ten minutes, the process was completed and Soifon stepped out of the scan room. Mayuri had a smug look on his face, "So…are you now certain that the machine is safe?"

Soifon looked at Mayuri, "Don't blame a mother for keeping her child safe." she kneeled next to Naruto, "Ok Naruto…I want you to be calm while Mayuri scans your body over. This is just a checkup to make sure that everything has gone ok with you after the transformation…" she gave her son a hug as she began to help him into the suit…then froze as she clutched her nose, "After this is done though…you need a bath."

Naruto looked down, "Sorry Kaa-chan, I was never allowed to bathe at the orphanage, and I don't get running water in my apartment."

Soifon sighed as she patted his head, "Don't worry, that is going to change when this is over…ok?"

Naruto nodded and smiled; "Ok…" he finished putting on the rest of the jumpsuit and began to squirm uncomfortably as he walked into the scanner. He got up on the table and laid down.

Mayuri gave everyone their orders as he flicked off several switches, engaged several pylons, and activated the first set of scanners.

The scanners sprung to life and hovered over Naruto, sending data directly towards the control room.

Hiyosu extended his eyes out and turned towards Mayuri, "The scanners are picking up four energy sets, the data tracker I am using is not enough to filter through all of it, shall I activate the others?

Mayuri turned towards Hiyosu, "Do you need to ask?! Dot it!" Hiyosu quickly activated four more data trackers and had the separate energy data separate into each viewer. All the while making sure the scanners picked up everything.

Rin and Akon watched as Naruto's natural reserves randomly fluctuated in uneven intervals, "Taicho, his reiatsu is uneven and has no direct pattern, it is fluctuating between minor levels and those equaling a seated officer."

Mayuri flicked several switches, "Activate the data tracking and suppressor units. Make sure his reiatsu does not go out of control or the scanners will shut down from overload."

Akon quickly ran over to the activation panels and did as he was ordered.

Nemu turned towards Mayuri, "Mayuri-sama…final stages are almost completed, the data will take a few minutes to accumulate to the central database.

Mayuri snarled, 'Fine then, just make sure we don't lose any of it!!!" he typed in several more codes and began flicking off scanners and activating other various machines.

After five minutes, Mayuri sighed as he sat back in his chair, "Alright…you can take your son now Soifon. We will contact you at a later date to supply you with what we have gathered."

Soifon nodded, "Thank you Mayuri-Taicho." she grabbed Naruto's clothes and ran into the scanning room and quickly placed Naruto back in his clothes. They left the building and headed off to one of the nearby onsens.

Nemu flicked several switches as a door opened in the laboratory, "Mayuri-sama, the data has been compiled towards the central database."

Mayuri stood up and headed towards the door, "Good…now we just have to see what is going on with Naruto's body." as he walked in the room…inside was the largest screen any of them had ever seen. It was connected to several organic looking tubes that seemed to charge energy into it, and it had several chairs and key sets, so it was likely capable of housing multiple researchers.

Mayuri sat down and cracked his fingers before he began to type, "Now…where is that data?" he looked for several moments…before he finally found it, "Ah…here it is." he typed in codes and accessed the file, revealing its contents,

The data appeared on the entire screen and began to scroll down the thousands upon thousands of data streams, showing every last detail…but it wasn't stopping at all.

Mayuri's eyes were practically glued to the screen as he watched the data streams…a massive grin graced his features as a crazed look came into his eyes, 'So…much…data…' he turned his head to look at the researchers behind him.

Akon saw the look on Mayuri's face, "Uhm…Taicho, why are you looking at us like that?"

…

…

…

"AAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!" Rin, Akon, Hiyosu, and Nemu were thrown out the nearest window out of the research building and crashed into the ground. Leaving a large cloud of dust where they landed.

Mayuri poked his head out the window, "I don't want anybody bothering me until I open the front gates…HAHAAAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!" he slammed the window shut…and as if his voice was a command, the windows on every floor were shut by a large metal plate, and the doors were closed with a reiatsu enforced armor.

As the cloud cleared, it revealed Akon being crushed under Hiyosu, Rin, and Nemu, "So…that's why he was looking at us like that…Ow"

* * *

Agurra of the Darkness and dracohalo117 will update this story as soon as we can. Please leave reviews in the review section so we may improve some of our storyline in the near future.

gimai-sister in law

daibo-godmother


	14. Change and Karakura

Disclaimer-either I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach.

This story was created in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness, he does not own Bleach or Naruto, but he does own several of the Oc's.

lease check out Agurra of the Darkness' challenges

Please check out my own challenge, forums, and my section on my homepage called, **Ideas not Likely to get to...but will let others take...**it contains various ideas I have had that I am probably not going to get to.

* * *

Soifon and Naruto walked up towards the Onsen in northern seireitei; there was a large sign on top of it that said 'Health Land'. It was the most popular Onsen in the seireitei, if the amount of customers coming in and out were any indication.

Soifon looked down at Naruto, "After we get you cleaned up, we can enjoy the hot springs, ok?"

Naruto looked up at Soifon, "Ok Kaa-chan…" they walked up to the front desk…but they stopped as they saw the sight before them.

Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya were standing in front of them. Rangiku had a large pile of paperwork while Toshiro was twitching as they looked at the Onsen in front of them.

Naruto turned his head towards Soifon, "Kaa-chan, who are they?"

Soifon turned towards Naruto, "Those are Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya. I wonder what they are doing here."

They both turned towards Rangiku and Toshiro as Toshiro grumbled, "Why are we finishing our paperwork at Health Land?" Rangiku turned towards Toshiro with a smile.

"It's okay isn't it? After we take a bath let's do our work in the lounge while drinking tea. That will give the best results." she walked forward with the paperwork with Toshiro following.

Naruto walked up with his mother right next to him as the receptionist spoke. He leaned in closer to hear…

"I'm sorry, but children must stay with their guardians."

Rangiku quickly said, "Then let's bathe together."

Toshiro immediately began to twitch, confusing Naruto. He turned towards Soifon, "Kaa-chan…" she looked at Naruto, "Why doesn't he want to bathe with his mommy?"

Soifon's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto. She then turned to Rangiku and Toshiro, and couldn't help but laugh, 'They do look like a mother and child.' she giggled, not answering Naruto's question.

Naruto turned back to Rangiku and Toshiro…then noticed something odd. He walked towards the two and stood in front of Rangiku.

Rangiku noticed Naruto and smiled, "Why hello there Naruto-kun…are you here with your mother?"

Naruto was not paying attention to her, he raised his hand and held out his finger…and poked her boob.

…

…

…

Soifon had seen the whole thing…and was about to scold her son when he called to her, "Kaa-chan, what are these? They are squishy." she then stopped in her tracks…and she almost slapped herself in the face.

'He is only six years old; of course he wouldn't know what they are.' she went to get Naruto when he turned towards Toshiro.

"Hey…do you want to touch them…she is your mommy." Toshiro immediately blushed red as Rangiku almost fell over laughing.

Toshiro pointed to Rangiku, "She...ha…eh…ah…SHE IS NOT MY KAA-CHAN!!!" he finally shouted while waving his arms in the air incredibly childishly, making everyone who watched laugh that the prodigy captain was acting like a little kid.

Rangiku giggled, "Oh there is nothing to be embarrassed about Shiro-chan." she gently holds up one of her breasts, "You can touch mommy's breasts."

The crowd that was watching roared in laughter as the Taicho of squad ten blushed worse than a tomato as he tried to make like a turtle and hide in his shell.

Soifon chuckled as she grabbed Naruto's hand, "Come on sweetie, let's go." she brought Naruto up to the front desk and checked out a private bath for mother and child. The woman happily did so…whilst she pinched Naruto's whiskered face, making the blond blush in embarrassment.

They walked inside and grabbed a set of soaps, towels, a bucket to hold the water, and a bath robe for each. They went to the designated bath and went inside. The bath was simple, much like traditional oriental baths, a flat tile floor, a small tub off to the side, and a drain in the floor to empty the water.

Soifon turned on the bath and began to undress Naruto. Naruto was then placed in the warm soapy water as Soifon undressed herself. She too climbed in and began to scrub Naruto down. She used a bath brush and scrubbed off all the dirt on him, revealing perfectly tanned skin. After his hair was washed it was a much brighter blond than before, now that the blood and dirt was out of it.

She finished up cleaning Naruto's body and gently took him out of the tub. She then sat on a stool and Naruto began to wash her back. Naruto had never washed anyone before, so he had to learn a few things so he could do so in the future.

Once they were finished, they walked towards a one of the hot springs.

Naruto was humming a tune…when his ear suddenly twitched. He looked up to see some dust falling from the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the dust…but kept walking as if it was nothing.

Once they got into the Onsen, they found several other young women enjoying the hot springs, some of them were Soifon's friends. Once the doors opened they turned their heads to see Soifon walk in with Naruto clinging to her leg.

"KAWAII!!!" they all screamed as several of them began to get out of the hot springs as they began to pinch his whiskered cheeks.

One of the women looked up at Soifon, "Oh Soifon, is he yours, or are you just babysitting?"

Naruto pouted and whined, "I am not a baby. Make them stop Kaa-chan!" this only caused the women to giggle more as they kept pinching his cheeks. Naruto turned as he gave his mother the puppy dog pout.

Soifon chuckled, "No, he is mine…" she picked up Naruto and gently stroked his hair,

Her friend Midori squealed and turned to Soifon, "Oh Soifon, I never knew you had such a cute kid…so who's the father." Soifon immediately winced and looked away.

"M-my husband is dead…" her friends winced…but her longtime friend Mizore spoke up.

"Hey, if he is dead, shouldn't he have gone to the Soul Society?" Soifon sighed as she \ placed Naruto in the hot springs. She then stepped in as well as she sighed, turning to Mizore.

"Yes, that's usually the case…but something happened." she sighed, "He must have been eaten by a hollow or something…sigh…well" she stroked Naruto's hair, "At least I have my baby."

Naruto blushed and smiled, "Hai…Kaa-chan."

The two stayed in the hot springs for a little longer before Soifon decided it was time to go home…but as they were getting out, Naruto narrowed his eyes at a certain part of the ceiling and walked up to a nearby pole. He waited for his mother and her friends

Grinning, Naruto kicked the pole, making something fall into a nearby spring, "YEOUCH!!!" Naruto ran into the room where the object fell in and saw a man in the spring.

"You were spying on my Kaa-chan…AAGAGHHAH!!!" he leapt into the pool and jumped on the mans shoulders and began to punch him in the face. He then jumped on the mans back and jumped on the pool side. He then grabbed the man by the hair and began to repeatedly dunk his head into the water. He kept screaming and sputtering as he swallowed water.

The door to the springs opened and a feminine figure stepped in…

Naruto was so intent on drowning the man before him that he didn't notice the woman until, "Naruto-san…" he stopped mid dunk and turned to see who had called him…to find Nanao Ise, "Why are you trying to drown my Taicho?"

Naruto looked to see who he was trying to drown…and found it to be Shunsui Kyoraku. He turned towards Nanao and pointed at him, "He was spying on my Kaa-chan…isn't it bad to spy on women?" he had seen someone beat up a man who was spying on women several times, so he assumed it was normal.

Nanao raised an eyebrow…then smiled, "Yes…it is bad to spy on women." she turned away, "You may proceed." Nanao walked out, causing Shunsui's eyes to widen.

"NanaRGUURRGLLRLLRELE!!!" Naruto continued to dunk Shunsui's head under the water.

Naruto kept dunking his head until he fell unconscious. Naruto left the hot spring humming a tune, while Shunsui was gurgling as his head was still underwater.

Soifon was checking out when Naruto tugged on her leg, she smiled at Naruto and gave him a peck on the cheek, making the blond smile. They left the Onsen all nice and clean.

Soifon turned towards her son, "Come on Naruto, let's go sight seeing."

Naruto nodded his head as Soifon picked him up. She quickly used Shunpo to get beyond the Rukon district and into the more wild places of the soul society. They looked around to find themselves on the borders of Rukongai, in the forested area of the soul society. Naruto was wide eyed as he looked at the area around him.

He ran up to the trees and giggled, he had never seen such a lush environment, having spent most of his life running and hiding. He ran into the bushes and laughed as he enjoyed the scenery,

Soifon giggled as she watched her son play…she had missed her son's first six years of life, and it warmed her heart that he could still be so happy, despite the pain he had felt in his life. She followed Naruto into the bushes and laughed as they began to play tag.

Naruto kept running from his mother, all the while laughing as he ran through the forest…but he suddenly stopped when he saw a small path, "Kaa-chan, come on! Let's go this way!" Naruto ran up the path with his mother following close behind.

Naruto continued up the hill until they came to an open clearing overlooking the entire soul society. But what was unusual, was the fact that at the edge of the cliff, Sajin Komamura was standing in front of a grave sight.

Sajin sighed as he looked at the grave of Kaname's friend, "What would you have said to make him stay…nameless friend of Kaname." he reached up to his helmet and unlocked the latch keeping it on his head. He removed his helmet and set it aside.

Sajin took a deep breath as he looked at the sky, 'It's been awhile since I took it off.' Sajin's face was revealed to be that of a fox, or some sort of canine.

"CRACK" Sajin turned around…and his eyes widened as he saw Naruto and Soifon standing behind him…their eyes wide as they stared at them. He stepped back and turned away, 'Great…now they know my secret…' Sajin closed his eyes, awaiting the scorn he had always been met with when his face was revealed…

"Fluffy…" Sajin's eyes opened as he looked down. Naruto was standing in front of him. He was looking at him with a smile as he pointed at him, "Fluffy…" Sajin kneeled down to Naruto's height and asked with a shaky voice.

"You…don't…hate me for this." he said indicating his form. Naruto shook his head.

"No…why would I hate you over how you look?" Naruto reached up and scratched behind Sajin's ear, causing the captain to purr from the contact.

Soifon smiled, "I have to agree…besides, you look adorable like that. How could anyone hate something so cute?"

Sajin chuckled as he stood up, "Thank you…for not hating me."

Naruto giggled, "Why would we hate something so fluffy? Oba-san would absolutely love you."

Soifon looked at Naruto, "Who is Oba-san?" Naruto looked up at Soifon.

"She was the pink haired matron lady…she is nice…but her big sister is mean. She would always try to look out for me."

Soifon raised an eyebrow, "But if she always tried to look out for you, then why didn't she try to adopt you?" Naruto looked down and got a sad look in his eye.

"She wanted to adopt me…but said there were some complications, that her sister would not allow it." Soifon narrowed her eyes…she had a pretty good idea who the 'big sister' was.

Sajin saw Soifon's expression, "Soifon, what is wrong?" said Taicho broke out of her trance and laughed nervously.

"I'm ok Sajin…" she leaned down to Naruto's level, "I guess I will have to thank Oba-san for keeping you safe."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you…Kaa-chan, come on…" he grabbed Sajin's hand, "Want to come play with us?"

Sajin looked towards Soifon, who laughed lightly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not, besides, there are some things I need to talk to Sajin about anyways." Soifon smiled at the large captain, "Well come on, you don't want to disappoint Naruto do you?"

Sajin smiled as he laughed heartily, "Of course…" the three began to play tag on the hill.

When Sajin was it, Naruto would run in between his legs and yell for Sajin to catch him. He would end up falling over trying to nab the blond. Naruto jumped on top of Sajin and laughed as he kept tickling the giant captain.

Soifon couldn't help but laugh as the two played…if she had any doubts about her decision…she had none now.

That Night

Sajin carried Naruto to Soifon's home, as Soifon was too tired to carry him, and Naruto was dead asleep. He walked into the apartment as carefully as he could with Soifon following. He gently set Naruto on the couch and sat on the floor, as he doubted the small chairs would be able to support his weight.

Soifon sat on an adjacent chair and let out a sigh of relief, "Man, what a day…thanks for the help Komamura Taicho."

Sajin waved his hand, "It was no big deal…and please call me Sajin." Soifon laughed lightly as she laid back in the chair.

"Alright Sajin…" she took in a deep breath and leaned forward, "Sajin, I was serious when I said I needed to talk to you on some things."

Sajin leaned forward from where he sat, "What is it you wish to speak to me about Soifon?"

Soifon indicated towards Naruto, "My son spent the first six years of his life…alone…despite the fact that his kyoufu, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin, should have been raising him." he turned towards Sajin, "If I die, Naruto will have nobody, he will be alone again, and will be put with somebody who might not even like him…I don't want that to happen."

Sajin raised an eyebrow, "What are you getting at Soifon?"

She sighed as she stroked Naruto's hair, 'You know what its like to be hated…scorned…you can relate to my son, can't you?" Sajin nodded his head and looked away, "Which is why I am asking you…should I ever pass on, to be my son's guardian."

Sajin snapped his head to look at Soifon, "Soifon…you want me, to raise your son…should you die"

She nodded in confirmation, "Yes, I want you to be my sons Kyoufu, Jiraiya lost all rights to be my sons Kyoufu when he left him on his own for the first six years of his life. Besides, I don't want my son taking after his habits…and I doubt Jiraiya would know how to take care of my son, especially with what he had to go through." she sighed and leaned back, "As far as I can tell…you are the best option for this task…so I ask you Sajin…will you do it?"

Sajin looked down…while he did not want Naruto to be alone should Soifon die, he also did not know how to raise a child. He had been an orphan when he was amongst the living, and when he died he was scorned even by the other souls…he had always had to rely on his own methods.

But she raised a good point…Naruto had been scorned his entire life, and so too had he. He alone would be able to understand the blond. He sighed and looked up at Soifon with a smile, "Very well…I accept the honor of being Naruto's Kyoufu, should you ever meet an untimely death."

Soifon smiled, "Thank you Sajin." she stood up, "Come by the second division tomorrow so we can sign some papers to make it official."

Sajin nodded his head, "Of course, I will be there later tomorrow." Sajin stood and bowed as he walked towards the door. He ducked under the doorway and walked out, closing it gently.

Soifon smiled as she went to grab a blanket from her room, she was not likely to get Naruto in the bed anyways. She opened the door and was about to walk in and grab what she needed...only for her to stop as she saw the rooms condition.

Kushina was sitting on her bed with five bowls of ramen…and twelve empty bowls, five LARGE bottles of Sake, and was wearing a pair of her pajama's, that were not fitting all that well. Uryu was lying on the sofa grinning as he downed another bottle of sake as he mumbled about 'Quincy kicking ass'. He was in his underwear, and his glasses were adjusted to past his forehead. Ichigo and Orihime were both sleeping on the floor in each other's arms…thankfully still clothed, but they both had bottles of sake in hand. Chad was on the floor with a bit of blood on the back of his head, most likely caused by blunt trauma, which she assumed was from the blunt side of Ichigo's large Zanpaktou, if the blood on the blunt side of the bandaged sword was anything to go by.

Kushina looked up from downing her sake and grinned with a blush on her face, "Hey SOYfoon…howz about some SAAAAkaaaaayyy…BUUURRRPP!!!"

Soifon began to twitch uncontrollably as she shouted, "KUSHINA UZUMAKI!!!!!"

Time Skip, Two Months Later

The next day, Soifon had discovered that Kushina had brought in a bunch of sake, hoping to party. Chad had slept for a little while, and Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime decided to try a bit of the sake…it resulted in Uryu stripping and doing the can-can on the kitchen table, while Ichigo began wobbling around, swing his Zanpaktou at 'the evil hollows'. Orihime however simply wobbled as she followed Ichigo around the room, somehow managing to avoid the strikes from his Zanpaktou.

Chad had woken up and tried to diffuse the situation…only for Ichigo to smash him in the back of the head with the blunt end of his sword when he thought Chad was a hollow.

Later on, Orihime had been spouting how much she loved Ichigo and how she wanted to be with him forever, Ichigo reciprocated the feelings and the two engaged in a short make-out session before they passed out on the floor in each others arms…

But by the morning…Kushina was the only one who remembered anything of what happened.

Sajin had come later the next day and had signed all documents to make him the legal Kyoufu of Naruto Fon Uzumaki-Namikaze. She had made certain that Naruto would get his fathers name, and had decided to let him keep Kushina's last name because he had lived with the name his entire life…she would have to ask Hiruzen why he was given that name.

In the two month time span they were in the soul society, they had to deal with many issues…one of them being the Fon family

Flashback

_Soifon walked up to the front of the Fon family compound with Naruto at her side. They had taken to wearing their most formal wear, as was customary in the Fon family. _

_The gates opened for them, revealing the inside of the Fon compound. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the large group of people in black ops gear as they trained. Naruto looked everywhere as he saw them throwing various types of weaponry, sparring with each other, and practicing various kido._

_Soifon sighed as she watched them train, remembering her childhood years. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she grabbed Naruto's hand, "Come on Naruto, the council is waiting." Naruto nodded and followed after Soifon as they headed up to the main building, where two Fon family members were wearing a slightly different suit. They had shoulder pads as well as a sort of three point crown attached to their mask._

_Soifon bowed, "We are here to see the council…"_

_The guards nodded their heads and allowed them to pass. They continued to follow Soifon and Naruto as they headed towards the council chambers._

_Once they reached the doors, the guards protecting the doorway opened it and allowed them inside. Once they entered they found themselves in a half circle shaped room with seven elders sitting in a lotus position, while two mats were laid in the center of the room._

_One of the elders, a man with a wise form and a long beard that reached the floor spoke up, "Please…have a seat Soifon."_

_Soifon nodded, "Thank you…elder-sama." Soifon and Naruto sat down on the mats and faced the elders._

_Another elder who had a long moustache and beard spoke up, "Soifon…I am sure you are curious as to why we have called you here."_

_Soifon sighed, "I am curious…but I have an idea. It's in regards to the Fon family tradition to have all members of the Fon family join the Onmitsukido upon reaching of age…am I correct?"_

_One of the elders, an elderly woman with her hair tied in a topknot nodded, "Yes, that is the case."_

_Soifon sighed, "I am sorry to say that due to…circumstances, my son will not be joining the Onmitsukido. But I refuse to disown him."_

_Another elder spoke up, "We are well aware of these circumstances, and we have deliberated over this matter with great care. We have decided that young Naruto will not be disowned; it would be wholly unfair to deny a child his mother when he has just received her. However…we do have some conditions."_

_Soifon narrowed her eyes, "What kinds of conditions?"_

_Another elder spoke up, "Calm down Soifon, we have also deliberated over these conditions, and we are certain that your son will be able to accomplish these tasks quite easily."_

_Soifon slightly calmed down, and listened to the elder's conditions._

End Flashback

Soifon had to agree that the conditions were sound…Naruto had to be well versed in Kido, Hoho, and Hakuda, not a problem as long as she was around. Once Naruto reached age 16 he had to defeat a set amount of the Fon clans Onmitsukido force, as was traditional in the clan to gain a FULL membership in the clan. Naruto would need to protect Yoruichi Shihoin and any future members of the Shihoin family, Soifon would make sure he did, and she was hoping to talk to Yoruichi at some point in regards to Naruto anyways…and the final piece of approval was that he had to be approved by the top members of the punishment corps AND the Fon honor guard.

It was the last one that Soifon worried about, the Honor Guard were extremely hard to please, and just because Naruto was the son of the future clan head, did not mean they would immediately approve.

Luckily, he did not have to do such tasks until he was 16, so they had ten years to accomplish the task, and if Naruto was ANYTHING like his father, then he would accomplish those tasks, and more.

In the two months, several members of the various squads had taken to training Naruto in various techniques, as well as certain arts and honor codes.

Finally it was the day everyone was intended to go home. Kushina had already headed back to Konoha, while Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Yoruichi were getting ready to leave.

Soifon sighed as she got ready to open the Senkaimon, "Soifon…" she stopped and looked up to see Unohanna standing in front of her, "The other captains, lieutenants, along with myself have been talking."

Soifon nodded her head, "Yes, and?"

Unohanna smiled, "We all agree that it would be a good idea for you and Naruto to make use of the years you have lost and try to enjoy a normal life."

Soifon's eyes widened, "What? But…what about my squad, who will take care of the squad."

Omaeda stepped up, "Don't worry Taicho, I will keep the squad in shape, you need to be with your son more than the squad." he held up a thumbs up, "Go on Taicho."

Soifon smiled…then chuckled, "Thanks guys…I owe you all one."

Ikkaku stepped up, "Nah, just make sure that your kid is tough, I would love to have him as a sparring partner!"

Yumichika sighed, "Honestly Ikkaku get a grip, he is only six."

Soifon smiled and laughed, "Oh don't worry Yumichika, I am sure Naruto would love to fight Ikkaku when he is old enough."

After several minutes of goodbyes, Naruto, Soifon, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Yoruichi were standing in front of the Senkaimon, awaiting the transport home.

They turned and said their final goodbyes as they walked through the Senkaimon, and towards the human world…

…

…

…

"AAGAGHHHHH…Yoruichi, why the hell is that thing still chasing us?!" Ichigo yelled at Yoruichi, who was running beside them in her human form.

Yoruichi growled, "Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell them to turn off the cleaners."

Uryu shouted uncharacteristically, "How could you possibly forget something so important?!"

"YAY…faster Kaa-chan faster!!!" Soifon ran by them with Naruto on her back, who was giggling like crazy at how fast Soifon was running.

They sped up as they saw a light at the end of the tunnel, once they passed through they expected to land on the ground…to find themselves floating 200 feet above Karakura town, "AHHHHHHHH!!!" They all fell with Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime screaming in terror…

"FIRE!!!" a red haired boy shouted to a young dark haired girl who was holding a rocket launcher. A giant white sheet came flying out and wrapped around the falling group as it turned into a flying cloth.

"Well, well, well…I see you are all doing fine." everyone turned to see Kisuke Urahara sitting on the front of the sheet with a fan in his hand, "How was your stay in the soul society?"

Ichigo grunted, "It was alright, but I woke up with a really bad hangover."

Uryu nodded, "Same here…"

Orihime sighed, "Me too…"

Kisuke chuckled as he turned around, "Well…I hope that we won't be seeing Orihime popping out mini Uryu's or Ichigo's." Orihime blushed bright red with Uryu and Ichigo following close behind

Yoruichi snarled at Kisuke, "Watch it Kisuke, I can still kick your ass!"

Kisuke held up a hand in submission, "Alright, alright…" he then turned to Soifon and smiled, "Well Soifon, I can honestly say I am surprised that you of all people would come here." Kisuke smiled, "Thinking of making Naruto some baby brothers and sisters…HaHaHa!!!" Kisuke laughed as he fanned himself, and Soifon blushed red from embarrassment and anger.

"Kisuke…you damn…"

"BACK OFF MY KAA-CHAN!!!" Out of nowhere, Naruto seemed to pull out a stick and smash it over Kisuke's head, making him fall over unconscious with blood pouring from his head.

Everyone turned to Naruto, and Soifon spoke up, "Naruto…where did you get that stick?"

Naruto flicked a point on the stick, and it retracted to only a few inches as he held it up, "Nanao-neesan gave it to me…see…it's even signed." he held it up to Soifon, who took it from Naruto's hands, "She said to use it on people who made you blush."

Soifon read the label on it, "Anti-pervert stick, invention of Nanao Ise of the Shinigami's women association." Soifon chuckled as she handed it back to Naruto, "Here you go Naruto…" Naruto took it back and smiled.

Ichigo then spoke up, "Uhm…since Mr. Hat n Clogs is unconscious, how do we get down?"

…

…

…

Everyone turned towards Yoruichi…who grumbled about having to fly Kisuke's stupid invention. As they sailed down to the ground, Naruto fell asleep in Soifon's lap, snoring the night away.

* * *

Hakuda: Hand to hand combat'

Hoho: Speed techniques such as Shunpo/flash step

Kido: Energy attacks and bindings

Kyoufu: godfather

flames that hold no bearing to the story will be ignored, if you have any suggestions, leave them in the reviews or M either myself or Agurra of the Darkness, we will deliberate and consider using the ideas, and we will be attempt to remember to cite you as the ideas source.

Until the next update...Ja-Ne

Oh, please check out these challenges

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HarryPotterNaruto challenge**

**thymistacles: ****Bleach challenge...and a NarutoXChibiVampire challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation**


	15. Explanation and History

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach in any way shape or form.

Please check out the following

Agurra of the Darkness:

**New**** addition: Challenges I WON't USE BUT OTHER AUTHORS CAN IF THEY ASK! SEND PM IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE OR TAKE ON ONE OF MY IDEAS or CHALLENGES. **

Hope of Flames

dracohalo117:

**Ideas not Likely to get to...but will let others take...:**

**Naruto Hates Yondaime challenge...**

Warning to all, there is slight reference to religion in here, if you don't like it, I apologize, but we were trying to create a slight backstory without having to go into massive flashbacks for the Oc characters, as I am sure none of you want to read that for a little while.

If you have any complaints, please leave them in the review section and Agurra of the Darkness and will address them.

Or you can PM us directly, neither of us really care which.

* * *

Soifon looked at Kisuke and bowed, "Thank you for allowing us to stay here, at least until we find an apartment, or some other place where we can rest." Kisuke flipped his fan out and grinned.

"It is no problem Soifon, you are welcome here whenever you like." he turned towards Naruto, who was squirming uncomfortably as he sat on his knees, "Hahaha…don't worry Naruto, nobody is going to hurt you here. Tessai absolutely loves kids, and Ururu and Jinta would like the company."

Naruto shyly spoke up, "You mean…you're not made about me hitting you?"

Kisuke grinned as he took off his hat…revealing that his head was covered in bandages, some of them being stained red from the blood, "Oh it is no problem Naruto-kun, I have had worse…now…why don't you go play with Ururu and Jinta while I talk with your Kaa-chan?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and reached for his anti pervert stick…only for Soifon to grab his hand, "Naruto…it is ok…go play with them." Naruto nodded his head and gave Soifon a hug.

"Okay Kaa-chan…" he released her from the hug and ran out the doorway and outside.

Tessai walked in and sat down, "He is quite spirited, and his reiatsu is off the charts…speaking of which" he looked at Tessai, "When do you believe Mayuri will send the data"

Kisuke sighed as he placed his hat on his head, "When Mayuri stops looking at that data for more than a few seconds…I swear, data is orgasmic to him!"

Back in Seireitei…Mayuri's lab

"Oh yes, yes…oh I have never felt so alive…mmmm…oh yes, such beautiful data…more…more…MORE!!!"

Everyone that passed by the building of research and development quickly took a different route as they heard Mayuri's moans as he read through the data.

Back with Kisuke

Kisuke sighed, "Oh well…he will send us the data eventually…in the meantime." he looked up at Soifon with a serious expression, "What I am curious about…is how Naruto got in that condition to begin with. Perhaps you can enlighten us on that issue Soifon?"

Soifon sighed as she sat back, "When Aizen nearly killed me, Naruto went into a feral state, releasing five tails worth of the Kyuubi's chakra. He changed into…what my squad describes as an abomination more terrifying than any hollow, with a bloodthirsty aura that nobody there dared get near. I was told that he attacked Aizen, but was blocked by Kaname and Gin, who he quickly took down before he went to finish off Aizen. He had charged up something akin to a cero, but just as he was about to fire the ball of energy, a massive garganta opened up behind him…and five hollows walked through. Naruto turned his energy blast on them…but one of them blocked the attack as if it were nothing."

Kisuke scratched his chin, "Is that so…please continue."

Soifon nodded, "Of course…after that, the hollow who blocked the attack impaled Naruto through the chest and threw him aside, before he took down several Fukutaicho and Taicho level opponents…even the Quincy, who fired off a blast of reiatsu strong enough to tear a hole straight through the Sokyoku hill…we didn't even scratch him."

Kisuke's eyes widened, as did Tessai's, "Wait a minute…you mean to tell me, that a hollow took on all of the Gotei 13…and nobody managed to lay a scratch on him?!"

Soifon sighed, "No, some of the captains didn't even get a chance to strike, and the Sotaicho wasn't even able to move…being paralyzed with fear."

Kisuke looked at Soifon, "Are you certain?"

Soifon shrugged her shoulders, "I am not sure, I got all this information from Unohanna after the fight."

Tessai stroked his chin, "Retsu was always honest, and she never bent the truth in any way, so we can trust her word."

Kisuke nodded his head and flipped out his fan, "I have to agree…what happened after that?"

Soifon swallowed, "Well…according to what I was told, Naruto had pushed himself up, and fired off what looked to be a cross between a cero, and the demonic blast from before at the hollow that impaled him, grazing his arm."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow, 'Her kid managed to do what all the captains couldn't?'

Soifon continued on, "After that…the hollow…with a single cero blast…destroyed the repentance tower, before he left…and said that the next time, he would burn the seireitei to the ground."

Kisuke got in a thoughtful stance, 'This being…this…hollow. He is way more powerful than any hollow any of us have ever faced, even Vasto Lorde's aren't supposed to be this strong, a direct hit from a super powered Quincy arrow would have at the very least damaged a regular Vasto Lorde…but this, I have never heard of anything like it.'

Tessai chose that moment to speak up, "Soifon…were their any unique characteristics about this hollow? Was there anything that occurred that was unusual?"

Soifon thought for a moment, "Actually…yes, Retsu told me that the Quincy yelled out something, and Yamamoto seemed to be utterly terrified of the hollow."

Kisuke looked at Soifon, "Is that so…well…if that is the case" he stood up, "Then we need to come up with a plan of action to deal with this hollow…and soon."

Soifon was about to speak…

"Comeonyoutwoyoucan'!!! (Come on you two you can't catch me I am the greatest MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA) " Kisuke, Soifon, and Tessai opened the door to the entrance…to find a yellow and white blur bouncing all over the room, while Jinta was on the ground panting, and Ururu had swirls in her eyes.

Kisuke looked at Jinta, "Uhm…Jinta, dare I ask what happened?"

Jinta panted as he pointed at the candy, "I…gave him…a sugar bomb…and…this happened…"

Soifon sighed and shook her head, "So much like his father…" Naruto finally stopped bouncing off the walls and randomly twitched as he was shouting whilst e stood in the middle of the room, "'shavesomemore!!! (Wow that was great sugar bombs rock let's have some more!!!) He went to grab the sugar bombs…only for him to be hoisted up by his collar and was looking into his mother's eyes.

Soifon smiled as she patted his head, "Sorry kiddo, no more sugar for you…at least for today."

Naruto pouted…but a stern look from Soifon put an end to that. She gently placed him down…and he kept shaking there where he stood while his pupils randomly dilated and twitched as the sugar rush was still strong.

Soifon turned towards Kisuke, "Uhm…how much sugar are in those sugar bombs?" Kisuke chuckled lightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm…it is about…a hundred percent sugar…"

…

…

…

Soifon slapped her head, "Great…"

Later

Naruto had severely calmed down from his sugar rush, and was sitting on the couch while Soifon and Kisuke spoke to each other.

Soifon groaned, "Honestly, do we have to bring _him_ of all people here?" Kisuke sighed as he sat back.

"Believe me, I don't like the old man either, but unfortunately, he knows something we need to know. I have also requested that some of the other captains, along with a few of the lieutenants come as well…along with that, so is Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu." Soifon looked at Kisuke with a quizzical expression.

"Why the humans?" Kisuke looked at Soifon, and answered…

"You said that Uryu…the Quincy, yelled out something when he fired his arrow off at the hollow, and you said that it was some sort of name…Uryu knows something, and we need to know what."

Soifon sighed, "Alright, alright…you have a point…I just hope we can find something out."

Kisuke nodded, "As do I Soifon, as do I…"

The Next Day

Kisuke sat stood in a circle as he looked at who had come to the meeting.

Yamamoto, Sajin, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Uryu, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Unohanna, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, and Renji were standing around as they waited for Kisuke to speak. Soifon stood next to Kisuke, with Naruto standing in between her and Sajin. Tessai stood off to the side in a cross legged position as he kept a stern look over everybody.

Nodding his head, Kisuke pulled out his fan, "Alright then, I am sure you all are wondering exactly why you are here. The reason I have called you here is to speak about the hollow that attacked seireitei…and kicked all of your asses."

Yamamoto growled, "You have little room to speak Urahara, do not forget that you are considered a traitor by the Soul Society."

Kenpachi snorted, "Yeah, by your decision old man."

Yamamoto turned towards Kenpachi, "Zaraki, you have no right to…" the wind suddenly picked up as Yamamoto was bound with a golden chain, and forced to kneel.

Tessai looked at Yamamoto, his hands in a Bakudo sign, "He has every right to speak Sotaicho…" he released the sign, and removed the golden chains from around Yamamoto.

The Sotaicho stood and snarled, but kept his composure.

Kisuke nodded his head, "Thank you Tessai…now, as I was saying before, this hollow appears to be stronger than a normal Vasto Lorde, as it was able to stop two Bankai, took a direct hit from a Quincy arrow at full power, and managed to take a punch from Yoruichi."

Yoruichi looked down, "When I punched him…it was like I was punching an iron wall. And I used full strength…that should have at least dazed him for a moment, but he shrugged it off like it was nothing..."

Kenpachi growled, "That guy stopped my sword while I had my seal removed…using only two fingers."

Toshiro spoke up, "My Bankai was dispelled…by a flick!" he growled out as Renji and Ikkaku spoke up.

"He took the two of us down without having to use more than a fist."

Sajin spoke, "My Bankai was caught with his own bare hands…and he destroyed it with a flick of the wrist."

Kisuke turned towards Yamamoto, "The hollow seemed to know you Sotaicho…any particular reason for that?"

Yamamoto turned towards Kisuke, and sighed as he stood up straight with his cane, "Yes…I know him very well, I have fought him a countless number of times, and every time I had to retreat." he pushed off his shirt and revealed his scarred and muscled chest, "It was him…who gave me these scars…"

Flashback

_Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Fukutaicho of the 1__st__ division was chasing after a group of hollows, his Zanpaktou held at the ready as he chased after them. He had been sent down to the real world to kill off a few hollows that had been attacking local villages._

_He snarled as he saw one of them fire off a cero, "Damn monsters…die!" he ripped out his Zanpaktou and slashed clean through the cero, before he drove his blade right through the hollow's throat._

_As soon as the hollow dispersed, he ran after the other hollows, picking them off one by one…until only a single hollow remained._

_It was a small hollow that was cowering against a tree as it shrieked, while Yamamoto, who looked to be in his early twenties stalked forward, his blade ready to impale the hollow._

_He grinned maliciously, "Say goodbye…monster!" and thrust his blade forward…_

"_**Cero…"**__ Yamamoto suddenly stopped his attack and jumped out of the way as a black cero crashed into the ground, sending hurricane force winds out and sending him flying into several trees. _

_As he pushed himself up, he snarled and looked to where the cero had come from…to find a hollow that had a spiritual aura, higher than any he had ever felt before._

_The hollow was the size of a man, and had a mask with sharpened fangs, and a pair of pitch black wings behind him, carrying a large scythe that seemed to swallow all the light that hit it…it looked like a demon straight from hell._

_The hollow glared at him with his crimson eyes, __**"What are you doing...Shinigami?"**__ Genryusai got up and snarled._

"_I am here to rid this world of you monsters!!!" the hollow snarled at him as he cracked his fingers as he twisted his wrist._

"_**Is that so…perhaps you could tell me your name, Shinigami."**__ Yamamoto snorted and spoke with an air of arrogance._

"_My name is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto…why do you ask monster?"_

_The hollow looked at his claws as they seemed to reflect the sunlight, __**"I just wish to know the name of the one…"**__ the hollow vanished in a sound wave, and appeared in front of Yamamoto, his claws raised, __**"…whose life I intend to steal…"**__ he slashed his claws across Yamamoto's chest, sending blood everywhere as the Fukutaicho was thrown back._

_Yamamoto stood up and shouted, "HA, like a monster like you will be able to defeat me!!! All Things in the Universe Turn to Ashes, Ryujin Jakka!" the entire area was flooded with a massive spiritual pressure as the forest caught ablaze. _

_Yamamoto stood there with his blade engulfed in fire, and his own spiritual aura skyrocketing._

_The hollow stood there, __**"Well…aren't you going to attack?" **__Yamamoto charged forward and swung his blade at the hollow, to which it was blocked by the hollows large scythe. The two engaged in a battle of blades, to which the hollow was merely on the defensive, blocking all of Yamamoto's strikes as if they were nothing._

_Finally the hollow switched positions…and struck the blunt side of his scythe against Yamamoto's chest with such force that the Fukutaicho felt his ribs snap as his spine bent, just before he was thrown through the air._

_The hollow chuckled as he began to spin his scythe, __**"Is this really the best you can do…Shinigami?" **__he shot towards Yamamoto, spinning the scythe faster, creating a hurricane of black reiatsu, making the clouds warp and twist, creating a black torrent above them._

_The hollow swung the scythe down, just as Yamamoto swung his own sword up to block the strike…the two clashed as their reiatsu created a storm of black fire around the entire landscape._

_Yamamoto hissed as he felt the reiatsu strike him, 'Damn…I have never felt such a reiatsu!' he pushed harder on the hollow's scythe, which was responded by the hollow increasing the pressure he was putting on Yamamoto._

"_**Hn…such a weak vermin, in two thousand years you may have proved a challenge to me…" **__he raised his claws, which were charged with a black reiatsu, just before he slashed across Yamamoto's chest, leaving several scars that were so deep, nothing would heal them._

_Yamamoto screamed in agony as he was crushed by the hollow's spiritual pressure and the wounds dug into his body._

_The hollow released his clash with Yamamoto, and raised his scythe to kill the Fukutaicho, but stopped as he had to jump out of the way of a massive barrage of Kido and Zanpaktou blasts. _

_He turned towards Yamamoto, and hissed, __**"This is not over…Shinigami." **__and vanished in a garganta that could have swallowed up the entire forest, just as Yamamoto passed out from the pain…_

End Flashback

Yamamoto looked at the group before him, "I fought him countless times after my humiliating defeat, each time, having to retreat before he managed to finish me off. I eventually learned that he was considered a higher being amongst the hollows…he is known as the Guardian of Hueco Mundo to the hollows."

Kisuke stroked his chin, "Is that so? Well…I guess we need to prepare for this guy huh. Sigh…it really is a shame we don't know more about him."

The group was about to disperse, "He is known by another name…" but stopped as they turned to Uryu, who was fiddling through his carry along bag.

Ichigo sighed, "Uryu, we don't have time to deal with your sewing hobby, we need to know…" Ichigo stopped as Uryu pulled out an extremely old tome, one that bore a five pointed Quincy cross on the front.

"This is the Quincy Tome, the only one left in existence; the other two were destroyed in two separate Quincy massacres. The Tome's display all information about the Quincy, their techniques, their history…it was from this book that I learned how to use most of my techniques after my grandfathers death." Uryu opened the book and began to flip through pages…until he stopped and pointed; "Here it is…" everyone walked over and looked at the page…

'Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds' everyone looked at Uryu quizzically.

"Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds, it means Lord of the Endless Abyss in the Quincy's native tongue. Here…" he flipped the page to show various illustrations of the hollow known as Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds, "It is mostly a folk tale, passed down from Quincy generations, at least that is what I thought. The hollow is said to be so powerful, and his spiritual pressure so massive, that even those who are not spiritually sensitive can feel his presence from miles away." he turned the page, "My tribe has gathered up all of these paintings and scrolls on Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds." he turned the page to show Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds, with a title just above the painting.

'The First Quincy Massacre' it showed Quincy's being impaled upon the blade of his scythe, being mutilated by hollows that followed in his wake, and dozens of Quincy's firing off arrows of pure spiritual energy at the great hollow.

Uryu continued, "It is said that on the night of the first Quincy massacre, over a thousand Quincy were butchered, leaving only a few dozen Quincy to continue their legacy. The tribes scattered to various corners of the globe to prevent such an event from occurring ever again." Uryu flipped the page again to show various other scrolls and paintings, each one showing dates that shocked everyone there.

Kisuke's eyes were wide as he scanned the dates, 'Impossible…there has never been a hollow that ahs lived this long, no hollow has ever lived beyond a few centuries, but yet this hollow. It has lived longer than we originally thought possible.'

Ichigo was also astounded, 'Damn, this guy is both powerful, and has experience…over a thousand years at the least of experience.'

Uryu flipped to the next page, "This is the oldest representation of Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds we could find." he placed the book on the ground and showed them the picture. It showed a group of individuals kneeling on the ground, surrounding a tall pillar, with Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds standing atop it. The pillar looked pristine…and in the background, as the city of Rome, complete…and whole.

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the painting…it was of a whole city of Rome, completed. They looked at the date…and their eyes widened.

'95 BC, March 17th.' they stared at the painting, how was it possible? This being…it was older than the Roman Empire? How could that be?

Uryu nodded his head, "Hard to believe…it should be impossible…but it isn't. Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds…saw the rise, and fall of the Roman Empire." he flipped a few pages…until he stopped, "This one is a one of a kind painting, painted by an artist in the early 1300's."

Everyone watched as Uryu carefully folded out a painting that looked to be in pristine condition, except for the obvious fold marks.

Once the painting was revealed…it showed what looked to be a battle between demons and angels.

Orihime took a closer look at the angels. Their wings were made of light…they looked just like…she turned towards Uryu, "Uryu…the angels…their Quincy's aren't they?"

Uryu nodded his head, "Yes, this painting depicts a battle fought in the 1300's, it was known as the last great union of the Quincy tribes, the last time they would ever work together. It was fought in what is now Israel…the Quincy's fought against Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds…and an entire army of hollows.

Chad looked closely at the painting, the figure; standing in front of the group of demons…it was Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds, leading and army of hollows.

Kisuke looked at Uryu, "How…did the person who paint this have spiritual sensitivity?"

Uryu shook his head, "No…but Gebieter des Endlosen had such a fierce spiritual pressure, that his very reiatsu would outline every spiritual being in a given radius. It didn't matter whether a person could see spirits or not, his reiatsu would make sure they saw them."

Kisuke nodded as he looked back at the picture, 'This is bad, if this guy is on Aizen's side, and Aizen has the Hogyoku…then…if he becomes an Arrancar' he stared into the crimson eyes on the painting, 'Then nothing will be able to stand in his way.'

In Hueco Mundo

Aizen stood over a pit with the Hogyoku in hand; he looked into the pit to see a common hollow wrapped up in bandages. He turned towards Gin and Kaname, "How are we progressing?"

Gin looked up with his usual creepy smile, "We should be able to begin the experiment soon enough."

Aizen turned towards Kaname, "Kaname, answer me honestly…what is the chance of success?"

The blind Shinigami looked at Aizen, "I give it a one in a thousand chance that it will be successful. We have not been experimenting on hollows like this, the only things we have successfully been able to alter, and break limits are Shinigami."

Aizen looked back down at the hollow, "Well then…we might as well get started."

Gin grinned as he began to type in numerals, whilst Kaname began to charge up several reiatsu inserters.

Aizen looked down as he placed the Hogyoku in the designated spot; it was then lowered down as a panel shot out of the wall. Aizen placed his arm inside the panel and began to charge his reiatsu into it.

The Hogyoku began to glow as its full power was released. The energy wrapped around the bandaged hollow and shot itself inside.

Aizen watched as the Hogyoku continued to push it's energies inside the hollow…until he stopped charging reiatsu into the panel, and watched.

The hollow stood still for a few moments whilst the reiatsu circled around it like a mist…suddenly it's eyes shot open, tearing the bandages over it's eyes, **"GRAAAGGHHHHHH!!!!"** it shook and spasmed as it began to claw at the wall roaring in absolute agony. It snapped its head back and let out one last roar, sending a massive wave of reiatsu out of its body…before it suddenly stopped moving.

Gin in his curiosity jumped down and examined the hollow. It was completely and utterly still, not a single bit of movement came from it. He then jumped up and looked inside the hollows open mouth…to find he could see nothing more than an empty shell…

The experiment was a failure…

Gin looked up at Aizen, "Aizen-sama, the experiment failed. It appears we will need to do more research before we can create a full Arrancar."

Sighing, Aizen sat in a nearby chair as Kaname typed in some codes, bringing the Hogyoku up to their level.

Kaname turned around and spoke up, "Aizen-sama, we do not yet have the necessary data to properly create a genuine Arrancar, this experiment shows it. If we keep this up, we will only lose more and more possible subordinates, along with that, we may incite Makura's wrath, and I don't think you want that."

Aizen looked up at Kaname, "I know this, but we do not yet have enough information on the Hogyoku to properly utilize its great power."

Gin looked at the data screens, "At the very least, we managed to acquire some data…perhaps that, Szayel Aporro Granz fellow would be able to assist us."

Aizen looked at Gin…and smirked, "Well then…bring him in."

In Karakura

The group had finished discussing the new possible enemies, and had decided to head back to their separate homes for the night.

Ichigo was about to walk off, when he was stopped by Soifon, "Ichigo…why don't you walk Orihime home?" Ichigo looked at Orihime, who was heading towards her flat.

"She knows the way there, besides, I am sure Orihime can take care of herself." he was about to leave…

"Pwease?" he stopped and looked down to find Naruto giving him the puppy dog pout, "Pwease walk Oba-san home…Pwease?" Naruto let a few tears brim his eyes to add to the effects.

Ichigo groaned as he looked at those eyes, "Alright, alright…I will walk her home then." Ichigo quickly ran after Orihime…

Soifon grinned as she looked at Naruto, "That was perfect Naruto, where did you learn that?" Naruto grinned.

"Ayame-neesan taught me that, it always works on her Tou-san."

Soifon giggled as she picked Naruto up, "I'll bet it did…come on, let's go to bed." Naruto yelled 'YATTA' and buried his head in Soifon's shoulder.

Meanwhile

Orihime was about to turn a corner, "Hey, Orihime!" but stopped as she heard somebody calling her name. She turned around to see Ichigo running towards her.

She lightly blushed, "I-Ichigo, w-what are you doing?"

Ichigo lightly panted as he scratched the back of his head, "Uhm…I was wondering, if…if you would like me to walk you home." he looked away as Orihime stuttered a bit, "If, you don't want to, I can just…"

"NO…I… would love it if you walked me home, Ichigo." Orihime hid away her blush as Ichigo smiled a bit.

"Alright then…uhm" he scratched the back of his head, 'I, don't exactly know where you live…"

Orihime giggled lightly, "Its ok…I live this way, come on!" she grabbed Ichigo's hand and began to drag him towards her house, much to Ichigo's protests.

Unknown to them, they were being watched in a nearby tree…a woman with long soft brown hair that was parted on the side, and wore a large collared shirt with a vest over top that fanned out at the bottom, and a red tie. She had on a bracelet and claw that were on opposite hands.

She snorted as she looked at the two young teens, "Young love…it will never last." she jumped over the street with a great amount of agility as she headed towards a large clock tower in the distance.

Late that Night

Ichigo sighed as he walked up to the doorway of his house, after he had walked Orihime to her house; he ended up having to take down a couple hollows on the way.

He went to open the door and walked inside, hoping to have a few moments rest…

"ICHIGO!!!" only to get kicked in the face as his father jumped out of nowhere. He slammed into the wall as his father shouted in his comedic way, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN?! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!!"

Ichigo sat up and snarled, "For crying out loud dad, can't you greet me like a normal human being…and if you absolutely must know, I was walking Orihime home." Ichigo got up and was about to head up the stairs.

"OOOOH, it seems my son is finally becoming a man!!!" he ran to a poster where the face of an incredibly beautiful woman was, "My beloved Masaki-chan, our boy is finally growing up!!!"

Two young girls, who were watching the exchange decided to add their two cents, 'Oh wow, Aniki finally has a girlfriend! YAY!" the other girl snorted as she went to the kitchen.

"Oh please Yuzu, he was just walking her home." the girl, now known as Yuzu turned towards the other girl.

"But Karin, Ichigo has been gone for over a month, and now he just shows up saying he just walked Orihime home, they had to have been hanging out!" Karin looked at Yuzu.

"Please, just give it a rest, why do you care anyways?" as the two girls continued talking, Ichigo began to walk upstairs.

His father stopped him, "So, Ichigo, what have you been doing over summer vacation, it must have been fun if you didn't even bother to come home to visit!" Isshin smiled at Ichigo with his usual giant grin.

Ichigo stopped midway up the stairs and turned back to his father…before he let a small smile grace his lips, "Yeah…it was fun." he continued up the stairs, leaving his father at the bottom, who was shocked beyond belief.

'He…hasn't smiled like that for years…I wonder what happened.' deciding to ask Ichigo in the morning

* * *

How did you all like the backstory for the Quincy and Gebieter des Endlosen Abgrunds?

Oh, and to all of you who want to complain that 'That isn't how an arrancar is made' let me tell you this, there has not been a single thing in existance that has been sucessful on the first try, Thomas Edison did not make the perfect lightbulb on his first try, NO...he found many, many ways how NOT to make a lightbulb, which is exactly what Aizen, Gin, and kaname are doing, they are figuring out how NOT to create an arrancar, so GET OVER YOURSELF...

One more thing...flamers who give no relevent arguments to their flames will be ignored entirely...


	16. Family day and Hollow powers

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach in any way shape or form...if we did, we wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would we?

This story is created in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness, neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...

Please go to my profile and check out my **Naruto hates Yondaime** challenge and my **Naruto quits being a shinobi **challenge.

Also...please check out the following...

Hope of Flames by Agurra of the Darkness

Love Thy Name is Misery by thymistacles

Author Challenges

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HarryPotterNaruto challenge**

**thymistacles: ****Bleach challenge...and a NarutoXChibiVampire challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation**

* * *

It was Tuesday, the second day of the new school year in Karakura town. Everywhere, large groups of students in the traditional attire…but what was odd, was that many of them were bringing along small children.

Ichigo Kurosaki was bringing his sister Yuzu, while Chad carried Karin on his shoulder.

"Hey guys!" the four turned around to see Orihime running towards them with a black suited and black masked child in her arms, "Sorry I am late…" she looked at the bundle, "Naruto was having a hard time getting ready."

Why were they bringing the kids to school with them…it all started with the day before…

Flashback

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, and Uryu Ishida took their seats as per the seating chart as they awaited their sensei. _

"_Hey Ichigo!" the doors suddenly sprung open as Keigo Asano jumped through and tried to tackle Ichigo._

_Ichigo sighed as he stopped Keigo's attempted assault by smacking him out of the way, "Hey Keigo, how ya doing? Keigo stood up and growled._

"_How am I doing…HOW AM I DOING?! How do you think I am doing, you guys all left me here while you all went on vacation somewhere!" Keigo went about his usual crazy routine of crying how cruel they were._

"_Oh knock it off Asano-san." Keigo gasped as he turned and pointed at Mizuiro Kojima who had just walked through the door._

"_Oh come on, can't you just call me Keigo?! We're friends aren't we?!" Mizuiro grinned and walked to his desk._

"_Whatever you say Asano-san…" Keigo face faulted as anime tears began to fall down his face._

_Orihime giggled as she watched the display, "Hey Orihime." Orihime turned around to see Tatsuki Arisawa walk through the door._

_Orihime grinned as she stood up, "Hello Tatsuki how was your summer vacation?" Tatsuki shrugged her shoulders._

"_Eh, it was ok; I got to beat the shit out of a few guys at a Karate tournament." Tatsuki grinned as she flexed her muscles, "Yep, no guy stands a chance against me."_

_Orihime giggled, "Oh Hime-chan!" Orihime was suddenly glomped from behind by Chizuru Honsho, the proud lesbian and open admirer of Orihime, "I missed you Hime-chan, we should hang out more often" a lecherous grin came to her features, "Hey, how about this weekend we forget homework and…CRUNCH!!" Chizuru was thrown off of Orihime by Tatsuki, who had quickly developed several tick marks._

"_What did I tell you before summer vacation Chizuru?!" Chizuru stood up and growled at Tatsuki and was about to retort._

"_Alright class settle down!" everyone turned to see Misato Ochi enter the room with her usual clipboard, "Well, sorry I am late, traffic was terrible. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed your summer vacation." she set down her clipboard and leaned over the desk, "Alright…I know it is sudden, but we will be doing a family based project. I want each of you to try and get a relative or close family friend to come in and join us for class tomorrow. There is no age limit…but I would prefer you not bring in somebody that is likely to cause problems…"_

End Flashback

Ichigo looked at Naruto, who was wearing a full black body suit and a black mask with two eyeholes in it, "Uhm…Orihime…why is Naruto wearing that?"

Orihime sighed as she looked at Naruto, "Well, Kisuke managed to construct a Gigai, but there were some…complications."

Flashback

_Kisuke stood in front of Orihime, Soifon, and Naruto as he pulled out a scroll with a large amount of data covering it, "Alright, Mayuri finally sent me the damn information, so I was able to create a Gigai, here is the information on Naruto's energy capacities and some other finer details._

_Soifon took the scroll and unfurled it as Kisuke continued to explain, "Naruto's energies are split into four parts from what we were able to tell." he rolls out a chalk board and points to several drawings, "Naruto has Shinigami reiatsu" he pointed to a picture of a standard shinigami, "Thus in time he should be able to conjure up a Zanpaktou, but it will take some time. The next is his chakra…" he pointed to a picture of a standard shinobi that Soifon had described, "Thus he is also capable of performing ninjutsu and genjutsu. Next is his hollow reiatsu…" he pointed to a picture of a standard hollow, "We are not sure what traits he will acquire from those as we have yet to test what his full reiatsu composition is…and finally, the Youki of Kyuubi." he pointed to a nine tailed fox, "This one is even more mysterious to us than the hollow energy, as nobody in the soul society ahs ever had to deal with a demon."_

_Soifon looked at the scroll, the power readings were set up in a bar graph and shown through various reiatsu classing…and she was honestly astonished._

'_Shinigami Reiatsu; Seated officer level.'_

'_Chakra; Equivalent to a non seated Shinigami'_

'_Hollow energy; repeatedly fluctuates, but is in lower seated officer range'_

'_Youki; Youki amount equivalent, if not more than amount held by three Vasto Lorde's.'_

_Soifon looked up at Kisuke, "Is this all true?" Kisuke sighed as he took back the paper._

"_Sort of, the power levels tend to fluctuate, so I was unable to create a Gigai for him. As he is now what he is now, he can no longer be seen without a Gigai in our world, but in the elemental nations, they will be able to see him, so the Gigai is only necessary for this world." He brought out a blank Gigai, "I have constructed this specialized Gigai, once Naruto attempts to possess it, it will mold to his form, well…most of it anyway. His hollow parts will be blocked out, but the downside to this Gigai is that it will outline everything except his hollow parts."_

_Soifon's eyes widened, "So…that means, he will have…" Kisuke nodded his head._

"_Yes, his scars will be visible, and his crimson eye will also be visible. I wish that was not the case, but this is the only way Naruto could use a Gigai, as all my other attempts failed."_

End Flashback

Orihime lifted Naruto up a little more, "That's why he is wearing this suit and mask, he does not want people to see his scars." Ichigo cringed as he looked at the blond. The blond still had numerous scars, and Orihime was still getting used to her powers, so she wasn't likely to be able to remove them anytime soon.

Karin and Yuzu looked at Naruto, "So, who is the kid?" the walked up to the blond, who had been set back on the ground. Yuzu was the first to speak up, "Hi, my name is Yuzu Kurosaki…this is my sister Karin Kurosaki, what's your name?" she smiled at the blond haired child…who quickly stood behind Orihime; he shivered as he poked his head out from behind Orihime's legs.

Orihime smiled at Naruto, "It's alright Naruto…introduce yourself."

Naruto looked up at Orihime…then nodded his head as he slowly stepped out from behind her, "M-my name is Naruto Fon-Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Karin raised an eyebrow, "Why such a long name?"

Naruto looked at Karin, "Well, Fon is my Kaa-chan's name, Uzumaki is the name of my Daibo, and I lived with that name most of my life, and Namikaze is my Tou-sans name."

Yuzu smiled as she yelled loudly, "That is so sweet! You have your Daibo's name and your parents name…that is so adorable!"

Naruto looked at Yuzu, "You really think so?" Yuzu grinned…Karin then chose that moment to speak up.

"Hey kid, why do you wear a mask?" Naruto cringed as he stepped back behind Orihime. Confused by this Karin walked up, "hey kid, what's the deal, I ain't going to…" she was stopped as Ichigo grabbed her shoulder.

"Karin, he has his reasons, if he wants to tell you those reasons he can. But…" he sighed, "perhaps for the moment, just give him a bit of time to adjust…okay?"

Karin and Yuzu looked at Ichigo in shock; Ichigo had never acted the way he does at the moment…what could have happened?

Ichigo looked at Chad, "Hey Chad, do you think you can bring Yuzu and Karin to school, I will catch up later."

Chad nodded, "Got it Ichigo." He picked up the two girls on his shoulders and headed off to the school.

Ichigo sighed and kneeled down, "Hey Naruto…how are ya feeling?"

Naruto stepped out from behind Orihime, "Ano…I am alright."

Ichigo grinned, "Good, come on kiddo, let's get to school." He picked Naruto up and put him on his shoulders, making the blond giggle, "Onwards." Ichigo then began to speed walk to school.

Orihime laughed as she watched Ichigo carry Naruto.

Following after them, she thought back on how she was allowed to care for Naruto for the day…

Flashback

_Orihime sighed as she stirred the tea on the coffee table in the Urahara shop while she watched Soifon comb Naruto's hair. The blond child was pouting as he felt his mother tug his hair while she organized it, "But Kaa-chan, why do I have to get dressed up, they aren't coming until this weekend."_

_Soifon looked at Naruto, "I just want to see which hairstyle works best on you, you are going to be meeting the children of several prominent clans of the soul society. The council has asked that you at least meet with them, hoping to increase clan relations."_

_Naruto pouted, "But Kaa-chan…"_

_Soifon looked at Naruto sternly, "No buts!" Naruto eeped as he allowed Soifon to continue combing his hair._

_Orihime sighed as she finally picked up her tea. Soifon noticed the forlorn expression on her face, "Orihime-san, what is the matter?"_

_Orihime set down the tea cup, "I am sorry, but tomorrow we have to bring a close family friend or relative in, and all my relatives live on the other side of Japan."_

_Naruto saw the sad expression on Orihime's face…then grinned as he looked at Soifon, "Kaa-chan, how about I go with Neesan?"_

_Soifon looked at Naruto, a little cautious about letting her son go with Orihime, not that she didn't trust Orihime, but she wanted to keep an eye on her baby at all times, "Sochi, are you sure? I mean…people there might pick on you, try to hurt you…"_

_Naruto waved it off, "Eh, I have had worse…" Soifon winced and looked away. Naruto immediately felt guilty and hugged his mother, "Come on Kaa-chan, think of it as a day to spend with Yoruichi-sama."_

_Soifon slightly perked up, it had been over a hundred years since she last spent a whole day with Yoruichi…but her son had spent six years without her. And in her view, it was six years too long._

"_Sochi, I like Yoruichi…but…" Naruto flashed one of his grins and stuck up his thumb._

"_Don't worry Kaa-chan, I will be alright." Soifon stared at Naruto…then giggled a bit as she kissed his forehead._

"_Alright, alright…you can go…"_

End Flashback

After Soifon had agreed to let Naruto go with her, she had made it ABUNDANTLY CLEAR that if ANYTHING…happened to Naruto, Soifon would show no mercy to whoever did the harm.

Shaking those thoughts Orihime quickly ran after Ichigo and Naruto, who were laughing as if they were brothers…

School

Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo opened the door to their homeroom and looked inside. Several students had brought in various friends or family. Keigo was resting his head against his desk while his sister began to berate him, Tatsuki was talking with her own parents, and Uryu was playing Shogi with his father.

As the three walked in, they headed towards their seats, "HIME!!!" Orihime suddenly turned her head to see Chizuru run in carrying a box of chocolates, "Oh Hime, I brought you some chocolates."

Orihime slightly edged back, "Oh, I'm alright Chizuru, really…"

Chizuru persisted and got behind Orihime, "Oh but you simply must try them Orihime, they are sweet, plump, delicious…" she grinned as she suddenly groped Orihime, "Just…like…"

"BACK OFF MY NEESAN…CRACK!!!" Naruto suddenly pulled out his anti-pervert stick and smashed it into Chizuru's forehead.

Chizuru stumbled back and snarled at Naruto, "Why you worthless little brat!" she noticed the spiky hair and sneered in Ichigo's direction, "Why am I not surprised that the one standing between me and Orihime's love is a relative of yours Ichigo" she looked at his covered form, "Is that why he dresses like that, because he is so ugly that he is not even fit to look at his own reflection?!"

Naruto heard the words and began to whimper…he knew they were not true, but the way she talked about him reminded him so much of the villagers.

Orihime saw Naruto whimper as a light glisten was seen in his eyes, 'Naruto…'

Chizuru continued, "That ugly little monster doesn't deserve to be near sweet, beautiful lovely…"

"Chizuru…" Chizuru turned towards Orihime with a smile…only to gasp as she felt a tight grip wrap around her throat as she was lifted off of the ground as she was slammed into the wall.

Everybody turned their heads…and were shocked at what was going on in front of them.

Orihime Inoue was wrapping a hand around Chizuru Honsho's throat as she was slammed into the wall…and by the looks of it; Orihime was increasing the grip she had around Chizuru's throat.

Orihime snarled at Chizuru as she pressed her palm into the lesbians throat, "Now you listen here Chizuru, I have put up with you molesting me in class, I have refused to fight back when the upper classmen have attacked me because of my hair color, and I have endured Keigo's lewd comments…but I swear to Kami…if you ever, and mean EVER" she slammed Chizuru even harder into the wall as she shouted, "Insult Naruto again, I will make you pay for it…got it?!" Orihime threw Chizuru to the ground and glared at her.

The lesbian quickly nodded her head and scurried off to the other side of the room. Orihime snorted as she grabbed Naruto and rubbed his back, "Shhh, shhh, its ok Naruto, the mean lady won't insult you anymore."

Naruto sniffled as he hugged Orihime, "Arigato Neesan…"

Orihime giggled as she turned to go to her see…only to see that everybody was staring at her with shock. She scratched the back of her head, "Uhm…uhm…"

"That was awesome Orihime!" she turned to see Tatsuki walk over to her, "Man, who would have thought you could do that to somebody. Have you always been this strong?"

Orihime looked at Naruto, and then gave Tatsuki a sad smile, "Only when the time comes for it."

Tatsuki noticed her look at the blond, "So, who is this kid?"

Orihime smiled, "Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you…Tatsuki, this is Naruto, say hello Naruto."

Naruto waved, "Hello Tatsuki-san." Tatsuki grinned as she ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Well look at you there, I haven't seen anybody with blond locks like yours." she then grabbed the mask, "I wonder if you are as cute as your voice sounds." Naruto immediately smacked Tatsuki's hand away and pressed his head against Orihime to prevent Tatsuki from getting to the latch.

Noticing Tatsuki's confused look, Orihime explained, "He doesn't want anybody seeing his face for…certain reasons."

Tatsuki looked at Orihime, "Why?"

The buxom girl looked down, "I…really am not at liberty to say." she gave Tatsuki a small hug and headed over to her seat where she placed Naruto in her lap.

The doors opened to reveal Misato-sensei enter, "Ok everybody, I hope that all of you brought in somebody to introduce to the class. We will start off the day by introducing your guest. Keigo, why don't you go first?"

Keigo groaned and stood up, "Yes Misato-sensei…" he walked up to the front with his sister in tow. He stood at the front of the class, "This is my Neesan, Mizuho Asano, she is very boss…" Keigo immediately shut up as Mizuho wrapped her arm around his shoulders and began to squeeze tightly, "I mean…she is kind, wonderful, generous, and I am the luckiest man alive to have her…GASP!!!" after Mizuho let go, he fell to the floor panting for breath as he was dragged back to the table by his sister, who was grinning as if nothing had happened at all.

Misato checked his name off, "Alright then Asano-san, next we have…"

Orihime tuned out the announcements as she stroked Naruto's hair. The blond purred as he rubbed into her delicate hands much like a kitten would. She giggled and stroked his hair as he continued to purr…

"Orihime Inoue…" she shot her head up to see Misato looking at her, "It's your turn now."

Orihime sighed and picked Naruto up and carried him to the front. Once she got to the front she set Naruto down and smiled, "This is the son of a friend of mine, I met them over the summer break. His name is Naruto Fon-Uzumaki-Namikaze. He is a bit shy…but he is a very nice boy."

Naruto gently waved his hand as he slinked closer to Orihime.

One of the class spoke up, "Why is he dressed like that?"

Orihime flinched and began to stutter…her reaction did not go unnoticed by Tatsuki, or Misato. Misato grinned, "Alright then…how about the next person come up." she turned towards Orihime, "Orihime…please return to your seat."

Orihime noticed the look Misato was giving her…it was her usual, 'We will talk later.' look. Nodding her head, she gently pushed Naruto so they could return to their seat.

When she sat down, Tatsuki leaned over, "Hey Orihime…what is the big deal?"

Orihime smiled gently at Tatsuki, "I don't know what you mean."

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes, "Don't give me that Orihime, I saw you flinch when the kids outfit was mentioned…so what is going on?" Orihime began to sweat as she shied back from Tatsuki's gaze.

"Well, uhm…you see I…"

"Alright everybody, get your things because we are spending the rest of the day outside!" Orihime was inwardly dancing with happiness as she stood up.

"Uhm, I will talk to you later Tatsuki." she grabbed Naruto's arm and ran outside. Tatsuki stared at her back.

'What are you hiding from me Orihime?'

Half an Hour Later

Everybody had clambered outside where Misato had indicated. Misato stood on top of one of the nearby benches, "Okay everybody…we are going to be playing a few games today! I hope all of you enjoy yourselves."

After Misato explained the games, Naruto looked up at Orihime, "Neesan, what should we do?"

Orihime got into a thinking pose, "Hmmm…I know, let's go play kickball." Naruto nodded his head and followed Orihime towards the kickball field. Upon their arrival, they saw Karin and Yuzu with Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu.

Ichigo looked as Orihime and Naruto came over, "Hey Orihime, Naruto…"

Naruto smirked underneath his mask, "Hello Ichigo…" Karin and Yuzu walked up to Naruto.

"Come on, play on our team, let's kick their buts!" Yuzu shouted extremely happily while Karin only shook her head. As they arranged themselves for kickball, they took up their positions and teams.

Naruto, Karin, Yuzu, and Orihime on one team…with Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and a VERY reluctant Ryuken Ishida were on another. Naruto's team had been the first up to kick, and Karin took the ball.

Ichigo got up to pitching and grinned, "Here it comes Karin." he rolled the ball with a good amount of force, and Karin quickly kicked the ball…sending it straight into Ichigo's face.

The game continued as such, but Ichigo avoided the flying balls…finally after three strikes, it was time for the other team to go to bat. Ichigo was the first up to bat, and Karin was the pitcher. She rolled the ball towards Ichigo who…against his better judgment kicked the ball with as much force as he could.

The ball sailed over their heads in Naruto's direction and went behind a bunch of trees. Naruto turned to them and shouted, "Don't worry, I'll get it." he ran into the small grove of trees and began to look around for the ball.

Orihime bit her lip, hoping he would be ok, "Orihime…" she turned to look at Uryu, who was now sewing something that looked a lot like a dress, "Question, which do you think is a better choice for a dress, silk, or linen?" he held up the cloth…and lo and behold, it was a dress.

Ichigo sighed, "Uryu, why do you make so many feminine clothes?" there was a light chuckle from Ryuken, who looked up from his book.

"It is a funny story…" Uryu glared at his father and snarled out.

"Don't even think about it dad." Ryuken grinned and sat back…

"Oh shut it Uryu…anyways, at one time me and my wife were having a conversation and…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" everybody turned to the grove of trees, where they heard Naruto's voice.

Orihime gasped as she shot over in the direction she heard the blond, 'Naruto…'

With Naruto

Naruto was backing into a tree as three people stood in front of him…two of which looked exactly like Chizuru, while the other one seemed to be a close relative, "What did I ever do to you?"

The only boy sneered, "You humiliated Chizuru neesan you brat!"

The two girls spoke simultaneously, "You stood between her and Orihime!"

Naruto backed into the tree completely as the boy grabbed him by the hair, "We are just going to teach you a lesson." the boy curled his fist back…only for Naruto to kick him in the chest and try to run off.

The two girls jumped at him, one grabbed his shirt, and the other grabbed his mask latch…CLICK…RIP!!!

Naruto's mask clipped off, and his shirt tore to pieces.

A group of people who had heard the shout from the field came running through the small grove…and their eyes widened as they saw Naruto's body. As did the Chizuru look clones.

Naruto's body had many scars on it, and his eyes were terribly mismatched, one was blood red, the other cerulean blue. There was also a scar on his back and chest that looked like he had been impaled on something. Naruto whimpered and shot out of the forest towards the open street.

Orihime was about to run after Naruto…but not before casting a fierce glare towards the three shocked children, "We will have words after this." she ran after Naruto, while the group of people stood stock still.

Tatsuki broke out of her stupor and looked towards the only three people who were not at all shocked at Naruto's physique. She stalked up to Ichigo and grabbed the front of his shirt, "Start talking…now!"

Ichigo began to shiver at the look in Tatsuki's eyes…it was a look that showed business, and left no room for argument…

Back with Orihime and Naruto

Naruto ran into an alleyway and knocked over a few trash cans as he tried to get as far away from the school as possible. He fell over and landed face first into a puddle of dirty water, and accidentally got a bit in his mouth. As he tried to cough up the water, Orihime rounded the corner and saw Naruto, "Naruto." she ran over to him and lifted him up as she began to pat his back as he coughed up the water.

After he managed to remove the filthy water from his mouth, he looked up at Orihime, "Thank you Neesan."

Orihime sighed as she lifted Naruto up, "Come on Naruto…let's go back to the school…" she was about to head in the direction she came from…

"**Oh I don't think so little girl…"** she turned around and looked at what was behind her…

It was a hollow with a smooth mask with no eyeholes. It also had a set of what looked like wings, but they were solid, and probably would not allow it to fly. It had three arms, two on its right side, while the left arm was massive and dragging on the ground. Its tail was long and rigged with another hollow mask at the end, this one was rather snake like, but the snake head had a long frill going up…but what was interesting, was that both of the hollow masks looked cracked in places.

Orihime stepped back, all the while keeping an eye on the hollows movements, "W-what do you want?"

The hollow chuckled in its dark voice as it walked forward, **"Oh it is simple really…both of your reiatsu smells so delicious, I just can't wait to help myself to your delicious reiatsu…GRAGGHHH!!!" **it leapt at Orihime, who quickly shot down another alleyway while the hollow snarled at her.

Orihime slid through the alleys, while the hollow snapped at her, trying to devour her. She quickly dove down another alleyway, one that was too small for the hollow to get through. Orihime sighed in relief as she got a cocky grin on her face, "Ha, looks like you can't follow me down here you…" Orihime was silenced as the hollow suddenly compressed itself and slithered through the alleyway, "Oh crap!!!" she ran out of the alleyway and into an open area…

She was about to run towards another alley, when she tripped over a piece of junk that was lying in the middle of the area. She tripped and fell, throwing Naruto several feet away from her.

The hollow slithered out of the alleyway and grinned as it readjusted itself, **"The game of cat and mouse is over…guess who wins…MWAHAHAAHAAAA…"** the hollow began to walk towards Orihime, drool dripping from its jaws.

Naruto looked up to see the hollow hovering over Orihime, 'No…I can't let Neesan get hurt.' he pushed himself and shouted at the hollow, "Hey, you overgrown lizard…why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The hollow roared at Naruto, sending the blond flying backwards into the garbage laying behind him. He landed in the pile with a resounding crash, and a small trickle of blood coming from his head.

The hollow looked back at Orihime as it licked its chops, **"Time for dinner…"** it opened its mouth and got in a striking position.

Naruto hissed in pain, 'No…I can't let her…' he froze as he felt a cold presence wash over him, 'Oh crap...'

'_I'm taking over for now!"_

The hollow was about to leap forward when it suddenly felt another reiatsu that was clearly like a hollows. It looked up in the direction it felt the energy and saw something that shocked it to the hollows empty core.

Naruto was shakily standing up while his body grew hollow pieces where they normally were when he was in his soul form. The hollow fragment on his head was also extending over his face, forming what looked like a mask.

The hollow stepped back as it saw visible wisps of reiatsu flowing around the blond…the reiatsu was also incredibly different. It was like it was split in two, one part a blinding white mixed with a hint of blue, and a dark black mixed with crimson red.

Naruto's eyes went from their usual blue to golden yellow…and his face turned into a malicious grin.

Before the hollow could move, Naruto raised his right arm, which quickly was covered in white hollow skin, and spikes shot out of his arm as intricate blue designs covered it. He held his hand in an open strike as his nails slowly lengthened.

Naruto snorted and spoke in a dark voice, _"Sorry about that Neesan, it seems my brother wasn't capable of protecting you…"_ the hollow mask continued to extend over Naruto's right side, _"I however…won't allow that to happen!"_ he shot at the hollow with blinding speed, releasing a massive amount of reiatsu.

Meanwhile

Soifon was picking out an outfit that Naruto could wear when he met the heiress' to several houses…when she suddenly felt a massive spike in reiatsu. She looked in the direction she felt the spike…to find it was coming from the direction of Karakura high school, 'Naruto!' she dropped everything she was about to purchase and shot out of the store, heading directly for the reiatsu.

Back With Naruto

Naruto slashed at the hollow and laughed psychotically as the giant hollow stumbled back, _"Oh come on, is this the best you can do?!"_ the hollow hunched down and swung its tail at Naruto, open mouthed and dripping poison.

Naruto lifted his right arm and grabbed the incoming snake tail before he jumped onto the snakes head and ran up the tail.

He grinned and sneered at the hollow in a single look as he shouted, _"How do you expect to beat me like that?!" _The hollow roared at Naruto and opened its mouth, a red ball of energy forming before it shot at the blond. Naruto merely grinned before he jumped in the air, and out of the way of the incoming blast…which tore into the hollows tail.

The two heads screamed in agony as the snake fell on the ground and began to writhe in pain while the main body grabbed its severed tail. It looked at Naruto and snarled, **"How did you dodge my cero?!"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow; _"Cero…is that what that technique is called…"_ his grin went from ear to ear at that point while his hollow parts extended over his body further, _"I like it! Mind if I give it a try?!"_ Naruto held up his right arm, and a dark red energy formed in his palm.

Orihime watched as Naruto began to turn more and more hollow like…and noticed that as the mask grew over his right side, it suddenly went from white, to black.

Naruto meanwhile was grinning at the hollow that charged at him, _"Now…what was this technique called…oh, now I remember!"_ the hollow leapt at Naruto, mouth wide open and ready to bite down.

"_CERO!!!"_ the dark red energy blasted out of his palm and into the hollows face, instantly disintegrating it. The remainder of the hollows body fell to the ground just before it dissipated.

Naruto turned his attention towards the remaining piece of the hollow, he raised his arm and was about to charge another Cero…

"Naruto!" but stopped when he suddenly heard somebody call his name. He turned around and saw his mother jump over the fence, panting.

Orihime saw Soifon and shouted, "Soifon…how did you find us?"

Soifon turned towards Orihime, "I felt the massive reiatsu, now where is…" her eyes landed on Naruto, who was half transformed into a hollow. She shouted in shock, "Naruto?!"

Naruto merely stared at her…before he grinned as he leapt at her in Chibi form, _"KAA-SAMA!!!" _he jumped into Soifon's arms and began to nuzzle into her chest.

Soifon looked at Naruto, "Naruto, what the hell happened to you?!"

Naruto looked up at Soifon with confusion, _"Naruto? But Kaa-chan, that is brothers name…"_ the hollowfied Naruto grinned, _"But if Kaa-chan wants to call me that…I am fine with it."_ the hollow…Naruto…whatever he was now grinned like a kitten and nuzzled into Soifon's chest.

They were so preoccupied with Naruto that they never noticed the snake-like hollow slither off down the alley and crawl into a sewer.

The serpent slithered down the sewer as quickly as it could, all the while hissing to itself, **"Blassst, sssinccce the main body isss dead, I can't return to Hueco Mundo."** it hissed in aggravation as it slithered out of the pies from an open grate, **"Now I need to form a new body to get back home…curssse you Aizzzen!"** it was about to slither away, when it felt a powerful reiatsu nearby.

It snapped its head around and saw a lone man walk down an alleyway. The serpent grinned as it shot towards the alleyway and after the man.

The man was walking down the alley as the serpent reared its head back and bared its fangs to strike.

The man turned around and leaned on his cane, which had a silver wolf's head on the top, "Zeige Dich…Hund." the hollow saw a flash of fur and fangs…and then it saw nothing. Its severed head falling to the ground before it dissipated…leaving the man to walk away with a large black wolf at his side.

* * *

Ok, I hope you all liked the recent chapter...

To those of you who are thinking 'Orihime would never hurt anybody' let me and Agurra make this clear, Chizuru had emotionally hurt Naruto, who had suffered most of his life, so she is bound to be a bit protective of him. So...YEAH, when somebody she cares for is in danger, she is going to strike back!!!

If you wish to flame, do so...with legitimate reasons, cause it is really annoying hearing people flame without relevence, if you wish to flame, have legitimate issues to flame.

PM, review, or flame with legitimate reasons...

Ja-Ne from dracohalo117 and Agurra of the Darkness


	17. Help from an Unlikely Source

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach in any way shape or form...if we did, we wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would we?

This story is created in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness, neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...

Please go to my profile and check out my **Naruto hates Yondaime** challenge and my **Naruto quits being a shinobi **challenge.

Also...please check out the following...

Hope of Flames by Agurra of the Darkness

Love Thy Name is Misery by thymistacles

Naruto of the Sannin by thymistacles

Meitantei Shinobi by thymistacles

Naruto Arrancar by thymistacles

* * *

Soifon continued to stare at her son…or, what had become of her son. His entire right side was now covered in a white hollow-like shell, and both of his eyes were golden in color. In between his forehead, where the hollowfication began to spread, she noticed that it went from white, to black…something she had never seen before in hollowfication.

At first she thought it was just hollow markings, but the right side of Naruto's body, which had the hollow shell, had blue markings.

What was going on?

Naruto looked at Soifon and noticed her troubled look, _"Kaa-sama…what's wrong?" _Soifon was broken out of her stupor at Naruto's voice…which sounded like an echo down a long hallway.

Soifon placed Naruto down and looked directly into his eyes, "Ok…whatever you are, start explaining…now!" the sternness of her voice was evident, which left no room for argument.

Naruto lowered his head in submission, _"H-Hai Kaa-sama…"_ he swallowed the lump in his throat and began, _"Well…brother wasn't able to protect Orihime Neesan from the mean hollow, and I didn't want her to get hurt. So I took control of our body and saved her."_ he indicated to his hollow portions, _"This is what happens when I take control…"_ he grinned widely, _"But I beat that big bad hollows but, aren't you proud of me Kaa-sama?"_

Soifon could only stare at her son…or…what her son had become.

Naruto continued to hug Soifon and ask, _"Well…aren't you proud of me Kaa-sama?"_ he looked up into Soifon's eyes, expecting to see motherly love and pride…instead seeing confusion and shock. Naruto whimpered as he lowered his head in shame, _"K-Kaa-sama?"_ some small tears dripped from his eyes.

Soifon was broken out of her stupor and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Uhm…who are you exactly…if you aren't my son?"

The hollow Naruto smiled, _"I am his inner hollow self, I was created when that guy almost killed us while that baka fox was in control of our body. He and I made a deal…if anyone we cared about was in danger, and he couldn't save them, I am allowed to take control."_ he shrugged his shoulders, _"I am not sure of everything myself though…you may want to talk to Hat n Clogs no hentai."_

Soifon raised an eyebrow…wondering who he meant…before an image of Kisuke came up, 'Ah, so he is talking about Kisuke…'

Soifon looked down at the hollow, "Uhm…would it be possible for you to give my son control of his body again?"

The hollow pouted and let his lip quiver, _"B-but Kaa-chan, you haven't named me yet…"_

Soifon sighed, "Alright, alright…let's see." she placed her hand on her chin, "Uhm…how about…Oturan?"

The hollowfied Naruto scrunched his face up as if he was thinking…and allowed a grin to split his face, _"I like it…"_ he leans up and hugs Soifon, _"See you later Kaa-sama."_

Soifon sighed…and inwardly thought to herself, 'I have to see Kisuke about this…and soon.'

The golden color in Naruto's eyes dimmed down and became his normal sapphire ones like his Gigai intended. The hollow parts receded and became skin…but the parts that had been hollowfied became snow white in color, except for the black portion, which Soifon still could not figure out.

The sapphire eyes of her son blinked, and he looked around, "Huh…what happened? I remember the mean creature attacking Orihime neesan and then…" he looked up and saw Soifon, "KAA-CHAN?!" he jumped into his mothers arms, "When did you get here?"

Soifon chuckled, "About five minutes ago sweety…now…" her eyes narrowed dangerously, "When were you going to tell me that you made a deal with a stranger?"

Naruto quivered and began to sweat, "Uhm…uh…Kaa-chan I…" Soifon placed a finger to his lips.

"We will talk about this later, for now; we have to get you and Orihime back to the school…speaking of which, why were you two back here anyways?"

Orihime, who ad been sitting off to the side nervously giggled, "Well uhm…funny story…"

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!" an explosion of reiatsu was felt by everyone with remote spiritual awareness as Orihime recounted what happened.

Soifon began to twitch as she shouted, "You mean to tell me that some lesbian girl's younger siblings attacked by baby because you refused to go out with her?!" she shouted at Orihime, who was quivering like a leaf.

She nodded her head rapidly, fearing Soifon at this moment. Hell, who wouldn't be afraid of a shinigami whose child had been harmed?

Soifon turned to Naruto, "Son, Orihime…which way is the school?" a dark aura surrounded her…and Orihime swore on Kami-sama herself that she saw the devil standing behind Soifon, "I have a few things to…discuss with this…Chizuru Honsho…"

Ten Minutes Later…at the School

Tatsuki stared at Ichigo, as did everyone else who heard Ichigo's explanation on why Naruto looked like he did, "Y-you're lying…you have to be lying!" she backed away and began to stumble, "No way…no way that kid could have survived that!

Chad chose that moment to speak up, "I wish it was a lie Tatsuki. Truly I do."

Uryu sighed as he adjusted his glasses, "The feeling is mutual…and to be honest Tatsuki, Ichigo put mildly what actually happened to that kid." the entire crowd gasped at Uryu's proclamation.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "I think the only thing that DIDN'T happen to that poor kid was being raped."

Karin and Yuzu stared at their brother, 'Is this the reason he is so different from before?'

The other members of the crowd began to ask questions, trying to pry more information from Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun!" but they stopped and turned around as they saw Orihime walking up to them with a cloaked figure, who they assumed to be Naruto, and a tall woman with a martial artists build.

Ichigo grinned at Orihime…but flinched as he saw the look on Soifon's face. Uryu also began to quiver, along with Chad.

This was the first time Ichigo and Uryu had the same thought, 'Oh shit.'

Soifon walked up to the crowd and shouted, "Which one of you is Chizuru Honsho?!" the tone of her voice scared everyone there…including Chizuru.

Said lesbian tried to tip toe away…until she was dragged up front by a grinning Tatsuki, "Here she is." and thrown into the lions den.

Chizuru dusted herself off before she was yanked up by the front of her shirt by Soifon, who was leaking KI, "Are you the one who insulted Naruto?"

Chizuru hmphed and answered, "Yeah, what business is it to you?" Chizuru answered with haughtiness.

Soifon narrowed her eyes…and said, "I am his mother!"

Chizuru realized the position she was in…a little too late.

Her screams of pain were heard throughout the schoolyard…and over near the bakery.

Ten Minutes Later

Chizuru was lying on her back, teeth dangling out, a black eye, and her limbs twisted in what seemed to be impossible positions as she continued to twitch in pain.

Soifon looked down at Chizuru and grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up, "Now…" she made her look at Naruto, "What do you say to my son?"

Chizuru looked at Naruto and grumbled out, "S-Sorrwwy." her lips were so swollen it came out unintelligible, but Soifon was satisfied.

"Good girl." she dropped Soifon and picked up Naruto, "Come on sweety, we have to go talk with Hat no Clogs no hentai."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

She sweat dropped and sighed, "Mr. Urahara."

Naruto smiled, "OK." and hugged his mother as they walked out of the school.

Tatsuki could not help but break out in laughter at Chizuru's predicament. Ichigo, Cad, and Uryu however were cowering behind a tree as Soifon beat the shit out of Chizuru, and were still trembling behind it.

Karin and Yuzu were holding each other tightly and quivered, afraid of Soifon's wrath. And Uryu's father was sweating as he tried to keep a calm demeanor.

Chizuru's younger siblings however…pissed themselves in fear.

Every last one of the people watching had one thought in their head…

'Don't ever piss off Naruto Fon Uzumaki-Namikaze's mother.'

Twenty Minutes later…Urahara shop

Kisuke Urahara was bowing lightly as a messenger from the Shinigami Research and development came through a Senkaimon with a large box of notes from Mayuri, "Thank you for delivering this. It will be quite beneficial for Naruto's future training…" eh reached into his pocket and pulled out…a candy bar, "Something for your troubles."

The messenger took in and said, "Gee…uhm…thanks. I guess…" he turned around and walked back into the Senkaimon and left the Urahara shop.

As it closed, Tessai came into the room with a tray of tea…he looked at Urahara and asked, "You gave him the laxative bar…didn't you?"

Kisuke flipped out his fan and grinned, "Maybe I did…maybe I didn't."

Tessai sighed and placed the tray in front of Kisuke, "So, how high is the amount of laxatives in that one?"

Kisuke chuckled and turned around, "Oh, enough to make Byakuya lose his composure and flee to the bathroom."

Tessai shook his head, "If you want the soul society to kill you, then you are on the right track my old friend."

Kisuke chuckled and folded up his fan, "Oh, I am just trying to get them to lighten up a bit. That's all…" he looked at Tessai…then gained a serious face, "So; did you feel that reiatsu spike earlier?"

Tessai nodded as he poured the tea, "Yes, it was very similar to…"

They both ceased their talking as they heard the doors to the shop slide open as a muttered conversation was heard.

'Now Sochi, I want you to stay here, do not eat any candy unless I approve, okay?'

'Hai Kaa-chan…but…'

'No buts young man, now sit down, and wait until I come out. Hopefully I will not take long.'

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming their direction, and the door to the room was opened, revealing Soifon, "Hi Urahara-san, sorry to bother you on such short notice, but certain…complications have arose."

Kisuke nodded his head, "I thought you might come by, luckily we have some data from Mayuri that we can share with you. Please…have a seat."

Soifon sat down and crossed her legs as Tessai poured them each a cup of tea.

Kisuke picked up his cup, "So, I am guessing that the reiatsu surge earlier came from Naruto…tell me if I am wrong." he sipped from his cup as Soifon's eyes widened.

"How did you…" Kisuke held up his hand and stopped her.

"You forget that I used to be the Taicho of the 12th division, and Tessai used to be in charge of the Kido corps, or have you forgotten already?"

Soifon blushed in light embarrassment, and continued, "The fact remains is that Naruto's reiatsu unleashed a…second personality."

Kisuke and Tessai's eyes widen at this as Soifon continues.

"The personality said he was Naruto's inner hollow…but, it didn't act like any hollow I have ever seen before. In fact, it almost acted like a child who would always want their parent's approval." she placed her hand on her forehead and sighed, "Honestly; I am worried…what is happening to my son?"

Kisuke got into a thinking pose, 'Hmmm…this is an interesting series of events. Obviously from the readings we got from Naruto, he was sure to develop an inner hollow. But the fact that it developed this soon, and with such an interesting personality is also amazing.' he looked towards the box of data sent by Mayuri, 'Just what is it that caused this situation?'

Soifon looked up at Kisuke, "I was hoping that you would be able to help me." a look of worry and fear crossed her features, "Please…I need to know what will happen to my baby. I can't let him be hurt again…not when I just got him back so soon…I just…" Kisuke placed his hand on Soifon's shoulder, stopping her mid sentence.

He gave her a kind smile, "Don't worry Soifon, I don't think your son is in any danger…not at the moment anyways." he saw the look on Soifon's face and tried to calm her, "Now don't get frantic, there is a way to make sure your son is safe."

Soifon swallowed the lump in her throat, "How…how can you be certain that my son will be alright?"

Kisuke slid the box of data towards the center of the room and in between him and Soifon, "I can't…not yet anyways." he lifted the lid off of the box, "First I need to review this data, then I can make a sound decision on what to do to help your son." he started flipping through files, trying to find something, "Hmmm, let's see…Kido potential, no…Bakudo potential…useful, but not at this moment…hmmm…reiatsu alignment, ooh, quite interesting…but no." he kept on throwing files to the side to be read for later on…then grinned as he pulled out three folders, "Ah, here we are…Hollowfication, Hollow reiatsu, Hollowfication side affects."

Soifon made a grab for the folders, only for Kisuke to hold them just out of reach with a serious look on his face.

"Now, now Soifon, you are not well versed in Hollow anatomy, so you reading the files would not help anyone. Tessai and I will translate what the files mean to you, alright?"

Soifon wanted to protest…but resigned herself, knowing that they were correct. The only thing she knew about a hollows anatomy was that if you slashed at its mask first, it would dissipate almost instantly.

Kisuke waited for Soifon to calm down before he opened the folder that read, 'Hollowfication Side affects' and read the first page…

'_The body of Naruto Fon Uzumaki-Namikaze shows that the hollow powers within him are both his to use, and are also controlled by another entity inside of him. This is odd, due to the fact that after examining his body, he only had one soul, as opposed to two, which is what was expected if the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. While his body still contains large amounts of Kyuubi's power, the power is directly under Naruto's command, much like his own chakra would be. So I looked deeper into the data results of his hollow powers.'_

'_There is certainly a second entity controlling the hollow abilities more than Naruto is controlling them, but it is almost as if the entity is Naruto, yet isn't. After careful analysis, and watching through Naruto's memories, I came to a conclusion in regards to the hollowfication process on shinigami, or those with shinigami blood.'_

'_Apparently, hollow powers in a shinigami essentially are splitting the original user's personality. The extent of how deep this personality switch is unknown. As it varies from shinigami to shinigami, according to what was gathered of the 'first' Vizards from over 100 years ago. We managed to gather that the hollows personality take on the strongest emotions of the original shinigami.'_

'_For example, the former lieutenant of the twelfth division displayed high levels of aggression when her hollowfication occurred, this is not exactly surprising, but she seemed to focus her aggression on those she deemed 'annoying' or 'bastards'. This could be a fluke, as no extensive research on Vizards was ever conducted.'_

'_However, the possibility is still open, so young Naruto, should his hollow personality ever arise, may develop a very…possessive personality, as well as being very protective of those he cares for. The personality may also be open to trying to please these individuals, going so far as to become extremely childish.'_

The file went on to state that the result of the hollowfication will result in premature release of his reiatsu, opening up the possibility of him gaining a Zanpaktou early. As well as displaying how the hollow energy will react to his three other energy signatures.

Kisuke looked up at Soifon, "Well, from what the research is saying, we don't have anything really to worry about in regards to your sons safety." he stood up and grabbed his cane, "But I would rather we find out from the _real_ experts." he walked towards the door, "Soifon, get Naruto and come with me…there are a few people I want you to…reacquaint yourself with."

One of Soifon's eyebrows rose with confusion, wondering exactly what he meant.

She would find out…soon enough…

Thirty Minutes Later

Kisuke, Soifon, and Naruto were walking in an abandoned town, which was filled with buildings that should have been demolished years ago. Most of them were in incredible disrepair, and were seriously lacking in many areas of the safety codes of the countries laws.

Soifon looked around, while Naruto clinged closely to her leg. This town was clearly abandoned, but for some reason, it just didn't feel _completely_ abandoned.

The Taicho of the 2nd division looked at Kisuke, "Urahara, are you sure the people you were talking about live _here_?"

Kisuke turned towards Soifon and flipped out his fan, "Positive, after all, I have been giving them freebies for years." he turned away, "Besides, this place is the perfect place to hide…or have you not felt it?"

Soifon was confused by what Kisuke said…

"Kaa-chan?" she looked down at Naruto, who was staring off into space, "Why is there a yellow mist around the town?"

Soifon raised an eyebrow and looked where Naruto was looking…she could not see anything. What was her son talking about?

Kisuke looked at Naruto and smiled, "Sorry Naruto, but I don't think your Kaa-chan can see it." he reaches into his pouch and pulls out a set of binoculars and passes them to Soifon, "Here, try them out."

Soifon takes the binoculars and looks into them…and is shocked by what she sees.

There is in fact a yellow mist surrounding the town, as well as a few square miles around it. But what was it?

As if reading her mind, Kisuke answered, "The mist is residual spirit particles from when a Taicho level Shinigami died. The reiatsu spreads out and forms a large cloud if the body is not recovered in time. The spirit energy creates a shield that blocks out ALL sensors in the soul society. Only certain things can track them, or even see the mist surrounding the area." he took back the binoculars, "The areas are rare, and often cause odd phenomenon…I hear there is one on the other side of the world in a place called the Bermuda triangle. But I have never gone to see, so I can't be sure. Point of fact is…this is the perfect place for these people to hide from the soul society."

They walked up to a large building that was arguably in the best condition.

Soifon looked at Kisuke, "Why would they want to hide from the soul society?"

Kisuke opens the door and walks inside as he answers, "Why don't you come in and find out."

Soifon walks inside, making sure that Naruto is behind her just in case things get rough. The inside of the building is in disrepair, but looks usable.

"Kisuke…what are you doing here?"

Soifon turned around towards the direction of the voice…and her eyes widened at who she saw.

A man with chin length blond hair with a straight cut. He wore a gray long coat, a white button up shirt, and a newsboy cap. At his side he had a katana, and was lying on his back…

But what was not normal about the man, was that he was lying in midair.

The man turned completely around and smirked, showing all of his teeth, "A better question would be, why did you come here with guests without letting us know first?"

Soifon's eyes widened as she saw who the man was…

Shinji Hirako, former Taicho of the 5th division…a criminal to the soul society.

Kisuke looked up at Shinji with a serious look, "We have things to discuss my old friend…and I will not take no for an answer."

Shinji frowned…and stood up as he glided to the floor, "Is that so Kisuke…" he shrugged his shoulders, "Alright then…" he turned around and headed towards another door, "Why don't we meet the rest of the family?"

Kisuke, Soifon, and Naruto, who had taken to hiding behind Soifon's leg followed Kisuke as they walked through the door.

On the other side was a large room that was covered in scorch marks from Kido spells and slash marks from swords…they seemed to be Katana slashes by the curve of the marks. The room also had a feeling that Soifon found…familiar.

"Kisuke-baka!" Soifon had to duck as a rock was thrown in their direction and plowed into Kisuke's face.

Soifon looked in the direction the rock came from to see a very short blond haired girl, with her hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a red jogging suit, flip flops, and had a katana strapped to her side. She had a slightly elongated fang protruding from the lower left side of her mouth.

She walked up to Kisuke and grabbed the front of his shirt and shouted, "You baka! Where the hell have you been?! I asked for those parts three weeks ago, why the hell haven't they arrived yet?!"

Kisuke groaned in pain as he waved his arm, "I will get you the parts to your Stupid Hiyori Treadmill Trainer…" the girl punched Kisuke in the face and a resounding crack was heard, most likely from a broken nose.

"It's the Super Hiyori Treadmill Trainer you dumbass! And I want those parts by the end of the week or so help me I'll…" the girl stopped as she noticed movement in the corner of her vision and turned to see who it was.

Her eyes widened lightly…before they narrowed in hatred as she looked at Soifon, "YOU?!" she released Kisuke and grabbed her katana, "I am going to fucking kill you!" she ripped out her katana, "Chop Cleanly…Kubiriki Or…" her shout was cut off as she was lifted off the ground by the back of her shirt. She turned towards the person holding her and shouted, "Hey, put me down dumbass! Can't you see that Soul Society found…" a finger was placed to her lips.

The person in question had long wavy blond hair, and had a bored expression on his face. He wore a black suit with a thigh length black jacket, along with a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs and a high collar, "Now, now Hiyori, I doubt Shinji or Kisuke would have allowed her in if there was any reason for us to fear her." he turned and looked at the shadows behind him, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Several individuals came out of the shadows, all of them familiar to Soifon…

The first was a tall male with black mirrored sunglasses, a green jogging suit, and had black hair in a tall spiked afro.

The second was a young woman with lime green hair. She had on a white body suit, orange boots, gloves, and an orange scarf, and had goggles atop her head.

The third was a tall muscular man with short gray hair and had brown eyes. He wore a blue and white trimmed A-shirt with green cargo pants, a pair of combat boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves. He had four golden piercings. One in his eyebrow, three in his left ear.

The fourth was a very large rotund man that was taller than anyone in the room. He had pink hair with a black crossbone design in the center. He had a moustache the same color as his hair, which looked well kept. He wore a green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie.

The fifth and final one was a young woman with red oval glasses and long black hair. She wore a long sleeved sailor fuku with a teal blue collar and a matching pleated skirt.

All of them were carrying katanas at their sides…and Soifon recognized every last one of them. They were the former Taicho's and Fukutaicho's of the Gotei 13 from over 100 years ago before they were banished from the soul society.

Soifon now realized what Kisuke meant…and realized how they could help her.

Hiyori snarled as she was set down, "Fine…but if she tries anything Rojuro…" her eyes flashed golden for a second before they returned to their brownish color, "I am going to kill her."

The now named Rojuro sighed…then looked at Soifon, "Well, what exactly are you doing here?"

Soifon was about to answer…but Kisuke beat her to the punch, "She is here…because she requires your help." Kisuke stood and cracked his nose back into place, "Damn Hiyori, still hitting as hard as ever."

Hiyori snorted and turned her head away, "Why the hell should we help her? She is from the soul society, they can't be trusted."

Kisuke made a move to speak…

"Please!" but stopped as Soifon shouted, "If I had another option I would go somewhere else, but you are the only ones who can help me…PLEASE, what do I need to do to get your help?"

Hiyori sneered and turned around, "Not like it matters…but you would have to remove the bounty the Soul Society has put on our heads, and we want an apology from that old bastard and the ones who got us banished." Hiyori smirked, thinking that they would not have to deal with Soifon any further.

"Done…" but she froze in shock as she heard Soifon. She turned around to see Soifon standing there with her arms crossed.

"W-what?!" Hiyori could not believe it…she just could not believe it. Soifon…the head of the 2nd division and the leader of the Onmitsukido had agreed to their demands?

Soifon saw the look on Hiyori's face, "What…what else do you want? Do you want me to get you some of the forbidden Kido spells from the library, hand over the secrets of the four great noble families, give away Fon family heirlooms?" Soifon spoke in a way as if she was giving away a loaf of bread…about objects that were priceless beyond imagining.

The wavy haired man spoke up, "Why would you offer such things…or even give in to our demands…what possible reason would you need our help so badly that you would be willing to do such things."

Soifon looked down towards her leg and stepped aside...

Naruto was nervously twiddling his foot as he looked at everyone staring at him. He raised his left arm and stuttered, "Uh-uhm…K-konichiwa…"

Everyone in the room stared at the young blond child standing behind Soifon, who looked to be no older than six or seven years of age.

"AWWWWW, he is so cute!" Mashiro jumped forward and starting ruffling Naruto's hair, "he has such beautiful blond hair…Awww, can I keep him?!" she looked at the others who were still looking at the blond.

Lisa jumped down and smiled, "He is so adorable, just like a little teddy bear."

As the group of people kept coming down and looking at Naruto, Hiyori stood off to the side, staring intently at a single point on Naruto's face.

…

…

…

"KAWAII!!!" Naruto was glomped by Hiyori who had hearts in her eyes, "Awww, look at those little whisker marks, they are so CUUUTE!!!" she began to pinch his cheeks as she continued, "All you need is a set of ears and I would make you my teddy bear." she began to nuzzle his face with her cheek.

Everyone else stared at Hiyori in shock…having never seen this side of her personality before.

As Hiyori was snuggling Naruto…she never noticed the look of fear on his face as she pinched his cheeks.

Hiyori had not stopped, "And I would dress you up in a biker outfit and…OUCH!!!" Naruto had bitten Hiyori's hand, forcing her to drop him, "SHIT, THAT FUCKING HURT!!!" she started shaking her hand and grabbed her katana, "Why you little…" but stopped as she saw Naruto standing behind Soifon's legs, quivering in fear.

Hiyori looked at Soifon, "What the hell is up with that kid, he just bit me, and is now cowering behind you in fear…what the hell is going on?!"

Soifon sighed and pulled out a tape, "If you all watch this…you will understand."

Shinji reached forward and grabbed the tape. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to a nearby television and placed the tape in the VCR. The television sprang to life and showed the contents of the tape…

Naruto's torturous life…

* * *

Ok, the latest chapter is up, hope that you all enjoy it.

The next chapter will show a FEW memories, two or three at the most, then the plotline will continue.

To those of you who wish to complain about Hiyori or Soifons personalities...IT IS CALLED FANFICTION FOR A REASON!!!!!

Please PM, review, or flame with legitimate reasons, non legitimate flames will be ignored entirely...


	18. Vizards, Bounts, and a Zanpaktou

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto or Bleach in any way shape or form...if we did, we wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would we?

This story is created in partnership with Agurra of the Darkness, neither he nor I own Naruto or Bleach...

I apologize for the late update, I was afflicted by the bane of all writers, Writers block. I will attempt to update more often, but my witers block might get in the way.

Please go to my profile and check out my **Naruto hates Yondaime** challenge and my **Naruto quits being a shinobi **challenge.

Also...please check out the following...

Agurra of the **_Darkness-Hope of Flames_**

thymistacles-**_Love Thy Name is Misery_**

thymistacles-**_Naruto of the Sannin_**

thymistacles-**_Meitantei Shinobi_**

thymistacles-**_Naruto Arrancar_**

Libra'sAngel27-**_King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House_**

ravercozy challenge-**__****_Ghost-Nin Naruto_**

Sage of Fanfiction-**_Assorted challenges_**

* * *

It had only been half an hour when the tape that showed Naruto's life was put into their television. The tape had only showed a portion of Naruto's life…but it was enough to make all of them cry.

Love released a massive amount of spiritual pressure as he grit his teeth so hard one of them broke, Lisa's usual frown was replaced by her covering her mouth as she fell to the ground, bawling her eyes out. Hachigen let out deep sobs as he tried to wipe his eyes, Rojuro was furiously running his hands through his hair as he tried to keep himself calm, Kensei was clutching his Zanpaktou's hilt so tightly it was making imprints in his hands through his gloves, Mashiro was sobbing loudly while she used Shinji's jacket as a tissue, Shinji was staring murderously at the screen, while Hiyori was just sitting their blankly looking at the screen…but if one looked closely, they could see the tightened muscles around her eyes, trying to keep the tears in.

Hiyori had never felt so terrible in her life…especially when she saw why Naruto acted like he did when she pinched his cheeks…

Flashback

_Naruto was sitting on the sidewalk in the middle of the night…he had not found anything to eat in the garbage cans, and was extremely hungry, as he had not eaten anything in weeks. _

_Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky, which was starting to darken. He knew it was about to rain, and decided it would be best if he headed towards the woods. He got up and was about to walk down the street…_

"_Why hello there…" he froze and turned around, expecting to see another mob…instead seeing a lovely looking woman carrying an umbrella, "What are you doing out here so late at night?"_

_Naruto shivered, fearing the woman, "Ano…I h-have no pl-place to g-go."_

_The woman frowned, "Awww…you poor thing." she leaned down and pinched his cheek, "Who wouldn't want to take in such a cutie?"_

_Naruto looked up at the woman with hope in his eyes, "R-really?"_

_The woman smiled, "Of course…in fact, why don't you come home with me? I always wanted a son."_

_Naruto smiled and nodded his head eagerly as he followed the woman down the streets. They walked passed many buildings, heading deeper into town. Suddenly the woman stopped and turned to him, smiling softly, "Here, my home is this way." she walked down an alleyway, and Naruto eagerly followed, never once thinking of the possible dangers of following the woman. _

_The woman suddenly stopped in the middle of the alleyway and smiled at him, "Well…here it is…my home." _

_Naruto looked around…the entire area was just one big pile of rubble and debris. He looked at her, "But…this is a…" Naruto froze as a malicious grin crawled up the woman's face as she pulled out a knife. _

"_This IS my home demon! The one you destroyed while my newborn son was still inside!" she sneered in disgust, "I will make you suffer for taking my son from me demon!" she charged at Naruto and buried the knife in his shoulder. _

"_AAGHH!" Naruto screamed in pain as he felt the knife tear through flesh, muscle, and bone, and fell over, blood dripping down his arm. _

_The woman sneered in disgust and reached into her back, bulling out a piece of barbed wire coated in blood, "How dare you scream in pain when my baby wasn't even allowed the chance to do so?" she kicked Naruto in the face, making him fall onto his back. She walked up to him and unrolled the barbed wire, dangling it in front of his face, "You see this demon?" she rolled up her sleeve, revealing deep scar marks, "This is the barbed wire I got tangled with when you attacked, keeping me from saving my child!" she wrapped the wire around Naruto's throat and began to squeeze, cutting deep into Naruto's flesh, "How ironic that the thing that kept me from saving my child, will be your death! HAHAAHAHAA…BLACHH!" the woman stopped strangling Naruto as a kunai was buried in her throat. _

_Naruto fell to the ground, bleeding out, the last thing he saw being a woman with purple hair. _

End Flashback

The video continued showing the memories of Naruto…but finally, Lisa snapped, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she ripped out her Zanpaktou and charged at the television, hacking at it with her Zanpaktou as her eyes began to flash gold, and a white substance began to form on her face.

Shinji grabbed her and held her down, "Easy Lisa…easy…just calm down." Lisa shivered in Shinji's grip as the adrenaline coursed through her system. She finally dropped her sword and started taking deep breaths.

Love meanwhile sighed as he picked up what remained of the television, "Aw damn, and that TV was on sale too…sigh…oh well." he tossed it into a nearby garbage bin.

Rojuro turned to Soifon, "How could you, his mother, have allowed such things to occur to him?"

Soifon turned and snapped at the wavy haired former Taicho, "I thought he was dead you asshole! Some assholes back in his home village lied to me and told me he was dead! How the hell could I have stopped it when I didn't even know he was alive you last foppish bastard!"

Rojuro jumped back at the feeling of Soifon's reiatsu and killing intent…which genuinely scared the hell out of him.

As the other Vizards were getting over seeing Naruto's hellish life, Hiyori had broken out of her stupor and walked over to the blond, who was sitting in a small chair. When the blond saw her walking towards him, he began to shiver and covered his head with his arms awaiting Hiyori to strike him.

He suddenly felt a soft pat on his head, he looked up to see Hiyori smiling gently at him, "It's okay kiddo…I ain't going to hurt ya." she ruffled his hair and smiled a bit larger, "I promise."

Naruto stared into her eyes, seeing nothing but absolute sincerity. He smiled and nodded his head.

Meanwhile, Shinji, Urahara, and Soifon were talking, "Okay, so I see why he reacted like he did, but that still does not explain to me why you need our help."

Urahara pulled out several folders and handed them to Shinji, "Perhaps this will be sufficient?"

Shinji took the folders and quickly began to read through the pages…not even a few minutes later, he snapped his head up to Urahara and Soifon, "This has to be fake…" Kisuke and Soifon raised an eyebrow as Shinji kept reading through, "No way in hell would Yamamoto allow that boy to continue existing if this is what he has become."

Soifon snorted and turned away, "If that bastard so much as tries to harm my child he'll wish that Makura had killed him."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "Makura?"

Kisuke grabbed the folders and put them away, "A topic to be discussed later…for now, we have important business. Will you help us?"

Shinji sighed and sat down, "To be honest I'm not sure if we can. I mean, having a Shinigami learn to control their inner hollow is one thing…for…whatever Naruto is to control it, along with his demonic aura, his Shinigami powers, and his father's natural inborn traits…I just don't know how we can help him."

Soifon snapped her head towards Shinji, panic running through her eyes, "B-but…you have to!" she grabbed Shinji by the coat, "Please, I want my son to be safe and sound, I don't want him to be consumed by his inner hollow! I don't know how I could live with myself if I allowed that to happen!"

Shinji grabbed Soifon's wrist and tore her off him, "Whoa, whoa lady hold on. We will try and help him, it's just that we have no idea what could possibly happen. Hell, our hollowfications were mostly just pure luck, and even then we barely managed to survive it without causing too much damage…we have no idea what will happen if we try the same technique with Naruto."

Kisuke stroked his chin…and smiled, "Well then, I guess we will have to make some alterations. Now won't we?"

Elsewhere

A large mansion that would be fit for a king, a noble, even the emperor of Japan himself would be satisfied with the mansion, stood inside a fenced in area in the middle of nowhere.

From the outside the manor looked abandoned…but on the inside, it was a completely different story.

A great fireplace lit up a grand room, and inside it, twelve individuals.

One of them sighed in annoyance and stood up, "For Kami's sake, how much longer must we wait for that cursed bastard to get here? We have already waited three whole hours." the man had orangeish red hair which was long and messy on one side, while clean and cut short on the other. He wore a sleeveless shirt and shorts, both of which had black trim, and had a red collar around his neck with a single seed shaped gem on the front.

Sitting in an arm chair facing the fire, a man spoke, "Patience Mabashi, I'm certain that Fenrir will be here soon."

A woman lying on a couch snorted, "I don't see why you bothered to send him. We don't need her help." the woman had dark teal hair and a purple Chinese style pao along with beige pants.

"Patience Yoshi…" the woman, now known as Yoshi turned her head to see a woman with silky blond hair, a feudal era styled oriental kimono with swans and sakura blossoms along the fabric, with an oriental comb in her hair. She also had an ornate katana at her side, which she was lightly tracing her finger across, "Lord Kariya knows what he is doing."

In the corner, three men sighed as they heard everyone else bicker, "Honestly, can't they just remain quiet and just follow the plan?" he picked up a chess piece and moved it forward. The man wore a neat and tidy button up shirt with a red tie, black dress pants, large glasses and dark hair that was combed over to one side.

The man in front of him snorted, "Why do you whippersnappers talk so much?" the man slowly moved another chess piece and frowned. The man was old and wrinkly, wearing a full black suit with a purple undergarment underneath it.

"Oh for the love of it, will the two of you just shut up, your jabbering is not making my research any easier." the two turned to look at the last man sitting in the corner. The man had neatly combed brown hair and a white button up shirt underneath his bloody lab coat, and a pair of brown trousers. Around his neck was a heart shaped locket. He was sitting in front of a table covered in various documents, all of which were extremely complex in form.

The old man snorted, "Hn, whether we were quiet or not would not matter Victor, as you are still as incompetent as ever."

The glasses wearing man frowned, "Now, now Sawatari, is it really a good idea to antagonize the good doctor. After all, he has helped us greatly with our work has he not?"

Sawatari snorted, "If he has helped so much Ugaki, then why may I ask are we still hiding in a manor like a gaggle of cowards?"

"SLAM" everyone suddenly turned their attention towards a great oak door to see two figures enter, a feral looking man holding a beautiful brown haired woman by the arm.

The man snorted and shoved the woman in, making her topple to the ground. As she tried to get up, she was grabbed by her arms and hoisted up by a large man who had short red hair with an orange colored Mohawk.

The woman struggled in the mans grip, "Let me go!" she proceeded to try and kick him, to no avail.

The man walked over to a chair and placed her in it before stepping back.

The woman made a move to get out of the chair, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lady Yoshino." the now named Yoshino snapped her head to her side to see who had spoken.

It was a man with short brown hair that fanned out at the ends along with a large goatee. He wore a white button up shirt, tie, and a light vest. In a front pocket, a golden watch was lightly visible.

Yoshino sneered at the man, "And why is that Ryo?" she suddenly felt weight on her shoulder and looked up…and her eyes lightly widened.

"Because, my dear Yoshino, it would be most unfortunate that I would have to injure that pretty face of yours if you tried to escape again." the man gently stroked her cheek and smiled, "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Yoshino smacked the mans hand away and stood up, "Get your hands off of me Kariya! I refuse to take part in your accursed schemes." she got into a fighting stance while the now named Kariya fully revealed himself.

The man had white hair that pointed towards the sides, red eyes, and a red shirt with a black geometric design in it, along with an orange tie. He also had a small scar on his chin.

Kariya chuckled and stepped forward, "Yoshino, dear, do you honestly believe that you can defeat me?" he walked towards Yoshino, who tightened her fist.

Yoshino snarled and shot her fist towards Kariya, who caught it before it struck him. Suddenly she was struck in the side, courtesy of Kariya's foot and smashed into a wall, leaving spiderweb cracks running through it. She fell to the floor, groaning with pain before she fell over unconscious.

Kariya sighed and walked back to his chair, "Fenrir, please bring her to her quarters." he sat down as the large feral man picked up Yoshino.

He nodded his head as he walked up the stairs, carrying Yoshino upstairs.

Kariya sat down in his seat and grabbed a glass of wine, "So…Victor…how much longer before we can finalize our plans?"

The man wearing the bloody lab coat stood up and grabbed a few pieces of paper, "Not much longer. Thanks to my research on Quincy artifacts, I was able to discern what the Quincy's are capable of that would allow us to make our stand…however." he set the papers down and picked up another one, walking over to Kariya, "All of my research will be useless unless we can get the final component to our concoction…" he set the paper down on Kariya's arm chair, "Acquiring the item itself, will not be an easy task."

Kariya grabbed the paper and looked at it, before frowning, "Hmmm you are correct, this will be a difficult item to acquire." he stood up and finished drinking his wine before setting the cup down, "But…it is far from beyond our reach." he turned his head, "Ho, Ban, I want the two of you to head to this location…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up map before tossing it to them, "You know what to do when you get there."

The two who he had spoken to were two twin boys, each one carrying a bottle of water, "As you wish, lord Kariya." the two walked out of the room as Kariya poured himself another glass of wine.

The blond haired woman turned to Kariya, "So, milord, what exactly do we need to finally accomplish our goals?"

Kariya smiled at her and sipped his wine before answering, "All in due time Mizore…all in due time."

Next Day

Kisuke, Shinji, Soifon, Hiyori, and the rest of the Vizards had spent all night preparing the process which would hopefully allow Naruto control over his inner hollow. Seeing as Naruto was more than just a Shinigami who obtained hollow powers, but was in fact a Shinigami who had literally become a part of his inner hollow, there was no telling what could possibly occur.

They had taken their usual training area and had built a massive circle shaped pit coated in a layer of Seki Seki rock with Naruto sitting in the middle. On the edges of the pit, various barrier pillars conjured by Hachi were erected so as to contain the excess reiatsu.

Shinji turned towards Kisuke, "Since Naruto does not have a Zanpaktou yet, we need to get him to awaken his blade first. This process should be able to get him to awaken his Zanpaktou without unleashing his inner hollow. Once he has obtained his Zanpaktou, we can then instruct him on how to properly sue it before we get him to control his inner hollow."

Soifon turned towards Shinji, "Are you absolutely sure it will work?"

Shinji turned to Soifon and sighed, "I will be honest with you. Right now, I am not sure." he looked back at where Naruto was sitting, "This process was meant for young souls who have the capability to become shinigami to awaken their Zanpaktou before encroachment set in. But Naruto is not a soul, he is a Shinigami born with parts that could very well affect the final outcome of what his Zanpaktou will be." he sighed and crossed his arms, "Honestly…he may not awaken his Zanpaktou at all."

…

…

…

Soifon's heart was gripped with fear as she looked down at her child, 'Never awaken his Zanpaktou…'

Kisuke patted Soifon's shoulder, "I am sure he will be fine Soifon. Knowing who his mother is, he is certain to have a Zanpaktou." he lightly squeezed her shoulder, "Just relax…"

Soifon nodded her head and smiled, "Thank you Kisuke." she looked back at her son, who was sitting cross legged.

Shinji turned to Hachi, "Begin."

Hachi nodded his head and placed his palms together, a wave of reiatsu washing over the deep pit.

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as the reiatsu surrounded him, before he fell onto his back in a deep sleep.

Kisuke tapped his cane, "Now all we can do…is wait."

Soifon clasped her hands over her heart as she looked at her son, 'Be safe…my son.'

Mindscape

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as his eyes were suddenly flooded by a bright light. He rubbed at his eyes as he sat up and began to take in his surroundings.

He was sitting in front of a massive cave with two dragon statues on either side.

He suddenly shot up as he began to look around…he knew exactly where he was. He was inside his mindscape. But where was his inner hollow…his brother?

"_This way child…"_ Naruto froze as he turned around towards the cave.

He looked around, "Who's there…show yourself!"

"**This way boy!" **Naruto froze as he heard another voice; this one had a darker feel to it.

He looked in the direction he heard the voices, and saw the cave, "Are you…down there?"

"_Yes child, please come quickly, we haven't much time."_

"**Be quick whelp, or I shall feast upon your bones."**

Naruto did not know why, but he chose to head down the cave, despite feeling fear from hearing the two voices.

As he walked inside, the statues eyes glowed, and a glow passed over the caves mouth while thick vines wrapped over the entrance of the cave.

Naruto clumsily walked down the dark cavern as he heard sounds of cracking rock and rushing air. He continued onward, despite the fear he felt building up inside of him.

Finally after what felt like hours, he exited the long narrow cavern, and came upon a sight that both enamored, and terrified him.

He gazed upon a massive cave which could probably fit all of Konohagakure, and then some. The ground was covered in stalagmites and rivers of both water and magma. Vents shot steam out of the ground as a neat fog overlapped part of the landscape.

However…in the sky, was a marvelous sight that was beyond amazing.

Two great serpentine dragons flew through the air, their giant wings outstretched as they circled and weaved around each other, slashing at each other as they dived towards the fog below, reappearing out of the fog to reengage their aerial battle.

Naruto could only stare in shock as he watched their graceful, yet terrifying battle, "Wow." he stepped forward, knocking a small rock off the ledge, which crashed into the ground.

The moment the rock crashed, the dragons stopped their fight and turned their attention towards Naruto. They quickly flew towards him, showing no sign of stopping.

Naruto saw them heading towards him and panicked. He was about to run towards the cave he came from, only to find it blocked by vines. He looked around and saw a small path leading downwards to the ground…he quickly ran towards it, just barely avoiding the claws from one of the dragons.

He ran as quickly as he could while the dragons crawled along the walls, following him faster than he could run.

Naruto looked down…and saw a vine protruding out of the rock face. Against his better judgment, he jumped off, hoping to catch the vine on his fall…only to be grabbed in the claws of one of the dragons.

The dragons jumped off the wall and flew into the deep dense fog, taking Naruto with them.

They suddenly flew out of the fog and landed around what appeared to be a stalagmite, but the top seemed to have been cut off, leaving a flat surface.

Naruto was dropped upon the flat surface as the dragons coiled themselves around the stalagmite, staring at the blond.

Naruto sat up and groaned in pain before he looked up and got a better look at the two dragons.

The first dragon had white scales that shimmered in the lava light. It had pure white pristine claws and beautiful set of wings. The wings were feathered and smooth, a light trail of white feathers floating behind the great dragon as it moved its wings.

The second dragon however had onyx black scales that seemed to absorb all the light being emitted from the surrounding lava. Its claws were jagged and cracked and scars littered its body. The great dragon's wings were tattered and bat-like, flesh hanging from the bones like loose string from a blanket.

They both had silver eyes with a golden slit…but the white dragon had a look of serenity in its eyes, while the black dragon had a look of malice behind its pupil.

Both dragons were so great in size that they rivaled the legendary Kyuubi in size.

Naruto shivered as he looked between them, not knowing what he was to do.

"_Fear not child…we are only here to assist you."_ Naruto turned towards the white dragon, which spoke in a serene voice that calmed his soul.

"**Hmm, you are being too soft…this whelp needs not compassion, but strength!"** Naruto looked at the great black dragon, which filled his soul with ferocity

The white dragon turned toward the black dragon, _"Compassion in itself can bring forth strength_."

The black dragon snorted, **"True strength comes from lust for battle, not compassion for all things."**

"A-ano…?" the two dragons ceased their bickering and looked down towards Naruto, "W-who are you?"

The two dragons looked at each other, then nodded their heads.

The white dragon spoke, _"We are souls that will guide you through the harshest of battles."_

The black dragon spoke, **"We are the avatars of the power which shall call you to the forefront of warfare."**

The two spoke up at the same time, _**"We are the spirits of your Zanpaktou."**_

The white dragon held out its clawed hand, _"My name is…"_

The black dragon did the same, **"And my name is…"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What was that…I didn't hear what you said."

The two dragons sighed sadly…

The white dragon was the first to speak, _"It seems you are not ready to hear our names, so sad."_

The black dragon snarled, **"Perhaps if he was stronger he could command us."**

The two dragons spread their wings and spoke, _**"When you have found the strength to do what needs to be done, and the power to fight without aid, return to us on your own accord…only then will we kneel to you."**_ their wings wrapped around the stalagmite before they shot off into the sky to reengage in their aerial battle…

Naruto was nowhere to be seen…

Outside Mindscape

Soifon was pacing back and forth, biting her nails as Shinji tried to calm her down, "Easy Soifon, he has only been asleep for a couple hours. He should be fine, don't panic."

Soifon turned to Shinji and snapped, "My son is in his mindscape, and my only guarantee that he is protected from his inner hollow is an experimental Zanpaktou awakening ceremony, I have got a fucking right to panic!"

Shinji backed away from Soifon as she returned to pacing. He sighed and turned to look at the young blond who had been asleep for three hours, 'This is getting out of hand' he looked up at Hachi, who was starting to grow tired from keeping the barrier up so long, 'Hachi does not have enough reiatsu to keep this going for much longer, and there have been no sign of Naruto gaining anything remotely resembling a Zanpaktou.' he clenched his fist and sighed, 'Was all this a waste of time?'

Meanwhile, down in the pit, the blond Shinigami groaned as he sat up. He stood on his feet and looked around before looking up to where he could see everyone assembled, "Hey Kaa-chan!"

Soifon turned her head and smiled widely as she saw her son waving at her, "Naruto!" she jumped into the ditch and ran down as quickly as she could. As soon as she reached the bottom, she wrapped her arms around him, "Oh my son, I was so worried!"

Naruto patted her back, "It's okay Kaa-chan I am alright."

Soifon smiled and looked at Naruto…then noticed something off, "Naruto…where is your Zanpaktou?"

Naruto frowned and looked down, "I…wasn't able to activate it." he sighed and got out of her arms, "I met my Zanpaktou spirits, but…they said they would not kneel to me unless I proved my strength."

Soifon frowned at her son's explanation…then grabbed his shoulder, "Then we ought to get training Naruto. Come on." she picked him up and headed towards the top of the pit, "When I am finished training you, your Zanpaktou spirits will be glad to have you as their wielder."

Naruto smiled widely and hugged his mother, "Thank you Kaa-chan…"

Meanwhile

Uryu Ishida was walking down a dark street, his books and a bag of sewing supplies being held in his right arm, while he kept focusing on his left arm.

He sighed and let his left arm fall to his side, "Looks like my powers really are gone." he sighed and looked at the sky, "And for what…to kill an enemy that no Quincy in history has ever been able to stand against." he let his head fall, "I guess my father was right… really do have no talent."

Uryu turned a corner and looked up…only for his eyes to widen in shock.

In front of him were two young boys, each one standing in front of a pillar of water, "Hello there…Quincy boy." the water shot towards Uryu faster than he could react…

* * *

Yes, I know, a cliffhanger, but how else am I going to keep you guys interested?

I am sorry, but I will not be updating as much, I am currently doing poorly in my Chemistry and Algebra classes and need to get my grades up to at least a D to pass. I hope that you all understand, I love fanfiction, but school has to come first...STAY IN SCHOOL!

The three bounts were created in Partnership with Agurra of the Darkness...and one of them was based off a figure from a novel. We do not own the character we based him off of.

Until my next update, Ja-ne


	19. The First Move

Disclaimer-Neither I nor Agurra of the Darkness own Naruto in any way. Nor do we own Frankenstein by Mary Shelley in any way shape or form.

First off, I want to apologize for my lack of updates. I have been extremely busy with High School, I can't make any promises other than before Halloween, October 31st, I will have a new surprise for all of you.

Please check out the following...

**dracohalo117: Naruto Hates Yondaime Challenge**

**dracohalo117: Naruto Quits Shinobi Life Challenge**

**dracohalo117: Forum Challenges**

**dracohalo117: Ideas not Likely to get to...but will let others take**

**Libra of Fairy Tail: ****King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House**

******Libra of Fairy Tail: Assorted Challenges on Profile**

******Hakkyou no Yami: ****Tales of Destiny: Rebirth of the Genesis**

**********Hakkyou no Yami: Eternal Legends: Rebirth of the Second Onslaught**

**********Agurra of the Darkness: Hope of Flames**

* * *

Uryu's eyes fluttered open as he felt a pounding sensation in his head. He groaned loudly, as he reached for his head 'clink' only to stop as he heard the sound of metal dragging across stone.

He looked in the direction he heard the sound, and found that his vision was blurred. He reached up to his face as he tried to feel his face...and cursed, 'Damn, I lost my glasses.' he pushed himself off the ground and stood up. He stumbled for a moment, and then squinted his eyes as he looked around.

There was little light in the room he was in...so he could not discern much. But he was able to tell that there were a series of long lines that were in a vertical position around a rectangular frame, and the rest looked rough black, and solid.

Realization dawned on him as he realized where he was.

A holding cell.

He looked at his arms, and barely managed to make out the outline of chains wrapped around his wrists. He tried to slip his hand out of it, to no avail.

Uryu smashed the side of his fist into the wall, sending a shock of pain through it. Sliding to the floor, he propped himself against the wall as his head fall.

'How could I have been so foolish?' he should have been more prepared for an attack. His grandfather must be rolling in his grave at the sight of such pitiful preparedness.

'CREEK!' Uryu looked up towards the supposed bars to his holding cell, and saw a large burly man enter his cell.

The man seemed to snort as he reached out and grabbed him, "This way Quincy." and unlocked his chains. He then proceeded to drag Uryu out of the cell.

Uryu quickly swung a fist at the large man, only for his strike to be blocked, and to be thrown onto the ground with such brutal force, that he felt his spine crack. He tried to stand, only for the man to press the heel of his boot onto Uryu's chest.

The man scowled towards the powerless Quincy, "You have no chance against me Quincy...not against a Bount." and he grabbed Uryu by the front of his shirt and threw him over his shoulder. Then he quickly shoved his index finger into Uryu's neck, rendering him unconscious...

Uryu fell limp on the mans shoulder as he was carried away by the large man, helpless as a lamb.

With Soifon

Soifon smiled and bowed as she clutched her sons hand, "Thank you very much for agreeing to help my son Shinji-san."

Shinji smiled, "It was no problem Soifon, we couldn't just turn him away could we?"

Soifon smiled and giggled lightly, then looked up at them, "I will come by later tomorrow, if that is okay with you."

Hachi smiled, "Of course it is alright, we would love it if you all would join us tomorrow."

Soifon smiled, "Thank you very much for your help." she looked down at Naruto, "Come on Sochi, let's get going now."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yes Kaa-chan." and followed Soifon and Kisuke as they headed out in the direction they came in.

Shinji sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets and went inside the Vizards warehouse, followed by the other Vizards. However, Hiyori stayed behind and watched as Naruto left, a smile on her face as her eyes were glazed over in a trance-like state

Shinji stopped and turned towards her, "Hiyori, come on, we have to continue with our training."

Hiyori blinked as she was broken out of her trance, "Uhm...right..." she turned and headed after the Vizards.

Lisa cracked and chuckled softy, "Awww, little Hiyori-chan is in love." the Vizards heard her statement and cracked up laughing, causing Hiyori to blush in embarrassment.

Hiyori turned her head to the side and snapped at Lisa, "At least I have a shot at him, unlike you you old hag!" everyone started to laugh as Lisa growled in anger.

Lisa grabbed Hiyori's shirt and snapped, "Oh really...well you aren't so young yourself you damn cradle robber! You are at least two or three hundred years old, that make you old enough to be his great, great, great, great gr-OOPH!" Lisa clutched her nose as Hiyori smashed her fist into her face.

Hiyori snarled, "Why you...HEAHH!" and pounced on Lisa, punching her in the face. Suddenly Lisa reached up and switched positions with Hiyori and attacked her. The two continued fighting with each other.

Off to the side, the other Vizards were watching with a blank face.

Finally Rojuro spoke up, "They are really going at it aren't they?"

Love nodded his head, "They sure are." silence reigned for a few moments, "I bet Lisa will win."

Rojuro chuckled as he swept his blond hair back, "I am placing my money upon Hiyori's victory."

Shinji rolled his eyes, "You two are a pair." he looked at Hiyori and Lisa, and frowned, "Why do women get so worked up over things like this?" he sighed and turned around, "I need some sake."

Meanwhile, Naruto, Soifon, and Kisuke were walking away towards Karkura, the mist hiding the area slowly starting to dissipate as they walked.

Naruto was holding Soifons hand rather tightly, a look of confusion on his face.

Soifon noticed this, "Sochi, what is wrong?"

Naruto blinked and looked up at Soifon. He sighed and looked at her, "Kaa-chan, can I ask you something?"

Soifon smiled softly, "Of course sweetie, you can ask me anything at all?"

Naruto sighed, and spoke, "What does it mean to be in love?"

…

…

…

Soifon was slightly taken aback by this question, not expecting it, "S-Sochi...where did this come up?"

Naruto pointed back in the directions of where they came from, "Lisa-chan said Hiyori-chan was in love..." he tilted his head in a curious manner, "What does it mean to be in love?"

Soifon stared at Naruto for a moment...and sighed. She rubbed her forehead as she tried to think of a way to put it.

Naruto saw Soifons irritation, and shrunk back, "I-I'm s-sorry Kaa-chan...I d-didn't mean to o-offend you..."

Soifon looked at Naruto, and immediately felt guilty. She leaned down and picked him up and cradled him against her, "No, no...you didn't offend me." she kissed his forehead motherly, "I'm sorry if it seemed that way. It's just that I do not know how to describe it very well."

Naruto nodded his head, "Oh...okay." he smiled and snuggled against Soifons chest, sighing happily as his mother held him.

Kisuke chuckled, "Awww, he is so cute Soifon-chan."

Soifon glared mildly at Kisuke, "Ah shut-up you lazy good for noth-"

"Urahara-san...Soifon-san!"

Kisuke, Soifon, and Naruto turned their heads to see Ichigo running up to them with Chad and Orihime following up behind. They stopped in front of them panting heavily.

Kisuke looked at Ichigo, "Ichigo, what happened?"

Ichigo gasped for breath and spoke, "Uryu...missing...can't find...anywhere."

Orihime stepped forward, panting lightly, "We found this..." and handed Soifon Uryu's sewing kit.

Uryu never leaves behind his sewing kit, even if he was running from danger. It was official at that moment.

Something had happened to Uryu...

Elsewhere

In a well furnished living room, a well crafted arm-chair was set in front of a burning fireplace, and at it's size, a small table held a glass of what appeared to be wine. The burning light of the fireplace illuminated the chair, revealing Jin Kariya sitting peacefully. He reached out to the glass of wine, and brought it to his lips.

He sighed and allowed a smile to grace his features as he looked into the fireplace before him, and proceeded to lean back into his chair.

"Lord Kariya."

The man sighed softly and looked up, "What is it...Fenrir?"

The feral looking Fenrir spoke as his staff was held in his hands, "The Quincy has been found, and has been placed in the designated cell my lord."

Kariya smiled, "Excellent..." and stood up, then turned towards Fenrir, "Shall we?"

Fenrir nodded his head, and followed behind Kariya as they headed down a nearby hallway.

Kariya smiled even wider, his slightly sharp teeth showing, 'Soon...everything will come full circle...'

Meanwhile

Everyone looked at Uryu's sewing kit, which he kept with him at all times. He would not leave the kit even if his life depended on it.

Soifon looked at the kit, then back at Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad, "Where did you three find this?"

Ichigo was still panting, but managed to speak up, "I found it...while I was walking down the street towards his home. I found it lying behind a trashcan near a puddle, and I-"

Kisuke cut him off, "Wait, did you say puddle? In the street?"

Ichigo nodded his head, "Yes, that is exactly what I said Urahara-san."

Kisuke crossed his arms, "That is odd...a puddle in the street, and it hasn't rained in the last week, not to mention it is pretty hot outside. This makes no sense..." he looked at Ichigo, "By any chance, was there a fire hydrant or something that spilled out water near there?"

Orihime spoke up, "No, there was nothing there."

Soifon groaned, "Look, all the evidence points that Uryu is missing, and likely something happened to him, pointing out there is a mysterious puddle near where he was is pointless. Let's just look for him!"

Kisuke turned towards Soifon, "Soifon, there is the chance that-"

Soifon cut him off and started barking out orders, "We should split up and try to find him, those of you who can sense reiatsu need to keep an eye out for Uryu's reiatsu signature." She turned towards Ichigo, "You, Chad, and Orihime will be a group, me and Kisuke will drop Naruto off at the store and then catch up on our side."

Naruto whined, "But Kaa-chan, I want to help find Uryu-aniki too."

Soifon looked down at Naruto, "Naruto, you are far too young to be doing something like this. You are being dropped off at Kisuke's shop and that is final young man!"

Naruto whimpered and lowered his head, nodding in affirmation.

Soifon picked Naruto up and turned towards the others, "We'll be with you shortly." She and Kisuke then headed off towards the Urahara shop while Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo headed off in the direction they found Uryu's sewing kit…

Kisuke kept a thoughtful look on his face, still thinking about the mysterious puddle.

Meanwhile

Uryu was roughly thrown into a chair, and he groaned in pain as his injuries stretched. The large man carrying him grabbed his arms and bound them quickly, then did the same to his legs. Uryu tried to struggle, but the bindings were far too tight.

The large man stepped back after finishing and looked at Uryu, "Stop struggling, it will only make things more difficult for you."

Uryu stopped for a moment and glared harshly at the large man, "What do you people want with me?"

The man crossed his arms and turned away.

Uryu growled, "Hey answer my question! Why am I here? What do you people want with me?" he tried to break free of the ropes holding him.

"Oh that is quite simple…Quincy boy."

Uryu's eyes widened as he turned his head, and saw two men standing behind him. The first man had white hair that pointed off to the sides, and blood red crimson colored eyes. His skin was pale, accentuated by his red shirt with a black geometric design, finished off with an orange tie. He had a slight scar on his chin.

The other man was a feral looking man who looked like he had not shaved in weeks. He wore a leather trench coat and had a dirty muscle shirt underneath the coat, and he wore a pair of torn hiking pants, and a pair of leather boots. In his hand was a cane with a silver wolf's head at the top of it, though the cane seemed to be more for show than of much actual usage.

The man walked up to Uryu and smiled, "I must apologize for my rudeness, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jin Kariya, leader of the Bounts." He looked over to the large man, "This is my long time friend Go Koga…" he looked at the feral man, "And my brother in all but blood, Fenrir Lucian." He looked back at Uryu, "As to answer your question…well, you will find out soon enough. In the meantime, simply relax whilst we-"

'SLAM' a door was slammed open, and a frantic looking man with slick black hair, a red tie with a white button up shirt, and circular rimmed glasses ran in, panting heavily, "Milord!"

Kariya turned his head and frowned at the man, "What is it Ugaki?"

The man now named Ugaki panted heavily, "It's Yoshino…she's escaped!"

…

…

…

"WHAT?" in a single second, Kariya had practically teleported to the man and lifted him up by his throat, "I told you and Ryo to watch her and keep her from escaping!"

Ugaki gasped for breath, "S-she took us by surprise, she somehow m-managed to summon her doll…"

Kariya snarled and dropped Ugaki, "Damn it…find her!"

Uryu was watching all this, confused as to what was going on…and then he flinched as he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder.

"I see that we have the Quincy boy."

Kariya turned his head as Ugaki left the room. Fenrir and Koga looked at the man standing behind Uryu.

The man had neatly combed brown hair, and a white button up shirt underneath a bloody lab coat. He wore a pair of brown trousers and a pair of dress shoes. Around his neck was a single silver chained necklace with a heart shaped locket.

Kariya snorted, "Yes, did you doubt my subordinates Doctor?"

The man shook his head, "No, far from it, I am simply surprised that you have captured him with minimal injury…despite whom you sent to retrieve him."

Kariya frowned, "As much as I would love to match wits with you doctor, I have more pressing matters to attend to." Kariya made a move to leave…

"Keep Ugaki and Ryo here to guard the Quincy…I shall go and retrieve your precious Yoshino."

Kariya stopped, and slowly turned his head to look at the man, who now had a small smile on his face, "That is an odd request for you, shall I inquire as to why it is you wish to go?"

The man smiled, "The final piece to our ultimate goal, is now within our reach, we need the Quincy boy protected, and I truly trust none of you to be able to get the job done properly." He turned and walked towards the large doors and pushed them open, before letting them close behind him.

Uryu felt even more nervous than he did before, whatever it is these…Bount, had planned, it could certainly not be a good thing.

With Soifon

Soifon gently set Naruto down on the small sofa and kneeled down, "Now sochi, I want you to stay inside until I return. I don't want you to leave the shop, am I clear?"

Naruto pouted and nodded his head, "Hai, Kaa-chan."

Soifon smiled and stood up, "That's a good boy." She lightly kissed him on the forehead and left the building, and found Kisuke waiting for her in front of the shop, "Let's go." she was about to leap away…when Kisuke grabbed her shoulder. She turned towards him, and he had a serious look on his face.

"Soifon, we need to be careful. We have no idea who it is we are up against."

Soifon sighed and shook him off, "I know things seem like they are dangerous. But I highly doubt that Uryu is missing because anyone with spiritual sensing abilities got to him. If my memory serves correctly, the moment he removed that glove when he fired that arrow at Makura, he lost his Quincy powers. What point could there be to kidnapping a powerless Quincy?" Soifon turned and leapt away, and Kisuke sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

'There are more things they could do Soifon than you are willing to admit.' he leapt after her with haste, hoping that for once, he was wrong.

Meanwhile

Yoshino was running through alley after alley, trying to find a place to hide. She growled as he ran into a crowd, knowing it might very well be the only way that she could hide for a time.

She was so intent on hiding, that she did not notice she was in the direct path of somebody until she ran into them.

Toppling them over, she groaned in pain as she looked at who she slammed into…

A boy with spiky orange hair and tannish skin was laying beneath her, looking rather annoyed, "Uhm, lady, would you be so kind as to GET OFF ME?" he shouted indignantly.

Yoshino quickly got up, "Uhm, I apologize, I was not looking where I was going."

The boy snorted, "Yeah, no surprise there."

Yoshino sighed at the rudeness of the boy, then noticed he had two companions standing nearby. A very developed young girl with beautiful orange hair…and a very tall dark skinned man who was highly developed as far as muscles.

The boy groaned, "Come on Orihime, Chad, we better find Uryu." He quickly turned to leave…when Yoshino grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, a shocked look on her face.

"Did you say Uryu? Uryu Ishida?"

All three of them looked at her, and the orange haired boy growled, "What do you know?"

With Naruto

Naruto sighed as he swung his legs on the couch, being incredibly bored. Jinta and Ururu kept looking at Naruto. Jinta finally sighed and stood up and went to leave the room.

Ururu looked towards Jinta, "J-Jinta, where are you going?"

Jinta turned and snapped, "Are you kidding me, do you know how boring it is to babysit a kid who is only allowed to sit on the couch. For the love of Kami, the kid listens to his mother like it is a religion! Why do we need to be watching him?"

"Because Mr. Urahara is suspicious of something!"

Jinta froze up and slowly turned his head…his eyes widened as he saw a stern looking Tessai standing just behind him.

Ururu chose that moment to try and break the tension, "Ano, why is Mr. Urahara suspicious?"

Tessai looked at Ururu, and sighed as he pushed Jinta back into the room, "Mr. Urahara did not tell me much, only that it seems as though somebody was specifically targeting Uryu for some reason. I don't know how to be honest. He knows something but he is not willing to tell us yet." Tessai set Jinta back on the couch and sat himself on the floor.

Ururu nodded her head and crossed her fingers as she placed her hands in her lap.

Naruto sighed…then his ear twitched and he looked around, "Do you hear that?"

Everyone looked at Naruto, "Hear what? It is silent as a graveyard outside?" Jinta spoke out.

Tessai placed his hand to his ear and closed his eyes…before they shot open, "GET DO-"

"BOOOM!" Tessai's statement was cut off as an explosion tore through the side of the shop, sending the four of them flying several meters.

With Soifon and Kisuke

Soifon and Kisuke landed on the edge of a building, when they heard a large explosion rip through the air. Kisuke and Soifon turned around and looked in the direction of where the explosion occurred.

Kisuke's eyes widened, as did Soifon's, "My shop…"

Soifon stared for a moment, before her eyes were filled with panic, "MY SON!" she charged as much reiatsu as she could into her feet, and leapt in the direction of the explosion, praying to kami her child was safe.

Back at the shop

Naruto groaned as he sat up, and looked around at the damage caused.

He looked and saw Tessai crushed under a beam, but still alive, Ururu was dangling from the ceiling by the back of her shirt, and she was apparently unconscious…but there was no sign of Jinta.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head quickly, and saw Jinta pinned down by his legs under the couch.

Jinta groaned in pain, "Help me get this thing off me! It's crushing my legs!" Jinta yelped in pain as he felt the couch crushing his legs.

Naruto quickly ran over to try and push the couch off of him…but fell over as a sharp pain was delivered to the back of his head.

Jinta shouted, "Naruto!" as the blond fell face first into the floor. Jinta reached out to try and wake him up…only for a foot to come crashing down on the back of his hand, "AGGHHH!" Jinta looked up in pain to see who is attacker was…

The last thing he saw was a fist and a bloody lab coat.

Soifon

Soifon arrived onto the scene, panting heavily. Her eyes widened in terror at the sight before her.

The shop was completely ablaze, and a giant hole was torn through one side of it.

"NARUTO!" she screamed as she ran towards the burning building, hoping she could save her son…when she saw a figure start to slowly walk out of the flames.

The figure was average height, and seemed to be wearing some sort of overcoat. He also appeared to be dragging a small figure. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a man with a neatly combed brown hair, littered with soot, a white labcoat with blood stains, wearing a white button up shirt underneath. Brown trousers, and a heart shaped locket around his neck.

And he was dragging Naruto by his hair through the flames.

Soifon jumped at the man, "Unhand my son you bastard!" she released her Zanpaktou's shikai and swung at the man…only for her hand to be caught before it even touched him.

The man snorted, "You bore me…" and threw her off to the side, causing her to smash head-first into a wall, knocking her unconscious. He turned and began to walk away…only for him to have to turn around and quickly block a strike from Kisuke, who had revealed his Zanpaktou.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The man smiled, "Ah, finally somebody with some manners." He flicked Kisuke's sword away, and then swung his foot around and attacked Kisuke.

Kisuke barely had time to block the strike, and skidded back several feet before he looked up and glared at the man.

The man smiled, "Since you asked so nicely, I shall give you my name." he reached up to his locket, and placed it between his index finger and thumb, "Zeige Dich…Leichnam!" the locket began to glow brightly as a light extended from it…a sickly green light. The light slowly flowed downwards like dripping ooze, and began to pool at the mans feet. The light stopped flowing and lost it's glow…until It revealed a pile of what appeared to be rotting flesh.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow, "Uhm…what is th-"

'SNAP' the pile of rotten flesh twitched and cracked, and began to grow larger and random pieces of mechanical devices sprouted from it.

Kisuke slowly stepped back as he felt the immense amount of power coming from the decadent pile of flesh, and watched in horror as it took a true form.

The flesh had become an abomination…a hulk of festering flesh, whose putrid stench was so strong it was visibly coming off the creature, it's body looked to have been crudely sewn together with random pieces of machines sticking out of it, ranging from open wires, pipes, and gears. It was hunched over until it was leaning on it's knuckles, which had spikes from various pieces of machines sticking out of it. It's arms shifted as long rusted pipes stuck out of it's flesh, oozing sludge. It's spine was visible behind the rotting flesh, and the creatures lips appeared to have been sewn shut, with one of it's eyes being replaced by the lense of a camera.

Kisuke covered his mouth to hold his bile as he looked at the man who had summoned the creature, "W-who are you?"

The man grinned, "My name…is Victor Frankenstein!"

The monster he had summoned shrieked and charged at Kisuke, swinging it's spike covered fist.

Kisuke swung his blade, "Sing…Benihime!" and the two strikes clashed, producing an explosion of Reiatsu.

* * *

Please forgive me for cutting it off, updates will happen soon as I can figure out how to get to where I want to go.

Also, before any of you flame us for making Soifon lose against Victor so easily, I will explain in the next chapter.

Please leave any suggestions and complaints in the review section, or PM me any other ideas you may have that you want me and Agurra of the Darkness to incorporate.

Now you see why we said we do not own Frankenstein by Mary Shelley...

Until our next update, Ja-Ne...please read, review, PM, or flame WITH LEGITIMATE REASONS!


	20. Kidnappings and Plans Unfold

**Disclaimer**-Neither I, nor Agurra of the Darkness, have any financial or ownership claim over Naruto or Bleach...Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo...nor do we have any claim on Frankenstein, or anything related to it...

To our readers...I know you are angry at both myself and Agurra for lacking of any updates for this story, but after we posted the last chapter, crap happened and all inspiration was lost for this story, in addition to many of our ideas also being lost. So we have spent close to two years trying to get to the point we were at, and we finally have an update. We will be attempting to update much more often, however, neither of us can promise for certain. We both have lives and have our own issues to sort out.

**Please check out the following**

**Stories**

-Tales of Destiny: Rebirth of the Genesis-Hakkyou no Yami

-Eternal Legends: Rebirth of the Second Onslaught-Hakkyou no Yami

-Dark Legends: Wrath of the Demon King-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto

-Rage of the Tormentor-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto

-Naruto: Rise of Hellwing Naruto-TheDemonKingNaruto

-Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion-dracohalo117

-Uzugakure's Uprising-dracohalo117

-Naruto of the Four Dojutsu: Rewrite-dracohalo117

-Bloody Maelstrom: Redux-Hector Enix

-Eye of the Storm-Lord of Daemons

-Naruto: Strange Aeons-Lord of Daemons

-Hope of Flames-Agurra of the Darkness

**Challenges**

-Hakkyou no Yami's Various Challenges...Dark Naruto Challenges

-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto's Various Challenges…

-dracohalo117 Various Challenges…Naruto Hates Yondaime…Naruto Quits Shinobi Life

-Agurra of the Darkness Challenges...on Agurra's profile page

**Forums**

Hakkyou no Yami-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

dracohalo117-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

* * *

As the explosion of reiatsu dissipated, it revealed a still smoking crater where the two strikes had clashed.

The monster snarled as it pulled its fist back and skulked back towards its master.

Meanwhile, Kisuke had frowned while staring at the figure before him, this…Victor Frankenstein.

Quite an odd name…

Meanwhile, the aforementioned Victor Frankenstein smirked as he saw the contemplative look on Kisuke's face, he opened his mouth and spoke, "Judging by the look on your face, I am assuming you are contemplating one of three things." he held up his hand, one finger outstretched, "One, you are contemplating how it is I summoned my doll…" he held out a second finger, "Two, you are contemplating how my doll stopped your attack in the first place…" he held out a third finger, "And three, you are contemplating what I want with this child…" he emphasized by pulling the unconscious Naruto up by his hair, revealing him to Kisuke, while Victor smirked wider, "Was I spot on…Kisuke Urahara?"

Kisuke's eyes widened, "How did you-"

Victor scoffed, "Oh don't be prideful, you may think you are a sneaky old man, but I know who you are…former head of the Department of Research and Development."

Kisuke's eyes narrowed and he looked at Victor, and seemed to grunt out, "You seem to know me, but I don't know you."

Victor smiled, "Ah, is that so? I find that shocking, my name after all is quite a giveaway, or are you not a heavy reader Mr. Urahara?"

Kisuke frowned at his statement, heavy reader, what could that possibly have to do with his name? H had read almost every mortal book ever made, fiction or non-fiction, and out of all of them Victor Frankenstein only occurred in-

…

…

…

Kisuke's eyes widened and he stared at Victor, who had since returned to letting Naruto's limp form stay on the ground while he grasped the boys hair, "No…no way in he-"

Victor holds up a hand, "Oh it seems that you do read after all. Yes Kisuke Urahara, you are looking upon the one and only Victor Frankenstein." he sighs and pushes his hair behind his ear, "Though the book hardly does me credit."

Kisuke stared at this…thing…whom claimed to be Victor Frankenstein of the novel 'Frankenstein'…there was no way it was possible, he was a made up character, fictional, and while he had seen some outlandish things in his life, this was just not possible.

Victor saw Kisuke's face and frowned, "I see that you do not believe me…not surprising, after all I am supposedly a living character from a book older than any human can read…albeit said book is based off a myth she heard from the local drunk."

Kisuke frowned and readied his blade again, but glanced at Naruto who was still help captive by the madman before him. His gaze then shifted to the massive festering monstrosity before him, which was just staring, as if waiting for his masters command to do so.

Victor seemed to notice his glance towards the monstrosity, "I see you are enamored with my doll."

Kisuke glanced back at him with a quizzical look on his face, "Doll?"

Victor smirked, "Yes, my doll. Such a beauty isn't it? To be honest it was my doll which inspired me to seek the arts of science, and become a great doctor and scientist." he smirked coldly, "As opposed to what you are now."

Kisuke frowned and tightened his grip on his blade as Victor continued to speak.

"Such a pathetic existence, you yourself were once a great doctor, a scientist unlike anything that your precious Seireitei had ever seen, but look at you now. You're nothing more than some hack running a candy store as the Seireitei errand boy."

Kisuke seems to chuckle at that, "Well, it just so happens I like my job, certainly better than your gig, some crazy scientist whose only notable feature is that disgusting thing you call your doll."

Victor seems to chuckle as well, before it turns into full blown laughter, "Oh Kisuke you pathetic little man, you call yourself a scientist, yet crack jokes about something you know nothing about. You know as little about the human anatomy and biology as you do a practical field to work in. Really Kisuke, making toys?"

Kisuke grins, "Toys? I shall have you know that they are marvels to be enjoyed by its wielder. Besides, my own creations never went on a killing spree…tell me doctor, how many of your loved ones did your creation kill? Or was the book misleading on that too?"

Victors grin turned into an enraged snarl as his eyes seemed to become bloodshot from the rage that was pouring off of him, "You…bloody Hypocrite!"

In response to his obvious rage, the monster of flesh roared and swung at Kisuke, forcing the former head of the science division to dodge out of the way, lest he be crushed under this monsters wrath.

Kisuke kept dodging the beast, which seemed to have no coordination, something Kisuke noted.

Meanwhile, Victor's eyes were closed as he clenched his teeth, inhaling and exhaling as his muscles tensed.

Kisuke noted this, and he had to dodge out of the way as the creature swung at him, this one was much harder to dodge.

Finally, Victor let his muscles relax and ran a hand through his hair, before his gaze was fixed upon Kisuke, "No matter how high and mighty you act Kisuke, you will never be anything more than a failure…to your lieutenant, to your comrades, in fact, the whole mess with the Hogyoku is your fault to begin with."

Kisuke grit his teeth as he heard this, before realization dawned on him…how had Victor known all of that?

"GAHHHHH!"

Kisuke was ripped from his musings as he heard a cry of rage, and his attention turned to its source.

His gaze brought him towards Soifon, who had pulled herself from her former state, and was now charging at Victor with bloodlust in her eyes.

Victor took note of Soifon too and frowned, "Foolish prideful child." he readied himself in a stance as he held the hair of the still unconscious Naruto.

Soifon snarled as she leapt at Victor, swinging her leg in a spinning roundhouse.

Victor blocked her attempted strike, but had to dodge as she swung her other foot towards his unguarded side.

Soifon landed on the ground and swung her shikai at him. He easily blocked this and used a front kick to send her sprawling back.

Soifon quickly righted herself and swung her shikai again, slashing wildly, while trying to avoid hitting Naruto.

At the same time, the massive abomination of flesh tried to aid its master, only for Kisuke to attack the beast with full force.

Soifon hissed in rage, "I'll kill you, I will fucking kill you!" she charged at him, her shikai ready to strike him.

Victor saw this attack coming; her anger was clearly affecting her skills in combat.

Soifon swung her attack, aiming for his throat…

Only for her arm to go completely numb.

Soifon's eyes widened briefly as she glanced to the side, and saw Victor's hand gripping her arm mid swing…before she felt massive strike to her abdomen, and she was thrown back several meters.

Victor retracts his hand and smirks darkly, "Aw, did the little Shinigami fall down and go boom?" he said in a malicious, yet childish manner.

Soifon groaned as she tried to get up, the arm Victor had grabbed was useless for some reason. As she tried to move it, she felt absolutely nothing. She looked at Victor…he had to have done something to her arm. But how?

Victor saw the look on her still rage twisted face, "I see you are confused dearie, not surprising, you Shinigami are all so very arrogant. Believing yourselves to be unstoppable." he smirked, "I won't tell you how I disabled your arm, but let's just say that when you live as long as I have, you pick up a few tricks…well…" his smirk darkened even more, "…I will admit dissecting some of you Shinigami certainly helped."

Soifon snarled as she tried to get up, and readied her zanpaktou, which transferred over to her other arm, it was certainly a benefit that she was ambidextrous.

Victor sighed, "It is becoming increasingly annoying to fight you with a single arm…Leichnam!"

The monster which was crushing Kisuke by his throat turned his attention towards its master.

Victor spoke, "Bring the boy to the rendezvous point."

The monster seemed to nod, and outstretched its arm…which began to pulse and quiver, as metallic pipes and gears extended outward from it at an alarming rate, before ripping itself from the monster.

The resulting flesh and machine pile gurgled and twisted and warped into an almost spider-like shape with mechanical arm-like extensions. The monstrosity reached forward and grabbed Naruto, before it began to scuttle up the wall and over the rooftops.

Soifon was too shocked by the beast to react in time, "Naruto!" and by the time she reacted, the monster was bounding over the rooftops. Soifon bolted after the vile beast.

Meanwhile, Kisuke had severed off some of the monsters fingers, allowing him to break free. Coughing as the monster skulked back to protect its master, Kisuke sneered at Victor…only for a quizzical look to appear as he saw the smirk on Victor's face.

He had managed to see the monster created that abominable clone of his, and he had seen Soifon chase after the monster. He knew how fast Soifon was, Yoruichi was the only being faster than her that he knew of, and he doubted sincerely that the creature could outrun Soifon, yet Victor was smirking, was he so arrogant or prideful that he thought Soifon would never catch up to it?

…

…

…

Or…did he want her to catch up to it?

Realization dawned on him as Victor's smirk became more sinister as his eyes drift in the direction Soifon just went, and he called out, "Soifon wait it's a-" he was silenced as the monster smashed into him, making him crash into the nearby building.

With Soifon

Even if Kisuke had finished his statement, Soifon would not have heard him, Soifon had bolted after the beast which held her son captive, and her bloodlust was clouding her judgment. As she closed in on the beast, she should have paid more attention to her surroundings, she should have noticed the beast was far too easy to catch up with, she should have seen it was leading her through an obvious choke point…but she didn't.

Instead her focus was purely on the beast which held her son. She bounded off the walls and charged at the monster as it cornered itself in a back alley. She charged at the beast ready to strike it down…

Only to feel herself get smashed in the side of the face and punted through a solid brick wall.

The beast which she was chasing clicked as out of the shadows, a figure walked forward.

Standing in front of the hole in the wall made through Soifon's collision was a woman of clear Japanese descent, but she had long silky blond hair held up in an ornate style with an ornamental comb which was studded with kanji. She wore a long regal kimono adorned with swans and Sakura blossoms. At her side was an ornate katana hooked to her by a silk rope.

The beast scuttled over to the new figure and its gears whirred and hissed.

The woman looked down at the beast and jerked her head upwards, signaling the beast to leave.

The beast buzzed for but a moment before it swiftly scurried away, Naruto fastened to its back.

Meanwhile the woman glanced towards Soifon, her face stoic, and her eyes cold as she walked through the hole in the wall towards the downed Soifon.

At the same time, Soifon was groaning as she tried, and thus far failed to get up. What in the hell was it that hit her? It felt like she had gotten sucker punched by a freaking boulder.

Soifon could not try any further, as she was forced to grasp at a hand that wrapped itself around her throat and lifted her off the ground as if she were a piece of plywood.

Soifon gasped in pain as her throat was being crushed, her eyes opening to stare at her assailant.

The woman before her was looking at her with a stoic face, and eyes so cold that her very being started to chill. She kept this stoic face as her other hand, which was covered in her long kimono reached towards the katana on her belt.

Soifon's eyes gazed briefly at the blade as she tried harder to escape, only to feel her throat get constricted even more…what she saw shocked her.

Where the girls left arm should be, instead there was a full gauntlet made entirely of stone, she could not tell if the gauntlet was just that, a gauntlet, or a replacement for her possibly amputated arm.

The woman wrapped her stone fingers around the katana's hilt and slowly began to unsheathe it, "Know this as you die Shinigami…that your race…your precious seireitei…brought this all on themselves." her katana was halfway out of its sheathe, "We shall be as the wave crashing upon the shores, unyielding, unbreaking…" the blade only had a third of its length left in, "…we shall cleanse your filth from this world, and a new dawn shall break as your races ashes are crushed underfoot…" the blade had left its sheathe, and with skill the woman spun the blade in her hand and extended it outwards, the sharp end turned away from its master, "As you perish, know your executioner…Princess Mizore…" she flicked her wrist and swung the blade at Soifon, "…Bount."

Soifon stared in shock at the blade as the cutting edge swung towards her, even as she struggled, she knew there was no way out of this, though she kept struggling as time seemed to slow.

The now named Mizore continued her swing, her face as ice cold as ever, just as the blade was about to touch her skin, tearing through her…

"Zeige Dich…Goethe!"

Only for her to feel a terrible burning sensation as she is thrown away from the vulnerable Shinigami, her katana clattering off to the side.

As Soifon gasped for breath, she fell forward, only to be caught in mid fall as she gasped and exhaled. As her vision turned to who caught her, she found herself being looked over by…

Orihime?

Orihime looked her over, "Soifon are you alright?" she held up her hand worriedly, several fingers extended, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

At the same time, Mizore silently pushed herself up, snapping her head to the side as she stood up, looking towards the group, which consisted of Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and…

"Yoshino…" Mizore said with a tone devoid of emotion as she looked towards the person before her…Yoshino Soma.

Yoshino frowned at Mizore as a floating mass of flames and limbs was beside her, "Mizore."

As Soifon was helped up by Orihime and Ichigo, Chad stood in front of Soifon protectively, his face turned in the direction of Mizore and Yoshino, who were staring each other down.

Yoshino spoke first, "Mizore, what are you doing?"

Mizore spoke with a stoic tone, which sent chills up everyone's spines, "It does not concern you traitor."

Yoshino snarled in anger, "You're serving that monster Kariya! I already know this, what I want to know is Kariya's plan!"

Mizore was silent as she walked towards her katana and picked it up off the ground, before sheathing it, and her voice echoed once more, the same coldness shivering everyone's bones to the marro, "You would know if you had not betrayed us Yoshino."

Yoshino growled and was about to make a retort.

"Where is my son you bitch!?"

Yoshino glanced back in the direction she heard the statement to see Soifon standing up, clutching her arm as she hobbled forward, her eyes filled with murderous intent.

Mizore glanced at her, "You're son?" she spoke in a similarly cold tone, but there was a hint of…curiosity…in the tone.

Soifon snapped, "Yes, my son you miserable sack of shit! The one on that monsters back, where is my son?!" she held out her shikai, letting her other arm fall limply to her side.

Mizore looked at her, and she brought her hand to her chin in thought, _'Her son…Kariya…'_ Mizore thought on the implications…before a look of realization flashed across her cold pupils, before they turned back to their icy tone.

Soifon snarled, "Answer me you bitch!"

Mizore stared at Soifon, and acquiesced, "You're never going to see your son again."

…

…

…

Soifon's face twisted in rage, "What did you just say?!"

Mizore spoke coldly, "You are never going to see your son ever again Shinigami. Victor's doll has already gotten too far ahead, you will never be able to track it by the time it gets to the rendezvous point, and even if you do find the rendezvous point, by the time you find it, your boy will be in Kariya's hands, you will never find him." her tone was stoic, matching her features.

Soifon's eyes widened…before her face twisted into one of pure hatred, "You're gonna tell me where my son is if I have to make you scream!" Soifon charged at Mizore before anyone could stop her.

Yoshino failed to grab her, "Wait!"

Mizore remained still as she watched Soifon charge at her, while her hand grabbed the hilt of her katana.

Soifon launched herself at Mizore, and swung her shikai with full intent to cause incredible pain.

Mizore swiftly unsheathed her katana and swung at Soifon, who was in no position to block the strike.

"**Graahhh!"**

Only for Mizore to miss her mark as Soifon was pushed out of the way, and instead, a humanoid mass of fire with flames in replacement for legs was slashed open by Mizore's katana.

Yoshino screamed, "Goethe!"

The now named Goethe fell to the ground as the flames leaked out of its body.

Mizore stared at the downed being before her, and backed up, she had wasted too much time, her purpose here was done, "Be grateful I have no more time to waste with you." Mizore sheathed her blade and turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mizore snapped her head to the side in time to see Soifon careening towards her, again, Shikai raised.

Mizore swiftly spun out of the way of Soifon's strike as her kimono spun with her.

Soifon turned to attack again…but her eyes widened in shock…

Mizore was gone…

Meanwhile

Kisuke swung his blade at Victor's monstrosity, which had twisted its missing limb into a mass of mechanical gears and tesla coils which arced with electricity.

The monster roared and swung its flesh composed arm at Kisuke, only for the strike to be blocked by the Shinigami and a counterattack delivered in quick succession.

As all this was happening, Victor frowned as he glanced around, _'Where is she…she should have arrived here by now.'_ he looked back at Kisuke, who was gaining ground against his doll.

Kisuke skidded back after he had to dodge a strike from the monster.

The monster seemed to just be standing there, and looked back at its master, who was clearly deep in thought.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes and readied his blade for when the monster attacked again.

The monster saw this and crouched over, ready to charge in to strike.

"Leichnam!"

The monster turned back towards Victor, who was rubbing his forehead in apparent irritation.

"Leichnam…it would seem that she isn't going to show up." he snapped his eyes towards the beast, "He serves no further use to us…kill him."

The monster nodded its head, and then roared as it charged at Kisuke, his entire body arcing with electricity as it swung its tesla arm at Kisuke.

Kisuke's zanpaktou lit up, "Sing Benihime!" and sent out a slash of crimson energy, clashing with the tesla arm…which is easily broken through.

Kisuke has no chance to move as he is sent careening into a wall, and is trapped in a crater the shape of his own body as spider web cracks extend forth in every possible direction. As Kisuke was about to fall out of the crater to the ground, the monster smashed the tesla coil arm into Kisuke's abdomen.

Victor nodded his head and looked towards his monster, "Leichnam…finish him."

In response, the beast was overflowed with massive arcs of electricity which began to extend to the tesla coil pinning Kisuke…Kisuke was thrashing as the electricity shot through his body, the agony increasing with every second…

'SMASH' just as the beast was going to attack again, it was thrown off Kisuke by a powerful strike, which sent it careening in the direction of its master.

Victor's eyes widened and he acted quickly, moving out of the way of his pet, which crashed into the nearby building, breaking the wall down completely.

Kisuke had fallen to the ground, coughing as he trembled from the electric shocks damage to his body.

"Hey Kisuke, you gonna lay there all day?"

Kisuke's eyes widened as he slowly looked up to see who had spoken.

In front of him was none other than the grinning form of Yoruichi Shihoin.

Yoruichi smirked, "Well? You gonna answer me or what?"

Kisuke could not help but smirk, and he pushed himself up.

"Yoruichi Shihoin…I did not anticipate your arrival here."

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi turned their heads towards Victor, who had righted himself after he had dodged his pets incoming fall. At the same time, the monster was standing up, growling as it readied to attack them.

Yoruichi looked at him confusedly, "Do I know you?"

Victor snorted and brushed himself off, "Unlikely, but the fact remains that I know you…and what you are capable of." he looked up at them, "Knowing this, and with Kisuke's abilities, if I were to try and fight both of you, too much time would be wasted, and currently I have little to spare."

Yoruichi smirked, "Oh, running home to mommy?"

Victor frowned and held up his hand, fingers outstretched, "No…a tactical retreat." he swiftly snapped his fingers…

'BOOM!'

Causing his beast to explode in a fray of flesh and metal.

Yoruicihi's eyes widened as a pipe covered in boiled flesh shot at her, "Shit!" and she jumped out of the way.

Kisuke was in a similar position, dodging gears and large burning chunks of flesh.

Yoruichi jumped behind a broken piece of building, with Kisuke doing the same. After a few seconds, the explosion ended, and the flesh and metal stopped flying.

Yoruichi slowly looked behind the broken building piece they had hidden behind, and found the entire area covered in burning flesh and metallic parts…but no sign of Victor or his monster. She used a swift technique to sense any sign of spiritual pressure

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke, "Its safe, he's gone…so is that monster of his."

Kisuke got up and looked around, and frowned, Victor was gone, "Damn it!"

Yoruichi quirked an eye in confusion, "What are you upset about, he's gone, we are safe for the moment, isn't that a good thin-"

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi, "He took Naruto."

…

…

…

Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock, "W-what?!" her eyes widened, she could not believe what she had heard.

Kisuke nodded, "Yes, he summoned that monster of his, and a piece of it broke off before he sent said piece to take Naruto elsewhere…Soifon chased after it."

Yoruichi seemed to sigh in relief, "Then Naruto is safe, Soifon is too fast for whatever it was that left."

Kisuke frowned, "It was likely a trap…I doubt Soifon got to Naruto."

Yoruichi's eyes widened, "What do you-?"

Yoruichi was silenced as she felt an enormous spike in spiritual pressure nearby…very nearby.

Kisuke frowned, it was in the same direction that Soifon had gone not more than a few minutes ago, "Yoruichi, we have to-"

"U-Urahara-san…"

Kisuke snapped his head to the side as he heard pained groans from underneath the rubble of his shop, and saw a large hand reaching out of the rubble.

Kisuke snapped to action, "Tessai!" he ran over and started to try and move the broken building pieces off of him.

Yoruichi was about to help him, "No! Go help Soifon, she went in that direction!" Kisuke snapped as he haphazardly pointed in the direction Soifon had gone, "Hurry!" he began to lift the rubble off Tessai, who began to help.

Yoruichi was about to protest, but suddenly the reiatsu spiked even further. Frowning, she nodded at Kisuke, "They better be okay when I get back Kisuke-baka." and she leapt in the direction where Soifon had gone…right towards the spiking Reiatsu.

Meanwhile

Soifon's eyes were fixed on where Mizore had stood just seconds before, her eyes never looking anywhere else as her mind processed what had happened.

At the same time, Yoshino dismissed Goethe, while Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo walked up to her, Orihime placed her hand gently on her shoulder, "Soifon?"

Soifon kept staring at where Mizore had been seconds before, and her pupils swiftly dilated as her eyes began to become bloodshot, "N-no...no…NO!" she screamed as she began to look around, trying to sense, something, anything, "No, where did she go? Where did she fucking go?!" Soifon began to rip up the area around her, throwing bricks and debris aside as she tried to find any sign where she went.

Orihime stared at her while Chad and Ichigo walked up to her, Chad spoke, "Soifon, what is wrong?"

Soifon paid him no mind as she lifted up some old carpets; clearly the building they were in was an old warehouse. Soifon was looking for any way Mizore could have escaped.

Ichigo frowned, "Soifon, what are you doing?"

Soifon stopped searching…nothing…no trace of any direction Mizore had taken.

She had escaped…

Her only lead to find her son was gone…gone.

Yoshino saw them all standing around Soifon, "Uhm, what is going on here?"

Soifon's eyes snapped open as she heard Yoshino's voice, and she slowly looked over to her.

Yoshino simply stared back in confusion as Soifon stared at her, "What are you-?"

'BOOM'

Yoshino was silenced as a massive spike or reiatsu emanated from Soifon with such force, it cause the ground to crack and for debris to be sent outwards, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime somehow managed to remain standing, but they had been pushed back several feet.

Soifon's eyes were filled with a bloodthirsty rage as her teeth were bared, and her lips twisted into a snarl.

Before Yoshino could act, Soifon was in front of her, her hand wrapped around Yoshino's throat as she lifted her off of the ground, her other arm still numbly hanging at her side. Soifon sneered and slammed Yoshino into the wall behind her, "Where is he?!"

Yoshino gasped, "What are yo-" Yoshino was silenced as Soifon squeezed tighter.

Orihime had been frozen from shock, but after she composed herself, she ran to Soifon and tried to pry her off Yoshino. Chad and Ichigo did the same, but unlike Orihime they were more successful in getting Soifon off of Yoshino, but Soifon was still squeezing Yoshino's throat.

Soifon tried to shake the three off of her, "Let go of me, she knows Naruto is!"

The three of them felt their eyes widen, and Orihime seemed to lessen her grip, "What?"

Soifon sneered in anger, "My son was kidnapped by somebody who could summon a monster, used the term 'Zeige Dich' to summon the damn thing, just like what she did with that…flaming thing! She knows something, and I am going to find out if I have to tear her limb from-!"

"Soifon!"

Soifon stopped, and slightly turned her head to see Yoruichi staring her down with a hard gaze.

"Soifon, release her now. If she knows where Naruto is then killing her would be counterproductive."

Soifon looked at her, and then back at Yoshino, snarling lightly, she released Yoshino, who gasped for breath.

Ichigo helped Yoshino up, and allowed her to regain her breath. After a couple minutes, with an impatient Soifon trying, and failing to sense her child no matter how far she extended her senses, Ichigo spoke up, "Ok Yoshino, I know you are not well after Soifon attacked you, but we are short on time, I need you to tell Soifon and Yoruichi…" he said pointing to Soifon and Yoruichi, "…everything that you told us."

Yoshino looked at Ichigo with a hard glare, "She just attacked me, why should I tell her anything?"

Orihime spoke up this time, "Because one of your race just kidnapped her son."

Yoshino's eyes widened, and then glanced over to Soifon, whose gaze hardened as their eyes met.

Sighing, Yoshino spoke, "My name is Yoshino Soma…I am what is known as a Bount."

Yoruichi and Soifon looked at her in confusion.

Yoshino continued, "A Bount is a unique race of human which appeared thousands of years ago, to this day we have no idea how, or why we exist. But because of one ability in particular, we could never, nor will ever be able to exist in any society…we are immortal."

Both Yoruichi and Soifon were shocked at this.

Yoshino looked between them all, "Yes, we are immortal, but we can still die and be killed, we just cannot die from old age, and in addition we are slightly more durable than normal humans, so we are much harder to kill. We are also able to interact with the spiritual world, which leads to one of our other abilities…the ability to consume pluses, human souls." she saw the shock on Soifon and Yoruichi's face at this, "Most Bounts consume the souls of already dead mortals, however…there are those Bounts who will consume the souls of still living humans, but on the most part, there is a stigma against eating living souls, I myself don't do it because it just seems wrong, but that stigma was there long before I came along, I don't know if they all felt the way I do or if there is something else, but for a while it seemed as though consuming living souls was a Stigma…until now at least." she lowered her head, and then looked back up, "The final ability, the one _she_ saw…" she said indicating to Soifon, "…is the ability to summon a familiar, a Doll…something akin to the Zanpaktou of a Shinigami."

Yoruichi frowned, "How do you know of the Shinigami Zanpaktou?"

Yoshino sighed, "Kariya has ways of finding things out, even I am not aware how it is he knows."

Yoruichi nodded.

Soifon spoke up, "We know what you are, I don't really care, what I want to know is where my son is!" Soifon snapped forcefully, "That son of a bitch Victor took my son and-"

Yoshino's eyes widened, "Did you say Victor?"

Soifon stared at her, "Yes…Victor Frankenstein."

Yoshino's eyes widened in horror, "Shit!" she slammed her fist into the wall, cracking it slightly, "Damn it Kariya!"

Ichigo quirked an eye, "Kariya? You keep mentioning him, but who is he?"

Yoshino frowned, "My ex-husband…and the leader of a tribe of Bounts, the tribe I used to be a part of. Victor is also a member of this tribe, and is a particularly genius scientist. Whatever Victor wants with her son…Kariya has something to do with it."

Soifon was about to speak, but Yoruichi placed a hand on her shoulder, silencing her for the moment. Yoruichi instead spoke up, "Do you know where they would take Naruto."

Yoshino looked at her, "Maybe…"

Meanwhile

A massive estate surrounded by a series of intricate gardens, and surrounding that, a large and intricate metal fence, with a single gate, in front of the only path to the large estate.

The estate was surrounded by a small suburb, with many winding streets…one of which had two figures walking down it.

Victor and Mizore, who were currently engaged in a conversation.

"Kariya will not be happy that you could not secure Yoshino Victor. He wanted her back very badly."

Victor looked at Mizore, "I miscalculated, based on what events had occurred, what options were available, and Yoshino's apparent knowledge, which might I add was obtained through a long and extensive investigation of her property and careful knowledge obtained from the rest of us, I calculated she would have gone to Kisuke's shop for help. Besides, there was a far more pressing concern than Kariya's bed warmer." Victor turned his head towards her, "Speaking of which, was Leichnam able to escape with the boy?"

Mizore nodded, "Yes, I managed to stop the Shinigami from intercepting Leichnam; Leichnam should have arrived at the Rendezvous point by the time any help for her arrived."

Victor frowned, "I meant to ask you…who was it that managed to drive you off Mizore? Normally you do not back down from a fight, yet you did…why?"

Mizore kept her composure as she spoke, "It was Yoshino amongst a few others." she turned her head towards him, her face still impassive and stoic, "Perhaps if you had lingered a few minutes more, you could have captured her."

Victor turned his head back as they got closer to the fence surrounding the estate, and thus the main gate, "Perhaps…or perhaps she would not have arrived at all, and I would have lost in a fight against Kisuke and Yoruichi. The variables changed, and I had to perform a tactical retreat, Yoshino is not worth the risk of our plans falling apart. No matter what Kariya says."

Mizore turned her head back to the gates, "Best not let him hear you say that, we both know Kariya's strength."

Victor smirked lightly, "Perhaps…perhaps not."

As the two stood in front of the gates, Victor turned his head, "Leichnam…bring him."

Out of the shadows of a nearby building, the beast which had taken Naruto scuttled outward, and stood before Victor, before bowing enough for Victor to grab Naruto by the hair.

Victor smiled, "Good work Leichnam…you are dismissed."

In an instant, the beast dissipated into a mass of spiritual energy…which was swiftly absorbed by Victor.

At the same time, Mizore had pushed open the gate as both Mizore and Victor walked towards the estate.

With Uryu

Uryu was still tied to the chair, nothing new there. In fact, the only thing that had changed was that instead of Ugaki and Ryo guarding him, it was Fenrir.

Uryu continued trying to break out of his bindings.

Fenrir spoke up, "It is pointless trying Quincy boy, we Bounts have lived a long time, and have had practice over time to learn many tricks, and how to improve upon them. You, being an inferior human, have no possibility of breaking those."

Uryu glared icily at him, which had utterly no affect, "Oh, and you expect me to just sit here and wait for you to do Kami knows what to me?"

Fenrir shrugged, "It would be preferable to your constant struggling to prevent the inevitable." he grumbled, "Much less patience would be wasted on you."

Uryu glared at him, "Like I care how much patience you have!"

Fenrir snapped his eyes in Uryu's direction, "Considering I am the one guarding you, you best not provoke me Quincy…after all, I can always just say you were trying to escape after I break all of your ribs."

Uryu growled at him, "Oh yeah, kick a man when he can't defend himself, is that how all of you Bounts work, or just the cowardly ones?"

Fenrir snarled at Uryu, "Mind your manners Quincy."

Uryu rolled his eyes, "Why should I? Some street thug is about as good as the dirt beneath my feet you slimy sack of sh-"

Uryu was swiftly lifted off the ground by the snarling Fenrir, chair and all.

Uryu gasped pathetically for breath as Fenrir squeezed on his throat.

Fenrir leaned in as he dug his nails in, "Listen very carefully Quincy, the only reason you are still breathing is because currently we have use of you. The moment that is no longer the case, I will personally gut you myself." he casually dropped Uryu, who had a coughing fit, the chair somehow remaining intact.

'Creak'

The sound of a door opening caught Fenrir's attention, and he turned around to see Victor and Mizore walking inside, and he nodded his head as he saw Naruto, still unconscious, held by his hair by Victor.

Victor spoke up, "Fenrir, as much as you would like to kill the Quincy, wait until after we're done with him." he said while walking into the prison cell, and opened a smaller cell nearby, haphazardly tossing Naruto in.

Uryu, who had recovered, saw this, and his eyes widened, 'Naruto.' he looked up at Victor and grit his teeth, "What the hell do you want with us?"

Victor looked at Uryu, "Don't fret Quincy, you will know soon enough…after that…well, I can't say you will live long enough for it to matter anyways." he casually said as he exited the cell.

Uryu's eyes widened and he stared at Fenrir, who casually began to click his tongue, as if patiently waiting.

What the hell were they planning?

Outside the Cell

Victor and Mizore had left the cell, and were heading down a single hallway, both remaining silent.

"Victor, how nice of you to return."

But both stopped as they saw Kariya waiting for them at the end of the hall, a smirk on his face.

Victor nodded his head, "Did you doubt I would Kariya? Do you have so little faith in my abilities?"

Kariya chuckled softly as he began to examine his hand, "I wonder, after all, I did not see Yoshino with you when you arrived Victor."

Victor sighed and looked at Kariya, "As much as you would have loved to have your precious bed warmer back, the fact is that variables changed, one thing was of greater importance, and so the potential of reacquiring Yoshino effectively died."

The smirk on Kariya's face vanished as he growled, "Mind what you refer to my wife as Victor."

Victor looked at Kariya, "Last I checked it was ex-wife Kariya."

Kariya growled, "I suggest you-"

Victor snapped, "I suggest you remember who you are talking to Kariya. Victor Frankenstein, specifically Doctor Victor Frankenstein, currently the only one on this planet besides Kisuke Urahara who has the means, desire, and capability to aid you and the rest of the Bounts on their quest for revenge…lose me, and your chance of getting revenge will have only one possibility."

Kariya grit his teeth and turned his head away.

Victor smirked as he walked forward, "Good…now if you will excuse me, I must make my final preparations." he stopped in front of Kariya, "I highly recommend sending Ugaki down…I am willing to bet those pesky little whelps are on their way." he walked past Kariya and opened headed down the stairs.

Kariya grit his teeth, and then snapped his head towards Mizore, who had remained, the same Stoic face, "Mizore, have Ugaki ready for our guests should they arrive. The plan must go off without a hitch."

Mizore bowed, "Yes, Lord Kariya." she then headed back to locate Ugaki.

Kariya meanwhile glared in the direction Victor had gone, before he went off on his own way.

With Naruto…in his Mindscape

Deep within the recesses of Naruto's mind…Naruto sat in a cold darkness, looking about, as if hoping for an exit to appear.

Naruto looked around, "Hello…" his words echoed, as if mocking him, "Is anyone there?" his words came back at him…

Naruto looked down, and held his legs close to him, "Kaa-chan…where are you?" his words echoed out, causing him to hug his legs tighter as his eyes began to water.

With Soifon

Soifon was leaping over buildings, Orihime on her back as they followed Yoshino.

As Soifon landed on another building, she felt her heart clench as a voice echoed in her head.

'_Kaa-chan…where are you?'_

Soifon stumbled for a second, which Orihime took notice of.

"Soifon, are you alright?"

Soifon frowned, "No…no I am not." she said before she continued leaping across buildings.

Orihime looked at her worriedly, and sighed.

Meanwhile, Soifon stared forward, _'I'm coming Sochi…I'm coming my baby.'_

* * *

We know, you are upset that after two years of no update on this story, this is all we have to offer...well we are sorry, but I myself am tired, and if we just shoved everything into this chapter it would not get updated until November, so please bare with us.

Before you ask us...allow me to explain why Victor Frankenstein is in the story at all...Agurra of the Darkness and I figured, since the Bounts were the source of legends which inspired Vampires, what is preventing them from being the source of legends for other monsters?

To all readers, please review our story, and please check the above AN and the contents we have requested you check out.

I may or may not put out a poll to see which story readers want me and my writing partners to focus on for a period of time...for now, I am just updating stories as I feel like it, depends on my muse really.

Please REVIEW and show your support...the more support, the more likely we are to update...

Until the next update...this has been dracohalo117 and Agurra of the Darkness...Ja-ne...


End file.
